Torikaeru
by Morta's Priest
Summary: Naruto is dead. Minato is alive. A monstrous exchange has taken place. The loss of a jinchūriki sends events into chaotic disarray as a distraught Fourth attempts to re-adapt to life without any of his family. To find the reason for the switch and to prevent a war, the Third forms a remarkable team...
1. Exchange : Awakening

_**Torikaeru (Exchange) **by Morta's Priest_

* * *

**Extended Summary** : _Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's most surprising ninja, disappears the day he's supposed to join his genin team for the first time - his would-be sensei and the Hokage fear the worst. Simultaneously a man struggles to awareness, his wayward memories convincing him he's died - and yet he's alive. The Hokage and others take stock of the confusion as a long-time enemy comes knocking. Some seals aren't meant to be broken.  
_

_Significant Characters : Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Shizune, Nara Shikaku, Sarutobi Hiruzen.  
Lesser Significance : Jiraiya, Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke, Hy__ū_ga Neji, Sai, Uzumaki Naruto.  
Future : Ōnoki, Gaara, Uchiha Itachi.  


* * *

Awareness was the first to return – shapes were fuzzy and indistinct, at first. He couldn't quite make out what the sounds he was hearing were all about, his hands seemed to refuse service. Attempts to vocalize didn't go anywhere - and it was probably not a good idea to draw attention, as it was not certain that he was alone out here.

The sound of moving water reached his ears, now – a stream, perhaps. Slowly managing to drag his arm to the side, vaguely yellowish locks obscuring blue eyes fell away; the wounded hacked and coughed harshly. He briefly considered that he'd never felt this awful before, before dismissing the feeling. One rough shove later, he landed on his back – the sky was dull blue, though he closed his eyes and saw no more of it.

He woke up again, late in the evening. His head hurt as if after a dozen bottles of sake, perhaps more. His arms still refused to work properly, though he managed to prop himself up awkwardly, his muscles protesting harshly. His hitai-ate had fallen off, an impression of its symbol outlined vaguely on his skin.

It was morning. He wasn't quite sure if it was only the next day, or later. The headache had finally lessened, though he remained only intermittently lucid and capable of considering such things. Determining his location was difficult as well; the conclusion that it was not where he should be was immediate and obvious to him, though. These things were too complicated to think about now, he thought. He should figure out where he was, not where he was not. The thoughts seemed vaguely amusing even to himself.

The blond had taken a good look at the forehead protector. The symbol was a leaf – Konahagakure. He remembered it now – that was where he lived. Pondering what the odds were of a nin passing near here to take him home, he distractedly ran his hand across the metal. A sense of unease crept up on him. He managed to finally stumble to his feet, his legs shaky. A small bush was near – He dragged himself over step by step, eating some of the bright red berries on it ravenously, as if starving. The sound of water, it turns out, comes from a stream through the little valley he occupied.

He almost fell into the stream. That was stupid. He dragged himself back to the clearing he woke up in, focusing on regaining his bearings. His limbs behaved better now, though his eyes remained painfully poor, refusing to focus properly. As far as he could ascertain he was wearing a vest and coat – at least he wasn't naked too. Six kunai, short ninja knives, hung loosely on his belt, ready for use. He doubted he could hit a barn right now, though. Suddenly he realized he couldn't sense his chakra.

It took hours more for the man's head to finally clear up a little – no longer quite so fuzzy, though thoughts kept running through his head in a way they really shouldn't. He was not quite sure who he was yet - the memories were slow in coming, and the feelings from them were not very good. He carefully bandaged his wounded feet – he'd managed to tear them up pretty bad during the time he dragged himself along with his bare hands, since he'd long since lost his sandals. The makeshift pads of leaves bound to the soles of his feet should be sufficient to keep the worst of the dirt out for now, though visiting a medical-nin as soon as possible was probably a smart idea. Perhaps he could visit Tsunade?

It took a few minutes to realize that he had no idea who that was. Bits and pieces of memory were returning along with coordination, and when he threw a few kunai, he got pretty close to target, even considering his awful eyesight. That, though, seemed to be improving now – the world was diplaying more colours than that bleak yellow and off-blue, and it seemed it could finally agree with him on how far away it was.

Pain. He hadn't noticed it before, but he hurt – all over, and deeply. Bones felt like they were made of knives and they kept cutting – The blond doubted any of his stumbling was responsible. He guessed it was his pain receptors re-connecting, which means he probably took quite the nasty hit to the brain. That explained the memory loss too. The blond tried to concentrate on breathing steadily as the sharp knives were slowly replaced by sharp pins and needles.

The next time he woke up, the pain was gone – there was vague strain in his extremities, but a few experimental punches seem to cause no excruciating sensation, this time. His hair was constantly hanging in his face – annoying – so he bound his hitai-ate back onto his forehead to keep it out of the way. He tossed his cloak – it was ripped to ribbons and far too flashy in case he was in enemy territory. The man suppressed a shudder at the thought of being stuck, sick and confused, in the middle of the Land of Earth.

Iwagakure. The word sent a shiver down his back – it called forth visions of blank-faced warriors wielding Earth jutsu with expertise, their leader soaring high above, defying the gravity of the Earth itself. A wave of melancholy makes its way through the amnesiac, though he didn't know why. He lingered on the topic for a while longer, but no more insight came.

It was that afternoon that the blond decided to leave his safe haven next to the stream – having stripped his berry bush of most of its fruit and what remained looking far from edible, he needed to find a new source of food anyway. He took a quick bath and rinsed out his clothes, though aside from the cloak they seem fairly clean. With a long sigh he set out on feet that still required more guidance than they should – He dared not risk taking to the trees and there were not enough here to make any speed in any case.

The man's feet took him far from where he started – the landscape was painfully familiar and he quickly decided that wherever he was exactly, he was at least on friendly soil. The Land of Fire, no doubt about it – now to figure out which part of it. His brain refused to recall a map of the region, though he distinctly remembered Konoha being fairly central in the region - this told him nothing, so he continued to wander, grabbing anything edible he could to sustain himself - pained muscles slowly got used to moving again, though they were far from restored just yet. The man wasn't quite sure how he knew that.

A town loomed in the distance. The blond could tell by the sun that he was going southwards – if he could deduce which town this was, perhaps using that could identify which direction to go for the town of Konohagakure. His hair once again fell in his face – the hitai-ate's band was badly worn and kept loosening, even with multiple knots. He gathered his hair together in an untidy mess and bound it together with a strip from his pant leg. He felt bad about not showing his village symbol, but at least he could keep it on himself. If he ever needed it. The blond was finally starting to feel himself again – whoever that was - and he smiled broadly at the people passing – a few of them gave him a peculiar look, though nobody stopped.

Many hotels and entertainment venues passed by as he crossed the streets of this town – more like a city – and it didn't take him long to catch its name. Otafuku Gai. The name sparked a memory or two, though he was not quite sure whether he'd ever been here before for any length of time, or had just read about it. He did remember quite clearly that it was quite near Konoha on the map. He strode into the nearest shop, waving at the clerk.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The civilian asked, a happy smile plastered on his rather large head, a strange sombrero-like hat balancing on it.

"I need directions. I've been wounded in the field and I need to get back to Konoha."

"Ah, you're a ninja, aren't you?" he asked in surprise to the rolling my eyes – the jōnin vest at least should've tipped him off. He shoved the clerk a few coins for a map, though the man seems confused by why a ninja would need it. The blond admitted to himself that he probably wouldn't if not for this blasted memory problem, and merely scowled. His trip out of the town was as quick as his entrance, and he rapidly found himself back out in the uncharted regions of the the Land of Fire that made up a good chunk of it, impossible to identify precisely because of few recognizable features. He kept the town of Otafuka Gai in sight, though, and finally deduced from the position of the sun which direction was towards Konoha. Then, he walked.

His chakra returned – it hummed under the man's skin, ready to be used. He didn't know how much he'd missed it until it returned – the blond shinobi felt ten times better already. He realized that he couldn't really have had no chakra – he'd have to have been dead if that were the case. He had to have simply been numbed to it. Lost control of his chakra sense, and essentially been a civilian. He could feel that his reserves were far from full, at this time and they'd had some days to recover already, but without proper food and rest he probably wasn't helping matters. He resolved to concentrate on getting home first, before anything else. It was important.

Reaching the outskirts of Konahagakure no Sato by nightfall, he whistled - the walls in the distance, hidden behind a thick forest, beckoned. He smiled softly at the fitting name of the town – the Village Hidden by the Leaves. It would be some distance yet before he would be able to make out the gate or the Hokage monument; he was pretty sure that word signified the leader of the village. He had the sudden urge to call out that he'd be Hokage one day, though he was not entirely sure why. Childhood dreams?

He felt filthy. He hadn't washed in days, and walking through the forests around Konoha didn't help things, as twigs and dirt attached themselves wherever they could. His hair was matted and full of entirely too much dirt, and he kept sniffing uncomfortably – probably a cold. He'd expected to arrive at the town the day before, but underestimated the distance – or he'd been walking in circles. Regardless, one of the gates finally came in sight, and apparently the blond shinobi had missed out on quite a wide path leading to it. Just his luck. Despite all the grime on him, though, the man felt quite fit – no more vertigo, and no trouble manipulating his chakra – it came natural. Two ninja were stationed at the gate, though neither seemed particularly interested in his approach, looking on with bored expressions.

"What are you doing here, stranger?" One asked. The blond man blinked as he stopped before them.

"I am returning from a mission. I'm pretty sure things went wrong, and I'm still a bit fuzzy upstairs." He pulled out his hitai-ate and show it to them. "I could probably use a bath and a trip to the hospital."

One of the shinobi took him by the shoulder and led him towards the town – evidently he still came across as quite shell-shocked. The blond didn't attempt to dissuade the man, as he was having enough trouble remembering where everything was. The familiar shapes of Konohagakure's buildings finally appeared before me and he sighed contentedly in recognition.

"Must've been away for a long time to have such a reaction," said his guide, a man wearing a bandage over his nose and smiling brightly. The blond nodded distractedly in response, drinking in the familiar sights. There, in the distance, was the Yamanaka Flower Shop, wasn't it? Weren't the Hot Springs over on the side? Might he find Jiraiya-sensei peeking at the ladies there?

He toyed with one of his kunai as he trounced after his guide – lobbed a few into the wall they passed and quickly retrieved them – the guide didn't seem to mind. He flung a few high, and all but one returned. Darn, he only had six on him. He'd have to get new ones at the armory, if he could remember where those were.

"We're nearly at the hospital. You can check yourself in, can't you? Better make sure you check in with the Hokage too, don't want anyone thinking you're a spy." The guide smirked, and the blond man give a meaningless smile back. Before he could do anything more, the guide had already jumped away across the nearest roof in the direction of the gates he'd left. The blond froze in shock .as his eyes caught a familiar sight.

High above the village, clearly visible from here, was the majestic Hokage Monument. It stretched out across the rock wall, giant stone faces with serious grimaces, holding vigil over their town with solemnity. Shodai Hokage - Senju Hashirama. Nidaime Hokage - Senju Tobirama. Sandaime Hokage - Sarutobi Hiruzen. Yondaime Hokage - Namikaze Minato-

"Me."

He remembered now.

"Namikaze Minato... that's my name."

He fainted.


	2. Exchange : Worry

_A week earlier:_

"This place makes me think about the mistakes I've made in the past… and I've made so many of them. I come here so very often and yet I feel like it's not enough." Kakashi stared at the plaque; he'd long realized it was only a placeholder, really. In his mind's eye – in Obito's eye – he saw his old team, reunited. He mused here about what he should've done – about what he could've done. He was secretly relieved nobody was around to tell him he couldn't have done anything different; that really didn't help.

The white-haired shinobi was aware that he couldn't fix the past, of course; all too aware. He thought of _that_ mistake, and why he was in this place so often – to drag his finger across the name of his lost teammate, to think about how Obito gave up half the sight of the world to him.

Kakashi wasn't sure how long he'd been there today – it didn't matter. He was probably late again. It didn't matter. For these brief periods that he spent here, staring at the honoured dead, he felt like he wasn't so alone in this violent and unforgiving world.

He was sure few could understand the sentiment – there were not many shinobi even in this town who have lost both their teacher and teammates so early, especially since it'd been some time since there had been a major war. Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin-chan. Each of their names was on this plaque, and others like it. Kakashi rubbed at his burning eyes, though tears would not fall.

He finally turned away, shaking his head. It was about time to retrieve his new genin team; he'd failed every team so far as none had even gotten close to the kind of teamwork that even his team had when they first started, and that had been pretty abysmal. Kakashi was the odd one out, then, a stickler for regulations and entirely too serious about everything. He supposed Obito at least taught him the error of those ways, in the end. He laughed slightly behind his cloth mask as he thought of which of Obito's many lame excuses he'd use today. So many choices!

He distractedly pulled out one of Jiraiya's Icha Icha books. He'd read them all, so he really didn't need to read it again, but it felt right and some of the lines were endlessly enjoyable. He chuckled slightly as he strode blindly towards the academy, taking in the calm and relaxed feeling of a village at peace. He walked by a bum passed out in the street, reeking as if he hadn't bathed in a week; there were a pair of kunoichi bickering a slight distance further, apparently over clothing. A nasty feral cat hissed from a side-alley, its fur matted and a reddish ribbon hanging from its back. Business as usual in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Konoha - perhaps the last companion that had been there since his youth, that hadn't changed on him. Kakashi couldn't help but feel slightly humbled as he walked through the narrow streets, seeing so many people enjoying their lives, oblivious to the hardships that shinobi protected them from. The village was greater than him, and yet it relied on his help to remain as it was - vibrant and alive.

Arriving at the school he was scheduled to be at some hours ago, Kakashi heard something odd – he heard yelling. He immediately recognized the voice of Uchicha Sasuke, last survivor of the Massacre. The last Uchiha, after a fashion. The jōnin carefully slid open the door, noting that only two people were present: Sasuke and a pink-haired kunoichi with tears in her eyes, who looked fearfully at her irate teammate.

"I don't know what you did, but we need the dead-last back! Our sensei could be here at any moment! I know I did nothing, so who else could have done it?"

"Ahem," Kakashi tried; the Uchiha deigned to glare at the new arrival briefly before he continued staring at the girl with malice. She had to be Haruno Sakura, undoubtedly. The latter had turned to Kakashi, paling, her hands shaking wildly.

"S-Sensei?"

"Hello, anyone listening?" Kakashi tried a second time, finally attracting the attention of Sasuke, who had seemingly not realized his sensei's identity before. The silver-haired shinobi sighed deeply – this would be another fail, probably. Where was the last of the team? "Where is your third teammate, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"He's missing!" Sakura said with a squeak. "He was here one moment, then he wasn't! He was acting all strange, a bit sickly - then it was like that speed technique that jōnin use!"

Kakashi frowned. He had heard something about little Naruto learning the _Kage Bunshin _technique – perhaps a dispelled clone?

"Hn." Sasuke added, and Kakashi rolled my eye.

"Where was the last place you saw him?"

"He was right here," Sakura said, pointing at a chair at the side of the classroom, which now only held a discarded hitai-ate. "Naruto wasn't doing anything special – I think he was planning to prank you, actually, before he complained of feeling ill – and then from one moment to the next he was just gone. Just a little smoke, like _Kawarimi_, but he didn't use any hand signs."

"I did nothing to the dead-last," Sasuke said haughtily, his eyes ablaze with indignation. "Haruno must have done _something_."

"I doubt any of you genin have the ability to make people vanish," Kakashi pointed out in exasperation. "Well, if he disappeared from here, I'll go see if I can find him. You should remain here while I go to the Hokage to see if he has seen Naruto."

"Why would the Hokage know _that_?" Sasuke asked, but didn't get an answer as Kakashi sped away. He'd made it most of the way out of the hallway before he heard what he had been expecting: A shrill scream in the distance.

"Hey! YOU'RE LATE!"

"Merely lost on the road of life," Kakashi murmured to himself with a smile as he jumped across roofs towards the Hokage Tower, . A knot formed in his stomach as ever worse possibilities fought for dominance over the obvious explanations. Naruto vanishing into thin air could mean very many very bad things. He forced himself to ignore the eerie feeling of dread that was starting to settle on him without any clear reason and sped on, confident his new student had simply seen fit to skip his first day as a genin. The unlikelihood of that did nothing to settle his nerves..

* * *

The Hokage tower wasn't particularly busy; Kakashi sneaked a peek around the corner and noticed Sarutobi reading a very familiar book. The jōnin strode in without announcing himself; it was not really needed, asthe so-called 'God of Shinobi' undoubtedly heard him coming from when he entered the tower, if not sooner.

"Kakashi? Can I help you?" The Hokage asked carefully, acting apologetic about being caught reading Jiraiya-sama's excellent literature.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, staring lazily. "I am missing the loudest of my students."

Sarutobi caught on immediately - to be expected. Kakashi would not come here had he sensed the boy anywhere near - and Naruto was rather noticeable. The Hokage worriedly took out one of his precious tools - a glass ball used for spying on people in the village, when needed. Kakashi idly wondered if it could be used to look into the Hot Springs. He rubbed his headband, feeling the Sharingan eye beneath it twinge. It always did react to stress, so it was no wonder. On the other hand, perhaps Obito was warning him against his impure thoughts. Kakashi snorted at that concept.

The Hokage was bent over the ball - Kakashi couldn't make out anything in it, but then he wasn't really trying to. If Sarutobi couldn't find Naruto using this tool, then nobody could. He began to sweat a little as the minutes ticked by, perspiration also appearing on Lord Hokage's forehead in beads. He noticed the faint glow of chakra from the old man's hands - for it to be visible in its base form, the Professor must be using quite a lot of it. Finally, the Hokage slumped back in his chair. A chill ran down Kakashi's back at the lost look in his eyes.

"Kakashi..." Sarutobi began, before hesitating. "I couldn't find Naruto anywhere in Konoha. I pushed the orb to its limit - as far as I could make it search. It reacts to any living thing. This shouldn't be possible. Uzumaki Naruto is no longer anywhere in the Land of Fire or a good distance around it. I'm afraid to say it, and I'll have to confirm it - but it's more likely that... he is dead."

Kakashi froze, his fears becoming reality and the feeling of dread intensified. Even by his most generous calculations, Naruto couldn't have left more than a day or two ago, at most, if the one that had been in the classroom was merely a clone. To leave the Land of Fire entirely in that time was not possible for a rookie genin - any genin, really - and Naruto was known as the dead-last for a reason. Which really only left one possibility. He almost sank through his knees. He'd lost sensei's son.

Sarutobi retrieved a scroll from his desk and spread it open - it was covered in a complex seal-array, far more intricate than Kakashi had ever seen. "This is one of Minato's designs; it was supposed to be handed to Naruto in due time, and it's linked to his chakra." Sarutobi frowned. "If I can activate it, it would suggest that Naruto's chakra is still within its huge range. If it doesnt..." The Hokage trickled a little chakra into the design, and it suddenly flickered brightly; after a few moments of shuddering light it doused again - nothing happened. The Hokage sighed and sat back in his chair, the life seemingly draining out of him.

Kakashi didn't say anything for a while, and neither did Sarutobi. It wasn't necessary - they both knew that something like this couldn't be fixed with words, or at all. Oh, Kakashi was certain that the Hokage would send out a search party to find Naruto. He had an inkling about what they'd find, though - Naruto's body, cold and dead, somewhere in or outside of Konoha. They knew the boy had recently found out about his burden, his curse - perhaps the boy had decided to run. Kakashi couldn't really blame him, all things considered. Whatever Naruto had done, it had not been enough, evidently. He'd likely been found - by a traitor, a foreign nin, perhaps even a missing-nin - and the boy didn't stand a chance against such odds.

"I am recalling Jiraiya to the village," Sarutobi said in a subdued voice. "If there is anyone who can track Minato's seal, it is he. Kyūbi would have not simply let Naruto die - the demon would have fought. We must know whether or not we are safe from the re-emergence of the Kitsune. I'll send out messengers as soon as I have an idea where to send them."

Kakashi wanted to curse at Sarutobi for focusing on the seal, but he knew the man was right. It was selfish to merely think of sensei's offspring as such, and to ignore the dangerous role he'd been imparted with. As a jinchūriki, Naruto carried the fate of one of the Bijū - the death of the creature had to be confirmed or they'd all have to get ready to fight another impossible battle. A battle that Minato-sensei had finished, last time, at great cost.

"Should we get Tsunade back as well?" he asked, knowing the answer. Sarutobi shook his head, as expected.

"She has left the village of her own free will. Send Pakkun to her, have him tell her what happened. If she chooses to return, she must do so willingly, not due to our persuasion. It would at the very least take Jiraiya's input, I believe."

Kakashi quickly callen Pakkun, his friendly nin-dog - he seemed quite put out with his master's harsh and commanding tone, ears drooping. He'd make it up to him later, Kakashi resolved. Sarutobi joined him as they left the tower.

"I will speak to the council - they must know the developments. None of the repercussions I can think of are good. If we have lost Naruto, perhaps it is the case that our greatest foe, the demon, has been revived. If Naruto has been taken, then we may have even greater problems." Sarutobi sighed deeply. "I fear that this will be the end of Konoha's era of peace, Kakashi. Civilians will notice Naruto's missing quickly - even decoys will do little to stop that. Rumour will spread quickly to neighbouring countries. Those kept at bay by the possible threat of a Kyūbi jinchūrikii will no longer be so constrained, since it's unlikely civilians will be quiet about it - nations will find an excuse to restart the old feuds. Without the Uchiha clan as well we are terribly weakened."

"Iwagakure, do you think?" Kakashi suggested - the nation had been a long-standing foe of most of the shinobi nations for ages - they'd probably try making trouble again; Sarutobi seemed to agree with that belief.

"We cannot stand against them now - we do not have the allies we would need, nor the elite soldiers to lead the fight, after such a long peace. I have you, but we both know that we will require more than the Copy-Nin to defeat Iwa once more, should it come to that. It worries me that our genin of today may have to pick up our slack if it comes to that."

"I hoped Naruto would be an adult before such a war would erupt," Kakashi admitted. "To step in _those_ great shoes - I believed he could do it."

Sarutobi smiled thinly, tears close to the surface. "He told me he would be Hokage one day - every time I met him, really. He is - was - so much like his father."

"We will have to find the one responsible," Kakashi vowed with furious anger in a shaky voice. "If it is Iwa, then not a stone will be left standing of their village when this is done. Even if I have to pull each one off by hand. Nothing will stand in the way of that promise."

Sarutobi's eyes moistened further. The old Hokage laughed slightly, though. "I fear that this new nindō will clash with your habit of always being late, Kakashi. You might have to reconsider."

Kakashi shrugged. "I will find a way, Hokage-sama. I will find out what happened to Naruto - bring back his body, if that is how it is - and vanquish those who are responsible. Only then will I feel that the debt to my sensei has been fulfilled - if not entirely, at least in part."

He left quickly, leaving the Hokage standing alone on the path from the tower, looking decidedly frailer than usual. He would have to recruit Inoichi and Shikaku - they'd agree, Kakashi was certain. There were fewer greater minds in Konohagakure, and he was considered a genius himself - together they had to be able to find the truth. Perhaps he could convince the Ino-Shika-Chō trio to reunite once more in the pursuit of whoever was responsible for this.

First, though, he realized with a sigh, there was a two-man genin team he had to go fail.


	3. Exchange : Teacher

Minato Namikaze, former Yondaime Hokage, looked out over his village from atop his own stone head on the Hokage monument. The shinobi, dressed in a decrepit flak-jacket and holding one of his_ Hiraishin_ kunai in his hand, twirled the latter absently as he gazed over his old village and thought.

He supposed he should consider himself lucky – He'd passed out right in front of the hospital and nobody could be bothered to drag the poor, wounded, dirty nin inside. Most likely his foul smell or awful hygiene had simply scared everyone away. The lucky consequence was that nobody had figured out his identity while he himself had forgotten it – and now the ex-Hokage could plan.

Konohagakure had changed since he was last there. Minato had snatched up a recent paper along the way and noted that apparently something like a decade had flown by without his knowledge, passing by as if they'd never happened. He looked the same age as he remembered – but then, he could simply be aging gracefully, considering some of the older nin he was aware of and their remarkably youthful visage. He briefly thought of Kushina – a sharp pain shot through his heart at the thought. Unfortunately, she was now forever beyond his grasp; they'd realized it was coming, of course, so it was something he could bear. Minato clasped his hand around the kunai, wincing slightly at its sharp edges cut into his skin.

The worst part of the newspaper had been the cover story, the reason he'd picked up this particular paper in the first place; Minato knew he shouldn't have picked up civilian news, given its inevitable bias, but he hadn't quite expected this. The headline was on the disappearance and likely death of the Kyūbi, even if it didn't mention the creature by name. It became quickly apparent that they didn't mean the demon itself – the sealing had been effective – but its container – Naruto. _His _Naruto.

No more tears would come, for now – he'd been unable to stop earlier, learning that little Naruto whom the man had last seen as a mere baby had seemingly joined Kushina beyond, while the only one who should've died – who actually actively chose it, for the sake of the village – had returned to the land of the living. The Shinigami was a cruel, cruel being.

Minato knew that he should not be selfish. He knew he had lost Kushina, and would never be able to get to know Naruto. He had never even expected to be alive at all in this time, so even knowing what became of my family was more than he should have expected, and the shinobi life is a harsh life. He at least had pictures of his son – his own flesh and blood – as a young boy, ready to become a shinobi. It broke his heart to look at them – most of them involved the tyke involved in some prank or another, seemingly unhurt by the glares of the civilians that shared the image – the civilians apparently didn't see the wondrous joy that was his son, describing him merely as a demon. Minato knew to expect that, but it seemed at least that Naruto had known more than pain, judging from what he had seen. Still, the pain cut deep - he couldn't bear the thought of the boy's life, cut short before his time. He couldn't let this lie.

Now, his goal was unclear. Hiruzen remained Hokage – Minato had taken up the seat once, but he had no intention of forcing the man out of his position now. Perhaps he'd show himself to his predecessor, then allow the man to make the choice himself – there were surely better choices available for next Hokage, now._ 'I wonder what became of Kakashi-kun?'_

He realized he could not bear to stay on the sidelines. Namikaze Minato remained one of the most powerful shinobi of the village, and there was no way he could put that by the wayside, even if he preferred solitude. Not only would he be depriving Konoha of a great resource, something he'd worried over when he became Hokage, but also he'd be wasting his own time; He needed to get involved, to go after the bastards that had taken his most precious legacy. Besides, Minato was not the type to go wandering far and wide like his perverted old teacher.

Speaking of that old toad – he needed to find Jiraiya-sensei. That man, more than anyone, deserved to know of the former Hokage's survival first. He had known what Minato attempted to do with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal that had successfully trapped the Kyūbi, and could help figure out what his survival meant. The blond-haired man should've been sealed in the Shinigami's stomach, forever – but he wasn't. What could've changed a god's mind?

Minato had to find that out, first – perhaps his presence was a liability. Perhaps he was ten years too late to do anything, ten years out of time – stranded in an age he knew next to nothing about.

Of course, Minato already realized that the last part was nonsense. The ninja world didn't change that much – much of it remained, as always, violent and confusing. People were played against each other and the youngest generations payed the greatest prize for the oldest generation's gambits. He thought back darkly to the last moments of his life – his former life – as an example of that. Now, with little Naru-chan's death, more than ever.

He would keep himself incognito for now – it was for the best. Konahagakure was already in an uproar due to the disappearance of Naruto, who had apparently made friends in Konoha after all, even if they seemed to be almost exclusively his own generation of shinobi children and several old names his father recognized. Minato silently chalked those names up as probably trustworthy people. He would have to be careful who he informed of his return – though there were a few names that immediately came to mind.

Jiraiya, obviously, needed to know first, he had already decided that. Sarutobi would have to be told – he didn't look forward to that conversation, as the old codger would likely have many new ways of calling him inferior in humorous ways – especially now that he'd lost out on ten years of training and forced the old man back into the position he'd retired from. He'd also have to find Rin and Kakashi. Really, those were already too many people. Minato hadn't even considered the clans yet – he'd have to gather intel on the current heads of the Uchiha and Hyūga clans particularly. If he wished to have any influence without revealing himself, he would require such strong allies. He pondered distractedly over the odd observation that Konoha's military police force was apparently awfully downsized these days - he hadn't seen any since arriving.

Minato covered his bright hair – his most recognizable attribute, barring perhaps the cloak he'd ditched somewhere along one of the rivers as he'd stumbled towards Konoha. Minato wondered briefly whether or not the clothes he was wearing now were actually the ones he'd been buried in – it seemed possible, and it would explain why the cloak had degraded so much. Jōnin vests were made of far sturdier stuff, as were most shinobi clothes. He didn't particularly care much – if it was indeed what he'd been buried with, at least nobody else had been wearing it. He frowned briefly, as he knew for a fact that he'd have been buried in Konoha itself, like the other Kage, not out there somewhere in the wild.

Minato smiled lightly as he hopped from his own stone head to Hiruzen's. Despite all the awful news that accompanied his arrival here, it seemed at least that one of his loves remained, much like he remembered it – the village of Konahagakure, the Village Hidden by the Leaves, the greatest of all the hidden villages. He'd died to protect it once; he could not bear to leave it undefended now. Many of the villagers had acted awfully in his absence – but he'd heard of worse jinchūriki treatment in other villages, and his son had known how to smile – he'd known it well. Among shinobi, he suspected he would find many of the anonymous donors that must've kept the boy going – orphans never did have it easy, but Naruto had made it. He had been working to become a shinobi – and his father would make sure people remembered it.

After all, _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_ had returned – who better to take up that cause?

* * *

Jiraiya of the Sannin hurried back towards Konoha as quickly as he could manage – he had been nearby anyway, and a request for immediate assistance from Sarutobi himself could mean very few good things, particularly since it meant interrupting his usual spying rounds.

The message had been short and to the point, delivered by a well-trained nin-dog. It had requested his immediate presence, as well as some qualifiers that had him shaking in his boots. "No Icha Icha, no brothels." It had said. Completely innocent, really – except it was code – a code Jiraiya himself had developed. Suffice to say the phrase meant that things had just gone completely, horribly wrong – the equivalent of a world without Icha Icha and brothels.

There was a soft pop and a cloud of dust, and a small toad the size of Jiraiya's palm appeared on his shoulder, balancing precariously. It was red in colour and looked quite chipper. "Yo!"

"Who're you?" Jiraiya asked as he kept pace. "I'm a little busy, little twerp. Go bother someone else."

"I think you'll want to hear this," the little toad said while clamping on tight, sticking out its tongue. "I'm Gamakichi, nice to meetcha."

"Yes, yes, great, what is it?"Jiraiya asked irritably. "Can't really speak to the old toad sage now, I'm afraid. I've got miles to tread, people to see."

"It's about the latest Toad Summoner, Namikaze-san," The toad answered nervously, and Jiraiya almost made a facevault before catching himself.

"You're joking, eh? Minato's been dead for ten years. You're a little behind the times, bud. Now, scram!"

Gamakich stuck fast though, refusing to let go despite Jiraiya's prodding. "Gamabunta-sama sent me to tell you that he's not-" The little toad stopped, gulping at the summoner's irate expression.

"He's not what? Fat? I'm pretty sure Gamabunta counts as super-fat!" Jiraiya said, chortling suddenly. "Hah, please don't tell him I said that – he'd probably sit on me."

"Namikaze-san is alive, he says," Gamakichi blurted out, hiding his face. Jiraiya merely stared at the little toad for some time. Finally he sighed. "Very well, I'll drop the antics for a bit. What's going on? I don't like morbid jokes, you know."

"Namikaze Minato is back in Konoha," Gamakichi said, concentrating. "There was something else about statues? Something like that?"

"You've got the worst memory ever, mate." Jiraiya said with a deep frown as he tapped the little toad gently. "Gamabunta said that Minato's alive? He's not one to lie… but how could it be the truth?"

"I don't know," Gamakichi said uncomfortably. "I'm just a young toad; you should ask some of the big ones. I just got sent to tell you."

Jiraiya did summon larger toads, but he'd have to summon nothing less than Gamabunta himself to get a straight answer since nobody else would even comment on the issue. Of course summoning the toad boss was no simple request – and Jiraiya had a bit of a sake-debt going with the old geezer, too.

Finally the old lecher sighed deeply and with a forceful _'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'_, a great cloud covered much of the road and neighbouring plant life. Jiraiya prepared himself mentally for the confrontation with the great Toad leader – it'd probably be violent.

"Jiraiya-san, it is good to see you," Gamabunta said, calmly.

Jiraiya-san worked himself upright, staring at the great toad in consternation. Had the great toad just avoid taking the opportunity for a mean-spirited joke or insult? Not even a good-natured slap?

"Gamakichi's told you what I discovered, it seems." Gamabunta continued, looking down from his great height towards Jiraiya's diminutive form. "Your former student – isn't quite as dead as I remember him."

"You must have met an impostor, then." Jiraiya reasoned, pacing back and for the before the Summon. "You were there when he died, 'Bunta. Someone is playing a mean trick with us."

"He did summon the toads," Gamabunta retorted gruffly. "There are not so many Toad Summoners that I would confuse them, Jiraiya. The person that summoned me sure looked like the gaki, and he had power to spare, too."

"Why did he send you to me?" Jiraiya wondered. "If it's Minato – somehow – why doesn't he just come and do his little flash trick? He gave me one of his sealed kunai, after all. I maintained it pretty well, too. It should still work."

Gamabunta stared down on little Gamakichi, who got the message. "I'll be right back, then." the little toad said, popping away.

Waiting for the little toad's return, Jiraiya dumped the great bag on his back to the ground, rooting around inside to find the kunai in between unfinished drafts and a particularly juicy issue of his favourite entertainment magazine. The weapon was in a poor state – blunt and chipped, the seal tag somewhat worn; when he said he maintained it, he probably should have been clearer on the fact that it was only very occasionally. This had been one of the originals – used to develop the technique that would make Yondaime Hokage a legend.

He held it up to Gamabunta. "Found it."

"Thanks, sensei." Said a familiar voice suddenly from where a moment ago had been nothing – a face with sharp blue eyes and blond bangs smiled from mere inches away, one of the figure's hands holding the Hiraishin kunai by its hand-guard. "I was running a bit low."

"M-Minato!"Jiraiya stuttered out, falling backwards onto the ground with a thud. "Impossible!"

Minato smiled sadly, tapping his teacher on the shoulder. "I share much the same confusion you must have – I'm supposed to be dead. More than dead, even. Instead, I am here." Minato dusted off his old kunai, giving the seal a quick evaluation. "Would you believe I forgot you had this? Took quite a bit of juice to travel to it, too. It's lucky you were close to town."

"How- How are you alive?" Jiraiya stuttered out; Gamabunta laughed throatily.

"I'm not really sure yet," Minato admitted. "Be glad I am here, at least for a while. I suppose there's no need for welcomes back, given that we never really said goodbye."

"Minato-" Jiraiya said in a sigh, years seemingly vanishing from his face as it erupted in a broad grin. "I have my favourite student back! I couldn't be happier."

"Yes, well…" Minato said, and the dangerous glint in the man's eye was the only warning Jiraiya got. With a painful thud Jiraiya crumpled to the ground, nursing his stomach where his student had placed well-aimed kick.

"Wh-Why?"

"You left little Naruto to fend for himself." Minato spat, eyes sparking with fury. "You left – you left, and now he's dead."

Jiraiya paled dramatically, steadying himself against the soil. "Dead?"

"Someone- I don't know who, yet – took my son's life, barely a week ago; the best sensors in the village have been unable to detect even a whiff of his chakra. The whole of Konoha is buzzing with the news, quite a few of the civilians admitting to being glad about the whole affair." Minato turned away, lowering his head. "The details are sketchy, but I do know that Naruto had just about become a genin – then he vanished. A few people were tricked with a shadow clone, probably from the attacker, and whoever it was has vanished with my son's body."

"Kyūbi would have protected him from attack," Jiraiya observed with worry, nursing his stomach.

"I doubt it had a chance. Listen, Naruto was nowhere in the Land of Fire when Sarutobi checked - I listened in on him – and Naruto had no time to travel any real distances considering the size of our country. Even my own seals failed to detect him... Given the average genin's speed, he cannot possibly have reached beyond the edges Sarutobi's Seeing Glass in such a short amount of time, nor my seals. We both know that there is only one other method of evading its grasp – and that is a road that we can only go down once." Minato sighed deeply. "I have left the Third to figure out where Naruto vanished off to; I have only the clothes on my back, and he is not yet aware of my return to life, let alone the rest of the village. You are, actually, the first I've told."

"Why me?" Jiraiya asked, blinking, rubbing his stomach.

Minato's harsh look softened as he looked at his sensei. "There's many things to criticize about you – I would probably never stop if I got started – but I know I can trust you. You were the first I checked up on, to see if you'd survived. I know your importance to the village, the reason you are never in town; that is why I can understand your limited role in my son's life, even if I disapprove. I would request your aid now, though. The spies can survive a little while without your care. You would not have abandoned my boy if you could have helped it."

"I'm sorry, gaki," Gamabunta said; it was remarkable but the gigantic Toad had almost been forgotten.

"A shinobi learns how to deal with loss, Gamabunta. I will not break under a stress such as this – though I will admit that I may cut loose when I meet those responsible for my loss." Minato shrugged, wiping a handful of hair out of his face – he needed to get his hitai-ate fixed. Time to reforge his ties to the village, it seemed, in every sense.

"Sarutobi has requested me back at Konoha anyway," Jiraiya admitted. "How long will you remain hidden? With that hair, people will find you out in a matter of days..."

Minato nodded in response, his eyes far off. "I will tell Sarutobi – you can be there, if you wish. Rin and Kakashi too – perhaps I can get my old team together again."

Jiraiya grimaced, and Minato stopped in trepidation. He knew that look.

"Rin's been dead for a few years," the toad hermit finally admitted. "For the last decade or so, Kakashi really only had himself. He's different from what he was like in his youth – if you meet him, you'll know what I mean. He's more like Obito now than not, most of the time."

Minato sighed, thinking back to young Kakashi, shortly before his own demise – much of the old, strict Kakashi would show up from time to time, but a playful side had emerged. What would Kakashi be like, now? Would they still understand each other like they once had? Perhaps they'd actually get along better with his student's overly serious side tempered?

"Don't worry about him, Minato," Jiraiya said, chuckling, with a knowing look. "I believe you'll get along splendidly. I think you might just be enough to get him out of his cycle of blame, though. His regret for his actions only seems to have grown with age..."

"Later." Minato said, feeling like he had something stuck in his throat. Here he was, former Hokage of the greatest Hidden Village, nervous about seeing his own student. It was somehow much worse than seeing his teacher – at least he knew what to expect with the old lecher.

"This is absurd, you know," Jiraiya said after a long silence. "You. Alive. In the flesh."

"Still just as handsome, while you got old," Minato couldn't help but add, though he wasn't in the spirit of things. He turned and sighed. "Well, for old time's sake, a race to the Ramen shop?"

The race wasn't much of one, of course – Minato vanished into thin air after his last word, the space where he had been swirling wildly with turbulent winds. Jiraiya sighed tiredly as continued on his way, allowing Gamabunta and Gamakichi to return to their mountain. Jiraiya figured his student had probably planted a Hiraishin kunai at the ramen stand before he'd ever shown up to meet his sensei. Probably he'd be brooding on his own, waiting for the old man to catch up.

Typical.


	4. Exchange : The Body

Jiraiya had to confess that Minato pulled off infilitration rather well. Despite looking like a former Hokage - scratch that, _being_ a former Hokage – he'd managed to find a spot at the bar in between two seasoned jōnin, seemingly without changing anything more than his hair. He'd have to figure out how he pulled that off sometime, the white-haired sage thought. It had taken the better part of the day on toad-back to make it to Konoha, as opposed to his incredibly quick student who'd probably been taking a long-needed nap.

Minato put on a wide smile, pointing at three stacked cups next to him – Jiraiya sighed. It figured that the first thing his resurrected student would do is gorge himself. The Toad Sage waited near the wall until his student finished off his current cup and one more, before he'd finally had enough.

"Man, I missed that," Minato confessed. "Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya blinked at the formal form of adress - one of the jōnin at the bar raised an eyebrow at the presence of the Sannin. Minato had used him as distraction – well, that explained that. Minato slipped out of the door as several people finally noticed Jiraiya's appearance and started muttering to each other.

"Oy, you gonna pick up the tab?" asked the store clerk with a raised eyebrow.

Jiraiya sighed. Right, _that_ would be the reason his student slipped out.

* * *

The two found themselves on top of a nearby apartment complex, Jiraiya putting down his backpack and several tall scrolls, while Minato was distractedly looking for holes and gashes in his clothes – the only set he had. He could swear it was falling apart; almost as it time was catching up with the fabric.

"We'd better think of what we're going to do, old man," Minato said with a glance at Jiraiya. "As much as I like being alive again, it can't mean anything good. Someone's messing with the natural order. It cannot be a coincidence that little Naruto was – that he vanished the same week that I returned. Perhaps the same day, even."

Jiraiya nodded tiredly. "The first thing to pop into my mind is a group of missing-nin that I've been hearing rumors about – they call themselves Akatsuki. I hadn't expected them to be quite as organized as to pull off this, though. Infilitration and assassination in the middle of Konoha?"

Minato sighed, threading a hand through his hair. "There are one or two people from before my death that may be responsible – they'd certainly have the malicious intent – but I have no idea whether or not they're even still around, or why they'd bring me back."

"Considering the only jutsu that would do anything like it, as far as I'm aware, would be rather recognizable if it had been used, I'm at a loss," Jiraiya answered. "_Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, _developed by Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju might have been used – if your soul had resided in Jōdo. Besides that – you're way too alive to be one of the zombies summoned with that technique."

"I've read the Kinjutsu scrolls, sensei; remember, I had access to everything before my death. The possibility crossed my mind, but it seems unlikely. I get chills considering the concept, honestly. Whatever this is – it goes a lot further. A technique that would rip a soul from Shinigami-sama himself." Minato dropped himself flat on the roof. "I thought my battles were over when I sealed away the demon - it seems Kami does not wish to let me rest just yet."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "I know you think you're hot stuff, gaki – but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's find out exactly what happened to your son before we draw conclusions."

Minato nodded, getting back to his feet with a grunt, a determined look on his face. "Whoever is responsible for my resurrection may well be responsible for Naruto's disappearance. If that is the price for my return, it is too great. I won't allow it. I will look for the person who did it first, before I visit Sarutobi."

"I'm in town anyway, I'll help you out." Jiraiya answered lightly. "Though I disagree about not informing the Hokage. He has the right to know, you're aware of that."

"You'd better help," Minato said grimly. "You have reparations to make for your negligence. Don't think I've forgotten. I'll think about telling Hiruzen, alright?"

Jiraiya gulped and nodded as the two leaped off the roof and vanished.

* * *

It had been over a week since the new genin teams had been formed – the two new rookie teams had been assigned to do a new D-Class mission in Konoha itself, escorted by two jōnin. Both the rookie teams and several previously active ones had been sent out to find a shinobi that had vanished, presumed dead. Uzumaki Naruto.

Shikamaru paused briefly as he turned another corner, noting the position of Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chōji some distance away, searching other parts of the back-alley for any sign of their target. Their team was one that covered a lot of ground quickly due to great teamwork, not unexpected considering the close ties between their families.

The disappearance of Naruto had done little to Ino or Chōji – neither had known the boy particularly well and both were far too caught up in finally reaching shinobi status to really worry about it; Ino was convinced the boy was merely playing another prank. Shikamaru was different. He thought back to a few days earlier, the day of the team assignments.

He'd been at home when Hatake Kakashi, famed jōnin, had dropped in unannounced while he and his father were competing in a game of shōgi. The look on the shinobi's face sent chills down Shikamaru's back in an instant, and his father broke off his friendly greeting in the middle, a concerned look appearing instead.

"It's about Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi said with a glance at Shikamaru – that one-eyed look was icy and fiery at the same time. "I need your help, Shikaku. I'm bringing Inoichi into it too."

"What happened? Is he dead?" Shikaku asked with a glance at Shikamaru.

"Should we take this elsewhere?" Kakashi wondered, gesturing at the young shinobi who was trying to make sense of what was going on. _Naruto, dead? _

"He is my son, Hatake. He can handle it." Shikaku said with a scoff. "I take it that the boy has been killed?"

"The Hokage believes so – I'm afraid I agree. Something's gone terribly wrong; someone must've infiltrated the village without anyone noticing and taken him. We're sending out teams to search for him – but odds are…"

Shikaku nodded sagely. "If the Hokage fears he is dead, it seems likely. He has knowledge of things we do not, and may well have secondary ways of verifying Uzumaki's status that we miss out on. It seems prudent to track him down regardless, though."

"Naruto is _dead_?" Shikamaru said finally, looking remarkably attentive for once. "How did that happen? He was there when teams were assigned!"

Shikaku turned to his son with a serious look. "Uzumaki Naruto was more than a mere genin graduate to this village, Shikamaru. The Hokage kept a close eye on him, as did others. He had more enemies than most shinobi his age. His disappearance is worrisome."

"This has to do with the reason almost everyone despises him, doesn't it? What a drag. " Shikamaru glanced at Kakashi in worry. "Is the village safe?"

"You're too smart for your own good, sometimes." Kakashi muttered as he pointed out the window. "We'd better get going – the sooner we start searching, the sooner we have confirmation. The genin teams will be reassigned due to the urgency – including the rookie ones. More eyes and all that, as you can understand."

"Can't I do more to help?" Shikamaru wondered, frowning. He got no response. He knew Naruto as a loudmouth troublemaker, but the boy had never seemed particularly special otherwise; all this attention seemed rather bizarre. The Hokage himself was involved? Elite jōnin like Kakashi too? Who was Uzumaki Naruto?

He's pondered on the question for the rest of the day – he couldn't fit the common dislike into the picture beyond that the boy played a lot of pranks – and that seemed rather petty justification for the loathing.

He'd had suspicions about Naruto for a long time – he had suspicions about everyone in his class, of course – but now they seemed all the more plausible. He stared out the window at the Hokage Monument. There was one possible reason the Hokage cared so much. "Why'd they call you Uzumaki, then?" He muttered.

Shikamaru continued to consider the possibilities even now, as he and his team were searching the outskirts of town for a sign of Naruto. Even the customary genin test had been skipped this time – replaced instead with this mission, which would gauge their teamwork in the field.

He was about to call out to Ino and Chōji and head for a new area when he noticed an obnoxious shade of orange from the corner of his eye. He lowered himself to his knees and peeked through a grate that was designed to let rainwater into the sewers. There was only one person who wore that shade.

Shikamaru ripped the grate off – it was rusted a bit, but still gave way with a groan. The sewer pipe was a little more than waist-high and slightly slanted downwards towards the edge of town, where it would deposit its contents in a subterranean cavern complex. He lowered himself in – he could wash off the refuse later, he reasoned – as he found what he feared.

"Asuma!" He called, as he grabbed the unmoving body by the armpits. When he moved it into the light, he gulped. Blond spiky locks were unmistakable, as was the cold and waxy feel of the skin.

"ASUMA!" He tried again, breathing heavily. He'd of course heard many stories about what shinobi got up to – even seen the results, but he'd never been this close to a dead body before. Especially one he'd known in life. He shivered involuntarily.

Finally, Sarutobi Asuma appeared next to the sewer – he only took one glance before he dragged both Shikamaru and the body out of the hole. "I see," he merely commented, opening one of the bags on his vest and retrieving a whistle. Shikamaru didn't hear anything – a dog whistle, then.

Hatake Kakashi was with them in an instant – Shikamaru hadn't had time to get up yet, even. Kakashi's grief-stricken look was unmistakable.

"I knew it was probably true, but…" Kakashi said softly, glancing at Asuma, then into the sky. "I have failed you again, sensei."

Shikamaru couldn't help but gasp when he heard that – Kakashi turned to him with a sad but knowing look. "Don't tell anyone, clever Nara."

Kakashi picked up the body carefully just as Ino and Chōji arrived, noticing the jōnin that had joined Shikamaru.

"Stay here, Shika. We might need to search that sewer pipe in a bit," Asuma said. "We're taking him to the Hokage."

"W-Was that Naruto?" Ino asked as the two left, trembling. "He looked dead!"

"You already knew we were looking for him," Shikamaru pointed out as he gazed after the two jōnin who were quickly making their way to the tower. "Presumed dead, remember."

"Yes, but…" Ino continued, "Naruto, _dead_? How could that…"

Shikamaru sighed. He'd accepted this eventuality since day one, but then he'd had more information. Sometimes it was a drag to be considered mature. He gestured to his teammates as he lowered himself to the ground across from the sewer entrance, leaving the two for a moment to gaze at the sky.

"I hope you're happy up there, Naruto," He murmured, sighing. "I suppose I should call you Namikaze Naruto, now. How bothersome."

* * *

"It's true, then." Sandaime Hokage said, as he gazed at the body that Kakashi had brought with him. Asuma bowed and left immediately to join his team again.

Kakashi sighed deeply as he rubbed his aching eye. "It was Nara Shikamaru that found him. I believe he's also figured out a bit more than he strictly should regarding Naruto's identity. That boy is... interesting."

"I am not surprised, given that boy's parentage," the Hokage answered. "He's clever enough to keep any conclusions he draws to himself. It is a concern for a later time."

Kakashi nodded, unable to take his eyes off the corpse of his would-be student. A few days in water-clogged sewers had not done him any favours, and only the fact that both men were used to the smell prevented them from backing off. "He was stuck down a sewer pipe – it's possible he was dumped into the water at the north side of Konoha and merely dragged in by the current. That would put him outside Konoha's walls."

"It seems more likely than the alternative; who would be capable of killing jinchūriki with apparently little fuss, but then stuff the body down a sewer grate? Would they not simply burn it?" The Hokage sighed as he grabbed the zipper on the boy's bright orange jumpsuit. "We must check the seal, first."

"Jiraiya-sama's not back yet?" Kakashi tried as he looked on. "He would know best."

"Jiraiya hasn't been seen in town yet, I'm afraid - he must've had to come quite a distance, or the ninken didn't find him in a timely manner. I'll have to discuss it with him when he arrives," The Hokage sighed deeply. "I doubt Jiraiya wishes to see me, given that I let his godson be hurt."

"It'd better be important, whatever he's doing," Kakashi said. "Not even I would forgive him if he was slacking off now."

The Hokage opened up the jumpsuit – the smell was horrible, decay had set in. Thankfully, it hadn't been quite long enough for the skin to vanish. Naruto's stomach was blank. The Hokage carefully sent chakra into the body – but nothing happened. The old man frowned. "That is strange…"

"Let me see," Kakashi said as he shoved his hitai-ate up, uncovering his Sharingan. "Do it again."

Kakashi gazed on as the Hokage filtered chakra into the dead body – it spread out but didn't do anything – and it certainly wasn't channeled through a seal. "It's gone." Kakashi whispered, horrified. "The seal is gone. That's not possible."

The Hokage looked conflicted. "If it had been broken, the seal should have been in pieces, but still there – even in death. If it had held, it should've been intact, though no longer active. This… this isn't a possibility I foresaw."

"What does it mean? Is the fox out?" Kakashi wondered with a panicked glance. "The village wouldn't survive another Kyūbi attack!"

"It's worse than that, I fear," said the Hokage, slumping into his chair. "The only options I see remaining are all bad. A transference ritual of some type – moving the seal onto another person. We'd have a rogue jinchūriki on our hands, at best. Alternatively – someone prevented it. Space-Time ninjutsu."

"What do you mean, prevented it?" Kakashi wondered as he considered the possibility of fighting an enemy demon-container with control over the worst of the Nine.

"Localized changes in space and time," the Hokage answered. "It's possible, though rare, for some dōjutsu and kekkei genkai to have that ability . Changing one part of reality, to take out the Kyūbi."

"What would that mean?" Kakashi wondered.

"The worst." The Hokage answered. "If someone prevented the sealing of the demon – if someone broke the rules of time and space, we have no idea what might happen. The destined future of our world may have changed. All things we know could be destroyed."

"If someone prevented the sealing…" Kakashi mused, worriedly. His eye widened – if the sealing was prevented – if someone had changed a part of the past, that meant…

"Where is the demon? _Where is Kyūbi?_"


	5. Exchange : Support

Jiraiya landed softly on the soil just outside Konoha's walls, a waist-high toad wearing something akin to a Haori, bright red and with orange tassels. He turned to the wall, squinting against the sunlight. The toad for her part vanished in a puff of smoke, her job done.

Minato joined him after a minute, appearing next to Jiraiya in an instant. His face was as if set in stone, cold and with a hint of anger.

"What's it now?" Jiraiya asked, scratching his cheek. "Someone recognized you?"

"An idiot was celebrating the_ demon's _death," Minato said, narrowing his eyes. "I had to take care of it."

"You didn't kill anyone, I hope?" Jiraiya asked half-jokingly. He'd been worrying over Minato's odd mood since their reunion – he seemed rather jittery and high-strung. The man had reason to be, of course – but it didn't feel right to see his student silently suffering like this and not do anything about it.

"I was tempted to do something drastic," Minato admitted under his breath. "I let him off with a warning. I'd have gone further if he'd been a shinobi, though."

Jiraiya sighed, walking northwards. "Gamatonsi said she smells something about a mile upstream – we'd better check it out. Best lead we've had so far, I'd say." Jiraiya scowled - he'd assumed tracking the seal would be easy enough, but neither him nor Minato were able to sense even a hint of its chakra.

Minato followed without a word, scowling as he pulled off the cloth that he'd used to cover his bright hair. It felt wrong to hide from the very villagers that he'd sworn to protect – even if he couldn't quite decide why they deserved it right now – but it was necessary. He had no idea what the reaction would be to his reappearance – especially from other nations. Sometimes it was really problematic to have a high profile. For now, it was best to keep his identity hidden within the village; he'd have to set up some alter ego soon enough.

The stream the two followed went on for miles, though it winded through the land in great loops, nourishing the rich soil around it which was frequently used to grow some of the pickier crops. It must have had a name, in older times, but these days it was just another nameless stream, one of many that had found a new course near the city in the aftermath of the Kyūbi attack.

"Here we are." The location they'd arrived was no different than most of the rest they'd passed – clear land surrounded by thick forests, overgrown with weeds. Jiraiya gazed around worriedly. "This is where the smell came from."

"What's supposed to be here?" Minato wondered aloud, seeking for anything out of place.

"Last confirmed location of – Naruto." Jiraiya said carefully as Minato stiffened. "At least, the most recent smell that my toads could sniff up. They're nowhere near as good at tracking than dogs – perhaps we should bring Kakashi into this, now."

Minato sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he closed his weary eyes. "Only if this lead doesn't pan out. I am really not ready for facing him. Facing anyone, really. "

"So, if this is his last location," Jiraiya continued finally, acknowledging his student's wishes to wait, "The most obvious place he could've gone is in the water. There would be a scent leaving this place if he was taken from here."

"This is a sewer stream," Minato observed. "It runs under the town and is dumped in the caverns on the other end, isn't it? He'd have found his way out given the narrowness of those canals and all the exits."

"Minato..." Jiraiya started, worriedly. "You yourself told me he was most likely dead. It's not like you to cling to false hope like that. If he was dumped here, odds are he was beyond saving himself. You know where the sewers lead - it might have been meant as a message."

Minato growled in annoyance, gripping one of his kunai so harshly he bled. He shuddered, pulling himself upright.

"Gaki, don't hurt yourself like this," Jiraiya said tiredly. "It's okay to let it out, you know. I'm hardly one to blame you for it."

"I'm a shinobi, sensei." Minato snapped, his eyes briefly closed in pain. "I was Hokage, for Kami's sake! I will not let emotions overwhelm me – not when far more important things are at stake! You must know the importance of a clear mind. I cannot afford this-" Minato stuttered to a halt and grimaced.

He flashed away on that strangled note, leaving Jiraiya at the waterside in contemplation. Minato had never been like this since they'd met – he'd been calm, collected, friendly. Not much of that was visible now; the demon attack must be only days ago to the man's mind, let alone what happened when he returned; losing a son he'd only just met. Jiraiya looked after him in worry. How long before he'd collapse like a puppet with the strings cut?

Minato, meanwhile, returned to the wall, staring at the grates covering the sewer's entrances. He'd covered up his blond locks again, just in case anyone looked over the wall. All but two of the sewer grates were present – but that was quite enough. Naruto could have gone through those. He stepped gingerly onto the water, concentrating to get his chakra flowing properly and gliding over the surface. Jiraiya arrived at the side of the stream, watching silently.

"He must've gone in here," Minato said after several drawn-out minutes in which Minato merely stared at the water gushing into the pipes under his feet.

"Listen, we should inform Sarutobi." Jiraiya said emphatically. "I know you don't like the idea, but we can't go around doing an investigation without letting the Hokage know. You alone is bad enough – you're not even supposed to be alive – but I've been identified a bunch of times, and I was supposed to check in as soon as I arrived!"

"Then go, leave me to the search." Minato answered, glowering.

"You're coming with me, even if I have to drag you," the toad hermit answered. "You don't get it, do you? Even the great Yellow Flash and all that can't do this by himself. Odds are, shinobi have already been set on the task. It's been days, a week perhaps – if they haven't found anything by now, they probably won't. We'd have to go to the caverns – and there's no easy way in there. Not without the Hokage."

"You forget that I am a Hokage, sensei."

"You forget that you're not anymore," Jiraiya pointed out. "What do you think they'll do, when a strange shinobi goes and checks out forbidden locations like that? When they rip off that rag you wear on your head they'll think you're an impostor."

Minato sighed deeply. "Fine, we'll go see Sarutobi. Just... let me search this place. Just in case."

Jiraiya looked on as Minato suddenly vanished beneath the water's surface. He dispelled the tracking toad he'd taken along with a quick goodbye and drank a good long swig of sake – it paid to be prepared for the kind of confrontation that was undoubtedly coming.

"Hey, sensei," came Minato's voice and he looked up. Minato held a forehead protector attached to a long green shawl. "Which village has a musical note as their symbol?"

XXXXXXX

Shikamaru Nara sat alone on his rooftop, staring in the distance at the passing clouds. It had long been one of his hobbies, though few of his friends could appreciate how calming the practice really was. Today, he felt like he needed it more than ever – finding a friend's dead body had affected him more than he thought.

Sure, Naruto had been a friend in much the same way as the rest of his class – he didn't know particularly much about the boy and if not for the unusual attention that he got from such people as the Hokage and even ANBU guards, he would've never even noticed his presence. The fact that he was unusually loud contributed too, of course.

Finding him propped up in a sewer drain in the middle of town, cold and unresponsive, was about the last thing he'd expected. It didn't fit – he'd expected the orange eyesore to be playing pranks on the Hokage Monument or voraciously consuming ramen at Ichiraku's. He'd seen no wounds on the boy's body but judging from the expressions on Asuma-sensei's face it was more than a mere accident. He'd seen the man in worrisome silence several times, lost in thought after innocuous questions asked about the boy.

Hatake-san had been the weirdest. He wasn't very familiar with the man – Shikamaru knew that his dad worked with the ninja before and that he was a renowned fighter, but that was about it. The fact that Hatake had looked so very affected by the loss had started gears turning – he'd recalled many of the things he'd suspected in the academy.

Firstly, there was the physical resemblance. That'd been obvious – he wondered idly how blind some people were that they didn't see it. Add to that the unusual care given by the Hokage and his guards, and it would suggest that Naruto was somehow special. Hatake Kakashi's personal involvement – extremely telling. The fact that Jiraiya of the Sannin had apparently been recalled to Konoha? Only one conclusion could be drawn.

Of course, that led to many more questions in Shikamaru's mind. Ones without answers. Being the progeny of _that_ man would hardly be a reason for hatred – it seemed that if anything, it'd be a source of great pride for the village. Most likely, nobody knew about it that didn't make the conclusion for themselves. Which meant that the loathing was likely unrelated-

"Thinking deeply again, Nara?"

Figures that the silver-haired jōnin would seek him out. Troublesome.

"What are you doing here, Hatake-san?" Shikamaru asked, looking sideways from his position on the roof.

"Hokage-sama sent me to inform you that the medics are done," Kakashi said in a subdued tone. "It is not a decoy."

"I didn't believe it was." Shikamaru responded, rising to a seated position.

Kakashi sighed. "I thought you should know, given your role in this... awful business. Hokage-sama says there will be a funeral for Naruto within a day or two – all the genin from his class will be invited."

"Any clues on the bastards responsible?" Shikamaru asked, narrowing his eyes. He might not have been closest to the boy, but nobody got away with murdering a shinobi of the Leaf right in his hometown.

"There's some suggestions that Iwa is involved, but it seems mostly because it's the obvious pick. Whoever it was likely didn't want the body found in town – they probably expected it to drift to the lower caverns where the sewers end – the Hokage should've been the one to discover him, we think. A message, perhaps."

"Does Iwa know about - You know." Shikamaru wondered as he joined Kakashi in gazing over the rooftops and across Konoha. "Naruto's heritage?"

"Not as far as we are aware," Kakashi answered. "Of course, that's assuming we know everything that goes on in Iwa."

Shikamaru frowned deeply, puzzling out the most probably attackers. "Is there any chance that it's a more personal revenge?"

"Naruto himself has done little more than pranking, so that seems unlikely," Kakashi answered with a shrug. "It's possible that it was related to his family or other – difficulties, though. It seems a bit late for it, though."

"Vengeance can last in the mind for a long time," the genin pointed out. "Especially among shinobi. Perhaps the fact that he was becoming a shinobi got people agitated."

Neither spoke for a while, content to watch the sun slowly sink towards the horizon. Shikamaru puzzled over who might want to kill Naruto, while Kakashi mused on yet another name that would be added to the memorial plaque. Another name he'd failed.

"Hokage-sama has recalled Jiraiya of the Sannin to Konoha – I hear he's already in town, probably already gathering information. He was Naruto's godfather." Kakashi said finally, rubbing his covered eye with a the cloth covering it.

"Godfather, huh." Shikamaru observed. "I'd never have figured Naruto to have so many secrets. He just blurts out everything, usually. You'd think he'd brag about these kinds of connections, considering his spiel about becoming Hokage."

"He didn't know," Kakashi simply said, looking down sadly. "The Hokage would've told him some things, had this not happened. As I recall, he'd hear it all when he reached chūnin."

Shikamaru sighed, shoulders drooping. "How Troublesome. I feel bad for the guy."

"At least he's with his parents now, I suppose," Kakashi said wistfully, looking listlessly over the town. "I suppose he'll get better reception than he ever did in this town. I'm sure he's happy."

Shikamaru didn't respond, instead pulling out a curious kunai he'd received a day or two before from Ino, who claimed to have found it on one of the roofs near the hospital; Shikamaru had been intrigued by the strange design. The moment he started juggling it, though, Kakashi's eye went wide.

"Where did you get that?"

"This?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow, raising the knife – it was a large kunai with three points, a long handle. "Ino found it. Was just gathering dust, so I figured I might find out what it's for."

"That's one of sensei's kunai," Kakashi said half in a whisper. "Was there a seal on this?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I removed it, since I didn't know what it did. You mean to tell me this is a relic of Konoha?"

"It's notched and worn," the jōnin observed. "That's not a replica, I think – that's the real article. I thought they'd all been recovered long ago. It's been years since the last. Sensei used them for his signature technique."

"_Hiraishin no Jutsu_." Shikamaru concluded, studying the kunai. "I suppose I could have guessed, though I don't remember ever seeing pictures of these."

"That's because they're not generally just given out," Kakashi drawled. "These kunai are way too sensitive to leave lying around, in case someone manages to recreate the jutsu. All the ones found were destroyed, I believe, save for a few in the possession of friends. The last intact batch is stored in a museum someplace, I believe, behind lock and key."

"So where did this come from?" Shikamaru wondered, twirling the kunai around.

"Most likely it's Jiraiya's or the Hokage's – it must've been stolen. Alternatively –" Kakashi paled. "The Fourth was buried with a set, as well."

Shikamaru put the kunai in Kakashi's hand at that. "Better get it to the Hokage, then. Considering the Fourth's connection with Naruto, it might be more than a coincidence."

Kakashi nodded, ready to take off, but hesitated. "You are okay, right?"

"Yes, Hatake-san," Shikamaru responded with a sigh.

"I need to visit some other genin first – I'll deliver it later tonight. Take care."

"I'm glad I could help with your little brainstorming session." Shikamaru retorted.

Kakashi was gone before he could finish the sentence, springing across roofs with the experience of a thousand similar trips. Shikamaru lowered himself back to the roof, groaning. "What a drag..."


	6. Exchange : Reunion

Jiraiya of the Sannin walked into the office of the Hokage with an uncharacteristically morose expression – Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi couldn't help but skip the friendly antics he would've employed otherwise. Minato entered after him, though he had his face well-concealed and was wearing a nondescript robe over his vest. The Hokage didn't seem surprised by his arrival, though that could probably be accounted for by the implicit trust in Jiraiya the old man had.

"I wondered when you would come to speak to me, Jiraiya."

"There were other matters to deal with," Jiraiya said shortly, his eyes hard. "I have been following some leads that required my attention. I don't understand why you waited as long as you did with warning me."

The Hokage sighed sadly. "I understand, but I am sure you've heard what's happened in Konoha. You warned me something like this could happen but I'd not expected it so soon. The first warning that something was amiss was perhaps a few days after the disappearance – whoever did it managed a convincing act using a _Kage Bunshin_."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya wondered aloud.

"Currently it's thought that Naruto disappeared from the village two or three days before the Kage Bunshin dissipated – his sensei Iruka reported strange behaviour in those days when asked about it, and there was an unusual ... incident the night after graduation."

The Hokage cleared his throat, putting his hand on a large scroll propped up on his desk. "Mizuki, a sensei at the academy arranged for Naruto to retrieve the Scroll of Seals from my office – which is full of kinjutsu. The scroll was indeed taken, though about an hour after Naruto returned with it, stating that he realized Mizuki can't have been serious."

"You believed that?" Jiraiya asked in bafflement. "He must've copied it."

"You are right, though my credulity was understandable, I think. Naruto was always great at making up crazy explanations for why he did dumb things – it was really quite entertaining. I initially suspected that the boy merely wished to show that he was capable of something more difficult – he showed me an effective use of the kinjutsu _Kage Bunshin_, and I thought nothing more of that. The fact that he learned it in an hour seemed just the kind of thing that boy would do."

"So what changed?"

"The clone was evidently long-lived enough to last until quite a ways into the day after graduation – given that the teams then meet and are usually left to their own devises for the night, it was presumably intended for the fake Naruto to dissipate after the first team meeting." The Hokage continued with a sad smile. "Unfortunately whoever was responsible did not take into account who exactly this team's sensei was. Kakashi arrived just after his two teammates saw the Naruto clone disappear."

"You didn't contact me immediately, then." Jiraiya pointed out. "I know when the graduations are for the academy – that's a week and a bit ago. You should've warned me immediately!"

"I thought about it," the Hokage admitted. "I was going to, but I was hesitant about being too rash – I had no clear way to contact you since I didn't know exactly where you were, so I went with some of the more... unreliable ways that you gave me. Forgive me, but the best tracking shinobi were out of town, so I used one of the ninken."

Jiraiya agreed immediately. "You didn't wish me to just cut and leave given that I had a job to do – I can appreciate that, at least. It's just... if someone came after Naruto, that's more important than any of that!"

"Do you believe it could be 'Akatsuki'?" Sarutobi questioned, leaning forward with eyebrow raised.

"I doubt it was that group, Hokage-sama." Jiraiya said shortly. "This shouldn't be discussed with so many listening ears, sensei. Not even your ANBU."

Sarutobi nodded. "Please move out of hearing range." The old man said it to thin air, though muffled footsteps could be heard. "I trust the ANBU with my life, I expect this is important?"

"I'd think so." Minato said dryly. The third Hokage blinked, trying to place the familiar voice. The target of his confusion gingerly removed his hood, unveiling his pale face, framed by locks of bright blond hair – Sarutobi gave a startled gasp before jumping to his feet with remarkable agility for his age.

"What is this?" he said aloud, narrowing his eyes. "What reason do you have to take that form? Cease the _Henge_ at once!"

"It is my actual face, Hiruzen," Minato replied with a bit of mirth. "I do believe I have the right to wear it."

Sarutobi looked at his successor skeptically. "There are few resurrection jutsu, and those I know of are forbidden for a reason – how can I believe you appear back to us here at such a very convenient time? Jiraiya?"

"I have no doubt about his identity," Jiraiya stated. "I've seen him use _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, which nobody has replicated – besides that, I have been in close proximity since we met - he found me using the old _Hiraishin_ kunai I still had, as well as the summoning contract for the Toads. It's him alright."

Sarutobi slumped down deep into his seat, staring at the apparition before him without blinking. "You – I never thought I'd see you again."

Minato rolled his eyes, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I didn't expect it either, you know. I did use a suicide technique after all."

"So what happened?" Sarutobi asked. "Who brought you back? What possible jutsu could do something like this?"

"I don't know about a who or why, though I have my suspicions – but I have an answer for the last one – an answer that's been staring me in the face." Minato answered, raising one of his special kunai. "You know how my Hiraishin works, right? At least in principle?"

"Direct teleportation using the kunai or a seal as the focus, correct?"

"Right. This is a focused application of fūinjutsu – that much you know – but it's also a focused application of a _space-time_ jutsu. I am not well-versed enough in that particular field to say much more – but I know that there are superior users of this type of technique." He looked down darkly, staring at the dagger. "I know – I fought one. He could do things I thought were impossible – and I long suspected that there were more."

"You raise a disturbing possibility," the Hokage answered, frowning. "An option that unfortunately has come up already just days ago – when we discovered that Naruto's seal was missing."

"The seal is missing?" Jiraiya asked, frowning, before glancing up in consternation. Minato froze in his seat, his eyes wide in realization. "How... How could you know that?"

Sandaime Hokage sighed deeply, before looking Minato straight in the eyes. "We found your boy, Minato – we found Naruto. One of his classmates discovered the – the body lodged in the sewers."

Jiraiya sighed deeply, looking at his pupil with troubled eyes. Minato, meanwhile, still refused to move, glancing quickly between the two.

"I'm sorry-" Jiraiya started, but he was cut off.

"Where is he?" Minato burst out with a strangled gasp, jumping upright. "Where is Naruto?"

"His body's been moved to Ibiki's morgue – a funeral has been planned, but due to villager unrest it was delayed a bit – you are able to attend, if you wish." The Hokage said, looking at his successor with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Minato – I know how much you would've liked to meet him-"

The man in question had blanched pale white, trembling. "You'll take me there, right now. I want to see him!"

The two complied – Jiraiya had the sense to quickly shove Minato's mask back up to conceal his features before they came across anyone else in their way down the tower towards the Interrogation department. That said, the procession of Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya of the Sannin and an unknown masked shinobi raised quite a few eyebrows along the way. Thankfully no words were shared, as Minato didn't think he could've stopped from shouting.

Finally, the three entered Ibiki's department, which besides Interrogation also kept one of the few cooled mortuaries in the village, mostly used to study bloodline limits of foreign nations or missing-nin, when samples became available. Ibiki was there, but quickly moved out at the Hokage's instructions without asking any questions. The moment they left, Minato surged forward to the bright mop of blond hair he'd spotted on one of the slabs.

"Naruto – NARUTO! No—!" Jiraiya and the Hokage stood by uncomfortably as the legendary Yellow Flash slumped down next to the small body, crumpling to the ground as his legs could no longer support him. Tears flowed freely as the man took the body into his arms, cradling it and weeping through the soft fabric that covered most of it. Naruto's pale form seemed merely asleep, though he looked gaunt. "This wasn't what I wanted! You were to be a hero!"

The Hokage remained at the door, Jiraiya moved to his student's side. "Minato –" Jiraiya glanced at his mentor who looked down with tears in his own eyes, dabbing at them ineffectually with his sleeve.

Minato didn't say anything for a time – he held his son's body in trembling hands, his eyes intermittently seeming heartbroken and made of cold ice, promising retribution. Finally, he spoke again in a soft near-whisper. "I will _torture_ and _kill_ whoever did this to my son. This wasn't what was meant for him – he was supposed to be a hero of the village. Not... not shunned as a demon. Not _dead_. Perhaps it would've been better if you'd never hidden his identity. He had _nothing_."

Sarutobi sighed, as he stood up and flanked Minato on his other side. "I meant to protect him – and though he had a tough life, he never gave up. He managed to make contact with some kids of his own age due to my law that forbids speaking of the demon. As far as I'm aware, only one family has deduced anything about your relation to him – and it's a friendly one."

"Nara." Jiraiya muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I understand, Hiruzen." Minato finally said, the flow of tears trickling to a halt as he wiped his eyes, trying to regain some composure. "You – you did what you could. I should've been there – the sealing should never have happened. The whole thing – it was a mistake."

"You saved the village." The Hokage said with a friendly smile. "You saved thousands – indeed, Naruto did as well, even if many will not acknowledge it. You made a tough choice – and one with awful repercussions either way. I don't think even you believe that your sacrifice was in vain."

Minato blinked and sighed. "I'm not quite objective here, I suppose – it's just – I can deal with sacrificing myself. I'd set myself to do it and I was willing. I never intended to condemn my own flesh and blood to a life of persecution and least of all a young death!"

"Gaki-" Jiraiya tried, but Minato shook his head before he could continue.

"I've heard enough of your self-pitying declarations in the last day to last me a lifetime, sensei. I – I can understand why neither of you were as close to Naruto as I would've liked. You had other commitments." Minato stood up gingerly, lowering the slack body of his son back to the table he'd lifted him off, trying to ignore the eerie cold. He looked at the two sharply, gritting his teeth. "We have to find the bastard who did this and end the threat to Konoha. I will volunteer to do it myself. If you owe me anything, you at least owe me that much."

Sarutobi slumped, though he nodded after a while. "You are certainly capable enough, if you're anywhere near what you were when you... died. For the moment you have the element of surprise – we can use that. I will have to introduce you to the council at some point – under an alias, of course – to excuse the use of resources. I have an idea about that, actually."

"Ah." Jiraiya said in realization. "You'll make use of _that_ rumour? Ingenious."

"Rumour? " Minato wondered, his eyes fixed on his son, his hands clenched until they were white.

"There has been long-standing gossip that I have taken on a new student, in secret." Sarutobi retorted with an embarassed look. "People kept noticing that I disappeared with some regularity, and my ANBU didn't go with me. I was spotted with scrolls a few times when leaving, though nobody managed to track me. Scrolls for academy students. I encouraged the rumour, as it would remove attention away from my actual activities."

Jiraiya snorted. "In reality, sensei was just visiting Naruto at his apartment. The ANBU would never report on private dealings of the Hokage to the council, and there's nobody in that area that would ever be considered trustworthy witness even if they spotted the old man in the first place."

Minato smiled at the Third, blinking away his tears. "You did keep an eye on him, then."

"As an old friend said : two, as often as I could spare them." Sarutobi rubbed his face tiredly. "I'd just seen the boy the night before all this started – or what turned out to be a simulacrum now. I did think him a bit demure – but then, he'd just failed at the academy for the third time due to failing to make enough clones. I graduated him on the spot, that evening – I suppose his relatively mild reaction should've rung alarm bells. I just attributed it to stress. I've chosen to maintain the graduation as it was based on his overall effort – much like Rock Lee – rather than on anything that happened that evening. His name will be on the memorial stone. I know it's not much but-"

"Enough recriminations." Jiraiya growled, looking fierce. "We need to find the bastard who did this. I suggest me build a team with that express intent."

Sarutobi nodded. "I know we cannot keep you in the village for extended periods – especially not now, given the impact these events may have on our neighbours. Minato – you'll lead this group, then? Seeing as you have experience enough to take a Kage position, I'd think you were suited."

"I'd better," he muttered darkly. "I want Kakashi and –" He shuddered. "Well, just Kakashi, then."

Sarutobi immediately agreed. "Of course – he's one of our best shinobi in this time and he'd no doubt jump at the opportunity. I dare say he'd give his good eye."

"Who else?" Jiraiya muttered under his breath.

"I suggest going over it with Kakashi – he has more experience than either of you with the current shinobi, as well as a lot more insight into who can be trusted with this kind of assignment. I'd think twice about including any genin."

Jiraiya scoffed. "Genin? Who do you think we are?"

Sarutobi shrugged. "You'll find that Hatake-san can be quite convincing – and he does have a soft spot for some of this generation, even if he doesn't like to boast about it. He's more like Gai than he realizes, sometimes. We spoke earlier... he has his eye on a new gem, it seems."

Minato didn't answer, instead turning away from the two of them. "I'll find Kakashi later. Could you..."

"I'll wait outside," Jiraiya said with a tap on Minato's shoulder as he and the Hokage left the room. "Take all the time you need."

Minato didn't answer, though his shoulders shuddered with suppressed sobs.

* * *

Kakashi stood by the memorial stone, his eyes closed as he thought about the newest addition to that rock – it'd been engraved an hour earlier and a permanent ANBU guard lurked nearby now since several villagers and a disgruntled shinobi had tried to remove it again with blunt instruments and a kunai.

'Uzumaki Naruto' it said right at the bottom.

He sighed deeply, trying to think of what he could've done differently, as he always did in this spot. He realized quite quickly that he was in no position to have any influence at all – he'd barely had any real contact with the boy in all his life, at best seen the orange-clad boy in town being a menace. The day of the team assignments was really going to be his true introduction to sensei's son.

Then, he died.

"You look awful, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi whirled around, eyes peeled – he winced as he realized he'd not put his hitai-ate back yet, and his Sharingan blazed alight at the stranger who'd approached him. His transplanted eye twitched as he realized that the man before him was awfully familiar.

Minato stepped forward in trepidation, having waved away the guard as he arrived using one of the ANBU commands that Sarutobi had told him about just before he left. "I need your help, once more."

"Who are you?" Kakashi snapped in annoyance. He froze as Minato stepped closer, his bright blue eyes clearly visible through the holes in his mask. "N-No..."

Minato sighed as he carefully took off his mask. "This is going to happen every time, isn't it? No wonder ANBU never take their masks off."

"Y-You!" Kakashi backed up against the memorial stone, blinking fiercely. His Sharingan could see through genjutsu – he was not looking at any illusions. No jutsu were in use at all, it seemed. "How are you alive?" Despite the apparent lack of illusions Kakashi pressed his nails into his hands, trying to use pain to break free.

"Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya are discussing the matter as we speak," Minato said, rubbing a hand through his hair as he nervously looked around – the place was indeed deserted at this time of day, as Jiraiya had said. "Best guess – it has to do with whatever happened to – Naruto." Tears threatened to spring back into his eyes, but he blinked the feeling away. "Whatever did that – it brought me back."

"S-Sensei!" Kakashi said uncertainly, then almost ran forward, clasping his arms around the man. For a moment, Minato could imagine the young shinobi again that'd joined his team – the young genius that'd really only broken down once or twice. He embraced his student, a smile appearing. Kakashi grabbed onto him as if a lifeline, shuddering.

"I couldn't leave you out of the loop – it wouldn't be right. Seeing as I'm building a team to go after whoever did this, I formally request your assistance." Minato smiled slightly, letting Kakashi go – the man looked thoroughly shaken up. "Really, I just want you back on my team."

"Of course," Kakashi answered, his eyes wide and the Sharingan whirling madly. "Of course I'll be back on your team! Did you expect me to say 'no'?"

Minato shook his head with a smile. "Sarutobi figured that's how you'd react. Say, let me take you out for a drink – I can put up some privacy seals so we can catch up. You can ask me a hundred questions to verify my identity, like old times. Perhaps you can suggest some other people that we can take along on our mission. "

"Nara." Kakashi said immediately, staring up into the sky. "He's got to be there."

"Shikaku and you actually work together these days? Figured you geniuses didn't mix that well." Minato answered with a smirk. "Though given how people describe me, I suppose that's a bit hypocritical."

Kikashi gave an exasperated look, shoving his hitai-ate down over his eye. "Not Shikaku – his son. Shikamaru."

"Ah..." Minato answered uncomfortably. "I did get warned about your-"

"He's in." Kakashi answered, smiling behind his mask. "If need be, I give him a battlefield promotion. He's got the skills - he'd probably pass the first exams he'd take part in."

"I see you haven't changed _that_ much from how I remember you." Minato muttered under his breath, leading to an even broader smile. "Still the forceful personality, eh?"

"You haven't changed a bit!" Kakashi answered jovially as he dragged the former Hokage along to the nearest bar. "Must be weird, missing a decade - you've missed quite a few Icha Icha books, you know..."

"Pervert!"

"You read Jiraiya-sensei's books too!"

"Only the one!"

"Aha!"

"It wasn't porn!"

* * *

**Author's Note :** Timeline is moving up to canon Wave mission, give or take. How do things progress when Zabuza and Haku don't meet the copy-nin and his genin on the bridge? What does Sound have to do with Naruto's assassination or the reappearance of long-dead heroes? What on earth is Akatsuki going to do?

Stay tuned. ;)


	7. Exchange : Dialogue

**Interlude – Kakashi**

The 'Pewter Flagon' Inn wasn't a well-visited establishment – it was well outside the city core and visited largely by civilians with little or no real respect for shinobi force, which led to the latter avoiding the place. The most palpable reaction to Kakashi and Minato entering was barely concealed fear and hesitation – most likely they were under the impression that Minato was ANBU, a group that had a reputation even here.

A waitress quickly pointed the two to the far end of the room, one of the more secluded corners bordered by plants in such a way that it was largely out of eye-shot of the rest of the inn. It was not hard to guess that it was a place specifically for any shinobi patrons so that they wouldn't scare off the civilians. The waitress herself was gone the moment Kakashi and Minato sat down. Both were well-disguised, thankfully, so nobody recognized them coming in.

"Not the classiest of places, sensei." Kakashi drawled dryly as he casually glanced over the few people staring at him in mixed fear and awe, though several looked as if they'd stomp over and start cursing him out.

"Nobody will report an unknown seal-user here, Kakashi. You know half the ANBU would be on alert if someone started using my tricks in the middle of town. I don't think my predecessor – and successor, I suppose – would really like that kind of attention drawn to me at this point. Now hold on, let me draw up a - ah, that's unfortunate."

Kakashi looked on in amusement as his sensei retrieved a pile of what looked like dead leaves from his pocket – it took him a moment to recognize that it was a large amount of partially rotten sealing paper. In fact- "I can actually see that rotting, sensei. What on earth did you do to it?"

"I was afraid this was going to happen," Minato retorted. "This was on me when I got to town - it's decaying now. It already happened to most of the rest I had one me – my kunai degraded beyond use and most of the clothes I had on me are full of holes. I expected these to hold on longer given that they contained chakra but-"

"That's not going to happen to _you_, is it?" Kakashi gasped aghast as he stared at the paper that was falling apart.

"No, no, don't worry. I suspect that the stuff I had on me was generated out of Chakra – difficult but possible. Similar to clones, really, although far more exact and built out of natural elements rather than a single one mixed with a _Henge_. Unlike all these material possessions of mine, I have a chakra circulatory system, so I maintain my own supply. This seal-paper, I'm afraid, simply ran out and is returning to its base elements. You don't happen to have a sealing kit on you?"

"Just some paper for explosive notes," Kakashi said as he tried to get the disturbing image of a rotting sensei out of his head. "I don't have any ink or such."

Minato inspected a few brushes he pulled from inside the vest Jiraiya had bought for him to replace the one he'd lost. "These should do for now, though they'll start going bad soon enough. They're probably lasting this long since they're based on chakra-infused wood. Hold on."

Kakashi looked on with interest as his sensei bent over the strip of chakra-sensitive paper he'd supplied, fiddling with a long fiddly brush and a tiny bottle of ink to make a detailed and intricate figure – the man cursed and removed a line or two a few times. Kakashi sank bank into the bench as he felt a warm feeling he'd missed for years, and thought he'd never feel again – like he'd come home. He could almost imagine himself, Rin and Obito sitting like this, looking on and commenting on how long it took their sensei to come up with a new seal as they'd done back when their genin team was still complete. Obito would be distracting himself while he himself would've stared in barely concealed wonder.

"There we go," Minato finally spoke with a grin, glancing over the seal once more. "One privacy seal for the price of none!" He poured a little chakra into it through his hand and it shone softly, the seal's chakra rippling outward in a barely visible wave that covered the two of them and then vanished. "Well, that should take care of anyone recognizing us."

"Why do you need paper again, anyway?" Kakashi wondered as he cancelled his disguise and nodded at the seal on the table that still glowed. "Thought you did everything with that nifty touch-seal thing now?

Minato scowled, rubbing his neck. "That's just for when I know the seal already, Kakashi. If I accidentally mess up a seal with that, I could lose my hand! Besides, I doubt the inn would appreciate me etching seals into their tables."

Kakashi smiled as he leaned back – Minato removed his mask and breathed in deeply. "Ah, fresh air, how I missed you!"

"You should've just used _Henge_ like me."

Minato scoffed. "People who want to look underneath the underneath would just recognize you and think nothing of it – you're a ninja of the village, they'd hardly criticize you for going around undercover from time to time. Me, that'd be tougher to explain." Minato knocked the ANBU-style mask on the table. "These things are good enough to counter most techniques designed to look through disguises and the reputation of the ANBU keeps people from asking too many uncomfortable questions."

"I suppose," Kakashi admitted. "Now, spill. How on earth are you back?"

"I have no clue."

Kakashi sighed, dropping head to the table. "It figures you of all people would accidentally figure out a way to get back from the dead. What, did one of your seal experiments get lucky?"

Minato smiled thinly in response, a sudden sadness in his eyes as he looked back at his student. "I believe whatever happened to my son is responsible – whoever did that and messed with my seal probably didn't intend for this particular side-effect." He sighed deeply. "Space-Time Ninjutsu seems plausible, and that would probably mean that something messed with the seal in ways I'd never foreseen. I think we'll notice soon enough who is taking advantage of what's happened, and perhaps I'll find out who raised me from the dead as well."

"I'm glad you're back, sensei." Kakashi said after a few minutes. "I- I know it might be selfish of me, but after Rin… I'd have given almost anything to get any of you back. It's been lonely, all on my own, even if I'm supposed to be a proper shinobi now. I suppose Obito had more of an impression on me than anyone anticipated." He gave a bright eye-smile and then without any fuss he shoved down his face-mask, showing off a bright smile. "This I still one of the best days of my life!"

Minato chuckled in amusement as he ruffled Kakashi's hair. "Last time I saw you, you were still a brat. Jiraiya's been telling me of your exploits – you're practically the strongest shinobi in town these days, aren't you? I expected as much back then, but to go as far as you did – I'm proud."

Kakashi grinned in response, pointing to his mask. "You know, I haven't taken this thing of since you died for more than maybe a few moments? I figured since I really only ever took it off while we were training as a team, I'd keep that tradition."

"Let me guess, everyone's been trying to get a peek ever since?"

Kakashi nodded, a haunted look appearing in his eyes. "Even Gai's been known to try and sneak a peek. It's creepy, I tell you!"

Minato snickered as he remembered the green-clad shinobi. "He hasn't changed much, then? I thought I saw him come by a while ago, but it was some kid with the same garish green outfit."

"That'd be his prized student, Rock Lee," Kakashi pointed out. "He's been prodding me about getting my own mini-Kakashi for ages now. I was slated to have yet another genin team try out but … well, you know what happened."

Minato nodded seriously. "You failed the two others just like that? They must've been mad at you."

"Eh," Kakashi shrugged. "They were a bit mad, but the reason for it made them clamp up quick enough. The Uchiha actually looked rather stricken – I think he and Naruto had a bit of a rivalry going."

Minato sighed, freeing up his blond mop of hair and twisting it in his hands to try and focus on anything but the feelings that wouldn't stay down. "The last Uchiha, eh? When I heard about that massacre, I couldn't believe it. I've still to discuss it with Sarutobi."

"Uchiha Sasuke's the last in Konoha, yes." Kakashi responded. "The other one was Haruno Sakura – pretty smart but pretty much an unknown to me besides that. Civilian parents, so I have no clue about specialties. Medic-nin, maybe."

Minato hummed in acknowledgement, fiddling with his hitai-ate. "They'll have another shot soon enough and they'll probably get right back on a genin team given that they were good enough this go around."

Some comfortable minutes of silence passed, the two simply enjoying being in each other's presence again. Minato couldn't help but notice that they were about the same age now, and that Kakashi had grown up to look more like his old man that he'd expected – especially with the mask off. Kakashi looked as if he was staring back in time itself.

"I don't know if you want to talk about it," Minato finally said with difficulty, looking uncertain. "Could you tell me what – what happened to Rin?"

Kakashi closed up, grimacing. The silence persisted until Kakashi finally breathed out deeply. "It's not a happy story. I really don't want to talk about it."

Minato nodded in understanding. "Just… tell me when you're ready. If you wish, I can ask Sarutobi instead, if it's too difficult."

"No!" Kakashi blurted, cringing. "If anyone's to tell you, I will. Just… just give me some time. It's difficult enough to believe you're back with us, dredging all that up would be…"

"I get it."

Kakashi didn't say anything for a time, glancing at Minato from time to time. Finally, he spoke. "It must be strange, returning to a world with so many new things you barely know."

"It's not so different as all that," Minato answered with a thin smile. "Jiraiya-sensei hasn't changed a bit, the Third is as he's always been and you - well, you just got old."

"I'm not old!" Kakashi blurted out in horror. "We're about the same age! That's not old!"

"If you say so," Minato agreed amiably. "It's just that that white mop of hair of yours is starting to look far more appropriate these days."

"Sensei!"

Minato laughed. "I feel like I'm old myself from time to time, you know. The perils of living as a shinobi, I suppose. I was thinking about the fact that technically I haven't trained in a decade - I wonder if I'd still rank among the best?"

"You're still the Yellow Flash, aren't you?" Kakashi observed dryly with a drooping eye. "Unless you're a shell of your former self, and you don't seem to be, I'd guess you're fine on that front."

"Perhaps we should spar sometime," Minato said reasonably. "I think I'm pretty much as strong as I was before my death - and that's a weird thought, really - but it's not like I can test it like I did back then. Imagine calling in thirty ANBU to duel an anonymous nin with Konoha kinjutsu and my specialties at his disposal! The Council would go mad!"

Kakashi smiled as he looked absentmindedly through the inn, subconsciously looking for threats. "Neh, Sensei? What are you going to do? You can hardly just waltz back into town, can't you? The Council would hardly take that easily either."

"Sarutobi and I have made arrangements," Minato admitted, tapping his mask. "I'll see to painting this thing and putting some of my own seals on it so it can serve as a proper guard of my identity - then I'm joining the Third in a meeting with the Council. I'm to take the role of the Hokage's rumoured student."

Kakashi blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "There's a certain irony in that situation, isn't there?"

Minato nodded as he thought back to Sandaime Hokage's description of the rumour. "In a sense, I'll be taking standing in for Naruto - it feels appropriate, I suppose. I'll only have the disguise until it's no longer necessary - until the mission's complete or my identity is so compromised keeping it hidden is unlikely to work any longer."

"It'll be quite a shock to see you back alive, I think. I know it is for me!" Kakashi answered, rubbing his neck. "I haven't been this animated in years, honestly."

"I have no doubt it'll be shocking," Minato retorted with a smile. "Imagine the look on Danzo's face - I'm not sure what emotion will win out!

"Danzo." Kakashi muttered darkly. "You'll probably want to look into him. He's not as he used to be."

"Hmmm." Minato looked on worriedly. "He's not still pursuing that 'Ne' thing, eh? His 'Root' project?"

Kakashi waved it off. "It's probably nothing, he's just been even more secretive than he used to be and he got some injuries along the way without any clear reason. He just rubs me the wrong way."

"I'll take that as advice, then." Minato said with a warm smile. "Now, have you found a girlfriend since we last met?"

Kakashi spluttered in protest.

"No? I don't think reading the book in your pocket's going to help matters, you know."

Kakashi laid a hand protectively on his 'Icha Icha' and shook his head in alarm. "I'm not just going to go out with random women like Jiraiya! Who do you think I am?

"You're more like him than you realize," Minato said with a cocky grin.

"I'm not!" Kakashi responded with a wide eye.

Minato finally reluctantly agreed with Kakashi's proposition that we was not nearly as bad as the Super-pervert, and the two chatted on about what happened in town over the last decade until it was late at night and most of the civilians had gone home. About six of them remained as the privacy seal finally began to flicker. "Looks like the ink's going too," Minato said in exasperation. "I'll need to buy all new sealing supplies, it seems. How embarrassing!"

Kakashi smiled as he pointed at the ANBU mask that was still balancing on the edge of the table. "Better put that on or you'll get mobbed by everyone."

Minato reluctantly put on the featureless mask and covered his hair while Kakashi put up the Henge that hid his haircolour once more – his most recognizable feature and the easiest to hide. The privacy seal fizzled out with a small tendril of smoke as the last of the ink evaporated. As the two shinobi moved to leave, several of the civlians gawked at them, starry-eyed. Kakashi blinkd uncertainly at Minato who chuckled softly in response.

"Mask."

Kakashi blinked for a few moments, trying to dissect the statement.

He cursed colourfully.

He was so used to having his mask on all the time he'd forgotten that he'd pulled it down!

"Sensei!"

Minato didn't stop laughing until they'd left the inn far behind.


	8. Exchange : Little Nara

"Hokage-sama."

"No need to be so formal, Kakashi." Sarutobi commented mildly, getting up from behind his desk. "You must've noticed that my ANBU are not here – I've been expecting your arrival for some time."

Kakashi sighed, slumping down into the seat opposite the old man's desk, rubbing his eye absentmindedly. "I had quite an evening, last night."

"I take it you met your new team leader." Sarutobi answered knowingly. "He's already been by this morning to inform me of what you discussed."

"I hope he didn't have anything too terrible to say about me." Kakashi quipped. "What's this about?"

"I understand you have requested a genin to be a part of the search for Naruto's killer." The Hokage answered seriously. "I would normally ignore such a suggestion as complete nonsense, but I'd like to hear your side of the argument; you've built up enough credibility with me and the village to sweep your suggestions aside - you should be flattered. Minato actually seemed somewhat impressed by whatever argument you brought up, it made me curious."

"Nara Shikamaru," Kakashi supplied. "I've been in contact with him a few times over the last few days – he left a bit of an impression. I don't know if you've noticed, but he actually might be smarter than his old man."

Sarutobi silently looked on, raising an eyebrow.

"The Young Nara's highly intelligent and jumped to correct conclusion regarding Naruto's heritage given little data. I suspect he'd already had his suspicions but was simply never able to confirm them. I've dug into his public records and found that his school grades are just good enough to pass."

"That doesn't seem very impressive."

"He's just like Shikaku," Kakashi pointed out. "Received the exact points required to pass without even a little bit more – which would imply that he knew all the answers and merely chose to fill in those required and no more."

"I take it you took advantage of your access to ANBU files." Sarutobi concluded as he turned his chair, looking out over the village through one of the windows. He had some idea where this was going, given that this wasn't the first time a jōnin sensei had come to him about mismatching public records and actual capability. He still remembered well the day that Ibiki's sensei had come to him in exasperation about that very topic. "You found something."

"I found the sealed tests and measurements that the Nara clan keeps safe in the private ANBU library – they've got a blood seal on top as well. Thankfully, Shikaku was willing to indulge my curiosity."

"You bribed Shikaku. Nara Shikaku." The Hokage looked baffled.

"Right," Kakashi confirmed smirking sheepishly. "I traded several artefacts I retrieved from my ANBU days for the opportunity to take a gander into his family's records."

Sarutobi coughed under his breath as he turned. "It seems you have built quite a friendship with that family – not even I have had access to most of these types of files for any family. In fact, I'm pretty sure that such things are supposed to be kept strictly within clans."

Kakashi shrugged neutrally as he grinned, tapping on a paper he'd retrieved from his jacket. "The crux is – I came across Shikamaru's sealed test results. They were… remarkable."

"In what way?"

"Every way," Kakashi drawled as he shoved it over. "Superior potential for the use of Nara family techniques, unusually high IQ, superior tactical insight and a well-hidden but powerful drive to improve, when sufficiently motivated. That's just the simple stuff."

"This…" the Hokage said as he studied the file. "Are you sure I am allowed to read this? I didn't know one could be tested for half these things."

"I checked with Shikaku." Kakashi confirmed. "He's under the impression I want to take his son on as a personal apprentice. I didn't disabuse him of the notion but it's probably best if he'd informed about what's actually going on if we take this route. He'll find out on his own sooner than we'd hope, especially when he's spotted with more people than just me. Shikaku's allowed me to show you – and only you – these files, so it seems you have also gained some loyalty from that clan."

"Hmm." The Hokage nodded, still looking at the notes from the Nara family files in consternation. "If it were the Uchiha clan, I'd consider this boasting. For the Nara clan to actually allow people insight, though… they have never been the most likely to stand front and centre and show off…"

"Shikamaru's being wasted as a standard rookie genin," Kakashi said dryly. "He'd be promoted in the first exam he went to, undoubtedly – and that's without special training. If we're completely honest, he could probably have gotten out of the academy years ago. If he'd been properly motivated he would've-"

"He could've been like you, you mean." The Hokage noted in amusement, leading to Kakashi blinking and stuttering sheepishly.

"What he needs is a goal. A proper sensei, too. The motivation we could use is obvious - Shikamaru was the one that discovered Naruto's body and his heritage. He knows that somebody's trying to cripple the Leaf. He'll step up to defend it. As for a sensei-"

The Hokage caught on and nodded. "You want Minato to do what he did for you. You must realize though that your situation was – different than the boy's."

"It is," Kakashi acknowledged. "Nevertheless my time as Minato-sensei's student helped me in many ways, and allowed me to get away from the rut I was stuck in beforehand. Shikamaru-kun is in a similar situation – he's been content to be laid back and uninterested and he's squandering his talent that way. Perhaps he is the opposite in some ways from what I was, but not in the essentials."

"Very well, Kakashi," Sarutobi said finally. "I will allow Shikamaru to be on your team – but only if you and Minato take personal responsibility for his training and survival. I want him to be at least chūnin-level as soon as you can manage it, and to keep him out of direct confrontation until he's able to handle it – particularly if it turns out that high-level threats are involved. That seems a likely prospect and I'd rather not risk a fresh genin's life, no matter their chosen career path."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"You'll have an ANBU keeping an eye on you while in town, Kakashi." The Hokage said shortly. "If it turns out that the boy cannot keep up, I'm moving him back to his genin team."

"What's going to happen to the other two, then?" Kakashi wondered.

"I've been considering re-arranging the teams – seeing as Chōji and Ino are already full genin, they may be able to simply continue with an additional genin teammate from elsewhere – Danzō Shimura's offered me a few promising recruits that would be suitable, though he will not be available for some weeks yet."

"Danzō." Kakashi sneered.

"No need to get so snappy," the Hokage said. "I know full well what you think of Danzō and the Council in general. I thought about doing something similar with Naruto's team members, but I received some disturbing observations regarding the Uchiha. He seems driven by revenge more than anything – I'm afraid that he'd go rogue before we realized it."

"Very well," Kakashi answered. "I'll go find Minato – he's supposed to be talking Shikamaru into joining the team."

"Before you'd even checked in with me?" the Hokage asked, blinking. "Well, I suppose if anyone knows what I'd do in this situation, it would be a former Kage." Sarutobi laughed briefly, stroking his beard. "It will be interesting, I think, to have Minato back with us. For one, I finally have someone to foist the paperwork on!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said looking away in embarrassment.

"Kakashi," the Hokage said after a moment, his face suddenly serious again. "I'll be introducing Minato to the council later tonight, if all goes well. He'll be using his old mask. You know what that will mean."

"Are you sure that's smart? Won't people realize-"

"The Fourth is dead to almost everyone – and Minato wasn't the first to wear that mask design. The only thing that would convince people that something strange was going on is if you suddenly act as if you are accepting of the mask's use. I well remember your protests when it was considered to pass it on to another user."

"I suppose," Kakashi allowed. "It'll be a pain, but I guess I'll do it. As long as sensei knows it's just acting, I can get mad at him. It'd be a great way to get away with insulting him, too."

"Just remember that you two actually have to work together, too." The Hokage answered. "I'll argue that I reissued the mask since my apprentice has signed the Frog summoning contract."

"Don't you mean Toad?"

"Frog." The Hokage said again. "Most people won't know the difference and the mask has only been known as the Toad mask since Jiraiya's use of it. As long as Minato's careful not to summon Gamabunta or another immediately recognizable Toad summon, it'll be fine. As you know the actual frog contract is under lock and key in my archives – and it'll stay there."

"So, Minato will be taking up the mantle of Kaeru, then?" Kakashi asked, then snorted. "How fitting – which meaning of that name did you really intend? 'Frog' or 'To return home' ?"

The Hokage smiled slightly, winking. "It did seem appropriate when I thought of it."

* * *

"Good afternoon." Minato said as he landed lightly at the entrance to the Nara compound; both Shikamaru and his father were present and playing a game of shōgi which the younger seemed to be losing.

"G-Gama-san?" Shikaku asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know that your mask was back in use."

"I am Kaeru." Minato answered shortly, glancing at Shikamaru. "I am here on behalf of the Hokage and Hatake Kakashi to speak to your son."

Shikaku's eyes lit up, looking unusually attentively at his guest. Minato had heard that the man was actively at work on Naruto's disappearance along with Kakashi and several others for the past week and this was only one of the first days he'd been back home. He was probably tired but decided to spend his time with his son instead – something Minato could well understand. A deep ache in his chest refused to leave and he glanced away from the two before he could consider it further.

"Bothersome." Shikamaru said as he moved the Gold general on the shōgi board. "We'll finish this later, dad."

"Certainly, son." Shikaku said, sending a speculative glance at Minato. "Seeing as you are walking in broad daylight with the toad- forgive me, frog mask – I assume that Sarutobi's finally stopped being covert about his side-activities?"

Figures Nara would be the first to jump to such a conclusion, Minato mused. "If you are referring to the rumour about the Hokage's apprentice – correct. I'll be attending tonight's council session."

"I'll be sure to attend, then I had expected someone younger." Shikaku answered with a nod. "Shikamaru – do not agree to anything permanent until you have discussed it at home. If the council's involved, it is wise to look at all sides first."

"I understand, father." Shikamaru answered.

"When you return, perhaps we can discuss further the relative merit of the King." Shikaku moved a piece and smiled smugly. "Three moves and you're done for, son."

Shikamaru glanced at the board and smiled himself, turning away. He followed Minato's cloaked form quickly, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Nara-san." Minato said as he led the young genin into one of several nondescript houses that were regularly used by jōnin as temporary homes when doing covert business. "Take a seat – this will only take a minute."

Minato proceeded to draw an elaborate seal – nowhere near his best, but sufficient to keep out unwanted intruders. Shikamaru looked on with interest, an eyebrow raised. The boy hid it well, but he couldn't quite obscure being tense from the Kage-level ninja across from him. Minato finally slapped the seal paper on the wall, infusing it with a substantial amount of chakra- enough to cover most of the house. Immediately an awareness of his surroundings crept into his mind – a side-effect of the seal that would send information on what crossed the boundary back to the owner of the chakra in use, much like the functionality of a _Kage Bunshin_.

"I am here on behalf of the Hokage and Hatake Kakashi, as I previously said," Minato began, taking a seat across from the genin. "As of this morning, you have officially been removed from your genin team."

"What?" Shikamaru said, perplexed. "None of us did anything-"

"It is not a punishment," Minato answered immediately as he waved it off. "Hatake Kakashi observed that your talents were not being used to their full potential, and suggested an alternative to being on a rookie genin team which would undoubtedly keep you back for years as your team-mates lagged behind and had to catch up."

"Don't talk about Chōji and Ino like that." Shikamaru growled with a stony expression.

"I am certain Akimichi-san and Yamanaka-san are excellent genin – but we both know you are more talented than either." Minato said. "For that reason, the Hokage agreed that you should be given another option. If it doesn't work out, you are free to join your genin team again – they will not be removed from the roster with your absence."

Shikamaru looked on in suspicion, his eyes sharp. "What is this option?"

"The Hokage has been assembling a specialist team to track and detain the person or persons responsible for the murder of Uzumaki Naruto and the probably release of the Kyūbi demon." Minato shuddered inside as he said his son's name, though he didn't think the boy had noticed his reaction. "Hatake Kakashi is on this team, as am I. Kakashi suggested you as a third member."

"Why?"

"He put forward several reasons, some of which I am not allowed to disclose, though your father may tell you if you request it." Minato answered. "The key fact is that your potential is being wasted and we do not yet have an intelligence specialist on our team. Hatake-san will be taking responsibility of tracking down leads which will take up too much time to allow for proper tactical considerations, and it has never been his specialty in any case. If I can be classified as anything it would be for mass destruction and assassination. A fourth member of the cell has not yet been found but would likely be a medical expert."

"You wish for an untested genin to take the role of intelligence operative in an undoubtedly classified and high-level jōnin unit?" Shikamaru wondered, frowning in confusion. "I question your wisdom."

"Question it if you wish," Minato answered gently, then straightened. "Nara Shikamaru, this is an official request from the Hokage – should your performance be unsatisfactory you will return to your genin team and follow the usual track to chūnin and onward. The Hokage - or rather _I_ am offering you the opportunity to rise to your full potential in a far shorter time frame while working for the defense of Konoha and its people. Think about it."

"I'll do it-" Shikamaru said almost immediately, then snorted. "I'll have to discuss it with my dad, of course – but I'll do it on one condition. I won't work for a faceless ANBU, Kaeru-san.""

"Very well, young Nara." Minato answered, carefully grasping the side of his mask and moving it down to his neck in one movement, his piercing blue eyes looking directly at the shocked student as his blond bangs escaped from the cloak.

"Y-You!"

"I see that I have managed to pull the wool over a Nara's eyes, this once." Minato said with a broad smile. "It is a first time for everything. So what do you say, Nara?"

"On a team with two geniuses, one of which is supposed to be dead, and I probably can't tell anyone?" Shikamaru summarized, slouching in his seat though his eyes betrayed excitement. "It'll be troublesome – but the answer is yes… Hokage-sama."

"Minato will do in private, though you should probably stick to Kaeru." Minato replied, as he put his mask back on and shoved his bangs behind his ears – he should think about cutting those, they were getting in the way constantly. "I'll look forward to working with you. I'll await your final answer after you've spoken to your father – wouldn't want to undermine his authority. You can tell him everything except my identity, of course. Please do not look into my return - it is classified and could get you into trouble."

Shikamaru stayed in the boarded up room for another few minutes after Minato left, staring at the seal on the wall that was slowly crumbling away now that its source of chakra had moved out of range. "Here I thought I'd gotten all the surprises of the week already. How troublesome."

* * *

**Author's Note :** next up, the council meeting. Any guesses on who the fourth member of the unit will be at this point?


	9. Exchange : Frogs

Minato paced the length of Kakashi's apartment that he was using as a temporary home, occasionally glancing up to see if he could find any sign of the jōnin. His former student wouldn't be joining him in his visit to the Konoha Council – only the Jōnin Commander had that right implicitly – but they could grab a bite to eat beforehand.

The Konoha Council wasn't much of one – though there was an occasional larger council, Sarutobi generally only had his former teammates Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu as his private council. They'd been part of Minato's larger council too, mostly because nobody could quite imagine not having them around at this point, so at least he knew what to expect. Nara Shikaku would be there, at least, which would probably even out the odds regarding reactions to his presence.

He'd not be revealing his identity to the Council – for one, Danzō would undoubtedly catch wind of whatever went on in the meetings and there were probably other people that were even riskier to expose himself to at this point. Shikaku would probably figure out at some point, but he'd keep quiet about it. It would work, for now.

"Ah, sensei."

"I'm not your sensei anymore, Kakashi," Minato answered lightly as he turned. "You've gotten quite good at stealth – I barely even noticed you arriving."

Kakashi scoffed. "You haven't put up any seals that I can see – how does it count when you're not even trying?"

"I figured I'd better not advertise the presence of a seal master," Minato supplied. "The kind of array I'd need to use for that would probably attract rather more attention than the minor stuff I've been using. Several jōnin got curious about my privacy seal at the safehouse this afternoon, and it was only there for about ten minutes."

"Namikaze Minato relegated to using the simplest of seals, eh?" Kakashi said with a grin under his cloth mask that was all too obvious. "I imagine it's like Gai without his orange legwarmers."

Minato muttered a curse under his breath, glancing at his frog mask on the table – unlike the one he'd painted himself, this was the original, the one that he himself had occasionally used while not yet Hokage, and Jiraiya before him. It had originally simply been another ANBU mask, which would regularly be reissued to new ANBU operatives. Jiraiya-sensei had briefly used it when working alongside ANBU troops – he nicknamed it his Gama-mask and since he summoned Toads it quickly became associated with the Sannin. He'd been gifted the mask by his sensei when he'd reached jōnin rank, and he'd worn it to battle.

As it turned out, Sarutobi had decided to keep the mask out of rotation after the Kyūbi attack, after Kakashi and several peers had loudly proclaimed that the mask could only be passed on to a ninja worthy to be named in the same breath as its previous users. In reality, Kakashi had intended the mask to be saved until Naruto could take it up, a reminder of his father.

Minato grimaced as he picked up the off-white sculpted mask. Taking the mask up again was nostalgic – he hadn't had a use for it in many years, give or take a decade if he counted his time being dead. Passing it onto his son would have been fitting, he mused.

"Sensei…" Kakashi said as he put a hand on Minato's shoulder, who had been looking at his Gama mask for several minutes, barely concealed tears hiding in the corners of his eyes. "You know he would not have begrudged you taking it up in his stead."

"How would you know?" Minato spat, and he immediately felt apologetic about his outburst. "I'm sorry… It's just that everything's so strange for me right now… two weeks ago, I was fighting for my village, sacrificing my life. Now I'm hiding in other people's homes, taking my son's place, whose life was cut short. It's not a fair exchange at all."

"I know it's not." Kakashi said, frowning. "I wouldn't begrudge you cursing everyone for what they did to Naruto, and myself for being negligent in my duties. Nobody intended this to happen, you have to at least understand that."

"I know," Minato answered, slumping as his anger vanished. "I know I can't blame any of you – much. You certainly didn't drag me back from death or killed – killed my son. But I have to do _something_."

"Find the one who is responsible." Kakashi answered. "You've already got two teammembers – arrange a final member and we'll set out as soon as we can manage. Barring unforeseen circumstances this could become quite a powerful team quite quickly and we could do more than just our primary objective."

"I know what you're expecting, Kakashi-kun." Minato answered with a slight, sad, smile. "You want a team of geniuses – another team of Sannin, perhaps. Take care of all the bad stuff so that the village won't have to. It doesn't really work like that."

"Perhaps not." Kakashi agreed. "I can hope, though. We have you again – if there's anyone that can make it happen, it's got to be the Yellow Flash."

Minato nodded, working himself upright. "Well, I'll have to go see the old people, I guess. They're even older now than they ever were, I suppose. I'll have to walk too." He sighed. "I'll need to get a trustworthy blacksmith to craft me some new kunai."

"I'll look into it," Kakashi answered as he walked to the window and clambered through. "Shikamaru said yes, correct?"

"Of course." Minato answered. "He was… surprised."

"A rare occurrence, that." Kakashi said with one of those infuriating eye-smiles.

Minato thought back to the perplexed expression on the kid's face. "I can't even imagine Shikaku with such an expression. Perhaps I should hop by before he figures it out to see if my appearance will get him to loosen up."

"Sensei…"

"Of course I won't. Sheesh."

* * *

"Hiruzen."

"It's good to see you, Homura, Koharu." Sandaime Hokage said as he welcomed his two advisers into the room. Nara Shikaku had already found a seat near the window, gazing out unconcernedly. Minato stood by the Hokage's desk, his hand on a privacy seal array that he'd written up a few minutes earlier. "Do come in."

"Has something come up?" Koharu asked, frowning at the two people already in the office. "I hadn't expected an audience."

"Oh, come now, you must've known that I'd do something about recent events," Sarutobi answered with a fake smile. "Nara-san and Kaeru-san are here at my request."

"Kaeru-san?" Homura blurted out, suddenly noticing Minato's mask. "You have finally decided to gift the mask to a new user, then?"

"Indeed." The Hokage answered as Shikaku moved to close the door and Minato activated his seal with a burst of chakra. "I have decided it is time for my apprentice to step out of the shadows, as his services are required."

"So the rumours were true after all." Homura said betraying no emotion.

"I'm sure you understand the need for secrecy," Sarutobi said as he took his place behind his desk and the two took their own seats before it. "Kaeru-san has been a long-time friend of mine that prefers to remain anonymous in his dealings with other members of this village, and I chose to tutor him myself after he reached jōnin level." That much was true, though of course that'd really happened about twenty years ago.

"For what reason have you chosen to bring him out of anonymity?" Koharu asked, frowning.

"He will remain anonymous, for now – except from the members of his unit, of course. He will be leading a newly formed team responsible for tracking the killer of Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah." Homura observed neutrally. "This is why the Jōnin Commander is here, yes?"

"I am here by Hokage-sama's request," Shikaku said softly. "The newly formed team concerns me personally, after all."

"Surely you aren't thinking of putting the Jōnin Commander on a strike team, Sarutobi? Who would take the lead in his stead?" Koharu glanced apologetically at Shikaku.

"Shikaku will remain where he is," Sarutobi said as he turned around a stack of paper on his desk and shoved it forward. "Nara Shikamaru will be taking the role of intelligence specialist on the newly formed team alongside Hatake Kakashi and Kaeru, with a fourth member undecided but likely hailing from the ranks of the medical-nin."

"You propose to put a genin on this team?" Homura asked, blinking.

"Preposterous!" Koharu blurted.

Sarutobi glowered, tapping the stack of paper he'd put forward. "Here is the paperwork – he's transferred as of this evening – it's signed by his clan head and himself. It's done. My reasons for doing it will remain my own."

"You want us to just accept this – putting genin in a jōnin's job?" Koharu asked, staring at her former teammate in exasperation. "Surely, Hiruzen-"

"Must I remind you who is Hokage, Utatane-san?" the Hokage asked leaning back. "I have decided on this placement on a provisional basis – we'll see how it goes. I have reason to believe that the young Nara will flourish under the guidance of Hatake-san and Kaeru-san – that will have to be enough."

"I will allow it." Homura answered, glancing at Minato who had remained silent and besides the Hokage's desk for the duration of the argument. "Have we ever met Kaeru-san in person?"

"You have likely met me at some point." Minato answered, grinning behind his mask. He'd applied a voice-modulation seal to the inside of his mask that should make his voice sufficiently different from his normal one to remain inconspicuous to his former acquaintances. "I will however remain anonymous to all Konoha citizens until such a time as I elect to reveal it publicly."

"Any particular reason?"

"My family name would likely cause trouble with some of other countries, which is why Sarutobi-sama requested that I forewent its use when I arrived in this village." Okay, that was a lie – but at least it was a probably one, given a number of orphans and strays were taken in after the Kyūbi attack when they had lost their family and had no nation that would take them back in.

"Bloodline." Koharu muttered under her breath, giving Homura a significant look. "Do you have enemies that would come look for you?"

"Many." Minato answered, smirking at the fact that it was the complete truth again – Iwa would probably send out assassination teams the moment his identity became known.

"Very well. We will trust Hiruzen's judgment on this matter." Homura said as he glanced at Shikaku. "You will allow your son to work with an essentially anonymous member of our village?"

"My son already knows Kaeru's identity." Shikaku answered. "He briefly notified me of his meeting this afternoon and explained the proposal – I also concluded that he knew quite well why Kaeru-san's identity is kept a secret, but he chose not to confide in me. I trust his judgment on this matter as well."

"Someone is at the door, Hokage-sama." Minato said suddenly as he sensed his seal's activation like an itch just behind the ear. "A chūnin, I believe."

Sarutobi nodded at Shikaku who opened the door to reveal a frazzled-looking man of perhaps twenty-five with short brown hairs and his hitai-ate wrapped around his head sidewards. "Hokage-sama! There has been an attack!"

Sarutobi immediately stood up, face stern. "What has occurred?"

"Three chūnin were killed just south of town, Hokage-sama. They were reported missing from making their patrol rounds an hour ago and a team of trackers were sent to find out what happened."

"Any sign of an attacker?"

"One partially-burned body of a kunoichi was recovered at the scene – it's being transferred now. There was a Hitai-ate that was severely deformed due to the heat but it appears to be from Iwagakure."

"Very well." Sarutobi said with a nod. "I will send a representative immediately. Dismissed." The chūnin quickly backed out of the room, closing the room which immediately returned to its former status of silence due to Minato's seals.

"Already." The Hokage muttered, glancing worriedly at Minato. "Kaeru-san, I believe it will be a good idea for your team – as it is – to report to Ibiki's as soon as the body's recovered – it is probable that an attack so shortly after our weakness has become known may be connected."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Minato answered, worriedly considering the possibility that Iwa was involved – it brought up the disturbing possibility that the attack had less to do with Kyūbi and more with Naruto's heritage.

"What do you mean, our weakness?" Homura asked, frowning.

"You know full-well that Uzumaki Naruto's status as a jinchūriki was not a terribly well-kept secret – it was kept from the youngest generation of our village for his benefit but practically all civilians had an inkling and spies would have little difficulty in discovering his existence. Iwa and other nations have been kept at bay by the knowledge that the strongest of the Biju was within our control." Sarutobi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I fear that other nations may step up their attempts to sabotage our village in the wake of the recent assassination."

"You still believe it was murder, then." Koharu wondered. "He was discovered with not a scratch on him – why do you insist on this scenario? Are you seeing the ghosts of foes where there are none?"

"The seal is gone," Kaeru said, drawing the attention of the council members. "The Fourth's seal was not designed to break with death – it would have killed the fox right alongside the boy. Instead, it is gone. This implies that someone with much knowledge of the Biju and sealing was involved – it is probable that whatever process was used to remove the seal and Kyūbi is responsible for Uzumaki's demise."

"Jiraiya has gone over the details with me, and is currently researching the possibilities," Sarutobi took over as he noticed Minato's trembling hand. "He concurs with Kaeru – the Kyūbi was taken.

"Kami." Koharu breathed, raising a shaking hand to her mouth. "The creature is loose?"

"We don't know," Kaeru admitted. "It has not been seen as of yet – we don't know if it sealed away or back to its former state. Until it reappears we have no way to tell."

"You mean to find whoever killed the boy and find out what they did with it." Homura concluded. "Such a foe must surely be S-rank to get away with such a thing."

"Possibly," Sarutobi admitted. "That is what our new team will have to find out."

"Troublesome." Shikaku muttered under his breath, staring at Minato who fidgeted uncomfortably under the gaze.

"I will fetch my subordinates and go to the south gate," Minato said finally, glancing at the Hokage who nodded. "I will report in as soon as I discover anything. I will be reviewing several medical-nin Kunoichi tonight for your consideration, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed, Kaeru-kun." Sarutobi said with a smile.

* * *

"What a drag." Shikamaru drawled as he followed Minato and Kakashi to the south entrance, the two moderating their pace since the genin did not yet know speed-techniques. "Should I be considering covering up my faces like you two? Seriously, you'd think you two were ugly as sin to hide as much as you do."

Minato snickered as Kakashi looked at the genin at his side and tapped him on the head. "My cute genin, you have yet to discover the many reasons to cover one's face even when not ugly. It is mysterious, don't you think?"

"Kaeru-sama, how do you put up with this clown?" Shikamaru asked, frowning as he noticed a gathering of ninja further along the road. "Seems like we're here."

"Look professional, please." Minato said, coughing under his breath as Kakashi muttered a juvenile remark in response to that. "As much as you can, at least."

"Hatake-sama!" One of the chūnin said as the three approached, making the masked shinobi wince.

"Kakashi, if you will. Kaeru-san is the leader of this unit." Kakashi rubbed a hand through his wild plume of hair as he gave an irate look at Minato, before purposefully looking away – Minato thought it looked quite convincingly like he couldn't stand him, and tried not to take it too seriously. "You'll have to report to him." Kakashi said as he turned away.

"Kaeru-sama." The chūnin said, bowing slightly. "I didn't know ANBU was already involved in the investigation, my apologies."

"Report, chūnin." Minato said as he looked over the severely mutilated remains of tree Konoha nin who were lined up along the road, just within the village's walls.

"Three chūnin discovered a short distance outside the walls – all three killed with kunai that were apparently coated in lightning-element chakra which led to almost immediate electrocution. They were also attacked with chakra-threads which seem to be responsible for the majority of burns and superficial wounds."

"Lightning-element, eh?" Kakashi opined, still looking away. "I suppose they were jōnin to take out a few chūnin at once. I understand an attacker was killed?"

"Indeed," the chūnin confirmed as he brought forward a crumpled piece of metal. "The rest was sent ahead but the hitai-ate was kept here – It's from Iwa, Kaeru-sama."

"I'd gathered that," Minato answered, frowning at the partially molten but unmistakable symbol for Iwagakure. "If we assume this was a three man unit, two more remain at large. Any sign of them?"

"A pair of unidentified shinobi were spotted in the civilian part of the village by ANBU," the chūnin admitted. "The link with this attack was made not ten minutes ago – the news must've reached you fast to get you on the case this quickly."

"Fortuitous, indeed." Minato answered evasively as he glanced over at Shikamaru. "Nara-san, what are the odds of a team of Iwa-nin sufficiently skilled to make it this close to town to leave their losses so poorly concealed and disposed of?"

"Nil." Shikamaru answered in a bored tone. "Either this is a diversion – someone wishes to cast the blame on Iwa for spying of their own – or it's a message."

"Message?" the chūnin asked, taking back the hitai-ate. "For whom?"

"For Konoha." Kakashi answered in Shikamaru's stead. "Iwa's done this sort of thing before, back before our truce – send a low-level genin or student along that nobody would miss and 'accidentally' felling them in enemy territory. Send a message that they're confident enough to expose themselves to possible retaliation and that they can take us."

"A disturbingly likely scenario," Minato muttered. "Given recent events…"

"Do they have a jinchūriki?" Shikamaru asked, attracting the attention of his team-mates. The chūnin paled at the very mention.

"Not that I'm aware of," Kakashi said, which was as good as a 'no' given that Jiraiya was his source for such information. "Then again – neither do we."

Minato winced. "It seems that our long-time foes in Iwagakure may be considering renewing the old feuds." He looked at the three downed chūnin. "We'll have to step up our patrols and arrange for jōnin accompaniment outside village walls until this blows over."

"IF it blows over," Kakashi muttered darkly. "If not… we'd better prepare for war."

* * *

**Author's Note :** Well, that didn't take long.


	10. Exchange : Diverted

"Someone's taken up the Gama mask?"

"Right, I'm sure I saw it earlier today," A long-haired jōnin with a piercing in his brow commented. "I never thought that toad mask would be worn by anyone again after Hatake's protest. I figured he and Hokage-sama were in agreement on that…"

"I hear the one wearing it is the Hokage's apprentice!" A chūnin chimed in.

Kakashi listened in with half an ear from the rooftop as below him several jōnin and chūnin gossiped about Minato's appearance – even if they didn't really know who it was. Minato was also on the roof, listening amusedly. "It'll be all over town within the day."

"You think that's a good thing?" Kakashi asked, scowling. "The only thing we need when Iwa's breathing down our neck is someone picking up the Gama mask and making a fuss."

"You know as well as I do that Iwa has little to no knowledge of my wearing that mask – at least, it's hardly the thing they focus on in regards to me." He fingered a blond lock that had escaped from beneath his hood. "If it comes to war, they'll have a lot more than my mask to deal with."

"Minato-sensei…" Kakashi muttered, glaring sideways. "I mean, Kaeru-san – what do we do now? You've already gone over the medical-nin files several times, you've yet to make a decision on a fourth member – we can't afford to wait much longer in pursuing our leads."

"I wish to have a kunoichi of impeccable skill on the team, Kakashi – you know that between the two of us we'll manage to get all kinds of gruesome wounds." He reached within his vest and retrieved a folded personnel article. "I had this one in mind – she's not in town and hasn't been a Konoha nin for some time, but she's a student of our best."

"Seriously?" Kakashi wondered as he looked over the file. "It says here she's been out and about for years – what makes you think she'll consent to come back to Konoha? Besides, this one appears to be – busy- right now."

"Our first mission will take us in the direction of Iwa," Minato pointed out. "We'll come by numerous towns, and it is the direction she was last spotted. It seems a good idea to me."

"I'll consider it," Kakashi answered grudgingly. "Where's our tiny teammate?"

"Shikamaru's using a family sensory technique of his to keep an eye out for any sign of the Iwa nin – we'll probably spot them before he does but that sensory technique's tiring which will help build up his chakra supply." Minato answered, pointing to the Nara's obscured form in the shadows of a nearby building.

Shikamaru could hear the two arguing – his technique amplified sound emitted near shadows connected to his own when it was active – but he chose not to acknowledge the two. It was difficult enough not to get embarrassed or nervous in front of them as it was. "Troublesome."

The three were holed up near the edge of the shinobi part of town – if the Iwa infiltrators were going to sneak in anywhere, it'd likely be here, where they could blend in under the guise of tipsy or drunk shinobi on leave. Shikamaru had been keeping a close eye on any duo of shinobi particularly, though most were simply couples.

Two tall shinobi strode around the corner as if they owned the place, one staggering slightly – not a peculiar sight in this part of town. He forced his mind to check for danger. They were shinobi, sure, but was there anything in particular about them that- wait.

"Suspect spotted," Shikamaru said softly, knowing that the two shinobi behind him would hear it. "I'm going to check."

Shikamaru formed a quick set of hand seals and his shadow sprouted a long sinewy tendril that crawled across the ground jerkily, crossing from shadow to shadow while keeping out of sight and stretching across the plaza. It was edging on his maximum range by the time it arrived at the location of his targets. Shikamaru heard his two team-members had ceased talking – they were observing his technique. Forcing the chakra to move with an effort of will, the Nara managed to get the shadowy tendril to connect with the closest of the two figures, who suddenly froze with his hands still firmly in his pockets, a look of consternation appearing on his face. "Kagemane Complete."

Shikamaru jerked his arm to the side, forcing his victim to do the same – if the man was innocent, he'd merely have a rip in his pants where he'd torn out the pocket. If he wasn't- The paralyzed shinobi's companion grasped desperately for the collection of items that clattered to the floor through the large rip that was torn into the pants. Among the fallen objects were a handful of kunai, what appeared to be sealing paper, and a battered hitai-ate – it was difficult to make out from the distance what symbol was engraved in it but it was definitely not the leaf symbol of Konoha.

Kakashi moved – in an instant he'd passed Shikamaru and half a dozen startled chūnin that were occupying the stretch of road in between the roof and his target – he'd pulled out a kunai along the way and firmly grasped it in hand, his fingers already stretching out to grasp the shinobi by the arm.

Shikamaru hadn't heard the jōnin move – one moment he'd been straining to keep up the shadow possession jutsu, then it had quite suddenly broken from the target's end. He glanced up from the hitai-ate towards the owner of the ninja tools strewn across the street only to find Kakashi already there, the nin unconscious in his arms while he held a kunai with the handle forward in his hand, as it had just been used to firmly knock its victim unconscious. Shikamaru swallowed nervously at the incredibly display of skill as he noticed something was off.

"Where did the other one go?" Shikamaru whispered under his breath as he glanced from side to side, trying to find the escapee, reaching for one of his own kunai. "What happened to-"

"I got him." Minato whispered from beside the genin, sending chills down the boy's back as he'd once again missed hearing the approach entirely; the man had put a hand on Shikamaru's hand halting his reflexive drawing of a weapon. Minato briefly showed an intricate seal drawn on a piece of seal paper that was glowing slightly with chakra. "I planted a Hiraishin seal on the second one – if he believes he's gotten away with escaping he might contact existing spies that have been entrenched in the village. I placed it under his vest, he shouldn't notice it for some time yet."

"You people are insane," Shikamaru muttered. He glanced towards where Kakashi had been only to find the white-haired jōnin gone, along with his victim and the hitai-ate. "You're both leagues beyond my skill and I couldn't even follow your insane speed!"

Minato chuckled lightly as he tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm afraid that few people compare when it comes to my speed, so that is an unfair comparison to make. I feel I must point out though, that you missed something important. Tell me, why did you choose to employ your jutsu just now?"

Shikamaru frowned. "There was something off about that shinobi – you told me to keep an eye out for suspicious individuals."

"Correct. Except I saw nothing particularly suspicious about that nin or his companion – yet you knew unerringly to go for that man despite letting half a dozen far more sinister-looking people pass by without incident." Minato smiled thinly. "It took me years to develop anywhere near that intuition – and it's clear that you have already surpassed me in this. Don't sell your talents short, little genius."

Shikamaru tried to avoid blushing, looking away uncomfortably. "Troublesome."

"You say that a lot, eh?" Minato answered with a friendly grin, a sad look crossing across his face in an instant. "My wife had a tic like that – except she would append nonsense phrases at the end of her sentences from time to time – I never did figure out why."

Shikamaru snorted, turning to his team leader. "Naruto did too, you know." The genin looked briefly dubious about whether he would continue, and then nodded to himself. "He liked to append 'Dattebayo' to whatever he said, constantly. For as long as I can remember, in fact."

Minato's breath hitched. "Really? To think something like that would be genetic-"

Shikamaru shrugged as Kakashi suddenly appeared next to them in a swirl of leaves, looking collected as always. "I have delivered the Iwa spy to Ibiki's tender mercies."

"Took you long enough," Minato said knowingly. "You left him intact, right?"

"He is in one piece, yes." Kakashi retorted evasively with a cocky smirk. "Where's the other one now?"

"About two miles northwards, near the wall," Minato said as he focused chakra into the seal paper he was holding. "The seal will hold for about another half hour – if he's going to find a hideout, he'll have to do it soon if we want to find it."

"You can track Hiraishin seals?" Shikamaru wondered. "I thought it was for teleportation?"

"Ah, my seals are far more useful than mere self-summoning," Minato answered, pointing out what seemed like a particularly wild squiggle in the mess that was the seal. "This here can serve as a tracker – as long as I focus on which particular instantiation of the seal I wish to follow, I have a pretty accurate feel for where it is. Unfortunately the seals are rather short-lived unless I prepare them beforehand, like on my kunai."

"You should've given Jiraiya the one working version back," Kakashi pointed out. "I mean, if you need him quickly you'll actually have to go find the man."

"I have other ways of tracking my dear old sensei," Minato said enigmatically. "In any case, the Iwa spy has holed up in one of the abandoned homes along the North wall that sensei pointed out to me – it doesn't seem like he's going to try and contact any colleagues within our timeframe. Until I have my kunai back and I've retrained this newish body in effective sealing via touch, I can't really offer any more."

"It's not working properly, then?" Kakashi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Most of my techniques work fine," Minato said with a shrug. "My chakra control's just worse than it's been in ages – it feels like my chakra's not quite in line with my body. I have my suspicions that unlike the rest of me, the chakra actually did keep on existing during my time as a dead man – that would explain the discrepancy. I'm just not used to an older chakra system."

"So you've got the chakra that age would bring you with the body of a young Adonis." Kakashi summarized. "You have it bad, sensei."

"Oh, do shut up. Let's catch this Iwa bastard and get him to the Interrogation Department." Minato touched his seal again and nodded. "No movement – he's holing up where he is, and he's alone in the room, at least. Hold on to me, please."

Kakashi did immediately with Shikamaru following hesitatingly. "Are you going to- WOAH!"

Shikamaru stumbled to the floor as Minato had already pinned down the second Iwa nin, who looked on with startled eyes as his comfortable resting spot on the couch had suddenly been replaced with a dagger in his side. Shikamaru managed to keep upright as he looked around in disorientation – he hadn't even felt the displacement when quite suddenly his surroundings had changed.

"Another chūnin," Minato observed as he stood up, leaving the unconscious ninja from Iwa on the floor. "Didn't even set up any defences – no match for a Konoha chūnin, much less a jōnin." He glanced up and smiled at Shikamaru. "You would've probably made mincemeat of him as well."

"Why would Iwa send out chūnin, and how would a three-man chūnin unit take down one of ours on home turf?" Kakashi wondered as he fished the unconscious ninja's hitai-ate out of his pocket. "Haven't even really gone to lengths to hide their allegiance either."

"This is troubling." Shikamaru observed as he read a short note that had fallen out of the Iwa-nin's pocket alongside his headband. "Orders – spying, as expected."

"What's troubling about it?"

"It says it's for Roku." He muttered darkly. "Six. Why would his codename be sixth if it was only a three man team?"

"He's a decoy." Minato answered as he frowned. "I bet it'll turn out neither of the ones we caught know anything about Iwa's movements at all. Meanwhile actual jōnin-level infiltrators will do as they please."

"Three foreign jōnin, already in the village under our very noses," Kakashi noted. "We'll have to inform the Hokage – he's got to up security."

"This is rather convenient, Kakashi." Minato said worriedly. "Iwa sending a double infiltration unit within what's likely days since they heard the news about the Kyūbi… I'm starting to believe that Iwa might really have had a hand in setting up what happened."

"Why would they try to pick a fight with us?" Kakashi wondered. "We're hardly the weakest on the block even without a jinchūriki to fall back on and Iwa's hardly the strongest nation."

"That's what frightens me, Kakashi." Minato answered. "They wouldn't do this, unless they were pretty confident. Perhaps they've gone and allied with another nation without our knowledge – they might be gearing up for another _big_ war."

Shikamaru frowned at the unconscious chūnin, quickly bending down to search his pockets. Beyond a few meagre supplies, there was nothing. "This one didn't come prepared for any lengthy stay – he must've been told to get in and out with some information. The fact that we captured this team will leak out within a day or two, when they don't report."

"It's probably what they expected," Minato commented. "What's the most likely occasion for a major strike in the near future?"

"Probably the chūnin exams in a few months," Kakashi said. "Foreign groups will already be in Konoha and it's quite possibly that Iwa will sneak in their allies, even if we forbid their nation from attending entirely." He turned to the chūnin and rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Considering one or two entirely new hidden villages are reportedly sending teams, security will be concentrated on the exams – we'll be spread thin to counter any attacks."

"Cancelling the exams is out of the question, I take it." Shikamaru noted, unsurprised. "Could we arrange for Suna to supply security troops?"

"Suna and Konoha have a lukewarm relationship at best, the Hokage would never dare rely on that," Kakashi said. "We'll need to set up elite troops to guard the village in case of an attack, cut of the head as quickly as possible."

Minato turned to Kakashi and they shared an unspoken conversation. Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. "Seriously?"

"It'll have to be us, yes." Minato answered sheepishly. "Between Kakashi and myself we have the firepower covered, and a couple of months should also get you strong enough to defend yourself, under my tutelage. We could use your planning in setting up a defence during the exams as well - we'll need to find a fourth member soon, then we can set out, combining our main mission with extended training."

"This is going to be a lot of work, isn't it?" Shikamaru said under his breath. "What a drag."

"I wonder if Gai would be willing to tutor in Taijutsu?"

Neither jōnin reacted to Shikamaru's horrified grimace.

* * *

"Hiruzen, can we talk?"

"Of course, my old friend." Sarutobi responded, surprised. "What can I do for you, Homura?"

"I want to know what is going on with this 'Kaeru'." Homura retorted, sitting down gingerly across from his old team-mate. "You might've pulled the wool over Koharu's eyes for a moment, but she's suspicious. You didn't think I of all people would actually buy that you picked a new apprentice, did you?"

The Sandaime sighed, lighting his pipe as he walked to the windows and looked out over his town. "It's a useful cover. In some ways it's not far from the truth."

"It's a cover, then. For whom?" Homura asked, frowning. "I know you haven't recalled some of the most volatile individuals that would need protection – Danzō would've been talking about it constantly. What are you cooking up?"

The Sandaime didn't say anything for a while, then finally sighed. "His identity must remain a secret for now – I can't really go into why. It's important. You'll have to trust me on this."

"What trust could you have in this person that you would go to these length to cover for him? Giving him _that_ mask – you'd only do that for the people you think most important." Homura wondered. "How strong is your confidence regarding this man's loyalties?"

"Absolute." The Third answered without thinking about it. He looked down at his pipe in contemplation. "It is my wish that he should be my successor."

Homura gasped, standing up and walking to his old friend, seeking confirmation of what he'd heard in the Hokage's expression. "Such trust – I have only ever seen you give it to a few people. I can't imagine what this man did to gain it – but if you say it is so…" The two briefly stood together as the team-members they once were, under their sensei, who would become the Nidaime Hokage. "Very well."

The Hokage didn't respond as Homura finally walked to the door, his footsteps the only sound in the office.

"I doubt many would appreciate an unknown to take the Hokage's headpiece, but your word would hold a lot of weight in the considerations. I'll trust your judgment on this – the last time you had such conviction about someone…" Homura smiled. "So be it, Hiruzen – I'll leave 'Kaeru' be. When you see fit to reveal his identity, I'll stand behind you."

Homura left the Hokage's office, the Sandaime continuing to stare out the window with a tear in the corner of his eye. Koharu was already there with a curious expression.

"Well?"

Homura stared at his hands for a moment, glancing back at the closed door to the Hokage's office. "I don't know why, but Hiruzen's convinced of his loyalty. More than that of most people, even. I – I think we should trust him on his word, this once."

"But Danzō-"

"Danzō is Danzō." Homura answered. "He may have a better view when it comes to military affairs, but he has never had the insight into a person that Hiruzen does, has he? Tobirama-sensei did comment on that often…"

Koharu looked conflicted. "You would side us with Hiruzen on this? Danzō will be infuriated when an elite shinobi team is led by an unknown and none of us will report on the man… He may choose to ignore us entirely after this."

Homura sighed, a forlorn look appearing in his eyes. Homura turned to his long-time partner. "The way Hiruzen spoke about this man… It has been years since I have seen that expression, Koharu. It looked like-" He sniffed. "He looked like he did when he passed on that hat."

"Ah." Koharu answered after a moment, indecision vanishing, a determined glint appearing in her eyes. "Well, then… it seems that Team Tobirama will stand fast on this."

The two shared a sad smile. Neither knew about it, but their third teammate looked on fondly from his office, a glassy sphere in his hand and tears in his eyes.


	11. Exchange : Closure

Ibiki's place remained, well, creepy. Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force regularly did the most horrific things imaginable to get information out of captured enemies and the stench of loose bowels never quite seemed to leave the place. Kakashi was long used to awful smells, though. He glanced towards the morgue section, where a blond tuft of hair remained visible on one of the slabs – it had been a good idea for Minato to skip this particular appointment.

"What did you find out?" Kakashi asked as he spotted Morino Ibiki, who had been leaning against the wall in the corner, looking on interestedly from the shadows. It was unnerving, Kakashi thought, that Ibiki was one of the only people in town who could still easily evade his perception like that.

"One was useless." Ibiki muttered as he stepped forward. "Broke before we'd even done anything, but all he would talk about was nonsense about tests. It seems he was led to believe that infiltrating Konoha would look real good on his résumé."

"Decoy, then." Kakashi observed, nodding. "The other one?"

"The second one you brought in wasn't quite right in the head, as far as I can figure." Ibiki answered, rubbing a hand across his scarred face. "He took longer to say anything, but he kept going on about ghosts and ghouls. Seemed to believe that you were the Yondaime returned, for one. What did you do to the sod?"

Kakashi laughed nervously, forcing himself to ignore the shiver that threatened to break free. "It is not so surprising, I think – Minato-sensei had a certain reputation, _especially_ in Iwa…"

"Hmm. In any case, once he was through with spouting bull, he got to the meat – seems that he was the only actual chūnin on his team, the others being technically genin. They were part of a group of six, as Kaeru-san reported." Ibiki motioned to the morgue. "The chūnin didn't make it, but we have enough to have pretty good guesses as to the identity of the three missing shinobi."

"You've already informed the Sandaime, I imagine."

"My report has been on his desk since six this morning," Ibiki supplied. "Sandaime seems to share your concern regarding the urgency of this matter – I imagine the rest of us will hear what's going on in a timely manner?"

Kakashi smiled thinly. "Hopefully, this is an isolated incident. I'll try to get you one of those juicier targets so that we can put this behind us."

"Hopefully, eh?" Ibiki said with a snort. "Seems I might have to consider hiring a new assistant or two, if this is going where I think it's going. Haven't seen the Hokage worry about interrogation reports since…"

Kakashi nodded at his scarred colleague, giving a short wave. "I'll have to go find my team-leader. It's strange having one again."

"I can imagine." Ibiki answered, cracking his fingers and smiling sadistically. "You managed to miss out on genin teams again, eh? I actually volunteered as a sensei once but I was rejected – I wonder why that is?"

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly as he turned. "By the way, Ibiki-san… there's something in your hair."

"Again? Man, these Iwa folk can never keep their insides where they belong."

* * *

Sandaime Hokage smiled as he saw his successor enter the office – the man carried himself with a confidence he'd missed in previous meetings and the steely blue eyes behind the frog-painted mask were sharp. It seemed that recent events, however troubling, were doing a good job at getting Minato involved again, renewing attachments to the village that had withered.

"I've already read your report, Kaeru-san." Sarutobi said as he waved to his seat – two ANBU operatives were nearby and as such secrecy had best be maintained. "I see your concerns and I acknowledge that your plan is a well-considered one – with some caveats."

Minato nodded, the midday sun glinting off his mask as he took the opportunity to glimpse outside – he could see Shikamaru waiting down in the plaza, shadowy tendrils vanishing under benches and tree-roots. He briefly felt elated that the Nara was actually doing the training assignment he'd suggested. "What in particular, Hokage-sama?"

"Although I have every confidence that you will be effective when the time comes, your plan involves leaving the village for perhaps a period of weeks – we'd be missing out on two high-level jōnin and one of our most promising genin will be out in the field on an A-class mission before he's even done a C-class." Sarutobi paused as he glanced over the report again. "Torture and Interrogation reports that there are likely three high-profile targets in Konoha itself, including a Kunoichi that has escaped our grasp multiple times in the past."

"We can't stick around Konoha just in case they might try something," Minato said. "If we wait too long any leads me might find will be too cold to be of any use. We're hardly the only people in Konoha that can defend it, but we're the only ones assigned to this task."

"I suppose you're right, Kaeru-kun," the Third said after a moment. "I understand you're going to try and find a fourth member for your team while outside Konoha? Do you think it's wise to include outsiders?"

"You gave me free reign, old man." Minato snickered at the Third's stricken look. "Trust me, I have my reasons."

"Oh, I trust you – whippersnapper." Sarutobi answered with a glower. "Just – just make sure you don't take too long and make your way back in time for us to discuss strategy. With all this rumbling going on I worry that something unexpected will catch us all by surprise while we're distracted."

"We are merely seeking for information, Hiruzen, we're not going for assassination – not yet, anyway. We're slated to leave later tonight. After – well."

"The funeral."

Minato nodded silently, shivering imperceptibly. He'd known that Naruto's burial was coming but given the circumstances he couldn't really attend it as he would have. Nobody would begrudge a grieving parent breaking down – but nobody knew he was such. He had at least arranged to join Sarutobi there, or he would not have been allowed at all.

Thinking too much on the topic of his son's demise clouded his judgment, Minato had found – for once, he didn't really mind. Irrational rage fought its way to the forefront whenever he did, though he didn't quite know how to express it – blowing things up would probably be effective, but only for a little while. Kakashi had tried to talk about it, but it was clear that the man was barely more rational on the issue than he was, if the steely glint of vengeance he saw whenever the topic came up was anything to go by.

It was somewhat ironic that it was the genin of the team that turned out to be the stable element – the boy had picked up on the tension immediately, particularly since he knew who Kaeru really was, and had on several occasions delivered pointed comments on how troublesome they were being. The boy hadn't even asked about Minato's resurrection – he'd rightly guessed it was a classified secret of the village, though Minato figured he'd get around to telling eventually – when he knew himself what happened.

He's talked at length with the young Nara about what he should do regarding the funeral – he'd briefly considered not going at all, since he didn't know if he could bear acting as if unaffected in such an environment. Shikamaru was apparently under the impression that the funeral would allow for some degree of 'closure' and that he should be there, and Minato had finally agreed.

The genin was wrong of course – the only thing that could serve as closure to this nightmarish part of his life would be the drawn-out death of the murderer for the crimes he committed.

"Ryō for your thoughts?"

Minato glanced up at the Hokage and grimaced under his mask. "Just worried about the funeral, I suppose. I don't do well in crowds." Well, he did, but the Third would understand.

"It's a small gathering, you don't have to worry." Sarutobi smiled sadly. "Few adults are coming, it'll mostly be genin. Quite a few haven't ever had a close loss like this before – you'll be there in case any of them need help, right."

Minato nodded, unable to speak. He briefly remembered that moment with Kushina, where he'd first seen his son – a little tyke. He'd been wondering what would have happened if the events of the Kyubi attack had passed them by.

Sarutobi put a hand on his successor's shoulder and nodded. "I knew I could count on you, Kaeru-san. I've always know that."

* * *

With the funeral being set up and several high-profile jōnin attending, now was the ideal time for the heist; security was lower than it would be for days.

Cloaked in dark blue that unveiled only his eyes, the shinobi managed to quite deftly evade detection by the three guards that regularly walked the halls of Konoha's museum. Few of the displays were genuine of course – in a village of ninja it was really not a great idea to put expensive things on display – but there were things to be stolen here.

The shinobi edged around the corner, sticking to the wall gingerly with a little chakra, evading any pressure-sensitive switches that might be on the floor. Two times he had to jump across seals embedded in the floor or walls that would've probably killed him if he'd activated them.

The museum was quiet – the guards were ninja themselves and trained to remain inconspicuous so that any activity might raise an alarm; the infiltrator was way too good to actually let himself be heard.

'Here we are.' He thoughts, approaching one of several vaults in the basement of the museum, used to keep originals of many of the items that were visible as replicas above. Thankfully, he'd arranged to have the code before he even came here and he carefully wrenched open the first – the door barely made a whisper, much to the shinobi's relief.

After a short inspection he moved on, closing the first; it snapped into the lock instantly. He quickly made his way to the second and opened it as well. It took until the fourth vault and one curious guard visit later to finally hit the gold mine.

Carefully the dark-clad figure stepped into the vault, pulling it closed behind him. This was the oldest vault, it seemed; dust had accumulated and judging from the stale air it hadn't been open in years. Good. He pulled off his hood and inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the dry surroundings. "Why did I ever volunteer for this?"

Kakashi really hadn't expected robbing museums as a skill before.

"Hope this works." Kakashi muttered as he pulled out a pack of sealing cards. "You'd better thank me for this later, sensei." The sealing cards were quickly placed on all four sides of a rather sizable crate. They glowed briefly with chakra, and Kakashi nodded. "Right, now I should…"

The moment he pushed chakra into the master seal he was holding, he found himself at home listening to a cacophony of crashing and breaking. He blinked and cursed as realized that the crate he'd just transported along had neatly crushed most of the possessions in his living room, including several copies of Jiraiya's novels that he'd left behind when he left to recover his prize.

Minato smiled as he entered the room, eyes shining merrily. "Well, I never did say exactly where you'd be arriving, did I?"

"Sensei…"

"Thanks, Kakashi." Minato said seriously as he opened the crate and whistled appreciatively at the rows and rows of tri-kunai, undoubtedly his old design, recovered from what remained of the old hideout. They didn't have any seals on them, not after so many years, but that could be remedied easily enough. "I knew you could do it."

"You thought I'd get caught." Kakashi accused. "The only reason you sent me was because I can use the Sharingan and get away with that."

Minato shrugged, picking three of the kunai from the crate and inspecting them. "These are in excellent condition, if a bit dirty. Must be hundreds here, too. Quite a nice haul, I think."

"Why didn't you just ask the Hokage?"

"Who do you think green-lit this little mission?" Minato smirked as he tapped the box. "It couldn't have been done in daylight anyway, given that anyone who went around taking my old kunai would be under suspicion immediately – even under the Hokage's orders. It's easier to explain away some lost items from a decade ago instead of the Hokage actually giving out what are pretty much historical artefacts."

"Not for much longer, I take it." Kakashi commented dryly.

"If I ever need to cut loose, I need these, Kakashi." Minato's gaze darkened. "I have a feeling that'll happen sooner than we'd like."

Kakashi agreed morosely, a troubled look appearing briefly on his face. "How are we going to take these along, anyway?"

"Ah, let me recount to you the wonders of the Sealing Arts," Minato said with an exaggerated flourish, reminiscent of Jiraiya. "You see, there is this invention called a…"

"I get it, I get it," Kakashi answered in exasperation. "We have to get going, sensei."

"R-Right." Minato gulped. He'd managed to distract himself from thinking about it all day, but now it was looming really close. His son's funeral.

* * *

"You'll be leaving tonight, then."

Shikamaru didn't look up from the board, concentrating on the shōgi pieces; he'd managed to stretch out the game they'd set aside last time beyond three turns, but it looked hopeless. "I'll be out of town for only a few weeks, stop worrying."

"A-class missions aren't your usual genin fare," Shikaku observed. "I can't help but worry."

"You're awfully talkative tonight." Shikamaru answered as he moved a piece on the board and stretched. "You seemed rather – happy – with the interest the Hokage and others showed in my progress. Why the hesitation now?"

Shikaku sighed, looking at his son seriously. "It's that Kaeru- I'm not sure why but I get the willies when I'm near him. Feels like I've seen a ghost or something. Troublesome. It must be that mask."

The young Nara raised an eyebrow. "You let your feelings cloud your rational judgment? Who are you and what have you done to my father?"

Shikaku laughed. "I suppose your mother has rubbed off on me some. Troublesome woman."

Shikamaru shook his head in exasperation. "You're so whipped."

Shikaku sighed deeply, suddenly looking stricken as he stared at the shōgi board. "How… You…!"

"I win." Shikamaru said with a wide smile. "You shouldn't distract yourself, you know." Shikamaru smugly pushed aside his father's pieces.

"I suppose I have been a little on edge. I've been hearing disturbing rumours and the Council meeting I attended did nothing to lessen that." Shikaku pondered briefly as he gazed at the shōgi board. "It can be troublesome to be Jōnin Commander sometimes."

"Eh, I'm on a team of people that were trained by Kage," Shikamaru pointed out. "I'm sure you never had to deal with that kind of thing. Trouble is they seem to think I'm as much a genius as they are – I'll actually have to go train."

"Such a hard life you lead," Shikaku answered with a smirk. "I knew Hatake had something up his sleeve – I miscalculated what it was, though. I should concentrate on figuring out that Kaeru guy…"

"Don't." Shikamaru said shortly as he stood up. "I've told you before, the Hokage's got a good reason to keep my team leader anonymous. If you do find out – keep it silent. Don't tell _anyone_."

Shikaku blinked at his son's ferocity when he said those words. "Alright, I'll be discreet."

The young Nara snorted as he stretched out, getting used to his new attire – he was wearing a new jacket reminiscent of a chūnin flak jacket, though until he got promoted he wouldn't get a real one. "It's almost time. We have to get to the ceremony."

Shikaku nodded, looking towards the Hokage monument in the gloom of early night – the stars had already come out and a shooting star flashed across the heads. He paused briefly on the Fourth face, grimacing. He muttered softly under his breath as he gazed at that stone face. "I'm sorry that we'll have to bury him so early, Hokage-sama. I hope he at least feels happy, reunited with his family."

Shikamaru looked on sadly behind his father, feeling suddenly much older than he really was.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Some of the final stuff that needed to be taken care of in Konoha, aside from the funeral. The three will leave Konoha for a bit to track down what little information they've gotten regarding the murder of Naruto, as well as fetch their fourth member along the way.


	12. Exchange : Farewell

The dreary drizzle that soaked the town was depressing enough on its own, Kakashi considered, even if there weren't a funeral. It was even worse considering the funeral was for a child.

Shikamaru had arrived minutes earlier, wearing a formal black suit that looked identical to Shikaku's. The older Nara had joined his wife, nodding briefly at Kakashi, who hadn't responded. Kakashi, like Minato, had their black shinobi clothes on, since they didn't have any formal wear.

There were a lot of people congregated around the coffin, all things considered – a large number of children, mostly classmates from the last year, all dressed in various black attires. Chōji and Ino had arrived first, briefly greeting Shikamaru before joining their respective parents; they were quickly followed by an unusually morose Team Gai as well as YūhiKurenai's team. Most of the children from shinobi parents seemed to have at least one guardian present.

Minato hadn't come yet – the man had argued repeatedly that it would be odd for a stranger to arrive early, but Kakashi realized full well that he was simply trying to delay the inevitable. He supposed that he'd appear as soon as the proceedings started. Shikamaru had positioned himself to his side, leaving room for one.

Some of the people present surprised Kakashi – Uchiha Sasuke was present, slouching against a tree that flanked the coffin, looking away as if uninterested. The odd glint in the boy's eyes chilled Kakashi – it was awfully familiar, as he thought back to his own days on Minato's team, when he'd seen loss. What kind of relationship had the Uchiha and Naruto had?

There were a few civilians – an older man that Kakashi recognized as the owner of the Ichiraku ramen shop, for one. Maruboshi Kosuke, the so-called 'Eternal Genin' was present as well, looking particularly glum.

Lastly, of course, there were the Third Hokage and his son, along with the other jōnin-sensei of this generation. Kakashi shivered as he realized he would've been one of them had the last week or two not happened.

"You saved me a seat." A slightly trembling voice said besides him. Minato had approached silently, slipping in between Kakashi and Shikamaru on one of the hindmost benches that had been dragged over earlier in the day; some elected to stand. Minato's disguise as Kaeru was complete; although his face was covered by the frog mask and hood, Kakashi had no trouble determining that the man was a veritable wreck.

In the middle of the small crowd was the black coffin – it was closed and covered in a tarp now, a small photo of an enthusiastically smiling Naruto perched on top its lid, the boy's face entirely covered in paint. The result of one of the boy's many pranks, no doubt. Besides the coffin was a pile of flowers, the more elaborate clearly creations of the Yamanaka family. The Third Hokage stepped behind the coffin, putting his hand tenderly on it. He seemed to want to say something, but no word came out. After a moment, he gestured.

Umino Iruka, academy instructor came forward first, relating a few tales on the pranking exploits of the young boy as Kakashi shuddered, turning away and closing his eye. The ceremony – it had been years since he'd last been to one voluntarily, preferring to say his goodbyes alone. He realized now why he always chose such – unwelcome memories bubbled up beyond his control.

History was repeating itself, Kakashi realized – Obito had been young too, a shinobi still in the early days of his career, his life cut short thought no fault of his own. That funeral had been a nightmare – he hadn't been able to keep his cool for any length of time after the ceremony had ended, and spent most of the night being comforted by Rin, who was perhaps the person that seemed to handle the loss best.

Of course, that was before Rin… Kakashi trembled, all his confident composure dropping away in an instant. He slumped, incapable of hearing what Iruka said through the sound of the blood throbbing in his ears. His hand was clutched painfully tightly around Minato's arm, though the man didn't react. Kakashi fought to get control over himself - this wasn't the time or place for any of this. There'd been plenty of time to consider these things before.

Now - now there was _this_. He'd accepted that he was the only one left of his team. He'd promised himself to keep an eye on his sensei's legacy, the only real part of that little family that was left. Naruto had been a little ray of sunshine in an otherwise dreary existence - he'd asked specifically for guard duty over the young child while he was in ANBU, just so that he could personally make sure that the boy could grow up in relative safety. He'd thought often of approaching him and telling him everything, but was held back by his promises to keep such things until Naruto was ready.

That'd never be the case. He'd failed sensei - they hadn't fought about it yet, but Kakashi was convinced that sooner or later the recriminations would begin. Worse, though - he'd failed Naruto. Somehow that felt worse than any of the rest of it. He should've been teaching the kid how to walk on trees, run on water - if he had the aptitude for it, some of his old man's jutsus. Instead - Kakashi forced himself to breathe, finding that it had gotten rather difficult. Shikamaru sent a worried glance his way, though the boy seemed more focused on Minato, who seemed determined to keep his cool.

Kakashi focused on the picture perched atop the coffin, forcing himself to step away from the chasm of emotions that attending yet another child funeral had opened up. Someone else was speaking now – a woman, Kakashi didn't recognize her. Before he knew it Ichiraku said a word or two, though he wouldn't know what. He could perhaps have said a bit himself – if he'd had the composure, or if the person he'd tell such things to wasn't sitting right beside him. At that thought, he turned away, his eye burning slightly from the intense stare he'd maintained for minutes on end - or perhaps tears.

"We'll get the bastards that did this." He growled, eyes gleaming dangerously. "I promise you… I'll do whatever it takes."

Minato didn't answer, looking straight at the Third Hokage who was now standing before the coffin, his eyes closed as if in prayer as he reached for the picture.

"Naruto and I had a special connection," The Hokage began, smiling sadly at the photo. "Shortly after he lost his parents in the Kyūbi attack, I arranged for him to be taken care of in a local orphanage; I felt it was the least I could do. That orphanage turned out to be … unsatisfactory."

The Hokage turned to Kakashi, regret plainly visible on his face. "Not all in this village treated Naruto like they should have – but some did. I kept an eye on him over the years, just to see if he would be alright, out on his own." The Hokage smiled fondly. "He was after my hat for as long as I can remember – he believed that by becoming Hokage he could win the favour of the village, and protect those he cherished most, many of whom are among us now."

Minato let out a slight choking noise; Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder carefully, focusing on the Third. Tears dripped down from the inside of his mask, though in the dreary rain, Kakashi doubted anyone would notice.

"Just shortly before his – untimely demise, I granted Naruto the status of genin," The Third continued. "He'd been trying for years to pass – he always got stuck on the clone technique. It was, it turns out, an artefact of his unusually high chakra reserves. Really, he's been ready to graduate for years."

Kakashi couldn't help but think back to his own early days – he'd graduated at a very early age himself; he was considered a prodigy. What would've happened if Naruto had passed the first time? Would it have made a difference? Like Kakashi himself, he was the son of a legendary ninja… Perhaps he'd have made it, made Hokage.

"Naruto was a shinobi of Konoha – even if it was for only a little while, before he joined his parents in the Pure World. In recognition of his life's dream, I will always consider Uzumaki Naruto an honorary Hokage, and that is how I shall remember him. His name stands proudly among his brethren on the Memorial Stone of Konoha." The Third bowed, and many followed his example. Uchiha Sasuke closed his eyes, unshed tears poorly hidden.

"Goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto. May we meet again, someday, in a better world."

He felt Minato freeze besides him, and glanced over immediately, noting a sombre Shikamaru looking right back at him – Minato was completely immobile, under the influence of the Shadow Possession Jutsu. Kakashi didn't need to see Minato's face to know that Shikamaru was all that stood between the former Kage's collected façade and complete hysteria.

Kakashi didn't react visibly to people leaving – most of the students left silently with their parents, the civilians and Kosuke shuffling off quietly as well. The Third remained at the coffin, staring at it silently with tears clear in his eyes. Finally, they were alone. Shikamaru relaxed his jutsu, breathing hard as he did so, almost collapsing from the effort. Minato crumpled like a puppet with the strings cut.

"Sensei!"

"I- I'll live." Minato mumbled as he forced himself to sit, throwing the mask off his face and tracking a hand through his hair. His face was tear-streaked and pale, his hands were shivering. "That was…"

Kakashi nodded to the unspoken sentiment. "Shikamaru – you did well."

The Nara didn't respond, looking over at the Sandaime Hokage who looked on with deep sadness reflected in his eyes. The Sandaime spoke softly: "I'm sorry that we couldn't tell everything – that I couldn't. Know at least that I'll make sure people know of Naruto's real heritage when you return to us in full."

Minato agreed silently, stumbling over to the coffin carefully. Kakashi looking around nervously for onlookers, but he couldn't even sense anyone nearby – they'd all left. Minato picked up the picture that the Sandaime had held, tracing the features of his son with a trembling finger. "I will take this."

The Hokage didn't say anything, merely stepped nearer and put an arm around his successor's shoulders. "My boy… it's your right. I will keep an eye on things here, make sure everything is right – while you go do what you must."

Minato nodded at the Third, suddenly spotting a new arrival – appearing almost out of nowhere. Halfway up the hill, shadowed partially by the trees and looking forlornly down at a little stream of water running downhill, was Jiraiya.

"You came."

"Of course I came." Jiraiya answered, his voice barely a whisper.

* * *

Packing was a subdued affair; Shikaku merely looked on as his son gathered kunai, packed food for the road and put his faux-chūnin vest back on. He'd already arranged for the adult team members to take care of all the big important stuff, so a few luxuries here and there were fine. He managed to shove a travel-edition of shōgi in – perhaps he'd have a chance of playing his team members along the way.

"You're really going out, then."

"Yes, dad. I figured you'd understood that by now." Shikamaru answered as he plopped down on the floor across from his father, rolling his eyes. "Stop fussing, I'll be fine. It's not as if I'm a complete dimwit, you know – and I have some of the strongest shinobi of Konoha at my back. Where's mom, anyway? I should say goodbye."

"How should I know where that woman is?" Shikaku said with a shrug as he picked up one of the rolls of storage seals that his son was using to take all his important possessions along. "Someplace uninteresting, I imagine."

"I'm just in here, inconsiderate oaf!" Nara Yoshino said as she stomped into the room with an annoyed expression, a few strands of hair escaping her tight bun of hair that made her look awfully like a schoolteacher. She glanced at Shikamaru oddly, noting the kunai on his hip and the new jacket. "Where are you off to?"

"You didn't tell her, then." Shikamaru concluded. "That's most troublesome."

"Our son's been recruited by the Hokage," Shikaku drawled. "I would've told you a couple days ago, but… well, things happened. I didn't get around to it."

"What do you mean, recruited?" Yoshino said, glaring at the two Nara men. "Aren't you on a team with Ino and Chōji, Shikamaru? I could have sworn Yamanaka-san told me that."

"Ah, technically, I was." Shikamaru volunteered, cringing internally at his mother's look. "After the unpleasantness of last week, Hatake-san took an interest."

"Our son's on his team now," Shikaku added helpfully, leaving out that Kakashi wasn't the leader. "One prodigy to another, you know how it goes. It's troublesome business. I didn't think you'd be interested."

"Why on earth did you keep that from me?" Yoshino demanded, turning to her husband, eyes blazing. "Well? What's so special about this Hatake-character and his little team?"

"Ah, well…" Shikaku sighed, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Go, son. I'll – I'll explain."

Shikamaru took the offer to get the hell out with both hands, quickly fetching his last belongings off the ground and heading for the door. He hadn't quite moved out of earshot when his mother's piercing voice made him wince. "A-CLASS?

Shikamaru winced in sympathy at the tell-tale sound of his dad's shōgi set crashing to floor – it was hardly the first time. Of course, it'd be worse if he stuck around – they'd inevitably tire from the dispute and make up – and Shikamaru really didn't want to imagine what that involved.

* * *

"That's twelve," Minato said softly, wrapping a long seal tag around the hilt of the steel kunai several times, sealing it with resin. "This should be enough for now, until I get some real time to get things back to their old standards."

"I take it you'll stash one with both me and Shikamaru." Kakashi observed as he took one of the Hiraishin kunai; he could feel the slight bit of chakra in the seal heat and cool softly as he touched it. "Will they last?"

"These are on proper seal paper, they should last up to a month – I'll need to make my old ink again to get back to semi-permanent ones. It should do for the duration of this mission, though." Minato frowned at the twelfth seal he made. "They're not quite as stable as I remember, but they're well within the limits. I suppose it'll take a few weeks before I can get the chance to test out if it's just my chakra control that's getting in my way."

"Sensei-" Kakashi said slowly. "You threw yourself on these things the moment you got back – are you sure you're okay?"

"I can deal, Kakashi," Minato answered, though his voice wasn't so strong any more. "I had to be there. You must understand."

Kakashi nodded. "A part of me wishes I never went to that funeral." He scratched his eye tiredly. "I'm not sure which funeral I mean, either. Either works for your point, I suppose."

"You must then realize why I 'threw myself' at these." Minato continued as he tapped his kunai. "They're a part of me, in a way – without my Hiraishin, I can't go all-out on the battlefield. The enemy we're chasing –"

"You need that option," Kakashi realized. "You'd never forgive yourself if you didn't do everything in your power, eh sensei?"

"I doubt I'm alone in that viewpoint, Kakashi. I must point out that you personally argued I should take on Shikamaru's sensei role, despite the fact that you could do it too, and you'd been already slated for the job. What was the real reason you argued for me instead of yourself?" Minato looked at his student sadly. "I can guess, I suppose."

Kakashi didn't answer for a moment, then relented. "You're right. I – I don't want the burden of having to protect genin on my plate when this is going on. I used to be in ANBU, I know how to cut loose all the way to take down an enemy – but I can't do that as a sensei. You might, but I cannot take another responsibility now."

"Better be wary of falling too deeply into anger and despair, Kakashi-kun." Minato said worriedly. "It's not a pretty path. Just... be careful."

Kakashi nodded, slipping the Hiraishin kunai into his flak jacket. He smiled fondly at the seal. "I'm not the Uchiha, you know."

"Just part of you," Minato teased.

"And they call me the kid." Shikamaru observed from the doorway as the two jōnin traded playful barbs, neither putting up much of a fight. "What a drag."

* * *

**Author's Note :** And they're finally off! Also, -sniff-.

Very many thanks for invaluable discussions and conversations about our similar yet diametrically opposed fics : **Kari-Kateora**, you are awesome.


	13. Hunt : On Track

It was a strange sight that greeted Izumo as he yawned loudly while lounging at the gate. Kamizuki Izumo was standing guard; not his usual type of D-rank, but he wasn't feeling particularly fit and had accepted the Hokage's offer in taking the job, along with his long-time sparring partner Kotetsu. It had been strange that the option was even there; the jōnin usually stationed here had been recalled for no explained reason.

What had Izumo confused was the fact that Hatake Kakashi was coming up the road to the town gate, followed closely by a young nin that seemed to be from the Nara family if his hairstyle was anything to go by. In front of both of them strode a shinobi with an ANBU mask, cloaked entirely in black. He pushed his shoulder-length hair out of his eyes to take a better look.

"You're going out, Hatake-sama? At this hour?" He asked, noting the battle-ready state of all three shinobi.

Izumo raised an eyebrow as Kakashi sighed, who nodded to the masked ninja, glaring as he did so. "This – Kaeru-san's the team leader." The Nara boy groaned as he muttered under his breath about getting over it.

"We are leaving for an A-class assignment, the Hokage's fully aware of our departure," Minato said, noting amusedly that he remembered the chūnin from his academy days. "If you need verification, feel free to contact him-"

"Oh, no problem ANBU- eh, Kaeru-sama," Izumo stuttered. "Hey, Kotetsu!"

"What?" exclaimed a voice from a tree bordering the gate, and a disgruntled face popped out from between a few branches, framed by spiky black hair. The man blinked owlishly and rubbed a bandage that crossed his nose. "Ah, Kaeru-sama, I heard you were gonna pass by tonight."

"You did?" Izumo asked, and then flushed. "You're supposed to tell such things to me, idiot!"

Kakashi sighed as Shikamaru muttered about being more mature than people twice his age. Minato ignored the two and stepped away from the gate – neither of the chūnin stopped him and after a moment Kakashi and Shikamaru followed in his wake, glancing curiously at the gate guards they left behind. Minato turned to them a last time. "We're due back in a few weeks – keep an eye out, will you, Izumo-kun, Kotetsu-kun?"

"Y-yes, Sir!" Izumo answered, confused. Minato gave a slight bow before turning away. Izumo finally moved to his colleague when the odd trio had walked out of sight. "Did you hear that? Did he just call us-"

"Eh, who cares – I'll be over at the trees someplace. Call me if you need me."

"Come back here, you slacker!"

* * *

Minato, Kakashi and Shikamaru managed to cover quite a lot of ground before the next morning; occasionally Shikamaru would hitch a ride with Kakashi as he was the only one among the three that wasn't proficient in speed techniques.

"I remember coming through the city of Otafuku Gai when I first woke up – I recall asking for a map. That's the earliest I've managed to recollect, pretty much. A few glimpses more, that's all." Minato grimaced. "I just walked right into town, anyone could've recognized me – I suppose I should be thankful I was a dirty wreck."

"You managed a pretty decent travel time for traveling without chakra," Kakashi acknowledged, glancing down the plains of the Land of Fire. "A few days, a week at most, if we assume that events in Konoha and out here were linked."

"Do you recall which direction you were heading before you arrived in town?" Shikamaru questioned. "We're about two hours from the city – if you came from this side, we might not even need to go in."

"Hold on a minute," Kakashi muttered. "Let me try something." Kakashi went through hand seals at a rate Shikamaru couldn't 'quite keep up with. _'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!' _Kakashi slapped his hand to the floor and in a cloud of smoke Pakkun, Kakashi's smallest Ninken summon, greeted them with a raised paw.

"How's it going?"

"I didn't think of summons since Toads don't specialize in tracking," Minato muttered distractedly, frowning slightly. "You think you could track my scent this long after I've been here?"

"You weren't trying to cover your tracks, sensei," Kakashi pointed out. "Besides, my Ninken are great, Pakkun's got an incredibly precise sense of smell."

Pakkun sighed softly, glancing at his master with what could be pity. "I can defend myself, you know." The diminutive dog turned to the other two members of the team. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Shikamaru murmured. "You are the first talking dog I have met, I must admit."

"Hah, I'm not just some street dog who learned to talk, you know!" Pakkun argued. "I'm a ninja dog! Don't underestimate me either!" The little dog patted himself on the shoulder, bowing to show off the Konoha hitai-ate on top of his head.

Kakashi rolled his eye and smiled at Pakkun in amusement. "We need your tracking skills – you see this guy here? We're trying to track where he's been – the tracks will be old, about two weeks, but he was in no state to erase them."

"Easy," The small dog said haughtily. "I already smell it now – a hundred meters or so north and headed from northeast to southwest. Give or take eleven days old, I'd say."

"The directions of Konoha and Otafuku Gai," Shikamaru observed. "Given that we know the endpoint was our village, we'll have to follow it down there to the city, see where it came from."

Minato nodded, glancing at Pakkun. "Can you check if anyone else was on the same path at that time? I could have been followed. I wouldn't know, I wasn't paying attention at the time."

"Nobody right at the same time," Pakkun said after a moment. "A couple people a day before, though. One of them I recognize, though I'm not sure who… It must've been a while since I smelled it. Probably just a ninja or two returning to the village, though."

"Hold on tight, Shikamaru-kun," Kakashi said with a grin as the Nara was about to trudge in the direction Pakkun had pointed. "No need to walk slowly all the way to the city."

Shikamaru nodded, offering his arm to Pakkun. "Hop on, it'll be quicker."

"Who do you think I am," Pakkun responded with a friendly smile. "I can outpace Kakashi – remember, I'm no ordinary dog!"

"You're a ninja dog, I get it." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

The only thought running through Shikamaru's mind as the surroundings suddenly blurred into motion around him was that even the team's _dog_ was a superior ninja to him. This was going to be even more troublesome than he'd expected.

* * *

Otafuku Gai was a loud and annoyingly bright, Shikamaru thought as he followed his two jōnin teammates into the city at a sedate pace; Pakkun was sniffing left and right, having far more trouble tracking Minato's trail through the packed streets, regularly losing even the slightest hint and just wandering for a time until he picked it back up.

Shikamaru had much time to think as he followed the team leader at a short distance. They hadn't really spoken, not since he was originally offered this position, and he couldn't help but wonder about the man. He'd quickly concluded that his original postulate: that it was some family member of the Fourth's rather than the real one was untenable, back in the room where he'd first taken off his mask. Kakashi was far too friendly with the man for it to be merely an obscure Namikaze relative, as well.

He rejected several hypotheses without much thought after that: the concept of the Fourth secretly being alive all along didn't match up with the fact that the man didn't seem to have aged a day, nor would it explain curious lacunas of knowledge about recent events. The idea of Minato as an impostor seemed similarly difficult to believe as the man clearly had intimate knowledge of techniques that only the Fourth had known, including his signature teleportation jutsu. Finally, Shikamaru had concluded that the best explanation was also the strangest : the Fourth had been resurrected.

Kakashi didn't seem to share Shikamaru's worry about a long-dead Hokage just popping to life again; that man didn't seem bothered _at all. _The young Nara supposed that their close relationship in life might have simply translated over now that they had reunited.

"I remember this," Minato suddenly stated, pointing at a store to his right. "Let's look here."

The shop they entered was unassuming; Shikamaru cast a doubtful glance at various bottles of alleged medicines and vast collections of useless trinkets. Behind the counter stood a pudgy elderly civilian with a gaudy sombrero perched precariously on his head.

"Excuse me, Sir-" Minato asked politely, attracting the man's attention. Shikamaru looked on in interest as his team leader fidgeted nervously. "Do you recall any confused shinobi passing by here? About two weeks ago? Sort of longish hair?"

"Ah!" the civilian exclaimed with wide eyes. "Of course! Strange one, that was – he looked familiar, but I never got his name. If you're looking for 'im, he's left town ages ago, I think."

"Hmm," Minato murmured. "Did he tell you anything about what he was doing?"

"Just that he was wounded, nothing else. He was heading for a shinobi village, if I recall. I gave him a map of the Land of Fire." The civilian shrugged. "That's all – not many shinobi pass by here, so he stood out."

Minato thanked him and backed out, followed quickly by Shikamaru. Kakashi was snacking on some Onigiri, though how he managed it despite his mask was anyone's guess.

"Since this is definitely where I went last time, we can hypothesize that the nearest edge of town is probably where I came in." Minato turned to Pakkun. "Can you detect anything that far away?"

"Your scent's spotty, at best, here. I'll probably be able to pick it back up just outside the city limits," the dog said grudgingly. "There are too many piss-drunk people around here."

The scent, it turned out, was strong and clear right outside the city gates; not very many people used the eastern gate evidently, as it was poorly maintained and there was little to no road that led from it except around the city towards the other entrances. The path the three followed from there, tracking Minato's scent, wound between hills and little valleys. It quickly became apparent that the distances between particularly strong concentrations – likely a resting spot – were becoming shorter.

"End of the line, folks." Pakkun noted finally as he sprinted ahead towards a small stream that crossed the land, edged by a small pack of trees and neatly entrenched in a valley that obstructed it from view. He sat down on one of several large rocks that dotted the landscape. "Here's where some scents split up. Yours ends here, ANBU-san."

Shikamaru gazed around the little clearing; there was evidence of what appeared to be a scuffle – broken twigs, squashed grass, quite a few depressions that were reminiscent of body imprints. Though there was no sign of any weapons, the air itself felt charged with chakra – and that after nearly two weeks. A scarily powerful jutsu had been at work here. Hanging from one of the trees was a long strip of mostly white cloth, seemingly half-devoured by moths, reddish flames at the bottom where the strip was thinnest. That was undoubtedly from the Fourth's cloak.

"Which scents are there other than mine?" Minato said as he briefly took the decaying strip into his hand before letting it drop.

"Hmmm," Pakkun grumbled, sniffing deeply. "Yours is strongest – more recent by at least a day compared to the rest. There's two heading back the way we came, though their path goes southwards and around town." Pakkun froze, turning to Kakashi. "Same scents as the ones I smelled back on the other side."

"Not a coincidence, I take it?" Kakashi conjectured as he cautiously scanned for threats, though he suspected there were none. "Identities?"

"One's still familiar, but…" Pakkun said hesitatingly. "It has some of the same qualities as the one we've been following, though I can't know for certain if that means anything."

Shikamaru suddenly realized what that likely meant – there was one obvious person that would have a scent like Minato's – and would likely be known to a Konoha Ninken. Give the boy's tendency to be seemingly everywhere in Konoha at once when pranks went off, the dogs probably picked up on it there.

"Naruto." Kakashi and Minato turned to him with intense looks and he gulped. "I bet the scent is Naruto's – whatever happened must not have transpired near Konoha - it occurred _here_. The reason it took days to find him has to be that he wasn't there since the beginning…"

"Ah, yes." Pakkun answered suddenly, raising his paw. "I recall now – you asked me to track him for you once or twice, when you were still with the awful tattoo people. I think the pineapple boy is right."

"When you say 'tattoo people', you mean the ANBU." Kakashi pointed out in exasperation. "You know I wouldn't have let them put a tattoo on you."

Pakkun didn't answer, sniffing deeply – whether in disgust or to actually smell wasn't clear. Shikamaru was blinking at being called – of all things – _pineapple boy._

"Naruto was here then – and the other scent must be whoever was taking him back towards Konoha for us to find." Kakashi observed tiredly, looking at his teacher apologetically. "The person that did this didn't expect to be tracked out of the direct area of Konoha itself – didn't start hiding their scent until much closer to the village. Probably didn't figure we'd find anything before this place was washed clean. Alternatively he or she wasn't very powerful and had to conserve chakra."

"If they weren't careful about cleaning up their tracks, that probably means these people didn't know about me," Minato pointed out. "Let's face it, if they're going to go out of their way to hide this location from Konoha, they'd hardly let a person just waltz out of here and into said village. Much less _me_."

"Why here?" Shikamaru wondered aloud as he took in the unremarkable clearing. "It's far from town, sure – but then, most places are pretty remote when you get into the wilds. There are no crazy ritual tables or whatever you might need for jinchūriki business, as far as I understand it. Is it just a coincidence?"

Minato winced, taking a look around himself, fidgeting with his mask slightly though deciding to keep it on. "There must be some clue around here. If they were good enough to take someone from Konoha without notice, they had the ability to do worse."

"I'm picking up a faint scent heading north by northwest," reported Pakkun dutifully. "It left about the same time as the other one." The little dog scratched himself behind the ear nervously. "Can't tell who it is, but it's definitely strong – it's been almost entirely erased with some type of chakra diffusion."

"That's a jōnin level skill, at least," Kakashi said worriedly. "Most jōnin use chakra-conserving methods of hiding their steps – This person must be pretty strong if they can throw out energy like that."

"It's strange," Pakkun said with another sniff. "I'm sensing far more of _you_ than I should, Mask-sama. It's almost like-" The little dog immediately ran over to the thickly-packed trees and shrubs across the little gulch with a strange expression, ignoring Kakashi's questioning look.

"Was that your dog's way of saying I should take a bath?" Minato pondered as he looked in contemplation towards the northwest, one of the two easy ways to get into this little valley, cut out neatly by the stream. It could be a coincidence – but that way was straight towards the Land of Earth – and Iwa.

"You'd better come see this!" Pakkun yelled suddenly from a little distance away, his voice strangely high-pitched.

Minato and Kakashi were there first and Shikamaru noted the latter paling as he stepped back in undisguised shock. The genin didn't need to wonder long before he realized the reason for that reaction, as he stared at the object Pakkun had uncovered - he glanced nervously at his team leader, who seemed to radiate a mix of terror and confusion; the man ripped off his mask and stared down wild-eyed.

Covered almost entirely by shrubs and trees was a long black shape, inscribed with numerous seals on the sides and bottom, about two meters in length and slanted on its side. It was a coffin. Next to it, covered in seals in much the same way was the lid, inscribed with 'Yon' or the number '4' in clear script.

Within the coffin was the dead and preserved body of the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

* * *

"Chōza, are you in?"

"Right here, coming," Chōza Akimichi responded from his kitchen as he stumbled into the hall, a large bread in his fist that was only partially devoured. "Why'd you have to come visit in the middle of dinner, Shikaku?"

Nara Shikaku rolled his eyes, holding out a closed scroll. "It's always dinnertime for you, Chōza. I'm here to deliver some new orders – I'm sure you agree that those are more urgent. The Hokage's pulling the old trio back together for a time."

"What?" Chōza sat down blinking. "Why would he do that now of all times? An official team again? It's been peaceful for years, and we've all got proper jobs! You're Jōnin Commander for crying out loud!"

"Chōza, you're a 15th generation Akimichi, act like it," Shikaku smirked, tossing the scroll to his old teammate. "Inoichi's coming too – ANBU's tracking a couple of spies that have slipped in. We're to be the muscle to back them up if any one of them finds the enemy. I could really use that brawn of yours in solving this."

"Fine. I'll go tell Chōji that I'll be late, then." Chōza sighed and quickly ate the rest of his dinner. "Be right there."

"I heard, dad." Chōji's reply sounded bored as he looked around the corner and waved at Shikaku. "Yo, Shikamaru's dad."

Shikaku greeted him back and was surprised to hear Yamanaka Ino's voice as well. "Where the heck is Shikamaru anyway? I haven't seen him in days, ever since that transfer…"

"He's out of town for a time," Shikaku answered, walking around the corner to find Chōji and Ino sharing a table decked with all sorts of delicacies. "He's on a mission."

"Aw, man." Chōji muttered. "Shika's already got a C-class? We still have team building missions – with that new creep! It's horrible!" Shikaku saw no need to inform them that their former teammate went way beyond C-rank.

"Sai's not that bad," Ino responded lightly to Chōji's shudders, as she took a sip from her drink. "You just have to get used to him, I suppose."

"You only say that because he thinks you're pretty," Chōji retorted dryly. "I don't think anyone should've introduced that boy to a book on nicknames."

Shikaku sighed softly, the 'troublesome' unspoken but clear, leaving quickly as Chōza followed. It was some distance to their destination : fetching the last of the traditional Ino-Shika-Chō combination.

The two hadn't made it to the Yamanaka home yet, when Chōza spotted something peculiar.

There, in the middle of the road, glinting softly in the moonlight was a hitai-ate. An _Iwa_ hitai-ate. It was scratched up and smudged but it couldn't have been here for very long, at least, or it would've been picked up by ANBU. As Chōza bent over to pick it up, he was late in noticing that a nigh-intangible chakra thread was attached to the edge, trembling slightly.

Shikaku yelled something - the Akimichi didn't quite hear it. Before he could do anything, the thread snapped taut, ripping away from the fallen forehead protector while dozens of paper tags escape from under the cloth. Explosive seal tags.

"Crap."

The explosion broke all the glasses and windows in three neighbourhoods surrounding the blast.


	14. Hunt : Bad Omens

Nara Shikaku displayed none of his customary apathy as his eyes roamed the streets sharply, roaming across the empty sidewalks. He walked close behind his former team-mate – no longer 'former', he supposed – occasionally glancing around to look at the few ANBU that were following, just on the edge of sight. Akimichi Chōza was unusually silent, probably for the same reason he was.

Ino-Shika-Chō, the 'legendary' team, had last been officially active when hostilities between villages were at their peak. There were precious few reasons why the Hokage would reassemble them on such short notice, especially without clear briefing first. Shikaku had a few ideas on the reasoning, particularly since he'd been at that accursed council meeting – though it had been civil, Shikaku had realized quickly that the Hokage was not at all at ease; a worrying sight.

Of course, at the same time Shikaku was also annoyed that he now had to combine his duties as Jōnin Commander as well as a member of his old team, which would cut into his free time considerably.

A glint caught Shikaku's eye and he saw Chōza had stopped in the middle of the road – there was something reflective there, and the robust man bent over to pick it up. Shikaku cursed aloud as he realized what the object was, and that it would _not_ be in the middle of the street by chance. An ANBU was approaching from his right, seemingly coming to the same conclusion, but wouldn't be in time. "Chōza!"

The flicker of hair-thin wire was visible and Shikaku reacted. In a single movement, Shikaku connected his shadow to his teammate and threw himself bodily backwards as hard as he could, covering his face as he crashed painfully to the floor.

The explosion was huge, sending out a blast wave that caught both shinobi and threw them backwards, the rush of wind and unbelievably loud noise blasting glass out everywhere. Thick biting smoke billowed outward as the fiery blaze set off by the tags almost immediately dissipated due to lack of oxygen. Shikaku landed in a heap across the street, collapsing against the curb, his head just barely missing cracking on it like an egg. Chōza wasn't far behind – the Akimichi lay twitching in the middle of the street, blood pooling next to his head as the smoke started slowly dissipating; the approaching ANBU had collapsed, smashed against the nearest wall, though he was already moving to sit upright.

"Chōza, Chōza!" Shikaku tried, working his way to his feet- thankfully, nothing seemed broken. The street was covered in a thick layer of dust and scorched rocks that had been blown free. The Nara's Shadow Possession Jutsu, seal-less though it had been, had managed to save the Akimichi from a lethal blow – the laboured breaths of the large shinobi were clearly audible. "Chōza, are you okay?"

"I think I burst an eardrum," answered the wounded shinobi, followed by a drawn-out groan. Then a forced snicker could be heard, interrupted by a cough. "We- we agreed this shouldn't become a habit!"

Shikaku laughed under his breath, wincing as his shoulder protested his movement – okay, perhaps he hadn't come out of this intact after all. Forcing himself to his knees, he stared around himself, suddenly realizing that the attacker was still around. He knew what Chōza was talking about: early in their career, Shikaku had rescued Inoichi from a fatal explosion by using his shadow jutsu, though the man had hit the floor quite harshly, leading to a solid week in the hospital with a concussion. The Nara had sworn never to do that again, though it had been mostly in jest.

"Akimichi-san, Nara-san, are you alright?" Two ANBU arrived next to each of them, helping them to their feet – Shikaku got up easily enough, Chōza was barely budging. "We need to get you away from here – the attacker may still be around."

"You sent someone after them?" Shikaku asked, rubbing his shoulder gingerly. He sighed deeply, as the presence of multiple ANBU should dissuade any would-be attacker. "I saw the wire – someone set that trap off remotely, but they must've been in line of sight."

"A kunoichi was spotted fleeing, but without any distinguishing marks beyond her gender and without a hitai-ate, it's going to be tough to track her down." The ANBU scoffed, grimacing as he looked at the devastation – a few neighbourhoods were going to need to have a lot of things replaced. "Dishonourable Iwa scum…"

"They're ninja," Shikaku pointed out as he walked over to Chōza, who had finally gotten to his feet and was examining the damage he'd taken – the street in front of him was marred by a large crater, and it seemed all the glass in at least three neighbourhoods had burst by the blast. Though his body was strengthened by chakra, even Shikaku heard soft ringing in his ears in the wake of the explosion. "Honour is optional, we should've expected traps. What I wish to know is why we were the target specifically."

Two more ANBU showed up in lockstep, each wearing a simple white mask with a few lines and symbols on them – it was getting positively crowded now. "Commander-sama," one stated, bowing slightly. "We come from the Tower - two more attacks were made at around the same time as this one, in other parts of town. Hokage-sama asked me to inform you immediately – he is heading for the hospital and wishes to meet you there."

"Who were the targets?"

"Yamanaka Inoichi and Maito Gai, it seems, Sir." The ANBU with a pig-like mask reported. "Yamanaka-san was moved to the hospital with minor injuries, Gai-san had none."

Shikaku nodded seriously, looking worriedly at Chōza, who was still panting and bleeding from his ear, as well as several other places. "I should head to the hospital and get descriptions of the attackers, then – this must've been a concentrated strike to take out military assets, considering who they chose."

Of course, that didn't really make sense, Shikaku considered. Shikaku may be the Jōnin Commander, but none of the other targets were significant for any reason except perhaps their fighting prowess. It would hurt Konoha, but not nearly as much as more strategic targets that would hurt the whole. If this was an intentional assault, it would make more sense that the attacker knew about the reconstitution of the Ino-Shika-Chō trio, and wished to prevent that. Where Gai fit in he couldn't fathom.

"Did any of the attackers get caught?"

"Maito Gai disabled his attacker," the ANBU said with a queasy look. "Apparently the assailant was under the impression that body-armour would be sufficient protection – he's not expected to live the night, given his injuries."

Shikaku winced imperceptibly, considering what could set off Maito Gai to do that. He could really only consider one scenario. "Any ancillary wounded?"

"Yamanaka-san's daughter received minor burns; she was protected from the main blast. Rock Lee and Hyūga Neji, students of Maito Gai, were both unconscious in the wake of the blast but recovered quickly."

"Figures it'd be his students," Shikaku muttered dryly; Chōza had been taken away to the hospital by ANBU while the two talked – another ANBU was gathering remains of the few explosive tags that hadn't properly gone off. "Gai's not usually so harsh."

"Yamanaka's pursuer escaped; he brought his daughter to the hospital and collapsed in the waiting room himself. He's suffering from chakra exhaustion due to using a powerful defensive jutsu, as I understand it." The ANBU picked at his mask nervously. "All attacks were in the middle of the road, using the hitai-ate as a lure."

"This means two more Iwa jōnin on the loose in Konoha, then." Shikaku concluded. "That's the minimum, at least." Internally, Shikaku was already reaching disturbing conclusions. Between the recent death of the jinchūriki of Kyūbi and the sudden formation of an elite team (that included his son, Shikaku reminded himself, with a touch of pride) and now Iwa infiltrators of considerable skill…

Looking morosely over the large hole in the road and the blood spattered across the floor where Chōza had collapsed earlier, Shikaku grimaced. This was looking more and more like the beginning of more than a dozen wars he'd read treatises on – particularly the Third Shinobi World War, which had seemed innocent enough at the start, but had escalated out of control. Legends were born in that war. If it came to war this time, Shikaku thought darkly, there would be no 'Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō' to save Konoha.

* * *

"How is this possible?" Shikamaru breathed, looking over from Minato to the corpse and back – the features were uncannily identical. "What-"

Minato didn't answer, unsteadily shuffling over to the body in the coffin. It was wearing the same clothes that he remembered when he arrived in Konoha, as well as a long white cloak with red flames at the bottom that he'd worn in life. The fact that it looked practically fresh was no surprise – that had been customary since the First, who invented the jutsu that was used for the preservation.

Thoughts raced through Minato's mind, each more confusing than the last, and he forced himself to focus. He briefly considered whether or not there were genjutsu at work, but a glance at Kakashi using his Sharingan to stare at the identical bodies dismissed that notion.

"Am I the real one?" Minato finally asked, slightly panicked. He remembered everything from his life – he remembered dying! He couldn't be some facsimile, couldn't he?"

"What technique would duplicate a body?" Shikamaru wondered, shock making way to a mix of curiosity and dread. "You are identical to the Fourth in mind, but not in body? Are you the same or…?"

"I should have expected this," Kakashi finally said, sitting down in front of the coffin and rubbing his good eye. "The one resurrection technique I know of – the one that would actually bring back the dead, doesn't actually use the original body."

Minato looked stricken, trembling slightly. "You mean the Second's-"

"_Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_." Kakashi confirmed. "A summoning technique, known as the Impure World Resurrection, that returns the dead to a temporary body under the summoner's control. One of the vilest jutsu I personally know of – and I wish I didn't."

"I'm not one of those – those zombies, though," Minato said, gulping. "I have my own mind, don't I?"

"It's not the same," Kakashi confirmed as he glanced back and forth between the two bodies. "Edo Tensei leaves a shinobi with incredibly advanced stamina – virtually limitless. Clearly, that's not the case for you. Aside from that, the sclera of the eye is discoloured. Besides, I'd be able to detect that your body wasn't technically your own." Kakashi tapped his hitai-ate that he'd put back over his Sharingan eye. "Whatever this is – it seems more advanced."

"Someone perfected _that_ technique?" Minato conjectured, distressed. "Even if so, why would someone like that bring me back? Wouldn't they know I disagree with such jutsu?"

"It could be it wasn't that, but something inspired by it," Shikamaru observed, frowning. "Pakkun reported that Naruto was here – the only reason I can see to require specifically him is that the attacker was after his tenant. Whatever technique they used must've required the Fourth's body in the ritual, as the one who first sealed it away. Whatever they did could be to draw the fox out – possibly into a new body."

"You know about that part of Edo Tensei?" Kakashi asked, blinking. "It is a kinjutsu of the highest order, how?"

Shikamaru shook his head in exasperation. "I know of the original concept behind the technique – the Nara clan has a wide collection of historical documents, including those relating to the Nidaime Hokage. Using a body and infusing it with the dead – it seemed similar to this."

"They made a new vessel out of a living but soulless body, and transferred the seal to it," Minato said with a disgusted look. "The only way that could happen is through the direct intervention of the –" Minato stopped as the obvious answer occurred to him; it made sense that they'd need his body in the ritual, given that they needed a direct line to- . "The Shinigami…"

Minato stood up, pacing back and forth, considering this possibility. "If the ritual used the Shinigami to transfer the seal, then likely the victim was still alive and was sacrificed; that is the price for its services, after all. The soul was taken and in exchange the body was left that had my seal on it."

Kakashi gasped. "Does that mean that Naruto's in–"

"No." Minato answered tiredly, though he didn't elaborate. "I'm confident enough in my sealing that THAT couldn't have happened. It would've- It couldn't have happened."

"If this ritual is what occurred – where do you come in?" Shikamaru wondered, patting Pakkun, who had long since left the conversation to the geniuses, though he was paying close attention. "If it was about transferring the Kyūbi, why would you be affected?"

Minato didn't answer immediately, paling dramatically as he almost toppled over again before he steadied himself. He glanced at Kakashi; worry clear in his eyes. He then looked at Shikamaru with a calculating look.

"I think I know… I - I'll have to verify it. It's probably best if I keep it to myself and the Hokage, for now."

"What … do we do with you?" Kakashi asked, motioning towards the coffin after a few moments. "We can hardly just leave a Hokage's body out in the wilderness, but it'd raise a lot of questions if we brought it back."

"I'll store it away for now," Minato answered, looking apprehensively at the body. "I don't know how much DNA has been extracted – I am beginning to reconsider the wisdom of this particular tradition of ours. Who knows what people would do with a Hokage's genes?"

Minato quickly summoned a rather obese toad that, much to the fascinated disgust of Shikamaru, swallowed the Fourth's coffin whole within seconds. Minato patted it appreciatively. "Tell Gamabunta that I'd like it if he kept that somewhere safe. I'll come for it at a later time."

"Of course, Summoner-sama," the frog responded, bowing marginally before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So…" Kakashi began with a concerned expression. "We have an enemy of Konoha on the loose that apparently has a better version of the Edo Tensei technique, or has relocated the Kyūbi to a new, malleable host. We're in serious trouble, I'd think."

"It's worse," Shikamaru said in a dark tone. "Whoever it is headed for Iwa – and they've probably already arrived there. Iwa's got a jinchūriki of their own now – and we don't. If there's even the slightest chance that they're hiding more than just this, and I think that's probable, then we're looking at a heck of a lot of preparation we need to do for those exams. It'll be bloody."

"They might go on to unleash the Kyūbi on Konoha – again." Minato whispered, aghast. "Was – was everything futile?"

"We have to stop it," Shikamaru declared forcefully. "We have a few months – you two are already some of the strongest shinobi of Konoha. If anyone can stop this war in its tracks, it has to be this team."

"We need our fourth member, and quickly," Kakashi said. "Latest reports put her in one of three towns northwest of here, in the direction the trail is heading. We'll follow it, see if we get lucky and the one who made the tracks didn't make it all the way across the border. When we get near the towns, we'll check each."

Minato agreed as he put his hypotheses aside for the moment in favour of action. "We still have our mission – that is our priority now. We've already exposed quite a bit here – we need to figure out if our interpretations of evidence are correct. Best bet is for us to head in Iwa's direction while training along the way – we need all the time we can get to get ready if the opponent's bringing the big guns. Shikamaru, you're with me."

The Nara nodded, realizing that he'd probably be training constantly whenever he wasn't busy with following the trail or scouting out villages. It'd be a long, long mission. "What a drag..."

* * *

**Author's Note :** Well, that was that - next chapter we get some combat, both in Konoha as well as on the road. :)


	15. Hunt : Frontrunners

The hospital was a chaotic mess when Shikaku got there; half a dozen were tending to the victims of the bombings and a few more stood ready for any new victims to come in – and all in the same room, to allow ANBU troops to seal off all the exits. Thankfully, someone had seen fit to shove the unused beds aside to leave some room for guests.

Chōza was stretched out on one of the beds, though his relaxed posture indicated that he'd already received help for the worst of the burns he'd gotten; a petite woman was concentrating green chakra in the vicinity of his ear; Shikaku was less than impressed by the amount of effort she seemed to require for the minor injury. Two beds over, Inoichi was tended to by three medical-nin, though Shikaku could discern no external wounds; likely internal bleeding, then.

Maito Gai, Shikaku realized, was in the room as well; he was unusually quiet, sitting in the corner with Rock Lee and Hyūga Neji, his students as well as Yamanaka Ino, who was cradling a bandaged arm. Especially Rock Lee sent nervous glances at his teacher; Shikaku could see that the eccentric shinobi didn't quite know what to say. Here, the Nara considered, he could help.

"Gai-san," Shikaku said as he approached, noting that the strange jōnin's usually impeccable jumpsuit was scuffed and burned in places, exposing, of course, more green. "I trust you are uninjured?"

"I'm fine," Gai answered, brow furrowed. "That bomb came out of nowhere – had I been slower, there might well be fatalities rather than wounded. We got lucky, I believe."

Shikaku nodded, worried about the jōnin's state of mind – for Gai to be subdued and serious, something must have shaken him _bad_.

"There were three attacks in quick succession," Shikaku explained, pointing to the other victims. "Chōza and Inoichi got hit harder than your team – everyone survived, though. It was a close thing – I managed to get Chōza out of the way just in time, I hear Inoichi guarded his daughter. You did well in protecting your students as well."

Gai nodded, glancing at Lee. "I saw them wounded, thought they were dead – I spotted the attacker that set off the blast. I – I saw red. Beat him to a pulp." He looked down, ashamed. "It was most unyouthful of me."

Shikaku sighed, putting a hand on the green spandex-clad shinobi. "You protected your students, and you took out an enemy of the Leaf. I don't think anyone will talk bad about your actions here, Gai-san."

Lee glanced over, hesitatingly putting a hand on his teacher's shoulder as well, a spark of light returning instead of the blank look he'd had just before. "You were fantastic, Gai-sensei!"

"Yosh, Lee," Gai answered softly. "I will start training again this very evening – I will have to replenish my youthfulness and show you how to defeat your enemies through hard work, even cowards such as these!" A wide smile appeared on the ninja's face and he ruffled his student's hair.

Shikaku rolled his eyes, secretly relieved. Gai would be all right – the day that man didn't spring back from a setback was probably the day he'd die. Hyūga Neji silently looked on, distractedly rubbing his wrist, which he's sprained. His eerily white eyes were occasionally homing in on Ino, slumped back against the wall and waiting until her father woke up.

"It's just chakra exhaustion," A passing medical-nin said as she saw him looking at the unconscious blond. "He'll be up by morning, I'm sure."

Shikaku gave a quick nod, looking everyone over one more time, deciding to check with Chōza. He didn't have to go far as the Sandaime Hokage and two ANBU entered through them in quick succession and looked around in worry.

"Hokage-sama!"

The old man gave a nod at his subordinate. "Shikaku-san, I am glad to see you are all right – I have just briefed the ANBU and they are out searching for the perpetrators still at large." He gazed at the two members of Shikaku's team that were on beds. "Are they…?"

"Minor injuries," Shikaku said with a smile. "The attack was clever, but not good enough to take anyone out – perhaps if we'd been alone the attacker wouldn't have had to split his focus on who might come near, though. It probably saved a few lives."

The Third concurred, gesturing towards an ANBU next to him, who vanished back through the doors. "I'm putting the village on alert until the infiltrators are found – clearly they're here for more than mere attempts at spying. Assassination, it seems."

"Elimination of known threats that live in the village," Shikaku guessed. "Each experts in our particular expertise. If the other two get away, they'll just try again as soon as they've found an effective method to pull it off."

"I'm afraid so," the Hokage agreed. "As Jōnin Commander, I'm assigning you the task of dividing up teams of two or three jōnin to join in a team with an ANBU team leader, thereby enlarging our effective defensive force – we cannot maintain a village-wide check with just the elite."

"Each individual unit will be weaker." Shikaku observed.

"It's only within the village," the Hokage countered, smiling at his subordinate. "With more ground covered, communicating from one group to the other is easier – that will allow us to quickly react to threats, supplying multiple teams if necessary."

"This seems a bit of an overreaction for two would-be assassins," Shikaku said softly, stepping near the Third. "Is there more going on?"

A strained grimace was his answer, and the Hokage leaned in, speaking softly. "I have reason to believe Iwa is preparing for a possible invasion."

Invasion. War. Well, that neatly managed to send chills of doom and dread down his spine. "Are you certain?"

"A six-man team infiltrated town and was partially taken out by Team Kaeru – three members remained at large. The current attacks occurred shortly after they left on a mission outside Konoha, which would indicate they were hesitant about trying their luck with those three around." The Hokage sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Best guess: Iwa's trying our defences, setting up some paranoia and , if lucky, take out a high-profile target or two. The invasion will likely come at a time when attention is necessarily divided regarding security."

Shikaku nodded. The next Chūnin exams were in Konoha – and they were _soon_. If Iwa was going to try a full-on invasion, they'd need to get to the village ready. "What else must be done?"

"I have people working on all aspects – concentrate on yours," the Hokage commanded imperiously. "Team Kaeru will coordinate with you when they return from their mission – they're powerful, so make good use of them."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Shikaku answered, thinking back to the enigmatic frog-masked man, at the council meeting. "I will meet with them when they report in."

"Very well – I expect a report on the jōnin teams by nightfall." The Hokage looked over the wounded once more, before turning to the remaining ANBU at his side. "Tora-san, please make sure that everyone is healthy, then join the search effort." The Hokage received a stiff nod and returned to the doors.

"What did Hokage-sama say?" Yamanaka Ino asked, having approached awfully silently for a genin, Shikaku thought.

"Nothing for your ears, Ino," Shikaku replied with a smile. "I'm glad to hear your dad's going to be fine. I'm sure Chōji will be joining you here when he hears what happened, so don't worry about anything."

Ino sighed and then looked up with confidence. "I'll be alright, Nara-sama!"

"I remind you again, just call me Shikaku. I must've informed you a hundred times when you three were hanging out at our house…"

"I can't call my teammate's parents by their first names! It'd be weird!"

Shikaku sighed. "All right, Ino – just don't go overboard with the 'sama'. It's troublesome."

* * *

Minato, Kakashi and Shikamaru had spent the last three days travelling westwards, relying entirely on supplies they'd taken along to survive, avoiding the minor villages and towns that they approached : the trail they were following consistently avoided going near them as well, still heading west by northwest, in the direction of Iwa's border.

Only a single town along their route had been on Minato's list : Kakashi had sneaked in to look for their targets regarding the last member of the team, but no sign was found. Minato hadn't commented much; he'd been rather quiet since the discovery of his own corpse.

"What a drag," Shikamaru commented as he packed up his tent after yet another clammy night in the middle of nowhere.

"We're closing in," Minato commented lightly, glancing at Pakkun who was standing vigil near their small campfire. "We're going quite a bit faster, most likely since we're actually hurrying, while the target had no reason to suspect any trackers would catch the scent."

"Quiet."

Shikamaru glanced up at Kakashi, who had set himself up high in the tree, his Sharingan blazing as he looked around. "I thought I saw a chakra burst."

Minato grimaced, carefully checking his mask was secure as he gazed around. "Any other signs of visitors?"

Kakashi hummed under his breath, eyes narrowing as he softly jumped down. "At least two, obscuring their movements – I almost missed them. Covering up their smell too. They merely forgot that the complete absence of smell from a particular direction is as big a signal as the presence."

"Shikamaru, Defence Formation." Minato commanded, drawing a long dagger, much skinnier and lengthier than any kunai he'd ever used. "If you can get one of them in the Kagemane, go for it."

Shikamaru nodded, gathering as much chakra as he could and focusing it towards his feet, from where it spread out into his shadow, saturating it with power. Nara techniques weren't bloodline limits, specifically : they were merely very specific manipulations of chakra, focused on the alteration and shaping of shadows. Considering their being merely half-shadow in nature, the constructs could do a lot more than merely travel along the ground.

Minato had requested information on Shikamaru's abilities moments after the three had left the little valley in which they'd found the Fourth's coffin. The shock had quickly worn off in favour of determination; in Shikamaru's case, a sharp focus on his training. Without thinking twice, Shikamaru had rattled off all the techniques he'd learned; not a wide array, but quite a bit more than most genin could boast. Besides the Academy Jutsu, his skills consisted largely of various family jutsu, two minor genjutsu, and a single powerful Sealing-related Ninjutsu that had surprised the former Hokage considerably.

The remainder of the next two days had been spent refining existing techniques; although little progress could be expected as far as chakra control was concerned, the repeated practice of his defensive shadow jutsu was paying off; it helped that this was likely the longest training session Shikamaru had ever actually paid attention to.

"_Kage Hōrudo no jutsu!" _Shikamaru said softly, concentrating as he sent out tendrils in every direction, staying just within the border of existing shadows to avoid detection; they stretched across a large part of the camp, weaving back and forth between Kakashi and Minato.

The attack came suddenly; two bodies barrelled into the camp, both holding razor-sharp kunai in outstretched arms, their feet barely touching the ground as they charged Kakashi. Minato jump sideways, landing lightly at the enemy's flank; one took a swipe at the white-haired jōnin in a wide arc.

Kakashi's fist flashed out like lightning; with a devastating crunch it landed against the man's stomach; he crumpled to the ground, leaving only a pile of dirt and rocks behind. "Earth Clone." Kakashi cursed as he dodged a kunai throw from the second. "That one is false too, probably. Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru snatched out one of his shadowy tendrils; he'd not even moved from his spot yet. The moment the Earth Clone touched soil, it stumbled; the foot was firmly stuck to the ground as if by glue. In the spare moments it took for it to work itself free, Minato slashed it in the neck with his dagger.

"The real ones have to be around here," Kakashi said, drawing a kunai of his own. "These guys don't have any hitai-ate, but three guesses where they're from, and the first two don't count."

"Iwa," Minato observed with distress. "An assassination team, this quickly? There must be more spies in Konoha than we anticipated!"

"The town will survive," Kakashi answered shortly. "We should take care of these guys. Shikamaru, are you picking up anything?"

Shikamaru shook his head in exasperation; if there was anything, he'd have told them already. Maintaining his Kage Hōrudo was tiring, but not nearly as much as the Kagemane – it made for a great lightweight alternative, it seemed. This was the first time he'd even used it in a real battle – then again, that was the case for most of his techniques. It was pretty screwed up, he considered, that his first real mission would be against enemy jōnin from another village.

"Here they come." Kakashi said, suddenly sprinting forward. His fist quickly slammed into one of the enemy nin that had barely been able to approach from the trees, slamming backwards head over heels into ground from the hit. The response was swift: without warning the second enemy combatant threw himself sideways into Kakashi, tossing him backwards towards his teammates as the red-haired man blew through hand seals. "_Doton: Retsudo Tenshō_!"

Kakashi cursed as he lost his footing, the soil suddenly caving in on itself in a destructive maelstrom; He felt a hand on his shoulder just as he feared his foot might get caught within the destruction.

"Take it a bit more seriously, please." Minato said, depositing the jōnin just outside the now radically rearranged centre of camp. "Can't have injuries,"

"Kagemane Complete." Shikamaru stated with a smirk, his shadow latching onto the enemy ninja in his moment of uncertainty.

"Shikamaru, behind-!"

The hit was hard; the young Nara flew sideward with a stream of blood following, bouncing twice against the soil before came to a stop; the first shinobi had backed away and around for a flank attack. Shikamaru managed to retain consciousness, noting the savage grin on the long-haired tattooed bastard that had punched him in the head – the man was wearing spiked gloves to boot.

A strange sound filled the air; the sound of a thousand birds chirping. Before his attacker could do a thing, he suddenly slumped, looking downwards in disbelief as his eyes darkened and his breathing stopped. Right through his chest stuck a hand covered in lightning chakra, its owner ripping it out with a savage jerk as his eyes caught Shikamaru's.

"I'll be fine," Shikamaru muttered, dizzily looking over to Minato, who was keeping the first busy with Taijutsu. "Go, I'll get to cover; I'm no use like this."

Kakashi nodded, shaking his blood-covered arm in disgust as he threw the fresh corpse of the Iwa nin to the floor without a second thought. His fellow nin's sudden demise didn't seem to sit well with his colleague.

"Bastard! Konasu-san was my nephew!" Yelled the crazed shinobi as he suddenly jumped in Kakashi direction with a suppressed snarl, his hands speeding through hand seals on the way, dodging Minato as he went. "_Doton: Iwa Sentō_!"

Kakashi dodged effortlessly, the sharp and fast spire of rock launching by and embedding itself in the soil a few feet further. Before he could manage to get a jutsu in, the Iwa shinobi launched a second, barely missing the Copy-Nin's side, and the man's hands were already repeating the seals. "Alright, two can play that game: _Doton: Iwa Sentō!_"

Kakashi's rock spear, though far slimmer than the opponent's, slammed forward to his opponent with incredible speed, slashing across his cheek as the man desperately lunged sideward. There was no second; Kakashi's knee impacted powerfully with the man's skull. He crumbled to dust.

"Another one," Kakashi cursed, glancing over at his teacher, who was looking on, though deciphering an emotion was impossible with that mask; clearly he wasn't going to be of any help, though, leaving his student to do the dirty work. Shikamaru had positioned himself to the side of the battlefield, his shadows surrounding him protectively in case the enemy came for him; his scalp was bleeding slightly, but he didn't seem seriously injured.

"Die, Konoha scum!" came a yell from behind him and Kakashi had the urge to roll his eyes as he slammed his leg backwards, catching the attacker soundly in the belly. Never allow your enemy to know your position if it is not your intention. That was Genin knowledge, for crying out loud!

"Most unyouthful," Kakashi quipped wryly, cocking his fist backwards as he shot towards the enemy, who had just recovered. "I've wanted to try this for a while." He smirked, upper-cutting the Iwa nin in the jaw and launching him far into the air. _Kage Buyō_!"

Kakashi matched the Iwa Nin's movement, evading effortlessly the swipes that the man made in the air as he tried to steady himself. With a wide smile, Kakashi suddenly focused, his expression sharp. "Now comes the hard part." With a twist he grabbed the enemy's arm, twirling him around as he grabbed the man's other and forced him towards the ground. With a savage roll they rotated ever faster, headfirst. "_Omote Renge_!"

The impact was incredible, as Kakashi appeared from the cloud of dust and debris coughing, dragging his victim along by his arm; he quickly let go, the man's arm falling limply to the floor. Minato approached, grimacing at the man's injuries. "Went a bit overboard, there?"

"I need to release some energy," Kakashi said lightly, sighing as he looked over at Shikamaru, who was walking over on his own power, if somewhat wobbly. "I got that move from Gai – I can't match the kind of power he puts into it, but it makes for a fantastic Taijutsu finisher if you have the chakra to spare."

Minato laughed softly, dragging the second Iwa over to the first. "You understand why I let you take care of these, don't you?"

Kakashi grimaced, glancing over at Shikamaru. "You wanted to gauge my ability, I suppose?"

Minato nodded his head in amusement, though Kakashi thought he'd missed something important somewhere along the way. His old sensei turned to his newest student with interest. "You took quite a hit there, little Nara – you okay?"

"Yeah, pretty good," Shikamaru answered honestly – he still had a painful headache, but most of the dizziness and confusion were gone, and his head wound was minor. "It didn't hurt as much as you'd think from a jōnin."

"Oh, it hit hard enough," Minato commented, pointing to one of the few parts of soil that weren't affected by the Earth technique that had warped the ground. "You can see the scuffmarks where you hit the soil. No, you experienced one of the benefits of your intensive training over these last days; you've gotten used to infusing chakra directly around yourself, through the shadows. You've been saturating the shadows with chakra – you were also _in_ the shadows."

"The chakra reinforced my body," Shikamaru realized, glancing over in amazement, "That could be the basis for a whole new technique!"

"There's several Nara techniques that use the principle," Kakashi noted, shoving his hitai-ate back over his eye. "They're merely meant for more advanced users of their chakra, thus why your parents haven't elected to teach you yet. Luckily, you have me – I know a _lot_ of jutsus."

"I thought I was to be the teacher," Minato joked, though Kakashi could've sworn there was a hint of pride in his sensei's voice. "It is a good idea to pursue this - as soon as you can manage to pull up that protection consciously rather than automatically, Kakashi will teach you a new technique. Until then, I'd like you to keep practicing with your existing ones."

"Yes, Kaeru-sensei," Shikamaru answered with a smile, before he turned serious and turned to Kakashi. "Why were there only two?"

"Iwa Assassination team, I believe," Kakashi observed, frowning at the two. "Jonin, but not particularly strong ones; either myself or Minato are more than a match for these fellows. It suggests that the target wasn't me, as they'd have sent a stronger force."

"They were trying to sneak in, probably an attempt to avoid your Sharingan," Minato observed. "Shikamaru is not a high profile target as far as I can tell which leaves only one option. Iwa's worried about the wildcard."

"They don't appreciate an unknown," Shikamaru observed. "Still, they should realize that someone who travels with Sharingan no Kakashi has some serious skill,"

"Not necessarily," Minato pointed out. "You're here too – even Iwa would know you're a genin. Besides that, everyone is prone to thinking Kakashi's the team leader, due to his reputation – what if Iwa considered that as well? They might have concluded I am a recent political asset Konoha has gained and you two are my protection detail."

"Why would they think that?" Shikamaru wondered out loud, blinking. "That's rather specific."

"History repeats itself, as always," Kakashi said wistfully.

Shikamaru turned to Kakashi, who was staring into the air, with a questioning look. "The Third Shinobi World War – Konoha was home to a foreign dignitary, an official from Kumo, where the fighting was strongest at the time. She had chosen to commit her personal security forces to Konoha's defence, though she chose to remain anonymous. Sandaime Hokage elected to hide her on an elite team which would serve as her bodyguards in exchange for the men."

"She was assassinated on assignment," Minato said morosely. "Three jōnin were murdered, as well as the dignitary, on a diplomatic mission to Suna; not the first and hardly the last of a long string of failed attempts. The perpetrator is commonly known as 'Sasori of the Red Sand' because he dyed the desert red; he did all of it in his lonesome."

"Iwa is bound to suspect a similar arrangement has been made here; putting one of Konoha's elite ninja and the son of the Jōnin Commander on the team likely doesn't make things look any better. Thankfully, they have underestimated us." Kakashi continued, patting Shikamaru on the shoulder. "The beneficial aspect: we're attracting attention away from targets in Konoha by putting ourselves in the open. The detrimental aspect: we're bound to run into more assassin teams or full-fledged squads, probably stronger ones."

"Bothersome."

Kakashi turned to the corpses with a frown, rubbing a hand across his mask, not realizing he was staining it with blood. "So what do we do with Holey and Moley here?"

Minato and Shikamaru shared an embarrassed look as Kakashi snickered.

* * *

**Doton: Retsudo Tenshō **: _Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm,_ Causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them.  
**Doton: Iwa Sentō **: _Earth Release : Rock Spire,_ Launches a sharp rock spire generated from the surrounding area. Works better in rocky areas.

******Kage Hōrudo no jutsu **: _Shadow Hold Technique, _Used to attach a person to the controlled shadow, much less chakra-intensive than the full Kagemane.

**Kage Buyō** : _Shadow of the Dancing Leaf,_ One follows the opponent, closely matching his or her body's movement, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow.**  
Omoto Renge** : _Front Lotus,_ Once behind the opponent, the user restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed.


	16. Hunt : Lost and Found

The mood was grim in the Hokage's office, as Sarutobi Hiruzen looked worriedly out over his village. Three ANBU flitted from roof to roof, patrolling; a little further along a more visible jōnin team was sweeping the street, directing anyone out and about to keep to protected areas.

It had been a long time since this kind of alert had been issued; many civilians remembered times of war and were familiar with the procedures, most of the younger generation were interesting in skirting the regulations, many of them straying into unprotected areas precisely because the Hokage had directed them not to – mostly civilians, kids of shinobi were taught to take the village head's word seriously.

Two more attacks had been reported since the simultaneous bombing of the previous day – again, veteran shinobi from the last war. Unfortunately, one long-time jōnin who had previously chaired a committee on war tactics did not survive the bombing of his house; the man had apparently sat down with his civilian wife for evening dinner and had been unable to escape a violent explosion cantered around the kitchen area – both he and his wife were killed, though both children, chūnin, survived. Daiki and Naoki were presently out of town and wouldn't learn of the events until perhaps next week.

The second attack had taken out seven civilian targets – originally it was believed that the target of the attack had escaped, but no shinobi reported in; Yamanaka Inoichi had later reported that one of the former members of his interrogation squad had vanished; he had chosen to leave the shinobi profession eight years previous. The body was swiftly identified and a worrying picture was starting to form.

Nara Shikaku walked in, escorted by one of his ANBU troops, who had insisted on increasing their duties to protect the attacks from reaching all the way to the top; many of them, the Hokage surmised, were well familiar with guerrilla tactics and had an inkling of what was going on.

"Two more former shinobi have silently disappeared since last night," Shikaku stated, as Akimichi Chōza followed the scarred man in. "Blood was found in both their beds, suggesting they were assassinated and their bodies removed."

"This cannot continue," the Sandaime muttered angrily. "The first attacks missed by sheer luck – given the fact that they were sudden and without warning, we should be glad only a single serving ninja has died so far. Now that we've increased security, the infiltrators are going for the only targets that are so out of practice that their struggle doesn't even alert the ANBU patrols."

"We cannot protect everyone at the same time, Lord Hokage," Shikaku reasoned. "Our military forces are secured by the jōnin teams, which seems to have prevented any more open attacks like the previous ones. The civilian targets so far seem to be universally former shinobi, and we are recalling our most significant former ninja to live in protected buildings. Unless the enemy goes for normal civilian targets, this should stop the damage they could do."

"Why haven't we caught them yet?" The Hokage asked, glaring at the Jōnin Commander. "With the kind of blatant attacks these two are doing, how have they been keeping off the grid?"

"Doton jutsu," Chōza remarked, pulling a hand through his long red mane in annoyance. "We've found disturbed soil near all the bombing sites – being Iwa nin, the enemy shinobi are using underground travel as a quick way to deliver explosives and to get away – not many of our shinobi are experienced in such tactics."

"ANBU are trained to fight competently against all primary elemental affinities," Sandaime said, pacing down his office. "These two – they must be the equivalent of Iwa ANBU to remain undetected while using a highly chakra-intensive technique like tunnelling. Any suggestions?"

"Actually…" Chōza began, but Shikaku waved him off.

"Requesting permission for the Ino-Shika-Chō team to pursue the Iwa infiltrators, Lord Hokage."

"Ah." The Hokage chuckled. "I should have expected that, after inviting you three to return to active duty as a team, eh? Very well – you may attempt it, though only with ANBU escorts – we cannot lose our Jōnin Commander. If it gets hairy, get out. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

Sandaime remained pensively at the window as the two jōnin left, inattentively tapping at his pipe. He didn't think it showed much, but he was chilled to the core by recent events. He'd been in a major war – he'd seen first-hand how brutal a conflict with Iwa could become. Bombing major targets without apparent worry of being recognized suggested that the Tsuchikage was taking this seriously; he actually didn't care if Konoha called him on it. The man might well be ready for a war.

The last time that'd happened, years of bloodshed had followed and more than half the village's shinobi population was lost along the way, on both sides. Both villages had only recently seen replenished ranks through promotions in peacetime. Now, it appeared that hell would be returning.

The Hokage, for once, didn't know what to do.

* * *

Shikamaru twitched in annoyance as Minato trudged into camp, whistling a jaunty tune as he dropped a bag full of groceries between them. He was wearing his mask, though he'd dropped his cloak, his blond hair tied into a ponytail. He dropped down next to the genin as he nodded at Kakashi, who was leaning against a tree nearby.

"Are we going to seal all that away?" Shikamaru asked as he eyed the bread and meat with interest.

"No, I've already got that covered," Minato answered as he tapped his jacket, which was outfitted with half a dozen scrolls. "This is just for today and tomorrow – should be enough for the three of us, I think. It was a civilian town, I had to buy –something – to carry around so I didn't look suspicious. I figured a _Henge_ alone wouldn't be enough."

"I'll be heading for Gyanburu no Machi, then – It's about three hours from here, so if I find anything I'll be back by evening. You two enjoy yourselves and keep an eye out, okay?"

Minato chuckled. "I'll give any would-be assassin an ass-kicking they won't believe. I'll be going over a new technique for wonder boy here, so you better make sure you're not slow – I might have a new favourite student by the time you're back."

Kakashi sighed dramatically. "You wound me, sensei – how would I ever survive out in the real world without your guidance?" The man mimed swooning and Minato burst into clear laughter.

After a moment, he stopped, looking seriously at Kakashi and smiling genuinely, his eyes sparkling in mirth. "You'll have me to fall back on for as long as you need it, Kakashi-kun. I don't think you do – you've been doing fine for the last decade – but if necessary – not even death will prevent me from backing you up."

Kakashi smiled minutely, his mask crinkling up at the edges. "I know, sensei. I appreciate it."

Minato nodded, turning to Shikamaru. "So, little Nara – how about we get cracking and let the old man over there do our recon?"

"I'm not old!"

"Hey, last time I checked I'm still the well-preserved one here. To me, you look older than I'm used to. Let me have my fun, will you?" Minato grinned widely, miming the motions of an old man.

Kakashi left still grumbling about being young, Shikamaru looking on in amusement. Minato gazed warmly after him, finally sitting besides Shikamaru and turning his eyes to him. "This must be very strange for you, Shikamaru-kun. Kakashi and I have known each other for a long time, and you're just tossed out here with us without any idea who we really are."

"I know facts about you two," Shikamaru supplied. "Both of you sound like quite the fearsome warriors if the bingo-books or official files are to be believed. I'd never expected either of you to be so-"

"Approachable?" Minato supplied, chuckling. "I've been told such things before, you know – back when I first became Hokage, I was considered a no-good kid – the council was initially violently opposed to my election as the Sandaime's successor. Homura and Hiruzen actually nearly came to blows over it, I believe. Both the council members considered me far too kind, gentle and approachable for such a serious job as being a Kage. One person called me flaky, even!"

Shikamaru smiled, dropping down on the grass and looking up into the cloud-filled sky. "Must've been hard to convince the naysayers."

"Oh, it was." Minato confirmed as he grabbed an apple out of the shopping back he'd brought, tossing another to Shikamaru. "It took the better part of a year before the council even deigned to consult me about things – I had to reverse their decisions regularly as they happily assumed I'd agree with their plans. I think my persistence in keeping them in line ultimately won them over."

"I've never actually met the council," Shikamaru admitted. "Dad's got plenty to say about them, though. Considers them too militaristic."

"A bit of a strange thing to say in a shinobi village, I suppose." Minato pointed out. "All Hokage have to be steadfast on the military aspect in some capacity – after all, we might just end up in another conflict between major nations, such as is brewing right now. Sarutobi's just… milder than either of his old teammates, he chooses not to grasp every piece of bait that others are throwing out to lure Konoha into armed interference. In any case, the council was as opposed to me – they saw in me the same 'weakness', if you will."

"They didn't like you because you had the Will of Fire, if you want to call It that," Shikamaru observed. "I've always puzzled over the Third's use of the concept – it's rather philosophical and aloof for such a practical-minded thinker in other fields."

"Yes, well, nobody ever claimed that a Hokage couldn't be a poet." Minato smiled as he thought fondly of the old man. "The day he handed me that hat was probably the happiest I've ever seen him. He wasn't sad he was giving up prestige or power – he was glad that the village would continue and that he'd leave behind a thriving town. I suppose my death interrupted his comfortable retirement."

"The history books don't say much about the weeks after the attack," Shikamaru responded earnestly. "Not many people were writing anything down. It's said the Third was requested to return to power, and he took nearly two weeks to come to a decision. In the end, he agreed to do so. I believe he feared that someone unworthy would step in to take advantage of the chaos."

"Not an unlikely thought," Minato admitted. "Sarutobi-sama always did appreciate keeping a good eye on the most promising of his ninja, and getting them ready for significant jobs. I have a sneaking suspicion he's doing such a thing with Kakashi, honestly. I suppose it's the lazy attitude that stands in the way of his becoming Hokage, though I doubt he'd want the job."

"What's wrong with a lazy attitude, eh?" Shikamaru asked, shrugging. "Not doing more than is necessary isn't a negative character trait, it's efficiency."

"There are people who think otherwise," Minato responded, grinning. "Besides, you're not nearly as lazy as you make yourself out to be – just like Shikaku, in that respect. Don't think I haven't noticed you practicing that shadow-jutsu for the entire trip."

Shikamaru blushed, looking guiltily down at his feet, where shadows were almost imperceptibly moving – an effective chakra control exercise that could be held active constantly, until it became practically automatic. "I'd almost forgotten I was doing it."

"It's pretty proactive of you, Shikamaru – knowing what I do about the capabilities of a Nara in his usual state, I shudder at what a fully attentive one could accomplish," Minato tapped on the ground, tendrils of shadow retreating when they were touched. "Quite a range already – must be half again as far as when you started – that's an astonishing increase in so little time."

"It's merely a question of getting used to it," Shikamaru added. "I normally don't use my jutsu very much, so my body doesn't get adapted to them. Now that we're travelling and using jutsu every day, my chakra's getting familiar with the techniques."

"That practically sounds like a form of chakra manipulation," Minato mused. "I wonder if it would be classified as a particular element, this shadow handling business? I must admit, I've never really looked into these techniques. Well, aside from Shadow Clones, but those don't really count."

"I don't have the chakra capacity for those," Shikamaru said lightly. "Not yet, anyway. Dad can make a few, I believe, though he prefers an elemental clone."

Minato grunted, his hand curiously grabbing the end of a shadowy tendril – it was actually vaguely tangible under his finger. "You can make this pretty solid – does your clan have any particular techniques to make use of that?"

"Dad knows a bunch," Shikamaru said, nodding. "I've not gotten to testing any of them out yet, but he can make shadows do almost anything he wishes."

"Hmmm. Would you mind making this as solid as you can?" Minato kept holding the shadowy tendril lightly as Shikamaru complied – the shadow became rigid and razor sharp in the jōnin's hand. "I wonder if this could be adapted for use in a clone? It's pretty impressive – this is practically a blade. "

"It could be used as such," Shikamaru agreed, slightly out of breath at the chakra expenditure. "I've been thinking of using shadow manipulation for a sort of spike defence – shooting out shadows in every direction. My control's way too shoddy for more than two or three, though."

"Eh, better than when I started up again with Wind chakra," Minato retorted. "If we treat this as similar – I was about your age when I got underway with that sort of thing – maybe a little older. I'd not really mastered it, and after the whole sealing thing happened, I practically forgot about the elemental manipulation again. I could only manage a measly one wind blade when I tried later on – pretty pathetic. Jiraiya joked about it for _years_."

Shikamaru chuckled. "So there are things you're not perfect at, then. Good to know that I'm not the only one here who can improve."

"Ah, but that's the best part, isn't it?" Minato answered, eyes lighting up. "If you know everything already, what use is experience? It's the very fact that we're limited and can grow that keeps us going, especially as shinobi. You stagnate – you die."

"I'd rather prefer to be learning things because I want to, rather than because I might get skewered by the next guy I look at funny." Shikamaru smirked as he bit into his apple, chewing slowly. "I suppose this whole death threat thing is good for my studying – mom might learn about it and start employing the tactic herself. Most troublesome."

"Oh, women can use their death threats quite effectively," Minato agreed, suddenly looking wistful and sad. "My- my late wife, Kushina, was a firebrand – she was always yelling about things and people called her _Akai Chishio no Habanero – _the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. I suppose it's fitting that between her red and my yellow, we'd have – have a son who wore orange." Minato's mood crashed, moving right from sad into depressed as he bent over, raising a hand to his head. Shikamaru looked on worriedly, considering what to do about this.

"It's not healthy, y'know." Shikamaru said gently, laying a hand on the older man's shoulder, feeling decidedly outside his comfort zone. "Dad always tells me that it's not that ninja don't feel emotions – it's that they don't show them to those who oughtn't. I don't know if you heard but I – I was the one that found him – I went to Asuma that evening, told him everything. I can't imagine what you're going through, but I can't imagine you don't need to speak about it..."

"It's all right," Minato answered in a strained voice, eyes barely visible but glistening faintly through his mask's eyeholes. "I'm trying to come to terms with it, but I keep expecting to see Kushina when I turn around, or little Naruto – even though I know I won't. They'll just pop into my head and I don't remember that they're dead until I've already said something."

Shikamaru looked at the older man compassionately. "I – I'm really not the right person to talk about this, I'm scarcely a hardened shinobi."

"You're not," Minato agreed. "That's a good thing, though – you're the level head on this team. I've already noticed that Kakashi favours you; he's reminded of himself, a bit – the young genius that plays the rational part in an otherwise emotion-wrought team. I myself – well, I've been a jōnin-sensei before, I remember what it's like. I suppose we prefer to both fall into familiar roles again."

"Level head, eh?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow. "If that is how I can help the team, then so be it. It's better than being called the lazy one, I suppose. Even though there's nothing wrong with being lazy."

Minato nodded, sighing deeply. "Look… both Kakashi and I are probably going to be on edge a lot – we've both been hit with loss, perhaps too great to bear, and we need time for that. I – I'll try not to let it get in the way of things."

"I'm not saying it would," Shikamaru reasoned. "If I'm to be the rational one here, at least listen to this advice - you know my family works with deer, right?" Minato nodded in confusion. "When a deer is wounded, we take it inside, and we heal it up - we try to keep out the filth from outside so that it has time to recover. The deer, though, needs fresh air - and it won't ever get better if it's constantly fighting itself, getting itself stuck as it panics when the outside world's suddenly far more terrifying than it'd ever been."

Minato smiled as he hesitantly smiled to the young Nara, patting him on the shoulder as he nodded sagely. "I'll keep that in mind, little Nara."

Shikamaru nodded with his own minute smile. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about - I'm a Nara."

* * *

A bottle passed precariously close to Kakashi's head as he weaved carefully between several drunken louts celebrating in the streets of the town he's arrived at – it was considerably larger than any he'd gone to so far, and he'd managed to arrive on what was apparently a local annual holiday. He carefully checked to see if his mask was keeping up, as he kept getting sprinkled with drinks and he was beginning to reek of booze.

Gyanburu no Machi was a town that was only occasionally mentioned in Konoha, mostly because it was considered one of the less reputable parts of the Land of Fire. It was far enough from any borders that it didn't generally have trouble with foreign shinobi, and didn't have any interesting targets for such people anyway – plus the inhabitants were far more interested in simply having a good time. Missing-nin were known to visit the town on occasion, though there was an unspoken agreement that they would be tolerated as long as they harmed nobody.

This is how it was that Kakashi passed by a Kumo missing-nin with a distinctive slashed hitai-ate bound around is arm, currently passed out across a table in front of one of the many eating establishments of the town. He recognized the man – chūnin, barely worth the time – and moved on. He wasn't here to play hunter-nin.

The pride and joy of Gyanburu wasn't the wide range of restaurants or the frequent holidays with no discernible reason – no, it was the gaming lane, where dozens of casinos, betting establishments and even a horse-race were situated close together. Even in the middle of the day it was a glaringly bright and loud place, with flashing signs and great signs proclaiming that this or that game was the best since rice balls.

"The things I do for Konoha…" Kakashi muttered as he walked towards the largest and most gaudy of all the casinos – a large sign featuring a gigantic walking rat winking at the visitor blinked on and off, music coming from inside that was decidedly too chaotic and harsh to be from any proper musician.

Kakashi would have likely never gone to this kind of town, normally – he preferred quiet and restful places, where he could spend his free time without feeling like he was constantly assaulted. Unfortunately, Pakkun had been quite adamant that his target's smell was coming from the direction of this town, though the small ninken's ears and nose were twitching as they got nearer – Kakashi understood why that was, now.

"That's the sixth damn round tonight!" A clear voice called out as the sound of wood cracking and breaking resounded over the garishly loud music. "I can't believe it!"

Kakashi walked in the direction, dodging a table leg thrown through the casino with a part of a table still attached. There, fuming and holding pieces of what used to be a perfectly good table, was a blond woman in a long green overcoat, eyes focused across the room where a large and terrified bald man had backed off and was looking up at her in a panic.

"I think you've scared the poor man enough, don't you, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi said carefully as he stepped forward, the woman turning to him irately and faltering slightly. Kakashi almost winced – he knew that look, and he'd gotten it often, despite covering up most of his face. It was the hair, he figured. They saw his father.

"What're you doing here?" She glowered as she took up her glass and gulped it down in one go. "I don't have anything to do with Konoha anymore, go away."

"Forgive me. I'm actually not here for you, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said, approaching the Sannin gingerly, wary of the woman's formidable fists. She was considered a legend for a very good reason, and it wasn't just her medical skills. "I have a proposition."

"If you're not here for me, then why come here?" The Sannin demanded, pointing at the jōnin and glaring. "You won't drag me back to Sarutobi, I'll tell you that!"

"Ah, the offer is actually for your, ahem, assistant."

Tsunade blinked, eyes suddenly clearing up as she gazed at Kakashi in confusion. He'd caught her off guard; good. The woman slowly turned from him to a second lady with shoulder-length black hair, bangs, and sharp onyx eyes, wearing a long blueish-black robe with white belt.

"You want to speak to… Shizune?"

* * *

**Author's Note :** Well, there it is - Tsunade's introduction as a drunken gambler hanging out in shady towns. Figures!


	17. Hunt : Going Alone

Tsunade looked more baffled than Kakashi had expected; most likely she simply couldn't fathom that someone would come look for her from Konoha – much less a high-ranked jōnin – and then skip by her entirely in favour of her assistant. It had to be a novel experience, he supposed.

"We should probably take this somewhere quieter, you know." Kakashi commented lightly as he took stock of the mixture of drunks and gamblers that dotted the casino, the one man still quivering on the floor with the distinct scent of urine wafting from his direction as he gazed at the smashed chair he'd been occupying not a minute before.

Tsunade, remarkably, didn't comment in the slightest as she grabbed her chips – a meagre amount, indeed, she did have a reputation for this sort of thing, after all – and Shizune confusedly followed, sending curious glances at Kakashi, who ushered the two of them out. Few people stood in their way – Kakashi quickly realized why.

Finding a quiet place wasn't difficult with Tsunade along – people knew to get out of the way when she arrived, so a single gruff command later one of the side-rooms largely dedicated to betting on various dog races was emptied, most of the people there fleeing as they desperately grabbed all the papers and notes they could. It seemed the Sannin had built up a bit of a local notoriety here, like she did everywhere. There were several small tables along the side of the room with squishy red benches flanking them on both sides, and Kakashi edged onto one from which he could keep an eye on the room's entrance as well as his companions.

"What's this about, Hatake-san?" Tsunade asked with a glower after she sat down. "Even I know that Sarutobi wouldn't send the son of the White Fang on a wild goose chase after the likes of me."

"Ah," Kakashi said with a nod. "You're right – the Third's been quite adamant that you should be left to your own devises, given that you chose to leave Konoha. Although he's requested your return, he won't force you."

"I heard something about that," Tsunade observed. "I don't see why _his_ death should require me to return to the village – it's tragic, I'm sure, but…"

Kakashi almost glared at the woman, though he managed to avoid antagonizing her. "I didn't come here for that. In light of recent events, the Third's chosen to head a new specialist team, consisting of myself, Nara-san," Kakashi smirked to himself as he wisely didn't mention which one – "as well as Kaeru-sama, student of the Third."

"Sarutobi took a new student?" Tsunade wondered with a raised eyebrow. "What is this about? What do you need us for?"

"We are looking to add a registered medical-nin to the team," Kakashi admitted. "Several names came up, but Kaeru-sama elected your assistant Shizune as the best choice."

"Me?" Shizune asked in surprise, blinking in confusion. "I would think Tsunade-sama is a far superior person to join such a team…"

Tsunade-sama, unlike yourself, is not officially registered as a medical-nin of Konoha at this time," With this, he turned to Tsunade. "Forgive me, but I am curious – why did you get your assistant certified and registered in Konoha?"

"I have my reasons for not returning," Tsunade said, glancing at Shizune. "I didn't want her limited to my voluntary absence from the village. She has to make her own choices."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said owlishly.

"Hmmm," Kakashi answered thoughtfully, clearing his throat. "You wouldn't have a problem with my offering her a job away from your side, then?"

"B-but, this is my place," Shizune answered, fidgeting. She turned to her teaher with an intense look. "I can't just let you out here alone! You'd burn thought all the rest of your money within two hours!"

Kakashi rolled his eye at the exasperated glance that Tsunade sent her student. It was no surprise, he considered, that someone like Shizune was required to keep the Legendary Sucker from completely going off the rails.

"Shizune – although you've been helping me for many years, I don't want you to feel as if you're obligated to do it." Tsunade sighed, her eyes troubled. "You remain a medical-nin of Konoha, officially; you're free to make this choice yourself. I will be fine; you know I will."

"I doubt that," Shizune said under her breath, gazing worriedly at her teacher and friend. She glanced at Kakashi who was looking on as if disinterested. "Hatake-san, what would this offer of yours be? I am not a ninja of Tsunade-sama's calibre, I doubt I could contribute that much."

"You are a student of the greatest medical-nin we've ever had," Kakashi pointed out sagely. "Kaeru-sama suggested you personally, having reviewed your hospital files – I believe he was impressed. I don't consider it fair to sell yourself short, my lady."

"Charmer," Tsunade said with a snort. "Just like, well…"

Kakashi didn't react, continuing to gaze at Shizune who fidgeted. Finally, the medical student spoke: "I don't know this Kaeru; I only know you and Nara-san by reputation – what's this team all about?"

"Yes, there the problematic stuff comes in," Kakashi muttered, glancing at the door as he slipped a hand into his vest; both women stiffened at the sudden movement. "You don't mind that I set up a little privacy, do you?"

Tsunade gasped at Kakashi handling a neat and complicated seal drawn on high-grade sealing paper; Kakashi had asked his sensei for a collection of these, just in case he wasn't around to make them himself. Tsunade blinked as she studied the design. "I haven't seen seals like these in years – I didn't know anyone had preserved the structures…"

Kakashi shrugged as he poured chakra into the elaborate design; it was quite powerful and a soft ripple carried across the room. "Now, then – it's best to be frank, I think. The reason this team's been set up in such a hurry is that the Third is worried that there is more going on than random or independent events." Kakashi rubbed his mask worriedly as he leaned over the table. "Uzumaki Naruto – Konoha's jinchūriki as you well know – was murdered. What people don't know is that whoever did it took the Kyūbi with him."

Shizune gasped in horror, Tsunade's sickly look not far behind. "They… took…?"

"There's more," Kakashi added darkly. "Almost immediately after the confusion that the death caused, Iwagakure sent infiltrators to entrench themselves within the village, including several jōnin. There's the worrying possibility that the Land of Earth is getting ready for an invasion, and the time when Konoha's defences are weakest are quickly approaching."

"The Chūnin Exams," Tsunade said under her breath. "Does Iwa have the demon?"

"My team, under the leadership of Kaeru-sama, has been tracking the trail of the likely carrier of the Biju for days now – so far it's heading directly towards that country. I sent Ninken ahead, they've scouted out quite a bit further than we have reached on foot, and the path continues to head that way unwaveringly. It seems best to assume the worst."

"This is a crisis team, then." Tsunade concluded. "The third has elected his newest student to get a team ready for preventing what could become the Fourth Shinobi World War."

Kakashi looked at Shizune to see her reaction, and was somewhat shocked to see the nervous girl from earlier with her face steely and fierce. Tsunade didn't seem so surprised and nodded at an unspoken question by her student.

"If I can help prevent a war, then I can't say no, can I?" Shizune said finally, lingering uncertainly on Tsunade. "I – I need to know that Tsunade-sama will be all right, though. We've been together for so long, I'd worry…"

"I actually did have a solution for that," Kakashi said jovially as he tapped his left shoulder – a squawking sound and a puff of smoke suddenly erupted from the place he touched.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Tsunade said with a groan.

A second, much larger plume of smoke erupted right next to Kakashi, a six-foot toad appearing with a large, heavy-set man sporting a great white man of white hair sitting on its back. The man had a wide grin on his face as he jumped off and posed ludicrously. "It is I, the legendary Toad Sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin, purveyor of fine establishments with hot women! "

Tsunade groaned as she dropped her head to the table in desperation.

* * *

"What are the chances that we struck gold in this town compared to the other ones?" Shikamaru wondered as he focused on staying stuck to the tree branch from which he was dangling with only chakra as support. "You seem on edge,"

"Kakashi used one of my seals," Minato answered with a shrug. "I can't imagine why he would unless he'd found Tsunade of the Sannin, and our final teammate with her."

"You can sense your seals all the way out in different towns?" Shikamaru wondered. "That's pretty impressive." Shikamaru jumped off, landing softly besides his teacher.

"It works on a similar principle as my Hiraishin seal," Minato admitted. "They stay sort of – connected. The further away, the more energy it takes to keep contact, but I'm no slouch in the chakra department so the range is large. Unfortunately distant seals do tend to degrade quickly unless I put them on some high-quality chakra-conducive materials."

"Sealing sounds like a complicated subject."

"Oh, it is," Minato agreed with a smirk. "I don't really understand why it just seems to click for me – I just never had the trouble with it that most have. Jiraiya-sensei argued that I probably inherited it. Kushina herself came from a clan that was similarly inclined towards sealing, though she herself didn't really care for it."

Shikamaru nodded sagely as he looked out over the barren landscape punctuated occasionally by clumps of trees; ever since he and Minato had left their camp and headed down the scent trail they were following at a sedate pace, the surroundings had been getting more desolate. Shikamaru vaguely theorized it made sense; they were heading in the direction of the Land of Earth, and most of the fertile soil of the Land of Fire was said to be in the east and south, not this direction.

"If you ever wish to learn sealing, I can get you some books to get you started," Minato gave a friendly smile, idly playing with the frog mask he'd looped on his belt; given the open fields surrounding them, they'd have plenty of warning for Minato to put It back on, especially combined with his seals. The former Hokage was just happy to breathe fresh air again without the face-covering getting in the way.

"What was it like, back then, when you had to learn that stuff?" Shikamaru wondered lazily, looking at Minato with a half-lidded look that reminded the latter of Kakashi's. "You lived through a war, didn't you?"

"The Third Shinobi World War." Minato confirmed, sighing. "It wasn't a pretty sight – early on it was a mess, Konoha was getting beat up pretty bad and we lost a lot of good people. It wasn't until the bridge that things really got turned around, ultimately. I should tell you that story sometimes. I was one of Konoha's secret weapons: I earned my nickname in that war."

"The Yellow Flash," Shikamaru murmured in understanding. "I always figured you were portrayed as larger than life in the textbooks."

"I probably was," Minato answered. "I haven't read them, I'd have to check. Suffice to say though that the victories were great, but there were far too many losses. I had hoped that wartime was over and that my stint as Hokage wouldn't be marred by such a conflict." He grimaced. "Then I discovered I was wrong, Kyūbi attacked and what should've been a great period for me was cut short. I'm just glad that the Sandaime managed to keep things together in the confusion."

"You're feeling guilty, aren't you?" Shikamaru observed with a sharp glint in his eyes. "You're considering this whole Iwa business your responsibility."

"How couldn't I?" Minato barked with a scowl, then sighed and relented. "I'm sorry – I really shouldn't be sounding off at you – things like these are closer to me than they are to anyone else, I suppose. Everything seems to me like it was within the last month, you know. Feels like I still have the responsibility of the village on my shoulders – and yet I'm not sure if I enjoy the thought of laying it down either."

Shikamaru snorted, standing up and muttering something about it being a drag. "Let's face it, the Hokage won't let you just hang out like a wall-flower so I doubt you'll be laying down any responsibility. Not everything's changed, you know."

Minato shrugged. "I guess – this assignment is a pretty important one, even given the fact that it's a reconnaissance mission mixed with a training trip of all things."

"About that," Shikamaru observed. "Shouldn't you be training too? I mean, I know you think you're Kami's greatest gift to ass kicking, but you haven't actually gotten a challenge since you 'died'."

Minato laughed softly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ah, I did hope I would get the chance to fight a little along the way, but any real workout for me would be rather… violent. Kakashi might enjoy smashing trees with his myriad jutsu, I go for the kill. Unfortunately, sparring doesn't lend itself well to that kind of serious stuff."

"You're just too good at this stuff to train normally," Shikamaru summarized. "Troublesome."

"Fighting Kakashi would be fun, but I wouldn't really be able to go all-out," Minato confirmed. "Granted, I could use many of the tricks I'm known for – but those I'm sure I can do, and to me it's only been about two weeks since I last used those skills to their limit anyway. The only thing I've had to contend with is my degraded chakra control, and it remains high even despite that; I'll just have to make do with paper seals. The stuff I'd really need to test – sealing related, mostly – I can't just pull on thin air or a sparring partner."

"So… are you secretly hoping we run into someone of SS-class?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow. "Flee on Sight, wasn't it? Are there even any others like that?"

"You don't want to know what other ludicrous things people have said about me," The Fourth responded lightly as the two passed by another clump of trees haphazardly strewn around the landscape.

Minato suddenly tensed – Shikamaru reacted instantly by throwing up his shadowy defense that he'd been constantly maintaining, ready to leap to his defense. The jōnin looked at the direction of the trees, his mask suddenly back on his face though Shikamaru hadn't seen him put it on. "Shikamaru, this way."

He followed obediently, only barely keeping up with his team leader's speed as they crossed through the patch of trees and out the other end onto what appeared to be a large burnmark scorched into the soil – plants were dead and the ground looked vaguely glassy. Minato stopped at the edge and went to his knee, staring at it worriedly. "This…"

Shikamaru didn't so much feel as sense it; his shadows had made contact with the glassy material and had retracted as if repelled; a large chunk of chakra that he'd put in just vanished. He quickly retracted the intact tendrils and noted the rest had simply disappeared. "There's something that eats chakra in that crater."

"I know what it is," Minato said with narrowed eyes. "I've seen it before. This is the remnant of Biju chakra. Whoever took Kyūbi must've passed by here, and something went wrong. The chakra, at least a bit of it, was released. Whatever – or whoever – they placed the nine-tails in evidently woke up and wasn't too pleased with the situation."

"What does this tell us? That we may be able to reason with the new jinchūriki? It might be as opposed to being used as a weapon as we are."

"The only being I can think of that could maintain a Biju is something with a chakra-system that can heal the influx," Minato reasoned. "There can't be that many such people around to choose from – if Iwa's behind it – and that seems likely – then they must've arranged a body beforehand."

"Didn't you say it would be soulless, though?" Shikamaru wondered.

Minato nodded, suddenly tensing up; Shikamaru glanced around as the man finally answered, acting as if nothing was wrong. "Yes. Which means that the Kyūbi likely took control of it here, as it has no will to contend with that would normally keep its mind back. I wonder if Iwa realizes what kind of madness they're taking into their home. The Tsuchikage that I met wouldn't have done something this rash…"

"Speaking ill of the Tsuchikage, eh Konoha-nin?" An amused voice asked from nearby, and both Minato and Shikamaru twirled around to face him, their faces stern. "How pitiful, only two of you? The squirt can't be more than a genin – this must be my lucky day!"

The tall ash blond shinobi that addressed them was clothed in a long robe with distinctive flared lapels, a long sword in one of his hands and a pair of square glasses perched precariously near the tip of his nose. Bound around his arm were long white ropes as well as an unmistakable hitai-ate – Suna's. Carved through the middle, apparently with a kunai, was a straight line.

"Missing-nin!" Shikamaru cursed and the shinobi smiled widely.

"Ah, not a total fool, then. Well, are we going to do this? I'm lookin' for a good fight! You two look just like a few I was paid to find, y'know." The missing-nin narrowed his eyes studying the two. "You were caught off guard, eh? Interestin'."

"Iwa's hiring missing-nin now?" Minato muttered darkly, drawing the short blade that'd temporarily replaced his trikunai, though he still carried the latter in his coat. "Didn't think their own forces could handle it?"

The man smiled widely, dropping the ropes from his arms; both were tipped with a vicious-looking hook that spread an awful scent as soon as they were exposed to the air; both Minato and Shikamaru quickly pulled up their facemasks. "Whoever's after your heads pays good money, mates. Same money for each, too – it's a nice prize to find you two without the precious genius Hatake, neh?"

Shikamaru glared, glancing at Minato who held up his hand. "It's best if you don't interfere, this person is clearly above jōnin level, if I had to guess. I haven't had the chance to look into a bingo book recently, but better take no chances."

Shikamaru nodded, his shadows gathering around him to serve as his defence, edging backwards towards the trees. The missing-nin had already lost interest, focusing instead on the masked adult who faced him.

"Finally ready to die, eh?" The man smirked twitching his arms, and the two poison-tipped hooked claws on the ends of ropes leapt from the ground and snapped at their target's neck.

Minato dodged easily, an unseen grin appearing on his face as he sent a knowing look at Shikamaru. "Nah, this is just training."

* * *

"I can't believe we're getting this too, on top of everything," Chōza said with a groan. "I mean, everything's already all upset and now we're getting –envoys- ?"

"I know it's troublesome, but Hokage-sama believes that we should strengthen our bonds with our allies, especially in times like these." Shikaku turned to Inoichi. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine," the Yamanaka answered, though the pronounced limp in his step didn't really back that up. Out of all the people involved in the bombings he'd sustained the most lasting damage, though at the moment the problem was merely hypersensitivity rather than any serious wounds remaining. "I can fight, if necessary – it'll just hurt like a –"

"Yes, yes," Chōza said with an annoyed glare. "Why are we doing this, anyway? We're one of the oldest and best teams Konoha has – pardon the ego thing, there – and we're escorts for visitors?"

"Don't whine, Akimichi," Inoichi said stoically, glancing at the gates. "Here they come, now."

"They're kids." Shikaku observed, an eyebrow raised. "The Kazekage sent… kids… as his envoys?"

"Not just any kids," Inoichi filled in, blinking. "He sent his own."

The Kazekage's children – Shikaku knew of them, though he'd never met any of them. A tall black-clad boy walked in the lead, his face painted in an elaborate design and a large wrapped object on his back. Closely following behind was a kunoichi with four large blonde ponytails as well as a fan strapped to her waist; at the back was a shorter, red-haired kid with the deadest stare any of them had ever seen.

"This is going to be hell," Shikaku summarized. "What a drag…"

* * *

**Author's Note :** Well, things are heating up! Next up : Asskicking, asskicking, also Gai.


	18. Hunt : Skirmish

A sharp and jagged claw sliced just past Minato's cheek as he tumbled backwards, flipping end over end as it changed course in mid-flight to get at him again. The missing-nin's claws were persistent and incredibly quick – they were moved by more than just the man's comparatively minor bodily movements. Chakra threads, then?

The missing-nin had chosen the battlefield; the middle of nowhere. Getting reinforcements was unlikely in any timely manner and Minato didn't think the man would simply give up after he pummelled on him for a while. He had the irrational urge to sigh and quote the Nara. Troublesome.

"Just keep tirin' yourself out," gloated the man as he threw a kunai, just barely glancing in between Minato's arm and body as he flipped sideways. "Can't keep this up forever."

"Watch me," Minato answered with a grin as he pushed himself off one of the robes with both feet and rocketed towards the man's face – the man had just enough time to gulp before a fist smashed into his mouth and he went flying backwards. Minato hopped away unscathed, though both of the missing-nin's claws kept snapping at him as they passed by – semi-sentient, perhaps? Chakra constructs?

"You're quick," The ash blond commented as he got up. "Not quick enough, though." The claws were at it again – snapping and twisting in his direction, Minato backed away carefully, using his short blade to deflect the poisoned edges when they came too close, though the man clearly wasn't trying his hardest yet.

"Why would you hire yourself out to the likes of Iwa?" Minato wondered aloud. "Missing-nin don't usually prostitute themselves to the major villages."

"P-prostitute!" The missing-nin repeated, appalled. "I just sold them my services for a wad of money, mate – I mean, dammit!" He jumped forward at incredibly speed, his fist cocked back. "Shut up!"

"What a cogent argument," Shikamaru muttered from the side-lines as he followed the rapid-fire confrontation with avid eyes. Both were quick – really quick – but he knew that Minato was still holding back, particularly when he'd start using his teleportation jutsu. Regardless, the man's Taijutsu at this speed was marvellous to behold, and so was the missing-nin's – his control over his tentacle-like rope weapons was precise, almost instinctual.

"_Katon: Endan_!" Minato exclaimed as he spat a series of quick fire-blasts at his enemy, foregoing the use of hand seals in favour of a small paper card with an intricate design on it that he'd cupped in his hand. One of the fiery bullets hit the closest of the white ropes and sizzled briefly before suddenly going out.

"Interesting," Minato observed as he moved in range for a Taijutsu combo. "Those extra arms of yours are made of flammable material, yet the flames don't take – why is that?"

"No concern of yours, Konoha-scum," The man said angrily as he wiped sweat off his brow. "Take this: _Fūton: Kamikaze_!"

'Wind-style!' Minato realized as he quickly hopped back as several small tornadoes formed out of thin air, sucking in the soil and cruising in his direction at alarming speed. Minato focused, flashing through his own combination of seals: "_Fūton: Daitoppa_!" Minato's wind technique was far more powerful than his enemy's and the man was blasted clear off his feet by the surging gale that dissipated the tornadoes into a mere breeze. "Never use wind against a wind user, missing-nin!"

The ash blond stood up, brushing off the dirt he'd been covered with as he fell. "I have a name, y'know. Nishimura Gorou's the name." The man looked at Minato and Shikamaru with interest but scowled as neither reacted. "Ah come on, I've been notorious for years!"

"Never heard of you," Minato admitted, earning himself a nasty glare.

"That's it, bastard!" The missing-nin snapped forward, forcing Minato backwards as he launched a volley of poisoned kunai attached to chakra threads, swept in his direction with a twitch of the ninja's fingers. Suddenly he dropped the kunai, flashing through hand signs. "Let's show you something a little cooler : _Jaberin: Raionmōdo_!"

For a moment, nothing happened, and Minato briefly speculated the attack failed – then abruptly the two ropes that had hung at the ninja's side slashed forward, separating in the middle as they each split into identical sharp-spiked weapons. Minato backed away, worriedly taking stock of the man who was now equipped with twice as many lethally fast poisoned weapons and sporting a wicked smirk as he gazed adoringly at them. Each of the four ropes, now lighter, moved even quicker than before.

"I could catch him in the Kagemane," Shikamaru offered from a little behind him, in cover behind one of the trees. "You could finish him off."

"Don't attract attention," Minato chided in a low voice. "Against this class of enemy you'd only be capable of holding it for seconds, at most. I don't know if the rope weapons would be affected – he could skewer you before you even knew it. If worse comes to worse, I'll pull out my deadliest techniques. Don't worry, I don't think he can keep those ropes as strong now that they are thinner."

Shikamaru grunted in agreement as Minato straightened himself, glaring defiantly at the enemy that seemed to finally be getting serious. "Well then, Gorou-kun – let's see if you can keep up with kenjutsu."

The fourth was off like a flash – he was up close and personal with his foe before the man had properly had time to prepare, though Minato's blow was prevented from striking true by one of the four weaving rope-limbs that smashed into his side. Thankfully, unlike the poisoned tip, it was merely a blunt impact; his blade still managed to tear a large gash into the man's gaudy robe, though.

"You are hella fast," Gorou commented with wide eyes as he frowned at his enemy. "A lot faster than I gave you credit for, I think. I suppose tha' explains why Hatake would take you on his team… got the goods, eh? Not enough, though!"

Minato grimaced as he slashed sideward with his sword, trying to cut any of the ropes – they were still too tightly packed to be cut by a normal blade, and even wind chakra didn't do much, probably since the missing-nin was also pretty good at its use. Fire wouldn't work, either…

Wait, that was what he'd noticed earlier; the fire had just gone out, for no reason. What would just extinguish fire on the spot like that? Were the tentacle-like arms water-chakra based? Minato doubted it, given that the man was from Suna. Dodging backwards, he felt one of the ropes pass just behind his head and carefully made sure to keep his short blade ready for deflection.

"What is it, Konoha, can't get a hit in?" Gorou said with a laugh as he pushed up his glasses. "Even with your considerable speed you are no match to the power of Javelin Style, the fastest weapon style of Sunagakure!"

Minato scoffed, raising his blade again as he flipped through one-handed seals. "_Fūton: Shinkūha_!" Taking a deep breath, Minato edged the mask to the side and breathed out a chakra-infused blade of wind, slashing outwards in a circular motion and clashing against two of Gorou's rope-limbs that quite suddenly flopped to the ground in the wake of the wind assault, though they quickly recovered. The Suna missing-nin looked at them in horror for a moment, then scowled furiously.

"I was right." Minato summarized with a smirk as he made sure his mask was back on straight. "The moment the Vacuum Wave sucked away all the air in the vicinity of your ropes, they lost their power – they rely on oxygen to function! The solution is to obstruct the airflow! _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_!"

The attack was sudden and intense; from one moment to the next water burst from the air, surging up to a dozen meters high surrounding Minato who had his hand raised and was concentrating with his eyes closed, though the trembling blade in his hand betrayed his alertness. With a sudden downward gesture the entire watery accumulation streamed down in one mass towards the missing-nin, cascading wildly and carving out the soil as it passed. Gorou didn't have time to prepare and was suddenly washed downhill with the deluge.

Minato breathed heavily, grinning as he stretched and grasped something from the inside of his pockets – prepared seals he'd wanted to try out. He quickly stashed the one he'd used just now away – didn't want the enemy to know that he cheated and didn't actually convert the element from chakra: he smiled brightly as he noted the soaked missing-nin crawling upright.

"You didn't think that'd kill me, did you?" Gorou asked as he trudged out of the watery mess, his clothes soaked and his tentacles dragging behind him limply. "What, did you think washing me was going to help calm my nerves?"

"You cannot use your Javelin Style now, missing-nin," Minato said, noting the twitching appendages. "We will fight without such tools, now. Without them… you are done for."

"Hardly," Gorou retorted with a snort. "Did you think I'd have weapons with such a great weakness? No, I am from Suna – building defences against our greatest weaknesses is expected – that is why I saved my ultimate jutsu for such an occasion as this. He smirked, tapping the ropes tied to his arms lovingly. "_Jaberin: Takomōdo_!"

Minato could only curse as the missing-nin laughed loudly, his four appendages each splitting in two, suddenly as lively as they ever were, shedding off the water that'd soaked into them with a single shrug.

"My javelins are now too thin to be affected by the element of water to such a degree, Konoha nin – there is more than one reason why I choose to call this, the eight-ward javelin style, the Octopus form!"

The attacks were furiously quick and aimed well, slashing forward from all directions – Minato actually had to push himself to his limits as far as speed went, given that he couldn't just reach for his Hiraishin kunai; he would only be able to maintain a higher velocity for a few moments at best. The former Hokage slashed two of the ropes aside as they approached, the sharp spikes now very thin though still very much coated in what was probably extremely nasty poison.

Shikamaru looked on from his position in the forest, eyes almost bugging out at the display of power from the two – they were still getting quicker! The missing–nin's ropes were now barely perceptible to the naked eye, swishing back and forth at various angles so fast that Minato's dodging seemed to rely almost on anticipating their position more so than reacting. Minato, for his part, was keeping up a constant Taijutsu and Kenjutsu assault, not slowing down in the least – indeed; he was actually getting faster as the fight went on; his coat had gained many a new hole, though. That last Suiton jutsu had been quite a sight too – the former Hokage barely seemed winded after unleashing such a barrage, and the mudflats that he'd created made the fight quite a mess, though Minato seemed to just hover over it, using chakra to stay clear. Shikamaru finally began to realize just why some people considered this man the most powerful ninja Konoha had ever produced.

Gorou, for his part, was having a blast: he laughed openly as he threw himself at his enemy, his frilly coat long discarded as it became apparent that the ropes weren't just tied to his arms; they were actually tied into his arms, vanishing under the skin near the shoulder joints where some fairly nasty scars were apparent. Blood trickled down through the various entry wounds though the missing-nin didn't react to it.

"Did you do this to yourself, this monstrosity?" Minato asked in distaste as he finally managed to cut the spiked tip off one of the flailing ropes and made it almost harmless. "These movements – did you tie these things into your nervous system?"

"So they are semi-conscious," Shikamaru mused aloud, though neither combatant heard him. 'They're like extensions of his body – aside from those spikes, I imagine it'd actually hurt if the things were cut.' Shikamaru glanced at them with a thoughtful expression. 'If they're connected…'

"It seems I will have to get serious," Minato stated, a dangerous glint in his eye as he suddenly grabbed his blade in a backwards grip and tensed.

The next moment was glorious: In a single movement Minato shot forward at such incredible speed that the very air was blasted aside, a deafening crack filling the air as the sword shot forward and sliced – four bladed ropes were suddenly laying in pieces as blood spurted from the ends, the missing-nin crying in pained terror as a wound appeared on his chest, bleeding profusely.

Minato reappeared in front of Gorou, his short blade aimed directly at his enemy as he glared dangerously, one of the detached blades in his hand, still attached to a bleeding stump of 'rope' that actually contained nerves. "It is over, missing-nin."

"Never!" the man spat, blood leaking from his mouth as he began chuckling. Suddenly, the missing-nin laughed loudly and lashed out with one of his poison-tipped javelins, moving at a speed he'd never even approached before; Minato dodged sideward, before realizing his mistake. "SHIKAMARU!"

The boy couldn't do anything as the sharp spike punched right through his shoulder, eliciting a loud cry as the Nara was pulled along with the rope and smashed into the ground behind him; the missing-nin flicked his arm backwards and the genin was torn from the bushes onto the open ground, bleeding heavily from the deep injury as the hook on the end of the blade bit into his flesh; the poison seeping down only made it worse.

Shikamaru muttered something under his breath, though Minato didn't know what; he couldn't approach closely enough as three of the spiked ropes kept him off while the rogue ninja used the maimed one to pick up the Nara's body. He could cut the ropes off well enough – he had the speed – but he'd have no way of ensuring the Nara's survival, unless - "Well, well – it looks like he actually was a genin at that. I figured with you, probably an S-class ninja, on this team – well, I thought he'd also be special."

Shikamaru didn't really react, his eyes fevered as he desperately moved himself to his feet, shuddering. He wobbled on unsteady feet, his eyes searching wildly.

"Looks like your little teammate doesn't really like my toxins much," Gorou said with a giggle. "They're inspired by another missing-nin, you know – Sasori of the Red Sand, you might've heard of him. They're some of the best hallucinatory drugs around, and they kill."

Shikamaru gurgled again, stepping gingerly in Minato's direction though he was still kept in vicinity to Gorou with the rope; he stretched out a hand, though it didn't go up much before dropping down again. He muttered with a glare at his attacker.

"Seems he wants to curse me out, eh mask-man?" The missing-nin snickered as he walked over to Shikamaru who's been blindly stumbling away, looking appreciatively at the thin rope that was still impaled through the boy's shoulder and hooked on the other end. Minato grimaced, grabbing three of his special kunai from inside his jacket – it was time to use them.

"What are you mumbling?" Gorou asked curiously, leaning over closer to the shuddering Shikamaru, who hadn't stopped trying to speak; suddenly the missing-nin felt himself stop and a chill ran down his back as he fought against the control. The boy raised himself up, his eyes bright as he stated quite calmly: "_Kagemane Complete."_

Without further words, Shikamaru turned to his left and plummeted himself backwards onto the floor, hitting it harshly as he felt on his wounded shoulder, dislodging the roped weapon that was still stuck in it; one quick kunai strike was enough to cut the far thinner rope now, the two halves falling on the floor as the owner cried in terror and pain.

Said owner was lying on the floor opposite from Shikamaru, apparently suffering and twitching as the ropes attached to him sizzled and dissolved – Shikamaru's Shadow Possession has lasted barely enough time for the fall to be copied, and he quickly edged backwards from the quickly dying shinobi. Minato cast a puzzled glance at the genin who was nursing his shoulder but smiled nevertheless. "What did you do?"

"You remember how there was this place full of Kyūbi chakra, right?" Shikamaru reasoned. "You washed most of the topsoil away with that water jutsu, but I remembered where it was – when I touched it with my shadows earlier, it tried to attack my own chakra by extension. It is a corrupting influence if it can get in touch with your chakra system, even indirectly."

Shikamaru turned to the now-still Gorou. "I knew this guy would attack me sooner or later – you were putting up too much of a fight, he'd want the easy meat. When you managed to cut off those weapons of his, I saw him look at me - I made sure that I was in position to be attacked non-fatally, and then prepared my trap."

Minato blinked, gazing down at the boy's victim. "How did you anticipate…?"

"The ropes were a part of his body, as we both saw," Shikamaru explained, tapping at the part he'd cut out of himself with his foot. "They had nerves in them – and they were extensions of his chakra network. That's how he could control them so well – they were actually relying on mental input, instinct, rather than on something as crude as chakra threads. Quite ingenious, really." Shikamaru smirked as he gestured at his own arms. "What happens when we fall backwards? What is our instinctual reaction when suddenly tipping over? I forced him to catch himself with those arms of his – the demonic chakra did the rest."

"Well, little Nara," Minato said with a proud look, "It seems I know now why Kakashi has such high hopes for you, eh? Now, let me take a look at that wound – we have to get the poison out somehow."

"I doubt that's going to be much of a problem," Shikamaru answered with a smirk as he pointed in the distance; Minato could just barely make out a group of people, two of which had very familiar white hair, as well as one golden-blonde woman who was hitting one of those two over the head. "We finished just in time for the cavalry to arrive."

* * *

"Ino."

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino turned with a bright smile, though Sasuke didn't react. She'd been lazing around in the park – Chōji was getting lunch for the two – and hadn't heard him approach. "What is it?"

"My requests were finally answered," Sasuke said, grimacing. "I asked to be put back on a genin-team; that the village owed the last of the Uchiha that right. I requested your team, given that you were a member short. The council finally said yes, today."

"We're not a member short," Ino said, confused, amazed: she was pretty sure Sasuke hadn't ever said that much in sequence to her before.

Sasuke blinked. "I was under the impression that Shikamaru had dropped out as a shinobi."

"Who told you that nonsense?" Ino muttered, suddenly blushing and turning away, fidgeting with her hair nervously. "I- I mean, Shikamaru was, um, sort of promoted…"

"What." Sasuke deadpanned, staring. "Promoted?"

"Well, he's on a jōnin team now," Ino stated nervously. "That's what dad said, anyway. Hatake Kakashi, the guy who would've been your sensei, recruited him."

"A _jōnin_?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "That lazy bastard?"

"Don't talk like that," Ino retorted, surprised at her own vehemence, especially to Sasuke-kun. "It would make sense, you know. Shikamaru was always the genius, neither Chōji or I could really approach his level, even if he didn't bother much to train. I suppose that changed somehow."

"A genius." Sasuke replied, his knuckles white as he flushed angrily. "Another one of _those_… Passing me by without even trying…"

"I'm sure Asuma-sensei won't mind having a fourth member on the team," Ino reasoned. "Even if it is a bit irregular… I suppose it's because you're the last of the clan."

Sasuke didn't respond, glaring angrily into the sky as his mind processed that he'd been surpassed by one of the lowest-ranking genin in his entire class – where he'd failed to become a genin, that bore was on a jōnin team!

"If you come by the training fields later, you can meet Sai, the one who joined our team instead of Shika." Ino said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll like him, Sasuke-kun – he's very silent, like you."

"Hn."

"Exactly."

* * *

**Author's Note :** If you wish to read a most excellent resurrected Minato story, make sure to check out Rising from the Ashes by Kari-Kateora!

**Katon: Endan **: _Fire Release: Flame Bullet,_ shoots flaming projectiles.

**Fūton: Kamikaze **: _Wind Release: Divine Palm,_ creates small tornadoes that grow in size._**  
**_**Fūton: Daitoppa **: _Wind Release: Great Breakthrough,_ creates a burst of wind, power depending on chakra use.**  
Fūton: Shinkūha **: _Wind Release: Vacuum Wave,_ creates a blade of air that leaves a vacuum in its wake, moving in a circular motion.

**Jaberin: Raionmōdo** : _Javelin Style: Lion Mode,_ splits two main javelins into four smaller and faster ones.**  
Jaberin: Takomōdo **: _Javelin Style: Octopus Mode,_ splits four smaller javelins into eight even smaller blades, resistant to water jutsu but more vulnerable to being cut off.

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu : **_Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique,_ creates a huge torrent of water from chakra that plummets down in a cascade resembling a waterfall.


	19. Hunt : Night of Phantasms

The sky was dark and foreboding, billowing clouds weaving to and fro as Namikaze Minato made his way up the many steps, his footfalls heavy and hesitating as he gazed up the long road still before him.

He wasn't sure why he was heading up the mountain to the top of the Hokage Monument; it'd always been a place for contemplation, for deep thought. He'd frequently used it when particularly difficult decisions made it to his desk.

The steps were slippery; the man had to adjust his footing several times, glaring in annoyance at the fact that someone had apparently been playing with water jutsu, given that everything was soaked.

The moon tonight was reddish; Minato briefly considered how strange this was, though his mind didn't linger on that. He was trying to remember something – something important. That was probably why he was headed up the mountain, he realized. It wasn't proper for a Hokage to forget important things.

"You're such a flake," A voice resounded from far away, and the Hokage spun, briefly convinced he'd heard that tinkling laugh drifting on the wind as well. He walked on, leaving whatever brightness there had been at the base of the steps far behind.

"You won't ever reach it." A second voice said, much closer. Minato twisted around again to face the new speaker, though there was nobody there. In the pale red of the moon's light Minato slogged on up, trying to ignore the ghostly voices.

"What is it, love?" The first voice called, and he glared, shaking his head. It couldn't be real.

"You are too weak." The second voice said from behind him.

"Death is the price of greatness, for you." A third added in a sibilant and dangerous hiss.

"Shut up!" Minato barked, focusing on the steps ahead of him – it was getting more demanding to walk the steps now, each now flowing with little rivulets and cascades. He kept on walking, his mind set. "You won't stop me."

"I would never dream of stopping you." Jiraiya's voice said honestly.

"Of course I won't, silly." the first unseen person said; Minato shuddered at how much it sounded like Kushina's soft voice. He closed his eyes; a growing feeling of dread settled in his stomach as he remembered in shuddering images and moments how the two of them, together, had sacrificed… The thought slipped away.

Minato's stride was suddenly hampered as he looked down upon the tall stairs and realized that he wasn't walking through water. The red colour wasn't from the moon's reflection; he was standing in blood. There was a waterfall of blood descending from the top of the Hokage Monument. Ahead, one of his Hiraishin kunai was embedded in the floor, glinting in the moonlight, blood coursing around it.

"What is this? " Minato asked, though now nobody answered. The next steps seemed easier; and he sprinted up the steps as he approached the top; he found he'd brought his full assortment of kunai along, though he didn't remember having them before. The sky ahead was almost entirely red now.

His progress forward faltered a little as strangely untainted by the blood and grime there was his old cloak – white with flames at the bottom, a triangular hat perched on top. He dreamily grabbed the latter, looking at it briefly in contemplation as he felt a surge of happiness go through him at the sight of it. He quickly donned his cloak, ignoring whispering voices that had seemed to slide to the background.

The steps got steeper; he couldn't remember the steps being this steep before. Still, he could handle it. Distantly, a child's cry broke through the silence, and grief replaced any elation he'd felt.

He saw it. From one moment to the next, Minato's sight was blocked by a gargantuan mass of red chakra and teeth, menacing red eyes focused down upon his person, claws snapping in his direction. The creature was focused on him entirely.

"You." It merely said – Minato stumbled back, though he managed to stay upright. He knew that faltering would be death – the fall would be very, very far down.

"Kyūbi."

The beast acknowledged the name, its nine tails blocking out the stars and the dread Minato had felt multiplied to stark terror, his hand shaking as he raised his hand to – he didn't know what he wished to do. "I can't let you go free." He finally stated with certainty.

"I know." It answered simply. "Are you prepared for the price?"

"Of course."

The Kyūbi nodded – Minato briefly considered if it was something else instead – he didn't remember it being this helpful. Suddenly, Kushina was there – standing beside him, a child in her arms. Minato's eyes widened as the demon before him gazed hungrily at the new arrivals, its rending teeth and sickle-like claws nearing the two.

"No! Not them!"

"You already agreed to pay the price." Spoke Kyūbi, glaring down upon the former Hokage. "You did not ask what it was. How silly of you." Instead of the Kyūbi, a grand figure stood before Minato now, with a monstrous horned visage, a tantō clenched in his teeth. The Shinigami – though it retained Kyubi's cat-like eyes, narrowed to slits. In one movement it ripped his cloak off his shoulders, the hat dropping along with it; his feet gave way under him.

The next moment was pain. It burst forth from his stomach, where the creature had suddenly grabbed him, the arm passing through him as if he wasn't there. Minato was dragged off his feet, away from the stairs, upwards and outwards, where he knew he shouldn't be, his body crumpling on the stairs beneath him. The Shinigami laughed eerily, a hungry look upon its face as its mouth stretched open far further than it should.

"This wasn't what I intended!" Minato shouted urgently. "They should live!"

"You cannot make such judgments, fool."

Minato despaired as he felt himself become insubstantial; he couldn't find his limbs anymore and his vision was darkening. He struggled against it, but all he heard was the laugh of the Death God, along with flashes of that dread creature, red tails and teeth flashing in the darkness as he was assaulted from all sides.

When he finally regained a sense of self, Minato was on the steps again. He was lying on one of the steps, his movements jerky and his throat parched as if he'd been screaming. Still, he found himself back on the stairs; the blood had dried somewhat, though he could see more up ahead, dripping down. Many of the steps were broken and looking back, a large chunk of the path up was simply missing, a chasm.

Struggling to his feet, Minato climbed again, his eyes set up high as he mourned his wife and child, knowing that they would no longer be found here, that her voice was now silenced. Kushina's fiery hair came to mind, as well as the little bundle she'd held, and a terrible stillness surrounded him.

Up ahead, he could see his cloak – it'd apparently been blown up here after the Shinigami had ripped it off. The hat, too, was up ahead. Blood – both were soaked in blood.

"Well, what do we have here? Another one who believes he can defeat death?" A new voice spoke mockingly.

Minato glanced up, just in time to be impaled, a sharp sword slicing through him and forcing him to drop to his knees painfully as it twisted, blood running down it freely. Minato briefly marvelled at the man's reach, as he'd been further up the mountain, barely visible, the moon's light insufficient to illuminate that far.

The man merely gazed at him, Sharingan eye spinning lazily in one socket. The rest of his face was covered by an orange mask of strange design. "We meet again, it seems. What strange fortune."

Minato glanced down to the sword that'd run him through; the bleeding had stopped, now. The orange mask filled his vision, a second blade heading for his eye as he screamed.

* * *

Minato jumped awake, his hand grasping at his stomach as it seemed to flip upside down multiple times. His breathing was hard and fast as his eyes darted around, realizing he was in his tent; he'd been dreaming, as Jiraiya kept an eye out during the night. He tried to shrug off the eerie sensations from his dream, the faces of Kushina and Naruto flashing before his eyes as he tried not to tear up. Had the missing-nin managed to scratch him with those hallucinogens too?

Jiraiya observed his brief difficulty without commenting, tapping lightly on the log he was using as a seat as he finally gestured to his former student. "Bad dreams?"

"Yes." Minato answered honestly, blinking in the fire's light as he stumbled outside, grasping his stomach as it flared with remembered pain. "Should you have that fire on with killers gunning for us?"

"Kid, this camp's got two of the Sannin and you in it, not to mention Sharingan-boy. I think we can handle ourselves." Jiraiya answered dryly, nursing his cheek which was red and puffy. "My old teammate's lost none of her incredibly violent punches, incidentally."

Minato shrugged, plopping down next to his sensei at the fire, gazing into it worriedly as he heard pained moans and groans coming from one of the other tents. Shikamaru had been dosed by potent hallucinogens, though Sannin Tsunade had come along with Jiraiya and new teammate Shizune, and administered some of her more potent remedies – apparently, she carried a small collection of emergency compounds at all times. Still, the boy was suffering.

"How is he doing?"

"He'll survive – though he'll just have to ride out what remains of the drug, Tsunade-hime said." Jiraiya answered, sticking a poker into the fire to get it to burn more uniformly. "How are _you_ doing, Minato? Can you take these nightmares of yours? Don't think I didn't notice, with all the sleep-talking." The old man looked sadly at his student's slumped posture.

"It's all right," Minato said, shivering. "Nightmares are nothing new."

"They're not, but the circumstances are." The old man observed calmly. "Kid, you've been a nervous wreck since you returned – I understand it, but that doesn't mean you have to deny it or go out of your way to try and make everyone else feel better. I heard you call out for Kushina – I should have realized that to you, it is only a recent event."

Minato sighed, rubbing his hands together near the fire. "I can't afford being distracted on a mission, sensei – I have to keep it together. If I think too deeply on all the crap that's been going on in my life… I've had enough trouble keeping it together with Naru-Chan's… I can't…"

"You're stronger than you believe," Jiraiya said simply. "Don't doubt yourself so much – you did fine last time around, and you made it through a war, then. Even managed to get the old man's hat for a time – you've got the ability to make a difference. You can grieve your family and still keep a clear head – I know you can."

Minato didn't answer for a while, tears in his eyes as he stared up into the star-filled sky. "You always had more faith in me than was justified, sensei."

The Sannin shrugged. "Only because you believe that you are less than you truly are. I was right the first time, wasn't I? Nobody really thought you could do it – rise all the way to the top."

Minato nodded, gazing into the flames. "I suppose you're right – still, I worry about being too slow to act, destined to repeat mistakes. For a moment, yesterday, I hesitated. I didn't know it was one of his hare-brained schemes until after the fact, so when that missing-nin bastard grabbed Shikamaru…" He shook his head tiredly. "I thought for a moment that I'd been too late to pull out the big stuff – I thought my toying with the enemy had led to yet another death."

"It was a clever plan on the Nara's part - aside from the bit where he got stabbed." The old toad sage answered dryly. "You trounced an A-class Missing-Nin; he'd probably be considered an S-class if not for the weaknesses of his particular style. He was quite powerful enough to give even you a spot of trouble – you can't blame yourself for what that man did."

"Yet if I'd chosen to go all-out from the start, Shikamaru would most likely be without his wound."

"Wounds are lessons," Jiraiya said simply. "We're shinobi – sooner or later, each of us came into a life-threatening situation that was really too dangerous for us. It helps shape us – makes us stronger. The old adage about what doesn't kill you is correct in that regard."

"You believe it was a good thing?" Minato asked incredulously as Shikamaru groaned, his breathing fast and panicky. "It doesn't sound like it to me…"

"Better now than in a month or two," Jiraiya stated. "In one day, the lad managed to take out his first superior foe – probably his first enemy nin, period – and survived an attack that even he must've considered could've been his death. Not a bad day's work."

Minato smiled thinly, looking proudly over at his latest student. "I think he agrees with you – he could've kept himself out of the fight by making himself scarce. He knew he might get attacked but he couldn't just leave me alone, I guess."

Jiraiya snorted. "That little team of yours is quite a match, isn't it? What should we call you? Team Minato like old times? Team Genius, perhaps?"

The night carried on, the two men merely sharing one another's company, sensei and student reunited after so many years, talking about this and that as they kept an eye on the genin of the group. Jiraiya wouldn't say it, probably, but the old man acted like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders with the younger man's return; Minato suspected the old codger blamed himself for his death and the fact he didn't share the opinion seemed to soothe those bad feelings.

Minato, for his part, felt a smile creep up on him, as he gazed at the tuft of white hair in a tent across the fire – even Kakashi had elected to turn in for the night, looking remarkably relaxed in the company of several people he could trust. Observing him and his sensei the former Hokage felt like at least part of his world still existed; he'd lost a lot in recent times, but important parts of it persisted and where within his grasp.

Kushina was gone – the empty coldness within would probably never leave, though at least he'd been able to say farewell to her. He wondered if the loss hadn't quite hit him yet – it still felt surreal, far removed. Naruto's was a ragged wound in his heart, fuelled by his own guilt over his part in the whole thing; the feelings burned, his thoughts returning to that funeral, where only Shikamaru's timely intervention had prevented him from collapsing in the middle of a crowd. Many people he'd once known had been lost along the way, and he needed to find a way to mourn them as well – he'd never get to talk to them again, to apologize for his actions. A feeling of despair filled him at the thought of all of this.

Despite that – there were still good things; here, with his team sleeping around the fireplace, sharing a quiet night with sensei and student alike, was one of them.

"It's good to be alive," Minato muttered, eyes sparkling.

* * *

Shikamaru shivered, his thin blanket barely enough to keep him warm, though he wasn't sure whether it was really cold outside or if he was merely imagining it. He'd listened to the conversation between Jiraiya and Minato, though his feverish imagination had run away with him partway through and he was certain that much of what he recalled hadn't really been said.

The hallucinations had started mere moments after the missing-nin had stabbed him, though they had been mild at first; the poison on the missing-nin's blades had been potent but the dosage he'd received was minimal, as the spike had left his body as quickly as it had entered, plus it was only a quarter as large as the original had been.

It was interesting, Shikamaru considered, from a strictly intellectual level speaking, to observe what hallucinogens such as this one did; at first he'd merely been getting the odd but definite impression that objects were either too small, too large, or changing their size in an uncomfortable sensation that he couldn't quite describe. He'd looked at Minato and his head had been simultaneously bloating and shrinking, his eyes replaced by eerie empty sockets in a frog's skull.

The genin had ignored the strange effects, knowing their origin. It had also been the strange first symptoms of the toxin that had alerted him to the approach of people; he'd heard them before he saw them, sound unnaturally amplified and echoing around his own head. The white plume of hair had been enough to identify at least one of the approaching, though Shikamaru had trouble ignoring the grotesque shape that his brain was convinced the man's face had taken on. It had to be that mask.

He shivered under his blanket, trying to think of something else; the whole day had been pretty surreal, as he could only piece together what was going on by trusting that Minato would've kept him safe, and that whatever crazy things he was seeing must be the result of Gorou's concoction.

Creatures of sand roamed around the tents; Shikamaru knew they were only in his head, but they were uncomfortably realistic, staring at him with black-ringed eyes and deep loathing scarcely hidden. Other creatures occasionally showed up, though they melted quickly back into the shadows. A stench of rotting filled the air as he saw those, though they never approached and their sickly-looking skin convinced him not to go looking.

The worst, though, was the sky. It had been alright during the day – the bright blue sky with scarcely a cloud had been peaceful compared to most things, merely shifting hues in his sight, smelling vaguely of blueberries. The sun was a great flame, like a candle's, its light warming.

The night was different. The stars were eyes, staring accusingly down upon him, their cyclopean visage deformed and grimacing. They couldn't come closer – they were so very far away – but their dread forms writhed and contorted in eldritch ways that Shikamaru found nauseating to watch.

Then, there was the moon. The moon was not as it had always been – the peaceful light in the night sky, sickle-shaped or bright and round, its rocky surface scarred. There were many stories about the moon, many myths. Right now, he could believe them. The moon was a great, malevolent eye, its pupil focused down and commanding total obedience, its red sclera carrying what was immediately recognizable: the spinning tomoe of the Sharingan.

Shikamaru shuddered again, forcing his eyes closed, though the phantasms didn't stop coming. He'd have to sit this through – sooner or later, he'd wake up and everything would be itself again – its usual entirely mental, thoroughly ridiculous, completely screwed up self.

It figured, Shikamaru thought. His first experience with drugs had to be one of the most powerful psychotropic substances known to exist, if the relation to Sasori of the Red Sand's work was genuine. It was just his kind of luck.

The whole experience could really be summed up with one word.

"Troublesome."

* * *

You understand my hesitance in accepting your status, 'envoy'," The Third said dryly, observing the elaborately painted boy that had taken his place across the desk. "Each of you are genin, and children. I question the Kazekage's judgment, here."

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama," The boy said, wincing slightly. "Kazekage-sama saw fit to send us three as we were to arrive in a few weeks anyway, given that the chūnin exams are being held here. He didn't see the need to change anything given that he is due to arrive himself at that event; he merely moved up our own movements so that we could report if it's safe for him…"

"I understand the Kazekage, young man," Sarutobi said seriously. "I merely requested that he send people to help out with the defence of Konoha during the upcoming events, as we have been suffering several assassinations of late – yet he sends you. Forgive me, I do not know your name."

"I am called Kankurō, Hokage-sama." The boy bowed slightly. "I assure you, each of us is quite capable in the shinobi arts, if you require our assistance."

The Hokage tipped his head in acknowledgement, studying the boy before him critically. "The Kazekage was purposefully vague in who they were sending to Konoha – I can understand now why. Tell me, Kankurō, envoy of the Sand – why did you bring a jinchūriki into Konoha, unannounced?"

Kankurō froze, his eyes and the old man's connecting.

The Hokage ignored his guest's stammered explanation. "Gaara-san will be allowed to stay within these walls – as long as you and your sister keep a constant eye on him. His presence – I cannot say I am pleased with it."

"He is a powerful shinobi," Kankurō argued.

The Hokage chuckled grimly. "He is a vessel – of course he is strong. The problem with jinchūriki has never been a lack of power – but a lack of control. I have heard the tales of the bloody desert, the outcast child of Suna. I must remind you of the terrible history this village has with the Biju – we do not wish a recurrence of such events."

Kankurō swallowed nervously. "We'll make sure Gaara doesn't kill anyone," he argued, before rubbing his face tiredly. "Much."


	20. Assault : Homefront

The Village Hidden by the Leaves was unusually active– jōnin teams frequently walked the streets openly and ANBU were a far common sight than anyone could remember them being – several seemed to keep an eye on particularly shinobi neighbourhoods at any time, and even civilian sectors weren't free of them.

Those civilians, of course, were quick to take notice of the increased alert of the shinobi forces and quite a few stores chose to close down until whatever was brewing blew over – a few outright left Konoha, seeking a less tense and oppressive atmosphere than that of a ninja village that was fielding so many troops. A few were glad to see more shinobi on the streets, their security improved by their presence.

Ichiraku's ramen stand counted among the last group – it had quite a few shinobi clients and due to its position in town was well-protected by at least two ANBU at all times, much to old man Teuchi's relief. Right this minute, the shop was probably the safest place in Konoha – for a good reason.

"I always appreciate your fine cooking, Teuchi-san." The Third Hokage said with a fond smile, happily snacking on a full bowl of steaming miso ramen as he regarded the cook, who stammered that it was his pleasure and quickly went back to his work, sending nervous glances to the scowling shinobi that flanked the old man.

The Hokage's presence in the establishment – alongside his personal guards and several ANBU – was a new habit : the cook likely had his suspicions as to the reasons for the Hokage's sudden interest in his food though, given the compassionate look in the man's eyes from time to time. Sarutobi glanced sadly at a photo framed above the bar - blond hair, goggles, whiskered cheeks, six empty stacked ramen bowls and four full ones arrayed before him, a sheepishly laughing academy teacher beside him.

"I really don't think it's wise, Hokage-sama…"

"Don't fuss so much, Genma," The Hokage said in response, cutting off yet another security concern from the somewhat paranoid bodyguard. The Hokage's three-man Guard Platoon had been only recently reassembled, much like the Ino-Shika-Chō trio; Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidō and Okashi Satou were all positioned strategically around their charge. "With all of you here, I am perfectly safe – there's practically more bodyguards than I'd have up in the tower. Let's not exaggerate matters, now."

"There's known enemy elements in the area, Hokage-sama," Raidō urged, nervously looking around. "It is quite possible that such people may attempt a strike out in the open where they wouldn't attempt it in the well-protected tower."

"Really now." Sarutobi answered with a smile, his eyes sharp. He knew, of course – his visit here was hardly for sentimental reasons only.

Things had been relatively quiet for the last two days –since the last attacks had driven the infiltrators to the outskirts and jōnin patrols had become regular, the silence had been telling. The element of surprise was gone now for that scum. Without that advantage, any target they'd strike was likely to be a combined assault, possibly including other assets hidden in the village besides just the two infiltrators that were still at large.

The most logical target was the village's leader; with the shinobi force mobilized, large numbers of jōnin and ANBU were constantly in the vicinity of the Hokage – if ever a spy was going to try something, now would be the best time, Sarutobi figured. A balance was required between the force to fend off a powerful foe and the low numbers that would give little room for a stealthy assassination. Indeed, Sarutobi observed with some amusement, higher risk of assassination was the exact opposite of what the increased guard detail was meant to do – unfortunately, a largely unguarded Hokage would lure more open attacks and would put shinobi and civilian alike on edge. Even knowing he was a powerful warrior didn't remove the fact that he was twice as old as many of the people serving for him, and seen as the old codger by most.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi had seen Kankurō of the sand village approach – one of the few people not from Konoha that was even allowed to do so now, after Shikaku had increased surveillance and pulled the guard platoon back together. "I was sent to tell you that my brother may have found the location of the intruders," The boy in elaborate face paint looked decidedly out of sorts, though, and the Hokage raised an eyebrow at his apologetic tone. "Ah, it seems my brother has chosen to go after them himself…"

"You are aware we wish them alive, correct?" Sarutobi asked lightly, his eyes boring into Kankurō's. "Any damages will be paid by Suna."

"My sister Temari is with Gaara," Kankurō said, shrugging helplessly.

"Hm." Sarutobi gestured, Raidō at his side before he'd even finished. "Send an ANBU team after the other two Suna envoys – they might get in trouble."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled despite himself, his mind far away as Kankurō stammered a goodbye and moved away again. He tried to set his worries aside - Konoha would survive, as the losses suffered so far were minimal and the Iwa infiltrators were a nuisance at this point. Unless the nation sent something more potent, this was going to be over before it properly started – not a bad scenario. Not at all.

The old man sighed tiredly as he contemplated the last few days. It hadn't been an easy thing to consider war, after such a long period of relative peace. He'd hoped to leave it behind altogether when he put down the hat the first time around, yet fate seemed to have other plans for him. Now, with Iwa refusing to communicate while sending spies into Konoha with rather little subterfuge involved, it felt like perhaps history was repeating itself.

The Hokage considered that a friendly way to resolve the matter was likely a fool's dream, even if things seemed to have reached their limit for the moment. The current leader of Iwa, much like his predecessors, was mostly focused on the utilitarian; an ancient fellow like himself, Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki would not likely settle for anything less than domination if he considered it an attainable goal, if his personality was anything to go by. More disturbing was that Iwa under that kind of leadership would likely use the worst of tactics they could come up with, if they felt like it.

The Third Shinobi World War had been a mess – Konoha had been struggling for the first part of the conflict, and didn't really get back at the aggressors until the likes of the Yellow Flash and the Copy-Ninja made a name for themselves, when the line finally broke. Avoiding a repeat of such events, Sarutobi considered, was paramount. Given that worse things than anything used in that war were now pieces on the shōgi board, it could get even worse.

If war broke out - the old man shook his head in despair, his expression impassive. If it did, then he could no longer remain in his position. He had seen quite enough of that and didn't have the heart, now, to return to such horrors. He had successors in mind, of course - he considered them frequently. Despite some lacklustre qualities, Nara Shikaku and Hatake Kakashi had long been his potential future choices – though he doubted either had considered it much. Nara was a brilliant mind and would doubtlessly excel if war broke out, and had been offered the Jōnin Commander position for a reason – Kakashi was a fantastic ninja, even if not the most punctual. Neither, he'd figured, was ready for the task just yet.

A third choice had arrived out of the blue – at first sight the perfect choice- the one he'd already made before. Namikaze Minato, already a Hokage in another life, had the power and mind to lead even a war, and he had the heart as well. Selfless sacrifice for the village seemed to be his motto, in fact.

Unfortunately, he was also a broken man.

Perhaps, in time, the man would recover – hopefully a leadership role would assist the process, revitalizing the shinobi that had been little more than a shell of his former self since his literal return from the dead. Sarutobi hated to be this harsh, but he couldn't risk the village on the obvious choice, if he didn't know whether it was the right one. He knew that in this case his heart – treacherous thing – would have to give way to reason. Still, the feeling persisted : the Will of Fire would persist even if he finally gave way.

"Sir?"

Sarutobi blinked, realizing he'd been staring at the Hokage monument for the past few minutes, barely twenty feet from the ramen bar, his bodyguards and ANBU nervously arrayed around him. "Ah, Genma, Raidō, Satou – let us return to the Tower, then."

The four quickly left, two ANBU bringing up the rear.

A few feet below them, a grim smile appeared on the face of Horuchika Moru.

* * *

Morino Ibiki strolled through his office, rather annoyed by the scatter-brained chūnin that had been assigned as his temporary assistant, given that his usual help was off chasing bandits around the streets with the other jōnin; there were papers spread around everywhere. He considered briefly that he could've actually formally employed them instead of just asking the Hokage, but in the end none of his assistants remained around for very long anyway.

The recent attacks and upsurge in civil defence around Konoha had led to quite a bit of work for the commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, though very little of it had actually been interrogation given that the one attacker that was caught arrived quite dead. Indeed, Ibiki briefly marvelled, he'd never considered that it was actually possible to break every _bone_ in the human body. The identity of the one who did it came as little surprise given the sheer amount of damage – people underestimated him, but Maito Gai was ranked among the strongest in Taijutsu the village had ever seen.

His latest object of study was said victim, who was laid out across his operating table, stinking the place up quite well. He'd originally intended to just ship it off for burning, before he observed some very atypical features in the man's legs that he found most curious: strange rope-like fibres that really didn't belong there. Bloodline, he'd originally assumed, but that didn't seem to be the case.

He hadn't originally noticed the scars – given the mass of wounds the man had, such delicate features were hard enough to spot, and the blood and grime hardly helped – but they'd become quite clear now. They turned out to be surgical scars – whatever the strange material was, it had been grafted into the man's body, though the technique was rather crude. Ibiki had been hypothesizing on their function for some time now.

Maito Gai's report was enlightening – surprisingly short and to the point without any strange wanderings into youth or the benefits of training, which betrayed that the man had been shaken up. The Iwa jōnin, it seemed, had attempted to use Taijutsu attacks focused with his legs – he'd been quite excellent at it, fast and with unusually strong kicks. Had he been up against almost anyone else in the Leaf, they'd probably have been in trouble. The man had used chakra to empower his feet with momentum and power they shouldn't normally have had, though it had been too little to make a dent in his opponent's defences.

Chakra conducive wiring – a remarkable concept, especially given that this was actually inside a body, rather than merely worn like a suit, as some countries were allegedly experimenting with. The technique had some similarities to puppetry – the wires would be controlled by the normal muscles of the subject and merely empower such movements if focused with chakra. Conceivably, they could even move independently, much like chakra strings.

"Who did this beautiful work?" Ibiki murmured as he pried some of the wiring out of the dead man's thigh. "It's too amateurish to be fully developed, but it works well enough…"

"Have you considered Orochimaru?"

Ibiki had noticed Nara Shikaku's approach, though he'd not expected the man to actually address him – usually he merely came to check in for a few moments, in case anything new was found. The Hokage wasn't much different – he doubted either would voluntarily spend much time here, though Ibiki didn't see the big deal.

"Orochimaru, however strange his experiments, has never seemed the type to go into this kind of work," Ibiki admitted, scratching his scarred cheek distractedly. "Our latest intelligence suggests he is still working with those seals of his, not advanced puppetry-like techniques or chakra thread. If anything, this reminds me of something else…"

Shikaku grimaced, raising the Bingo Book he was holding. "I know, I've been reading reports. It's not the same thing as _that_ thread technique, as far as I can tell, but it seems to be an approximation of the same effect. A copycat, perhaps. Is it possible that Iwa managed to grab themselves an elite scientist or two from Taki."

"That's disturbing, if true," Ibiki retorted, frowning as he studied the body. "Whoever did this, though – they're experimenting, groping their way to better techniques. If we find out the identity of the ones doing this, we may be able to halt them before their proficiency increases too much."

"No hints on how he got this, then?"

"We have little to go on," Ibiki motioned to the wires he'd extracted. "They're practically invisible from the outside, and wired into his flesh, so I doubt most dōjutsu that see chakra will even see them unless they're actively in use at the time. They'll just look like the normal chakra system. Unless we actually dissect people or they elect to use their enhancements, we'll have a hard time tracking them."

Shikaku nodded worriedly. "See if you can find any more information from this one, and I'll try to get you another."

"Appreciated."

"And, eh –" Shikaku sighed, pointing at the man's shoulder, shaking his head in exasperation at the man. "You have a little – on you."

Ibiki glanced to the spot, perplexed. "That's where you went, you little bugger!"

Shikaku shuddered as he left, leaving Ibiki to put the detached ear back on whomever it belonged. That was far too common an occurrence with that man, Shikaku thought.

* * *

Temari sprinted across the roofs of Konoha, two ANBU trailing her at some distance though they didn't approach any closer. She'd been searching for her brother – Gaara, Kankurō was probably holed up with a drink somewhere – for almost half an hour now; inexplicably, she'd seen nor heard anything yet, suggesting that the Iwa jōnin were actually evading him.

Temari had decided, against her usual inclination, to wear a standard shinobi outfit – her purple one-piece outfit wasn't very suited in an environment where she had to represent her nation, and every ninja barring a few genin was properly attired. She supposed that being a genin herself, she could probably have gotten away with it, though.

With a powerful gust of wind from her fan she blew herself over to the next house – the ANBU had no difficulty with leaping these distances, but she'd not built up the kind of muscle she'd need for that sort of long-range acrobatics. Thankfully, she had a work-around. Finally, Temari heard a low rumble and smelt smoke ; she headed in its direction. If she wasn't mistaken-

Sabaku no Gaara, genin of Suna and jinchūriki of the Ichibi, the one-tailed demon, stood impassively in the middle of the evacuated back street of Konoha, his arms crossed before his chest and his dark-ringed eyes narrowed to slits. Sand cascaded around him, forming brief shapes though they immediately collapsed in on themselves – thankfully it wasn't stained red yet. Temari knew that if an enemy could get her brother mad, things would get quite horrible.

"You're a disgrace to your village." Gaara stated, frowning. His eyes were fixed across from him, though his sister couldn't tell where his opponent was. Gaara's sand was spread around everywhere - he'd emptied his gourd entirely. It was a strong opponent, then – Gaara would do this only for particularly slippery foes.

"What kind of monster are you?" A slightly quavering voice asked as a thin and spindly shinobi descended from a tree across the road. The man seemed unhurt though he was nursing his arm and flexing. "That should have killed you."

Gaara scoffed, glowering. He said nothing.

The Iwa shinobi grimaced, forming hand seals although he had to break it off as a surge of sand abruptly enveloped his position – he'd only barely managed to evade it. "Your control over the sand merely unmasks you as the vile beast you are, sin of Suna." The man spat in disgust. "Those such as you are the worst monstrosities. You may think of me as your executioner."

"It's too bad I don't think of you as anything." Gaara answered dryly, his eyes betraying nothing. "If you get in my way... I'll kill you."

The ninja attacked suddenly – a fire jutsu blasted Gaara across the face, though the boy didn't even flinch. Still, the man had vanished in the brief moment it had diverted attention away from himself, leaving little more than a plume of dust to make his act clear.

"Coward." Gaara stated neutrally, raising his arms, his sand rising up beside him. He looked coldly across the street, searching for signs of the shinobi – Temari tensed, knowing that the man could appear anywhere, especially since he was mostly like proficient in Earth-style techniques, as the Hokage had informed her the day before.

From one moment to the next, Gaara suddenly vanished, his form gone from where it had been, dragged into the earth by his ankle in a burst of speed. His sand still stirred, though it was sluggish now. Temari tried to frantically sense where the two had gone just as the two ANBU approached her.

"Envoy?" One stated, gesturing. "Do you wish us to assist?"

"Kami, no." Temari stared wildly. "Gaara's bound to be pissed now – he'd rip you to shreds. He'd probably do the same to me – let's just have him handle it." Temari wiped her brow as the two ANBU looked nervously at each other in response. She tried to sense the chakra of her brother but, as usual, she failed miserably at it.

Temari didn't have to search anymore as with a loud cry a sand fountain, spiralling and falling apart almost as quickly as it formed burst from the ground in the middle of the street, breaking through the concrete with ease and quickly towering twenty feet into the sky as two figures became visible, close together. Gaara stood upon a growing pile of sand, grinning crazily with ill-concealed bloodlust as his opponent struggled in the grasp of his sand, his arms and feet caught in its powerful grip.

"You did not think well on your decision to separate me from my gourd's sand," Gaara said as he grasped the man's torso, cocooning his entire body sans the head in a thick layer of rock-strewn sand. "It is not the gourd that is unique. As long as I have sand, I can do anything."

"Please… No…" The man begged, eyes wide, realizing what was going to happen as the bow closed his fist with finality

"_Sabaku Sōsō._"

The implosion was loud and drowned out Temari's shouts to her brother to keep the Iwa jōnin alive – Gaara had heard her though and turned around, his face blank. Both realized at the same time that the crushing implosion had not had the same effect as they were used to – there was no blood.

"A clone." Gaara observed, rage foremost in his eyes for a moment before he calmed down. "He is truly a coward, then." He turned to his sister, dark-ringed eyes impassive again.

"Gaara… you shouldn't just go hunt for these shinobi on your own," Temari stammered nervously, quavering under her brother's sharp gaze. "The Hokage…"

"It is of no concern to me." Gaara turned, his arms once again crossed as sand started flowing around him once more in languid motions, though Temari could see that the fight had awakened the boy's bloodlust, and it would not easily be sated. "Leave me alone, Temari. Go away. You're nothing but a nuisance."

"Gaara…"

"Leave." Gaara turned, his sand converging back to his gourd. "The enemy shinobi – he will lay low. When he re-emerges, I will kill him."

* * *

"What have you learned?"

"Right now, Uchiha Sasuke has not activated his Sharingan, nor does he show the same amount of talent as reported about his brother." Sai bowed slightly, as he handed over a stack of observations he'd written over the last days. "I will keep watching."

"Do that." Danzō agreed as he stood up, quickly filing the documents in his desk. "It is imperative that the Uchiha remains in Konoha. It is lucky that no genin teams are currently employed outside the village, that should make this task easier. Keep a close eye on him."

The pale boy nodded in compliance, his face impassive. He turned to leave as a second boy entered; he had short grey hair and black eyes, a giant shuriken and a tantō tied to his back. Sai waved awkwardly at the new arrival. "Shin."

"Sai," The boy answered, dipping his head in return. "I trust your new assignment suits you?"

"Of course."

Danzō looked on with a grimace, rubbing his bandaged arm tiredly. Shin deposited a file on his desk and quickly left, trailed by Sai – the two quickly started talking when they left the room. Sai glanced back one last time as they left the vicinity of their Root base of operations, then turned to Shin with a small but genuine smile, the tenseness vanishing from his frame.

"How's the new team really?" He asked, coughing suddenly. "Ugh, trained too much, I think. I'm all out of breath."

"The team's fine," Sai answered neutrally.

Shin looked at him knowingly, tapping the other boy on the shoulder. "Come on, Sai – spill."

Sai sighed deeply, opening the bag slung over his shoulder and removing a small picture book. "Here, I drew them. The fatty's Akimichi Chōji, the girl in the middle is Yamanaka Ino, and the one on in the back with the stupid hair is Uchiha Sasuke. The jōnin-sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

Shin rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes – I knew who's on your team, I wondered what they're like? The only one I even know is the Uchiha, and that's because of briefing." The boy picked at his clothes distractedly, gazing around lazily, though they were alone.

"They're – annoying." Sai answered with a shrug. "Akimichi and even Yamanaka want me to join them in all sorts of meaningless recreational activities. Presumably it is separation anxiety from the team member they lost to promotion. Uchiha sees no need to interact with me at all."

Shin frowned. "Can you rely on such people?"

"We will see," Sai said with a shrug. "Next week we will have a mission outside of town, depending on how long the current threat of assassins persists. That should be a sufficient test of capability in regards to working together."

"I suppose they'll have some catching up to do before they reach our level, eh?" Shin answered, smiling. "Just keep up your art, and you'll be fine – you're really getting better, you know? I'm glad you chose to pursue this, you really have talent."

"Thank you," Sai said, nodding.

An explosion of sound crashed over them and both reflexively jumped away, immediately sheltered behind trees – a blast of air closely followed the sound and both were blown to the ground, though when they landed it'd died down. Shin was the first on his feet, trying to discern what happened through a vast cloud of smoke that covered the sky. Dust slowly settled though visibility was poor.

"Another bombing," Shin observed with a grimace as he picked himself up and helped Sai to his feet. "I thought that was over."

"It came from the direction of the civilian quarter," Sai commented, straightening as he checked his equipment. "I believe it was much more powerful than the last few."

"We should go help out," Shin retorted worriedly. "Conjure up some of your artsy animals, you can use them to transport any wounded."

"The attacker may still be in the area."

"We, together, would be too." Shin answered with a smile. "Come on, I can hack some bombers to bits if we're fast enough."

The two weren't the only shinobi to converge on the massive explosion that had rocked the southwest of the civilian sector, blowing out at least four neighbourhoods to little more than rubble. Several civilian families were crowded on the street – bloodied, covered in shrapnel, but alive. Unfortunately, numerous limbs and bodies were spread around as well.

ANBU were on the scene – several of the masked elites were transporting wounded away, while one seemed to be using trees of all things to lift rubble away and uncover more bodies. Even Danzō was present, worriedly looking over the rubble while rubbing his arm.

"Sai," Shin said, turning to his adopted brother with a serious expression as the latter brought into being a half-dozen ink creations. "This is wrong. An attack at a civilian sector with little to no rhyme or reason – that makes no sense. Diversion."

Sai nodded, understanding the implication. In an event such as this, one of the first reactions would be to send shinobi over to the location to find the culprit – and reinforce the guards on a certain person, making it easy to slip in a fake, as Danzō had taught them.. This could mean only one thing.

Someone was about to assassinate the Hokage.

* * *

**Author's Note :** A little Konoha action, taking place during the time that Team Genius is out in the wilderness. Things are not looking so great back there, it seems. Next chapter will continue both Konoha's and the team's respective stories, though.

**Sabaku Sōsō**_ : Sand Waterfall Funeral, _Crushes an enveloped ninja with an implosion of sand.


	21. Assault : Distraction

"I don't get it." Shikamaru said, blinking.

Unlike the previous night, the Nara was quite lucid this morning – though his attention did occasionally drift off and he regularly looked suspiciously at innocent bushes, the boy seemed to have mostly moved past the hallucinatory drugs and was now merely exhausted. Of course, even an exhausted Nara was a step above your average intellect, which why he'd asked to learn about the Hiraishin, if his 'sensei' was willing to share.

Kakashi and Minato had shared an amused and knowing look at the boy's interest.

"You don't get it? That's a first, I suppose." Minato commented lightly as the Nara sighed at the seal design. The former Hokage's eyes twinkled in amusement as he put his special kunai away. "Really, you'd need a pretty solid foundation in basic fūinjutsu to understand the more complex seals and this one's up there in difficulty. It's hard enough that Jiraiya-sensei had quite a bit of trouble trying to figure out what I was even doing."

"I figured it out." The white-haired Sannin grumbled, biting into his rations with some disgust – Tsunade had quite adamantly insisted that the good bread should go to the medics in the party, given that they were required to keep the others going. When that argument had not impressed Jiraiya, she had made another one that impacted quite harshly with his head, after which he acquiesced.

"You're the only one, you know." Minato said with a smile. "Kakashi checked for me before I left – my old research hadn't even been touched since I died, it was all dusty and stuffed away in the Hokage's personal library. I suppose I should be glad that it survived – I'd have to start all over again otherwise!"

"You're still thinking about improving that move?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow. "You slaughtered _armies_ with the thing, what exactly do you wish to accomplish beyond _that_?"

Minato grimaced. "For one, I'm still trying to figure out a more general version – this one's so specialized that it takes three ninjas to even use it, if I'm not around – and that's only the most basic transportation, not combat movement. Unless I redo the seals for every individual - which takes _months_ - it'll stay limited to me."

"That seems enough," Tsunade said dryly as she joined the group at the fire, squatting down with a rather delicious-looking sandwich. "Can you imagine having multiple Yellow Flashes? Nobody would ever feel safe again." She shuddered dramatically.

"I'd think that you'd want to keep that technique to yourself, Namikaze-sama," Shizune said, following Tsunade as she sat beside the Sannin. "It is your most well-known secret…"

Minato shrugged. "I've already taught it to others before – granted, the version that needs three participants, but it works in a pinch. My former Guard Platoon was quite proficient in its use, though I think it was only used once or twice outside practicing. I would have taught it to - well, I am not averse to passing it on to my students."

"I'm really not the type for it," Kakashi volunteered. "Lightning-nature is ironically perhaps the hardest to mix with that technique, giving the high degree of variability inherent in the strength of chakra with that element."

"A problem I will fix," Minato said with certainty.

"I have no doubt that you will." Kakashi said as he smiled brightly, the edges of his mask crinkling.

"I suppose I'll have to study basic fūinjutsu," Shikamaru added morosely. "That sounds like an awful lot of work."

"Eh, how can you ever be a genius without hard work?" Jiraiya commented – Kakashi winced in response, staring at the old man incredulously. He smiled sheepishly in response.

"Anyway…" Minato drawled. "Now that we're complete, it is probably best if we get on with our mission – we've been reminiscing for far too long anyway. The sun's already over the horizon, even. Shikamaru should be capable of hitching a ride for a while, I'd think."

"Primary mission's still the trail, then?" Kakashi wondered, glancing at Tsunade and Shizune. "Given what the Ninken tracked, I don't think that's really a smart move. The trail leads quite blatantly into Iwa territory – straight at a military town, no less."

Minato grimaced, fury trying to take hold as he considered the people that they were chasing – it was easy to forget in this company, but the trail would lead to the thief of Kyūbi, the nine-tailed demon that he'd personally sealed – and more importantly, to the murderer of his only son. "The Ninken are likely correct in their destination, and we will not pass into Iwa territory – but if we can find information on the identity of the origin of this trail, that would help a lot. We're moving a lot faster than they did – some might remember details where he's passed more recently."

Kakashi nodded as Shikamaru sighed mournfully as he looked at the clouds with a more spaced out look than usual.

"Shizune…" Tsunade looked pained, glancing between Minato, Jiraiya, and her student. "If we're about to split up… come with me for a moment." The woman gestured to her student, nodding to the men briefly as she vanished into the underbrush.

Jiraiya scoffing as they vanished. "Figures they'd only come here to show off their better food."

Minato smiled at his old teacher, knowing that Tsunade was saying her goodbyes – he'd known the woman before his death, and she'd not changed a whole lot since, even if her lifestyle evidently contained considerably more drinking.

Tsunade's reaction had been rather amusing when she'd found out that Namikaze Minato, long-time dead guy, was the person waiting for them at the campsite, he considered. Kakashi had been vague about whom they were meeting to the point of madness, and Jiraiya hadn't felt the need to elucidate the matter. Indeed, the first reaction upon removing his mask had been an embarrassing and very loud string of expletives. It had taken quite a bit of talking for her to stop suspecting him of being a disrespectful doppelganger, as well.

Jiraiya, thankfully, had at least come along as well – however much Tsunade liked to bash the old lecher, she still knew he'd not be one to fall for a hoax easily, especially one of this magnitude; she'd quickly accepted that the very bizarre proposition of resurrecting Kages was apparently true. She'd drilled him quite a bit on how he came back after that – enough that it became a little uncomfortable. Jiraiya's sad but knowing look really told the whole story there.

Shizune, surprisingly, seemed to take the return of the Namikaze in stride – she greeted him normally and when asked by her incredulous teacher if she knew who she was addressing, she'd simply shrugged and answered that it was the Fourth Hokage – she turned out to be remarkably practical about the whole thing.

A lengthier reunion would have to wait – Tsunade and Shizune had tended to Shikamaru's injuries and turned in early, and barely a word had been shared since; Minato has the suspicion that Tsunade was somewhat uncomfortable around him, and probably didn't want to be reminded of all the other people she'd known that died, but didn't get a free pass back to life. He supposed he could understand that – rather too well.

Shikamaru, meanwhile, was frowning at the ground, where his shadows jerked fitfully, not fully back in the boy's control. Minato grabbed his frog mask and put it back on – slipping into the role of 'Kaeru-sensei' was easy enough. In the days they'd been gone from Konoha, the boy had shown remarkable progress – the fact that he forced daily training was probably largely responsible for that, given that the genius usually coasted through without paying much attention.

"My control's a bit… wonky." Shikamaru said as he noted that Minato had joined him – he was prodding at the chakra-infused shadows with his finger. "They feel different, too."

"The effects of the drugs may continue for a day or two, you heard Tsunade-sama," Minato retorted, shrugging. "I suppose you'll have to wait until then to continue your training." He glanced up to see Kakashi lounging on a tree, reading one of Jiraiya's books with interest – the old man in question was standing watch up on a higher branch. The man gave a relaxed wave, aware of being watched.

"That's not really what I'm getting at," Shikamaru countered distractedly, as he forced his shadows full of chakra – with a sudden jerk, a three-foot spike launched out of the ground, before vanishing back again. "It's a lot more solid than I'm used to – I've deduced that it's most likely to do with my mental processes being sluggish at the moment." Shikamaru tried again, this time forming a foot-long structure out of shadows before it collapsed in on itself.

"That looks very familiar," Minato murmured with interest, noting the fitful but unusually dense shadow, very similar to what he'd seen some Nara use in the war. "What are you doing differently?"

"I suppose… I'm manipulating the shadows more slowly, since I'm still a bit out of it," Shikamaru considered. "My control's a bit pathetic, but the shadow's much more compact – I've always been taught that speed is the key to these techniques, but those spikes seem quick enough - I'm not sure why this…?"

Minato thought back to the times he'd seen Nara's at work with their family's jutsu – manipulating shadows into solid structures was, as far as he knew, a pretty high-level skill that wasn't generally taught to genin. Here, though, Shikamaru came across the basics by sheer chance, it seemed… "You may experiment with this when you're healthy again," Minato conceded "Not before. I might have to speak to your father about it, as well."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, squinting at his shadow in contemplation. "You don't suppose I can use this in regards to that clone idea you talked about?"

Minato shrugged, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "It was just a bit of hypothesizing – making techniques takes a bit of time, so it might not be in your interest right now. You can use the normal clone, can't you?"

"Yes, but that won't give me an edge," Shikamaru said with a frown. "If there was a specific clone based on these shadows I'd know already, so who knows how one would work? Perhaps I could take up multiple angles to catch an enemy unawares, or have the enemy attack one of the clones only to get frozen in place the moment they dispelled it? Besides, my shadows don't fall apart when someone stabs them, and they can get quite physical – maybe the clones would even be solid."

"You're banking a lot on a 'maybe', little Nara." Minato smiled widely, though. "Heh, already thinking about making new moves – you remind me of Kakashi here, sometimes. Has he ever shown you that pride and joy of his? Oh, right – you remember the first shinobi that he took out?"

"Chidori." Kakashi said as he turned with a smirk. "A very effective technique, even if rather useless for a silent assassination, I'm afraid. It makes a hell of a lot of noise."

"I'm not much better, I suppose," Minato admitted sheepishly. "My first technique like that – I never really completed it, but it's effective enough." He turned his palm, focusing briefly – a spinning sphere of bright chakra formed in the centre of his hand, rotating in many directions at once and looking decidedly dangerous. "My _Rasengan_ – perhaps now I'll have the time to finish it."

"I tried combining it with lightning element chakra," Kakashi offered, "It doesn't work – the lightning just messes up the structure, so I'll stick with my own technique there."

"I could've told you that wouldn't work; in fact, I distinctly recall telling you exactly that when you first proposed it, when you were still a chūnin." Minato mocked with a grin at Shikamaru. "He's not a really good listener, you know."

"My ears work just fine!" Kakashi claimed, affronted. "I just thought I could succeed where you failed, that's all."

"I know my own technique better than anyone, I told you it wouldn't work over a decade ago." Minato responded dryly. "I can't help it that you thought I was wrong – but I can frown on your mistrust, little student. Besides, I didn't fail – I was just delayed. I think being dead is a pretty good excuse."

"You two are like a married old couple," Shikamaru groused, rubbing his tired eyes. "How about we finally get out of here, and make some miles?"

"Rock-Paper-Scissors over who gets to carry the Nara," Kakashi exclaimed.

Shikamaru just sighed, ready for yet another humiliating day of tagging along on someone's back, incapable of keeping up with the jōnin's pace. It would doubtlessly be incredibly embarrassing, until he finally got the time to train his speed. Well, he considered as Minato hung his head in defeat, evidently the chosen victim today, it could be worse – he could have been asked to actually walk. H sighed deeply. At least he could watch the clouds.

* * *

Shin and Sai were halfway to the Hokage Tower when a second explosion hit – it came from the same general direction as the first, though it was a lot smaller, if the dust plume was anything to go by. The original blast's debris was scattered across a large part of the village, and civilians were outside debating worriedly about what to do.

"Sai," Shin said, drawing his adopted brother's attention. "What do we do when we get there? We may be capable, but I doubt either of us is capable of taking down jōnin, especially ones aware of our presence." Sai looked uninterested as ever – though he'd gone to great pains to get him beyond some of Danzō's more questionable teachings, Shin had a tough time getting it to stick.

Sai nodded. "Assassination would be preferable, but I believe in this case we are fine – the Hokage himself is a capable fighter." Sai nodded with certainty, carefully drawing his tantō from his back and looping it on his belt, ready for action. "If necessary, I will serve as distraction while the Hokage is removed from the area."

Grumbling, Shin forced himself to jump faster, crossing rooftops and awnings at breakneck speed. "I suppose we'll have to wing it, then."

Sai looked confused, at which Shin rolled his eyes in exasperation – idioms weren't his brother's strong suit. "Come on, Sai – liven up a little. Don't let Danzō get to you – you've got me." He smiled thinly, nodding. "We can take on an assassin if we fight together, I'm certain."

"Unless I'm mistaken, you are supposed to be wearing your mask," Sai suddenly pointed out.

Shin shrugged, wiping grey hair out of his face that was drenched in sweat. "Let's focus on the life-saving first, my following orders later, okay?" Shin was annoyed – he'd skipped wearing the mask plenty of times before, and each time Sai would remind him – Danzō was equally adamant, which was pretty much the main reason he'd done without so often.

The two approached the tower, crossing from roofs to the street – several ANBU were stationed outside though a majority were off to track down whoever bombed Konoha, Shin figured. There were at least three ANBU present, as was the three-man Guard Platoon, at first glance. Genma, the only one Shin had actually met, was in a conversation with the Hokage, though the latter merely listened, not responding at all. The one that had to be Raidō – the scar was telling – stood ready, though his tantō was still clasped to his back. The last, Satou, was distractedly tapping the floor with his boot, scowling at something Genma had said.

"Thank Kami," Shin breathed, as it seemed he was in time, still. He quickly gestured a series of ANBU signals to make sure that the guards knew they were friendlies - thankfully, they nodded to approach. "ANBU patrol, we come from the bombing site –"

Sai looked past the ANBU towards the Hokage, who was fussed over by three heavily-armed bodyguards; the man had a rather sheepish look on his face, though Sai had no idea what that was meant to convey. He supposed that embarrassment may be applicable in this instance. The soil moved - Sai doubted anyone else noticed it, as he'd been staring in precisely the right position – he barely even saw the minute tremor that caused the leaves on potted plants to bristle, or the tassels on a rug to twitch slightly. For a brief moment, Sai wondered if it was another shockwave from a bombing, the sound not yet arrived due to its lower speed.

Without fully processing what he'd seen, Sai burst forward with a blinding burst of chakra - he accelerated so quickly he crossed the distance from himself to the Hokage in the span of a second – the old man's eyes widened as he saw the blur coming straight at him and he stepped casually back. A hand crashed out of the floor and snatched into suddenly empty air, jagged chipped nails grasping. Sai's foot landed quite solidly where it was, though the attacker retracted his limb too quickly to be hit.

"Hokage-sama!" Genma shouted as he whipped a trio of kunai into his palm in an instant, while Raidō and Satou did the same. All three bodyguards were ready to fight, though Genma in particular looked positively stunned at the sudden assault of both Sai and the subterranean ninja. Sai flipped back and landed calmly on the wall, attaching himself with chakra, as he pulled out his notepad and started drawing. Shin crossed the distance joined by the ANBU that Sai had effortlessly passed, as they too joined in the now crowded hall, at least three of them intensely focused on any subterranean movement.

The Hokage looked – amused? Sai didn't get it. The man stood to the side of the room, coughing uncomfortably as his bodyguards kept uncomfortable close. He was occasionally glancing worriedly at the floor, though he gazed at the one that came to his rescue with interest. "Your timely arrival is appreciated, though I can't say I recognize you." He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I am called Sai, Hokage-sama." The boy answered neutrally. "The assassin may still be in the vicinity, caution is advised." He finished his drawing and with a few hand signs, three life-like but very much ink-based snakes dropped onto the floor and started burrowing. "These should alert me in case the enemy chooses to make sudden moves."

"Hokage-sama," Genma finally blurted out, seemingly recovering from the shock. "I am very sorry – an attack from under the ground, I had not expected such a – I will make sure to double-check that direction. This should not have happened." The man continued to beat himself up about it as the Hokage shrugged and sent a knowing glance at Shin, who was smirking.

"I was aware of the assassin, Genma," the Hokage cut him off, much to the consternation of the ranting shinobi. "I chose not to alert him to lure him closer, so that I might identify the attacker myself; I knew that Iwa would attempt something one of these days, so I arranged for an assassination opportunity that I had under control. Fortunately, his arm was distinctive enough that it was sufficient for identification." The Hokage seemed to suddenly look his age as he looked out over the village where two sizable ash clouds were still descending from the sky in the wake of the civilian sector attacks. "I had not expected them to go to these lengths to distract the village, though. Certainly not when it was apparently a stealth attack they were planning, given that making a panic only increased the number of guards around me; viable for poisoning or backstabbing, not so much for underground tactics."

"He had rock-like nails," Shin observed. "I have heard of only one person that's in the bingo-book with that particular trait. If he were successful in scratching you…"

Sarutobi nodded, a fierce look appearing in his eyes as he pulled out his pipe and casually lit it. "It is Horuchika Moru, more commonly known as the Mole for his high-ranking Earth element techniques. Yes, this man's a notorious missing-nin from Kiri – if he's working with Iwa now, it's likely he was simply hired for the job, rather than strictly loyal." The Hokage ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head tiredly. "You can come out now, Mole." He gestured for his guards to take up positions around him again. "Your laughable attempt at assassination failed."

The man's arm slammed out of the earth as quickly as before, a foot-long tantō clasped in the assassin's hand that crashed into Satou's kunai, screeching loudly as the metal met. They stared briefly at each other before Moru disappeared back under the soil.

"Evidently he is unwilling to get himself topside," Sarutobi observed. He turned to Sai with an intrigued glance. "Sai, is it? How many of those ink creatures can you generate? I can sense them, but they are too slow to keep up with our foe."

"I can maintain over a dozen, usually." Sai answered dutifully. "My training-" He coughed, clearing his throat, as Shin looked on worriedly, swallowing thickly. He, like all Root forces, would be prevented from speaking out about the group by a seal that had been placed on his tongue by their leader, Danzō. The Hokage, Shin suspected, knew something about what the man was doing but tolerated it for the sake of preventing in-fighting; especially now. "I have been told that the quality of the constructs deteriorates, the more I make of them." Sai continued, tapping his brush against the paper. "Larger constructs take up more chakra, as well."

"Interesting," The Hokage looked at the two boys before him with a raised eyebrow. "Please generate as many small ink creatures as you can – you can call off the serpents, they are ineffective."

Sai dutifully did as ordered, though Shin was amazed to note that Sai actually questioned the order with a strangely fitting tilt of the head as many miniscule ant-like creatures started pouring down the page – due to their tiny size Sai would be able to maintain more of them, though after the first few dozen they'd be rather poor quality.

"The presence of chakra tracking creatures forces the Mole to keep moving, lest he be caught. Though I cannot easily follow him, the movement makes it considerably more effective," The Hokage said, nodding to his trio of guards. "Sensing subterranean threats like this one is considered one of the most difficult tricks to learn for a ninja without an earth affinity, or without having chakra sensor abilities."

"Hokage-sama, it is not wise to stay here," Genma warned. "We should get to a higher floor – there's earth for him to move through here, it gives him an advantage."

"Yes, it does." The Hokage said, smiling. "Also, a disadvantage." He stomped on the floor harshly, the floor trembling slightly at the chakra-enforced blow. "While I can track him, he cannot successfully attack me by surprise; if we go elsewhere, he will likely give up this tactic and try something we may be less prepared for."

"He is moving away," Sai noted bemusedly. "He has destroyed almost a third of my ink creatures, though I don't think it was intentional. The assassin is merely burrowing straight through them."

"Track them," the Hokage ordered, glancing at the ANBU in the room. "Sai, lead these men to his position, capture if possible. Keep your ants close-by to lead them to his position." He turned to his right, to an ANBU with a sheep-like mask. "Find a Chakra Sensor or Earth-specialist and join as well."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Both said simultaneously, glancing at each other in consternation before heading out – Shin remained behind, worriedly looking after his brother while he left.

"You are… Shin, are you not?" Sarutobi asked softly as he set a few steps forward. "I recall your presence a few months ago - the Suna mission that ended so…"

Shin nodded, frowning, wondering what the Hokage was trying to say.

"I am aware of your… affiliations." The Hokage said, pacing as his three guards quickly took up strategic positions in the room. Shin only barely managed to contain a gasp, as Sarutobi looked at him knowingly, a bit sad. "In light of recent events, I have been taking a closer look at my ninja forces, to filter out possible spies that have slipped in. I was quite surprised to note that quite a few young people seem to mysteriously vanish from registry. People such as yourself."

"Hoka-"

"I know, Shin. If that is your real name." The Hokage frowned, tapping his pipe. "I am aware of quite a bit more than _that_ man is likely comfortable with, which is why I'm extending an offer to you; especially given the loyalty you and Sai just displayed." The man smiled thinly. "You may say you confirmed my suspicions – you two are different."

Shin nodded stiffly, the seal on his tongue burning slightly as he contemplated telling the Hokage all sorts of things – mostly things we couldn't, not right now. The Hokage looked at him sympathetically and he realized with a shiver that the Hokage knew. He _knew_.

"I extend an invitation to you – and you alone – to come visit me at your earliest convenience; remain undetected, if you please. We will discuss things then. I may have a solution to some of your problems, such as that case of bad indigestion you're clearly suffering." The Hokage chuckled under his breath, though his eyes were sharp and piercing. "I will be expecting you."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded, gesturing to his Guard Platoon. "I'm afraid my personal involvement right now would be - inadvisable, to say the least. As you can see from these three, my being in danger rather upsets people."

"Leave it to us, Hokage-sama." Shin answered with a nod, as the Hokage turned to his three guards. "Well, then…"

Shin couldn't possibly have been quick enough. A kunai flashed out, slashing its way down the Hokage's arm as the owner jerked forward, a wicked grin appearing on the man's face. Sarutobi twirled around, blood spattering around from the superficial wound as a massively powerful blow smacked straight into the attacker's face – the face of one of the three members of his Guard Platoon, who had been with him the entire day, without going away for even a minute. The man immediately crumbled into a pile of mud; a substitution jutsu with a clone, just in time.

Genma and Raidō jumped to the aid of their Hokage as the man grasped at his arm, their kunai smacking into the mud clone belatedly – they looked in shock at the blood that spattered the floor as they took up positions alongside their Kage – one ready for attacks, the second tending to the wound. Shin didn't know what to do – he was a good kenjutsu fighter, but he had no expertise in Earth-jutsu whatsoever to help out – he slipped the tantō into his hand as he stepped behind the three, eyes peeled.

"Where is Satou?" Genma cried out, eyes wild as he kicked the piled of mud. "He couldn't do this sort of jutsu – he must've been a fake! All along – an assassin slipped in without anyone being aware of it?"

"I believe…" The Hokage said, stuttering slightly. "I believe that it was the primary attack – Horuchika, the Mole, was yet another distraction, to isolate me with only the Guard Platoon. First distract the standard guards away so that only a small force with me personally is left – then distract those too, so no ANBU are around at all. It was an ingenious plan, if reliant on a lot of assumptions about my own actions. It's also possible that there's more than one party involved here."

The Hokage winced, grasping his wounded arm tightly. "The attack, I'm afraid – was successful. Tell Shikaku – he has command. I'm-" The old man stumbled, paling.

"Poison." Shin stated, glancing at the horrified looks on the Guard Platoon members that were left, Genma still glancing at the pile of mud in clear worry. "We have to get him to the hospital."

"You aren't going anywhere." Satou's voice said, as the long-time jōnin rose from the earth, a tantō in his hand. The look on the man's face was cruel, the grin too wide and toothy to be normal, and Genma stiffened.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

"I'm afraid that I have been Okashi Satou for some weeks now, seeking for an opportunity like this – and I will continue to be him for as long as necessary, when you are all dead." He smiled broadly, eyes glowing slightly as his eyes narrowed to slits and his sclera discoloured yellow. "Sarutobi – I am surprised and disappointed in you. Don't you recognize your own student?"

The Hokage blanched. This wasn't good. This was really not good.

"Orochimaru."


	22. Assault : Isolation

"Ah, this is the life."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, looking over at her old team-mate, who was contentedly stretching himself out and basking in the early sunlight. "What are you up to now, you old pervert?"

"Ah, just reading some – literature," came the confident answer, along with a snort as he waved a red-and-blue booklet at her without glancing back. "Still don't get why you're so offended by this stuff, y'know… It's a great read!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade had set out early that morning, only a short time after Shizune had joined Minato, Kakashi and Shikamaru in tracking down the trail that the Ninken had dotted out for them. The two hadn't gotten very far – for one, they were having some trouble agreeing where to go; this wasn't quite in the plan that Kakashi had originally proposed.

Tsunade's face showed a mixture of exasperation and mirth – although the man had many, many bad hobbies and deserved regular punches for the inanity he got involved with, traveling with Jiraiya again was surprisingly nostalgic; Tsunade herself hadn't imagined that she could actually miss the lecher's presence. She supposed that if anyone from Konoha had to come looking for her, she could've done worse.

"How about we go southwest, in the direction of Ame – there's plenty of casinos along the way and I can contact a few of my – ahem, friends." He waved his book lightly. "Besides, I can get my new book to the publisher on the way, and fetch some new top novels for myself."

Tsunade sighed in exasperation, bringing her hand to her face as she muttered obscenities. "You never change, do you?"

"I'd hope not," Jiraiya answered, affronted, sticking out his tongue.

He was an infuriating, childish pervert with a penchant for getting into trouble; yet also probably one of the most trustworthy people she knew. Tsunade sighed as he continued making silly faces at her, progressively crazier until finally – she punched him in the head. He deserved it.

"Still so violent," Jiraiya muttered as he picked himself up, tiredly trudging after her as he rubbed his scalp. "You haven't changed much either, Tsunade-hime – I think you've gotten more beautiful than ever before!"

"Jiraiya – shut up."

The next half hour was filled with tense silence – at least on Tsunade's part, as Jiraiya entertained himself by sending messages in various codes using his hands, his lips, one time even his feet. Finally, after many completely nonsensical statements, he signed 'Response Blond Student' in Konoha ANBU sign language, a questioning look on his face; Tsunade realized he was finally tired of his little game.

"It's strange as hell and I don't like it," Tsunade said harshly in response to his query, scowling. After a moment, her features softened, torn away by sad understanding. "Your student – it must be stranger still, for you…"

"My student suddenly springing back the dead did kind of surprise me." Jiraiya admitted good-naturedly. "I wish it was under better circumstances – I suppose I can still appreciate it, but as far as I can tell he's come back at an awful time…"

Tsunade shrugged. "Way I see it, getting a second shot of life can't be a bad thing. He wasn't getting much accomplished lying still in a coffin, was he?"

"He returns to a nation on the precipice of war and the first casualty is his own son?" Jiraiya shook his head. "That's not what I would want to return to. From what he told me, it seems that his return is directly tied to those events… I think he blames himself, at least partly, for Naruto."

Tsunade sighed, stopping on the road and turning. "Look – I know that I should feel sad for him… I just can't. He didn't choose to come back, sure – but then, most people don't get a say in when they die, it just happens." She looked down to her clenched fist and shook her head. "He should take every damn opportunity he gets."

Jiraiya didn't speak to her for some time, content in simply watching her walk, the spring in her step noticeably less. He knew why, of course – Tsunade herself was still haunted by past loss, and probably couldn't imagine someone giving up something she'd so desperately wanted. The biggest issue for her, Jiraiya thought, wasn't any of that – it was that she, in her own way, knew what Minato was going through.

* * *

Aburame Shino, genin of the leaf, was helping as much as he could – his physical strength wasn't particularly impressive but his kikai were capable of eating through wood and tracking down survivors, a vital skill right now.

The edge of Konoha's civilian region looked like a warzone; great piles of rubble covered the streets and almost no building in a wide radius survived, robbing at least a hundred people of their home, perhaps twice that, while a large part of the rest was covered in a thin layer of soot and dust. The streets themselves were upturned with sewer water freely flowing from the ground in several places. In the centre of it all was a twenty-foot wide crater, blackened.

A large number of shinobi were partaking in the rescue effort – several other genin were helping out as they could, but most were not particularly skilled in anything strong enough to remove rubble, save for Chōji. Chūnin were all throughout the region, evidently under the command of an ANBU force that had gotten there minutes after the explosion itself.

The destruction was significant, but thankfully it seemed the number of casualties were relatively low; most of the deaths were people right outside when the bomb hit, as it had evidently been buried about two feet underground in the middle of a fairly busy plaza. Nineteen civilians had perished instantly; fourteen more had been carted off to medics, though their chances were grim. Four shinobi were severely injured by the blast but had survived, though they would all need extensive rehabilitation.

Shino pressed his glasses up to his eyes in a nervous gesture he'd seemed to inherit from his father, though Shino had a sneaking suspicion that it'd been drilled into him at a young age; his dad did appreciate the likeness between them two quite a bit, even if he was hesitant to admit such a thing.

"Shino," a voice called and the Aburame quickly turned, raising an intrigued eyebrow.

"Could you send a couple kikai to Gai-sensei? He's found a few survivors but he has to know in what condition they are, before digging them out," Tenten said, nervously. Neji stood by without clear expression, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two fellow genin and the crater, his Byakugan active.

"I'm afraid that my eyes are of little use in this case; they're civilians and I'm no medic." Neji actually seemed a bit embarrassed about that, Shino observed with some incredulity.

"I will contribute as many as you require," Shino answered, slipping off a glove and releasing a small number of bugs. "They will not survive for very long on their own, so make haste."

"Of course, Shino! Thanks!" Tenten smiled, nudging the Hyūga beside her along – he merely sent her an annoyed glance before the two set off, bugs in tow. The kikai would listen to the two for about half an hour before wandering off or returning to their home, though Shino doubted he'd ever see them again.

He looked bemusedly after the two for a few moments longer; The usually cold and fatalistic Hyūga had actually seemed fairly – concerned – about what was going on. Remarkable, really – he briefly wondered what could've brought that on. Shino considered the odds of anyone who died in the attacks being the boy's family or friend – but that seemed at best a fantasy. The Hyūga were not exactly known for their highly sociable nature or interacting with civilians.

"What's that?"

"What could it be?"

There were gasps and people muttering all around, and it took Shino a few moments to realize what everyone was talking about – several civilians and an ANBU looked past him, all with worried expressions. He turned to see what they were gazing at and found that a huge, semi-transparent triangular structure covered a chunk of Konoha, particularly the Hokage's Tower. Glowing dully, sparks could nevertheless be seen glancing off the shield as shinobi attempted to pierce it.

"This was a distraction." Shino concluded aloud, frowning at the crater behind him – if this was indeed a diversion, then the enemy's true goal must be the most difficult – the Hokage's death. He didn't recognize the protective jutsu that was put over the tower but he could guess – a way to keep the Hokage and the cutthroat isolated, unable to call for outside help. Treachery.

Not for the first time that month, Shino found himself frightened – it sent the kikai in his body chattering, unwilling to live with those particular physical responses that followed the emotion. Still, he couldn't help it – he'd learned enough about war from his father to know not to wish for it, and he was quite aware that the sudden reformation of old teams as well as the creation of Team Kaeru were likely no coincidence either; Uchiha Sasuke had seemed quite incensed over the inclusion of Shikamaru on the latter team, though Shino could see the Hokage's reasoning. Still, recruiting genin for an elite team, in a time of peace? All of the evidence pointed in one direction: the leaf's long peace was over.

Shino hoped and prayed that he was wrong.

* * *

"Orochimaru."

The man smiled widely, contorting the face of Satou that he'd stolen. "Yes. What a joyful reunion this is, isn't it?" He glanced behind him, noting that a barrier had been raised over the entire tower, just as he'd planned. A serpentine smile made its way onto his face as he sneered at his old sensei.

The Hokage scowled, pushing himself upright though weakness grasped at him, raising a slightly trembling hand at his old student. "You…? You are responsible for attacking my village?"

"Oh, don't flatter me," Orochimaru answered, pinning everyone with a penetrating gaze. "Your pathetic village has quite a gallery of enemies – I merely took the opportunity. " He licked his lips, smiling at Sarutobi. "It is remarkable how easy it was to manipulate the enemies of this village – in this case, the enemy of my enemy…"

"Only… to kill… me?" The Hokage stammered, forcing himself to ignore the pain and weakness seeping into his bones. He forced chakra away from the affected limb – it would be less useful in battle, but it would help considerably with his chakra control if he didn't have to work around the wound. He reinforced his muscles as much as he could, allowing him to move unimpeded despite the pain.

"Merely to kill you? Now you are merely flattering yourself, old man." The Sannin laughed under his breath as he drew a long sword from his back. "Already enemies are lining up to destroy you – it is not I that you should worry about. No, I came here to accomplish two things – one of them was successful, and with your death the other shall be as well."

Sarutobi sniffed, glancing to the three others in the room that remained on alert - The Hokage gestured, beckoning Shin towards him. Orochimaru observed the boy's hesitant approah with an amused smile as the Root ninja made his way to the village leader's side. Shin for his part played up the helpless person a bit; perhaps he'd not quite figured out that the boy had skill in his own right and disregard him.

"None of you will leave here alive, as you are." Orochimaru said softly, eying the boy. "Renounce this excuse for a leader and I might let you live."

Shin scoffed at the imitation of Satou, suddenly gasping when the Hokage's hands stumbled through a quick but decidedly recognizable code. Sign Language. _Root_ sign language – something that Danzō had kept very close to his breast, and certainly not something that the Hokage should have any knowledge of. The code was old – several years at least, so it had been changed quite a bit since then – but as Shin was a long-time member, he had had to learn them all.

Shin nodded at his village leader when he understood the message, narrowing his eyes at Orochimaru for a moment before raising his hands into a hand seal and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"He cannot travel outside this tower, even with the Body Flicker. He is stuck in here and doesn't have the power to escape." Orochimaru pointed out. "I have had some – allies – put up a barrier that should keep us nice and safe – either of us might be able to break it down, but not without some effort – and you don't seem to be in any shape to attempt it." He laughed cruelly, pointing at the panting Kage. "You have hours to live, Sarutobi – my toxin is designed for a long and drawn out death, you will have noticed."

"Orochimaru," The Hokage said, shrugging off his two jōnin bodyguards with ease. The poison was painful and debilitating over time – but it was manageable for the moment, as long as he was smart about it. With a quick hand sign, he put a hand on his wounded arm and channelled chakra. "_Iryō: __Doku Okuraseru_."

The Sannin scoffed as a thin layer of chakra surrounded the wounded limb, isolating its circulatory system for a time at the expense of using the limb for the duration. "That will not buy you time; the toxin will concentrate and suddenly release when the Ninjutsu fails. There's already toxin in the rest of your body – you will die even if you cut off the limb."

"It wasn't intended for the purpose of survival," the Hokage said simply. "I may die, or I may not – but I will maintain the strength to take you on. You do remember who the sensei here was, don't you?" The Hokage smiled, readying for an attack.

The first clash of kunai and sword was sudden and intense; neither of the Hokage's bodyguards could even follow it, quickly backing off and protecting themselves by sheltering in the back fo the building - they looked nervously at the ceiling - any sufficiently powerful attack would bring eveyrthing down. The Guard Platoon was all well and good against anything like jōnin enemies – but even they fell into insignificance when Sannin and Kage were involved. The old man and his student were quick and vicious – the Hokage's signs of fatigue were obvious but he nevertheless held on through sheer will – he wasn't using his wounded arm, though.

"Pathetic," Orochimaru spat. "What do you hope to accomplish? You know that I will kill you."

"You think too highly of yourself, still." The Hokage answered, shrugging off his Hokage robes to reveal a black shinobi outfit. "I may be old, but I am not weak. Now, while I have the chakra…" He slammed his hand down on the floor, employing the Summoning technique as the Sannin flashed forward to prevent it – Genma's sword intervened, forcing Orochimaru to dodge him and allowing the Hokage enough time.

Monkey King Enma, personal summon of the Third Hokage, appeared in a blast of smoke and immediately caught the pale man's blade, forcing it down towards the ground. He snarled, snapping forward and head-butting the attacker. Orochimaru jumped back, grimacing as he shook his head – Enma wore a hitai-ate and blood seeped down from a deep cut. Genma quickly backed away, getting an appreciative wave from the Third.

"You." Enma snarled as he glared, looking briefly at the panting Sarutobi, who nodded at him, smiling. Enma was an unusual summon : for one, he was fully decked out in armour and wearing a Konoha hitai-ate around his head; for another he was intensely loyal to his summoner, more so even than most other kinds; being a monkey this wasn't terribly surprising, given that they were often considered among the most intelligent of summoned creatures.

"I have need of your assistance against a former pupil, Enma." The Hokage said, gesturing at Orochimaru, still in his Satou guise. "I trust you have no qualms with this?"

Enma shrugged, glaring at the Sannin before him. "If this is who I think it is, then I remind you of what I said the last time around. You should've killed him, then."

The Hokage sighed, grimacing as he grabbed his arm and rubbed it – the blood there might not be infecting the rest of him, but the nerve signals still went through, causing quite a bit of pain. With a stiff nod, he gestured at Enma. "Disagreements can wait - will you help?"

"Of course," the monkey scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "I take it we'll use…?"

Sarutobi nodded as Orochimaru finally ripped his sword away from the summon, backing up and readying for hand seals to counter whatever his opponent was about to do, glowering as the Kage seemed revitalized. The old man smirked, going through one-handed seals at a quick pace. "_Henge: Kongōnyoi!"_

Enma transformed, quite suddenly, into a long staff. He was black, tipped with white ends and made of some of the strongest materials known to ninja-kind. Sarutobi didn't take long to admire the technique, grasping the newly created staff with both hands and springing forward.

The staff slammed into Orochimaru's side harshly, knocking the wind out of the Sannin as he backed off, wincing. He was bleeding, though only from shallow cut. The Hokage breathed loudly, his breath growing shorter. The Hokage smiled slightly. "I told you – don't flatter yourself with your perceived power. There are people far stronger than you in this world."

Orochimaru didn't answer, his hands flying through hand seals after he quickly sheathed his sword. With a simple tap on the floor dozens of snakes appeared writhing and hissing in subservience to their summoner. Several attacked at once, others stayed back, winding themselves around the Sannin's legs.

"Making do with these small summons, Orochimaru? These wouldn't be a problem for most jōnin, let alone those stronger than that level." He smacked the snakes aside with his staff, several immediately vanishing in clouds of smoke. "You aren't taking this very seriously."

"I don't have to, old man. I can see you slowing – I can see your body failing. I merely have to wait, you will soon fall to the power of my toxin," He smiled widely, striding fluidly closer as he drew the long sword from his back once more, raising it to his mouth and licking it and grinning nastily. "You will live to see your friends here die."

Neither Genma nor Raidō reacted aloud; they were merely glaring daggers at the Sannin who smirked in return as he casually pointed the blade at them. The Hokage sighed softly, regarding his former student that had betrayed the village with a sad frown. "You would drag out my death merely for your own amusement? You have forgotten much of the way of the ninja, my student."

Shin reappeared suddenly, flashing through hand signs quickly, and the Hokage laughed, though it was interrupted mid-way by a cough. Shin nodded at the two bodyguards and winked - Orochimaru looked on with a frown, raising an eyebrow as he attempted to find out what had them in such high spirits. Shin stood besides his hokage, tantō raised for combat.

"It seems your own interest in drawing out my death will prove to be your downfall." The Hokage raised himself up to his full height, staff at the ready as he held it horizontally before him. A loud gong-like sound reverberated around the tower and the Sannin quickly turned to look outside – ripples ran through the entire structure.

"What –" Orochimaru asked in bewilderment as a second blast ran through the structure. "There is nobody in the village that could launch such a powerful attack!" Orochimaru turned to the Hokage with a snarl, blade pointed forward. "What did you do?"

"Your barrier, I'm afraid, is not powerful enough to ward off all attacks, particularly powerful Ninjutsu," The Hokage observed as a vast blast of fire clashed into it from the outside, spreading out over its front as it flickered. "Indeed, should it be sufficiently weakened this way, I believe that a strong Taijutsu assault-"

The Hokage didn't have to say anything more, as the cracks started appearing throughout the protective barrier. The Hokage chuckled under his breath, shaking his head in amusement.

"What have you done, Sarutobi?" Orochimaru spat, glaring.

"The details are not important for you to know," The Hokage said seriously. "I merely had access to the abilities of a sealing genius that was in the village – in light of recent events, he agreed to provide me with a number of emergency solutions in case anything untoward was to happen." He nodded at Shin, who had joined the two bodyguards and were observing the clash. "One of the counter-measures left behind was in my office; Shin here activated at my request."

"Counter-measures?"

"Oh, this and that," The Third answered, flashing forward and knocking his student back. "Backup, if you will."

"Ohaaayo!"

Orochimaru snarled as he brought his blade to his side – framed by the light from outside that was now flowing through the broken barrier, two figured approached. A tantō in his hand, a white-haired Jiraiya stepped forward, a carefree smile on his face though his eyes were icy. Closely behind him was the blond medic who'd not set foot in Konoha for years – Tsunade.

"I could say I missed you," Jiraiya continued lightly. "But I really didn't, teammate of mine."

* * *

**Author's Note: **No, that's not the extent to which we see Orochimaru fight; he'll get to go full out later, though right now he's in the middle of the Hokage Tower and stalling. Unfortunately, stalling turned out to be rather a bad idea. (You'll get more information on what the two Sannin did to get to Konoha so quickly in the next chapter.)

**Iryō: Doku Okuraseru **: _Medical: Poison Delay,_ used to keep poison restricted to a certain area preventing it from spreading further.  
**Henge: Kongōnyoi **: _Transformation: Adamantine Nyoi_, Changes Monkey King: Enma into a very strong staff weapon that the Third favours.


	23. Assault : Insight

Jiraiya's first reaction upon the sudden appearance of Gamakichi on his shoulder with a wave and a loud 'Yo!' was an annoyed huff and a swat that sent the little orange creature to the ground. "You again! When are you going to stop bothering me?" The toad had been popping up with some regularity to spout inane nonsense, apparently interested in hanging out with the Toad Sage for some inexplicable reason. Jiraiya had attempted to foist the amphibian off on his student, but he would have none of it.

"Oy, that's not very nice, y'know," The little toad said, rubbing his head as he crawled upright. "I have a message from Gamabunta-sama!"

Jiraiya blanched, before catching himself. "Don't tell me more dead people have come back?"

"Nuh-uh," The toad shook his head, noticing Tsunade, who was looking on in bemusement at the bickering. "I was sent to tell you that the old man of the village is asking for your help! Right now, basically."

"What do you mean? Sarutobi?" Tsunade spoke up, walking closer and crouching. "What does he want?"

"The village is under attack, y'know." Gamakichi rubbed his head with a webbed hand and pointed at the Toad Sage. "I had to tell you that you should get back there on the double ."

"Under attack? Iwa?" Jiraiya turned to Tsunade worriedly. "That's a lot quicker than anyone anticipated, I'd think. Were they planning this…?"

"Even with your techniques, travelling back to Konoha's going to take a while," Tsunade pointed out. "He should know you're elsewhere, busy – can't expect you to return when he wants, can he? It's not feasible…"

"Not normally, no." Jiraiya hesitated, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a familiar kunai – one of Minato's Hiraishin-sealed ones, freshly made. "Fortunately, we have options."

"You know Hiraishin?" Tsunade asked, intrigued, looking over the kunai in fascination. "I thought only he could use that technique?"

"Technically, that's not true," Jiraiya admitted. "He's taught a few people – his personal guards from back in his day all know it, though the technique is far more chakra-intensive to use for anyone it's not explicitly designed for. Minato's good enough to take a couple with him, three jōnin together would be hard-pressed to replicate that…"

"So you can't use it?" Tsunade frowned. "What good is it, then?"

"This isn't to get back to Konoha," Jiraiya said, smiling. He walked over to the nearest tree, a large and somewhat pulpy monster that towered high above them. "This is something we'll need later. With that, he stabbed the kunai into the tree to the hilt – the wood barely offered any resistance to the sharp steel. "This is for our return."

"So do you know the Hiraishin or not?" Tsunade asked in frustration – Gamakichi looked on in trepidation at the two Sannin, trying to get a word in edgewise, but he was simply ignored.

"Before he left town," Jiraiya explained, "Minato placed some special seals in Konoha – A large version of the Hiraishin seal, with a lot of chakra already poured into it. Basically, it functions like a beacon – it allows him to take a large number of people along in a single jump without exhausting his chakra supply. Alternatively…" Jiraiya smirked. "It will allow someone to use the technique to get there with a greatly reduced chakra cost. Still a great deal… but not unmanageable. I'm afraid you'll have to help, though."

"Have you ever used this before?" Tsunade wondered, blinking. "Sounds rather foolhardy… even for you."

"I have learned the theory –" Jiraiya started, ignoring the incredulous look on his fellow Sannin's face. "Of course I did – he was my student in the sealing arts, he checked with me whether or not his work was functional. It took forever, but I figured out how it worked. Problem is, even I don't have the kind of reserves to pull off a move like that; our chakra natures are so different that the cost is just impossible. Normally."

"You believe you can do it with this beacon of his, then." Tsunade summarized.

"Not alone. It might drain as much as three quarters of my chakra – when I arrived, I'd be in trouble immediately. There's a reason three jōnin were tasked with using the technique in conjunction – the cost would be spread between them, as it is less costly to add new mass to be transported than to start the technique in the first place. I'll need as much chakra as you can spare as well, so we can get there in one piece. The way back should be easier – I'm sure there will be some people willing to spare the chakra."

Tsunade frowned, eyes troubled. "I said I wouldn't return to Konoha – perhaps it's better if you go alone – I'd just make people uncomfortable, I imagine."

"Nonsense." Jiraiya smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not leaving you out here – I'm supposed to be your assistant and protector and stuff, right? Shizune would tan my hide if she found out I left you alone – especially so close to a town with casinos."

"Yo, Summoner-sama," Gamakichi piped up, waving. "Listen to me, will ya?"

"What do you want, runt?" Jiraiya rolled his eyes, staring down at the little creature.

"Well, I just recalled something," The toad admitted. "The message I was supposed to give was that there's someone in Konoha that you know – Oroti? Orochi?"

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade stated, eyes widening. Jiraiya stared, blinking and with his mouth wide open.

"You little troglodyte!" Jiraiya burst out. "How do you forget something like that? Didn't think we'd need to know that?"

"Orochimaru…" Tsunade repeated, looking away. "So he is attacking the leaf, then? I… I haven't even thought about him in quite a while. What does he want with Konoha?"

"Same thing he always wanted," Jiraiya grumbled. "Seems like our wayward team mate's stirring up trouble again – and I guess it's up to us to clean up the mess. Can't very well let him destroy the village, even if you no longer live there, can you Tsunade?"

She didn't answer for a moment, looking away sadly before glancing at Jiraiya with a determined glint in her eye. "Let's get going, then."

Jiraiya nodded, nodding at Gamakichi in gratitude. "Now, how did this go again…"

Tsunade didn't have time to think – one moment the world was as it used to be – Jiraiya grasped her arm tightly in his, muttering something under his breath. The next – a colossal surge of chakra drained out of her in one go, easily half of all she had, and she gasped as her chakra circulatory system protested the sudden throughput – Jiraiya put a step forward determinedly, dragging her with him – then it was over. She collapsed to the ground, panting, the pain in her arm already abating as she subconsciously started manipulating her chakra to restore the damage done.

"What a rush," Jiraiya said, wiping the sweat off his brow as he helped Tsunade up. The two were in the middle of a park adjacent to the Hokage's Tower, a bright sealing array standing out in the dirt, though it quickly began to die down and vanish again – the actual seal was about a foot down, hidden to all but Hyūga eyes. Jiraiya stretched and grinned widely. "Not as intense as I'd expected, honestly."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, glancing at the Tower and faltering. Covering the entire building was a thin and semi-transparent barrier in a triangular shape, flickering softly as a fire elemental Ninjutsu crashed into it and was repelled.

"Well," Jiraiya observed. "Seems that we've arrived not a moment too soon…"

* * *

Hyūga Neji's day was shaping up to be quite terrible – one moment he'd been quietly sitting with his team, enjoying the afternoon sun and – for once – actually relaxing. He wasn't used to the sensation – it was only a recent development that he was able to set aside some of his musings and simply enjoy what came.

As he stumbled through the rubble, searching for survivors of the bombing attack on the civilian sector with his activated Byakugan, he found that he was actually empathizing – another trait he'd never really considered very important. It was… a strange experience, to say the least. Both Rock Lee and Tenten has commented on his newfound disposition – with approval, remarkably.

It had been mere days, Neji realized – he'd not expected that his worldview could be altered so drastically – he wouldn't have considered actually enjoying spending time with these two teammates before, seeing them merely as necessary burdens. It was strange, given that really he should feel horrified; he'd found out that the world was a lot more capricious than he'd given it credit. Perhaps it was for that reason that he'd become less obsessed? He reminisced about _that_ day as he continued his tasks.

The day things changed began quite normally – he elected to spend it training, given that his team had no planned mission – in the wake of the discovery of Uzumaki Naruto's body, they'd been given time off, though Neji suspected the jōnin-sensei were simply called in for new assignments themselves, given the recent attacks. He'd set himself up in plain sight in the middle of town, on a flat roof. Though few Hyūga went out of the compound while the attacks persisted, he'd seen no reason to do so, given that currently it wasn't the most pleasant place to be – if it ever had been.

Training his Byakugan was one of his main focuses – that day he'd once again decided upon range training, stretching his limits by tracking a particular person from afar, keeping an eye out as they came and went beyond his reach – the chakra flowing through his eyes could be manipulated to sharpen this vision and make the range greater, though it took a lot of practice.

Normally, he picked a civilian target – they had a much less developed chakra system, thus allowing him to simultaneously train his acuity, given that, though his range was the same, the signals would be much dimmer in comparison. That day, what he stumbled across was Nara Shikamaru walking at a fairly quick pace – an abnormality, to say the least. The genin was at the far end of his reach, making him an ideal subject.

The impromptu decision to train using that boy – merely because it was an advantageous coincidence that he was simultaneously displaying curious behaviour and was acceptable for training – led to rather a lot of realizations when Shikamaru and his companion entered the centre of Konoha, heading for one of several ANBU safe houses Neji knew of.

The man that joined Shikamaru inside was wearing the Gama mask – an ANBU mask that Neji knew was not currently in use, as a successful request by several jōnin to the Third Hokage had placed it on indefinite suspension, unavailable until a worthy person came to take it. The fact that it was given out again was rather a surprise. Like most such masks, it was quite good at resisting the Byakugan, though it would fail at close range. Though the Byakugan gave Neji superior vision and easily allowed him to see inside the safe house, the ANBU placed a seal on the room that made it nigh-impossible for him to lip-read; not that he couldn't see it, his mind simply refused to come up with the appropriate sounds, and reconstructing it when looking away only allowed him to get a few words – Kaeru among them. It seemed, then, that the Gama mask had returned to its original designation. Curious.

Growing bored with the two people talking without him able to make any of it make sense, Neji crossed a few roofs with a quick trot and stopped across the way from the safe house, kneeling on the edge and gazing out over the streets as if uninterested, though his kekkei genkai allowed him to keep the genin and ANBU in sight.

Then, the man took of his mask.

If he'd been even an inch closer to the edge, Neji thought he might've slipped off the roof, as he collapsed in shock at the revealed face. There, unassuming in an ANBU uniform, stood a perfectly alive and breathing Fourth Hokage, his blue eyes staring down on Shikamaru – the latter seemed as shocked as Neji felt. The Fourth… alive?

Neji stretched his vision to the limit, focusing intently on the revealed face of the shinobi – it was the same face as he'd seen in photographs, on the very mountain – unmistakable. The Fourth looked sideways in his direction, locking eyes with the Hyūga for a brief moment before looking back at Shikamaru – Neji convinced himself he'd imagined it.

Finally, the Fourth left – Neji didn't quite know what to do, gazing unthinkingly ahead as Shikamaru also left the premises a few minutes later, a decidedly remarkable spring in his step. Neji could only imagine what the Fourth Hokage – he still couldn't wrap his head around that one – had told him.

"Well, well, little spy."

Neji froze, slowly turning around – he still had his Byakugan activated, and the man he'd just been thinking about was behind him, grinning – he'd been right in the blind spot of the Byakugan, poised on the other end of the roof.

"I sensed you, yes." Minato answered the unspoken question. "You were too careless with your Byakugan in trying to identify me – the focused burst of chakra alerted me to your presence. Otherwise it was an excellent job, I'd never have found out."

"You… how is this possible?" Neji stammered, deactivating his Byakugan, as his intense uses was tiring his eyes. The image of the Fourth Hokage squatting on a rooftop with him didn't go away, though the man was once more wearing his mask – Neji'd been looking through it due to the close proximity and his activated kekkei genkai. "You're dead!"

"It seems not," Minato answered in amusement. "I seem to have defied that particular hurdle – don't ask me how exactly, it's complicated."

"You defied… death?" Neji asked, blinking. "That's ridiculous."

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Minato stretched, flopping down next to the Hyūga and dangling his legs over the edge of the roof, tapping besides him and nodding. "Let's have a chat."

Neji took a seat next to the supposedly-dead hero, frowning at the man that was cheerfully observing him in turn, eyes sparkling through the holes in his mask. The look there was rather odd – as if the man knew him already.

"You know you can't go tell everyone you saw me, right?" Minato began, gazing out over the street. "Not that I'll be anonymous forever – but my current presence without anyone knowing allows for quite a few tactically advantageous actions." He turned and winked. "You know what I mean, I'm sure."

Neji nodded warily. "I'll keep it to myself, though you probably shouldn't go near a Hyūga, if you want to keep this secret. So… You really were dead then – and not anymore?" Neji looked at the former Hokage in puzzlement.

"Indeed." Minato nodded sagely. "I found myself alive, quite confused, out on the plains somewhere. I didn't have much of my memory. I regained most of it since that moment, but I've few leads on what brought me back, beyond guesses."

"You sacrificed your life, didn't you?" Neji said, frowning. "I don't know the details, but father – father described it to me that way, once. He seemed quite proud of you."

"Yes, I did," Minato answered honestly. "Most villagers and many of the young generation of Shinobi believe that I destroyed the demon that attacked this village, years ago." Minato smirked. "Weeks ago in my case, I suppose. I didn't. I sealed it away; the cost was my life."

Neji grimaced, distractedly playing with the hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead.

"I sealed it away inside a child," Minato answered, eyes haunted. "My child."

"Why are you telling me this?" Neji whispered, disturbed. "That… why would you ever…?"

"My intent was honourable," Minato said sadly. "I sealed the creature away, lest it destroy the village – I couldn't let it rampage, and if I merely sent it away, it would be a matter of time before it returned. The village needed the safety that sealing it provided – and perhaps its power, in time. To that end, I gave my life. Things didn't turn out how I expected."

Neji wasn't a genius for nothing – he'd noticed the similarities with the deceased genin that he'd been searching for days ago, like all the other teams, and the names the civilians were calling him. "Naruto."

Minato nodded, looking down at his hands and shaking his head. "I believed it was my destiny to give my life for my son – that my life had been building up to that. I knew how to seal the creature, I became aware of the circumstances behind the Kyūbi attack – it seemed so very natural to assume things would turn out okay."

"They didn't." Neji said, voice breaking. "It all went wrong…"

Minato shrugged. "I think so, but that is from my perspective only; others may see my return as improving our odds dramatically over what was before. The experience changed things, though. I no longer believe in fate – I believe in making do with what you have, and working on making life better, for other people, in any way you can. There's not many directions my life can go right now, aside from up. I suppose I should seek solace in that. Reality slapped me in the face, but not too hard to recover from." He looked with compassion at Neji. "I believe you would do well to consider this before it hits you as well."

Neji frowned, his pale eyes gazing at the man that sat beside him, clearly distraught but not showing it. He was silent for a long time, thoughts whirling around his head in a confused mess, the figure of the Fourth Hokage a symbol of what he thought was an impossibility. He was a twist in destiny – defying death and fate alike.

"I have been thinking a lot about my decision that night," Minato said softly. "About the sealing – was it the right thing to do? I worked with the information that I had, I assumed that the world would fit my assumptions about its future. I was wrong – fundamentally wrong – but despite that, I got a second chance. Right here, right now. I'm not sure I've fully processed it yet… but not all is lost. I believe that I did the right thing, at the time – and the consequences will be mine to deal with."

"What are you trying to say?" Neji swallowed, looking at the former Hokage imploringly.

"The sealing… it was a choice that shaped everything around me – it showed me, for one, that I'm not as infallible as I sometimes tend to think I am. It also showed me that even the best intentions can have terrible consequences – but sometimes, you get a second chance to make it right." Minato reached out, casually slipping Neji's hitai-ate up, much to the genin's shock – the Caged Bird seal stood out clearly. "This… is the same. Few know its history, fewer still know how it became the horror it is today. I once promised a friend that I would find a way to undo it."

"A friend?" Neji asked, shoving the hitai-ate back in discomfort.

"Hyūga Hizashi."

Neji's eyes widened, glancing at the Hokage in consternation. "Father…?"

"You are not the first to resent your clan's use of that seal, Neji, even if your father respected members of the main branch." Minato explained. "I spoke at length with Hatake Kakashi, one of the jōnin-sensei, if you recall – he spoke to me about you, and I felt you deserved the right to know about this promise – one I'd assumed I would never fulfil, that night when the demon attacked. I regretted not working on the problem sooner - now I have a second chance. I felt you had the right to know, as his son." Minato turned away, stepping onto the roof again and looking out over the town. "I will fulfil my promises. That is my ninja way."

* * *

"Shizune." Shikamaru waved at her and casually flopped down near the fire – they'd just set up their first camp since they'd left Jiraiya and Tsunade behind, and the girl – woman – looked quite uncertain about her place among the three men that already knew each other more, having spent the last days together.

"How much further are we going to follow this trail?" She asked Shikamaru interestedly. "I figured that with the dogs having tracked it across borders, we can't really go much more in that direction before running into trouble…"

"We have you, we'll be fine," Shikamaru said with a smile. "You patched up my shoulder pretty well, I'd say – well, I suppose your sensei was there, but you did most of the work, didn't you?"

Shizune nodded confidently, giving a thumbs up. "I'm not a slouch of a medic, you know – what did you expect, with Tsunade as a teacher? I might not be up to her level, but I would probably be classed as one of the best in Konoha, at least."

"I'm pretty sure that's why Kaeru-sensei chose you to join our team, you know – between Kakashi and Kaeru-sensei we've got power covered, and I'm supposed to be the brains of the operation – or the rational element, as they put it – and you're supposed to be the medical personnel – the heart, I suppose?"

"That's so poetic," Shizune said with a smile. "Didn't know you had it in you, given how wordy you are sometimes."

"I've barely spoken to you," Shikamaru said, confused.

"Sure, but when you did – I couldn't figure out half the words. Why'd you think I would know about sealing anyway?" She grinned at Shikamaru's embarrassed look. "I suppose that text you got from Namikaze-san was already finished by this morning? You read quick, you know."

"Eh, the reading's not the issue," Shikamaru answered. "It's the troublesome practicing that'll be annoying. Kaeru-sensei has me working on so many things it's positively exhausting, and that's without sealing…"

"How was your training today, anyway?" Shizune asked uncertainly as Shikamaru groaned.

"Gruelling." Shikamaru replied in a deadpan, glancing around to make sure neither of the jōnin were around – unfortunately, Kakashi was sitting disinterestedly on a branch nearby, reading one of his books – though the Nara had no illusions about the man not listening in on every conversation. "Kaeru-sensei can be a real hard-ass."

Shizune snickered, pulling her hair out of her eyes and looking at him questioningly. "His name's not Kaeru, that's just the ANBU identity - why do you call him that?"

"When he's teaching, he's that, when he's informal and without his mask, he's just Minato." Shikamaru said with a shrug. "That way I don't have to constantly look at him and consider what the Fourth Hokage might think of things – that'd just be troublesome. Kaeru-sensei's just another jōnin."

"Calling him something else doesn't make him a different person," Shizune observed, blinking.

"Eh, leave me to my Intermetamorphosis delusion," Shikamaru responded mockingly with an amused grin at Shizune's blank look. "I'm not going to do your homework for you, you know."

Shizune shook her head and sighed, looking imploringly at Kakashi, who was grinning slightly, though it was difficult to tell with that mask on. "Kakashi-sama, he's making fun of my intellect again…"

"Your vocabulary, actually," Kakashi observed with amusement, his eyes not leaving the pages of his erotic novel. "You'll find that in a team filled with talented people, you'll run into quite a bit of sesquipedalian loquaciousness."

"Not you too!" She whined, glaring at the two, though she resorted to giggling after a few moments, snorting into her hand to try and stifle the sound. The two men joined in as well. "All of you are a bit insane, aren't you?" Shizune concluded.

"Unquestionably." Kakashi answered with a distracted nod. "Then again, we _are_ geniuses."

* * *

**Author's Note : **Filling in a bit of backstory surrounding the emergency measures set up by Minato, as well a moment in time that originally happened back around Chapter 9, when Minato and Shikamaru originally meet (if you hadn't figure that out already.)

Next chapter will continue Jiraiya and Tsunade's clash with Orochimaru, with the Third gravely wounded. Sai is still engated in battle with the Mole, which we'll also see concluded. Finally, whatever happened to the nin that Gaara chased off?


	24. Assault : Reinforcement

Sai was rather displeased with the missing-nin Horuchika Moru, as the latter launched himself from the soil with incredible force, glancing past and knocking into one of several ANBU that had come along; the masked elite was knocked to the ground painfully, wrenching his shoulder and eliciting a loud cry. The man crawled aside quickly, dragging himself away from the sight, leaving his two colleagues to take over for him. Two bodies were already slumped down on the ground, though both were breathing shallowly.

Sai, unlike any of the ANBU, had ensconced himself safely on the wall of one of the buildings flanking the plaza, barely three minutes from the Hokage Tower. He'd been providing support using his ink constructs, fully aware that his physical skills were inferior to those of ANBU troops, particularly due to his young age. That said elites were being knocked about like children by the increasingly vicious ninja known as the 'Mole' merely made things more troubling. The missing-nin swatted aside the ink creatures with ease, ignoring the Root operative in favour of his more immediate opponents.

"_Chōjū Giga._" Sai intoned, a burst of chakra sending his latest drawn creations thundering towards the ANBU, though they barely had any substance – he was running low on chakra. It didn't help that Sai had kept a number of the small bug-like constructs active since the Tower, allowing him to keep a general idea of Moru's location even when he was submerged underground, which seemed a favoured tactic of the man

It had been moments after Sai and the ANBU left the Tower to pursue this missing-nin that a tall and transparent triangular barrier had been placed over said building, locking out anyone from entering; although several had tried, attacks seemed to have little to no effect and the Mole took advantage of the confusion by rooting two ANBU solidly to the ground, wrapped in earthen bonds after being wounded by the man's vicious nails – a bloodline technique, perhaps. Sai had immediately put himself into a defensive position, given that he was quick, but not that quick, particualry without advanced warning.

He spent a few moments thinking about Shin, with some difficulty recognizing that he was feeling something edging on worry – his brother remained inside the tower, and the barrier suggested that whatever plan was originally intended here had come to fruition, and neither he nor the Hokage himself had seen it before it was put into action. It was a very troubling concept indeed, that Shin was locked in with someone undoubtedly stronger than the Mole.

Stranger, the boy considered, was what Moru had said in one of the few occasions he'd spoken instead of focusing on ambushing attacks, when ANBU had told him to stan down. He'd expressed confusion at the barrier jutsu, though he seemed quite confident that he'd simply underestimated their 'ally'. Given that the missing-nin was not originally from Iwa but was currently working for them if his hitai-ate was anything to go by, this implied that other shinobi villages might've gotten involved in this assault on Konoha, which would be a very bad idea – the man inside the tower could very well be incredibly powerful.

"Daydreamin', boy?" The Mole asked suddenly from very nearby, the man's outstretched arm glancing off the wall Sai was occupying as the boy leaned slightly to the side to let the jōnin pass. His imitation beast clones had kept a close eye on the man, allowing for quick reactions like that, much to Moru's surprise. Sai gave a fake smile as he readied for attack.

Sai's foot smashed into the Mole's sternum, rocketing him backwards with the wind knocked out of him; the man managed to flip and recover before he was on the ground again, seamlessly vanishing under its surface without even a ripple, as Sai landed softly a small distance away in a crouch. This was worrying: though two ANBU were still on their feet, neither looked particularly healthy and the only reason Sai was in good shape – aside from his chakra supply – was that he'd largely kept out of melee range. He'd have to rely on his increased perception using the imitation bugs to avoid attacks.

Moru was on him in an instant; Sai just managed to do a backflip as the man's arm slipped by at an eerily close distance, clawing at the air in a snapping motion, reminiscent of a monstrous worm. Sai slashed with a kunai, managing to nick his arm, though it seemed to do little more than superficial damage to the man's thick and course clothing than anything serious.

"Pathetic." Moru spat as he landed harshly on the ground, Sai backing away a few feet with the kunai poised before him. "That's the best you can do? No wonder the leaf's so pathetic these days…"

"_Kagemane Complete_." Sai twisted around in shock; there, mere feet away standing on the edge of the building he'd been occupying stood Shikaku Nara, Jōnin Commander of Konoha, his furred coat bristling in the wind softly and his arms folded before him – he was scowling down upon the suddenly frozen enemy with cold eyes. Stretching from his feet, directly against the sunlight, ran a thin but unmistakable shadow, manipulated by chakra into latching on to Moru's.

Shikaku jumped down, landing lightly next to Sai while Moru was forced to stumble to the floor as the Shadow Possession Jutsu maintained its connection; the man was forcefully struggling against its hold, though Shikaku's powerful control over the jutsu remained. The man's speech would not be affected by the technique but the only thing he did was scowl viciously at the new arrival.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama of the Sannin have just arrived in the village," Shikaku announced, looking curiously at Sai and the last ANBU, one of which had dropped to the floor, barely able to keep himself awake. Behind him a loud gong-like sound trembled across the barrier that was still covering the Tower; Sai looked worriedly in that direction as Shikaku continued to speak: "From what I understand, the missing-nin Orochimaru has made a reappearance – apparently he was hidden in the village undercover until a short time ago."

Sai gulped at the mention of the missing-nin, eyes wide – Orochimaru had been named in a _lot_ of Shimura Danzō's more disturbing speeches and lessons, often listed as one of the most vicious traitors of the leaf and knowledgeable of far more secrets than anyone should feel comfortable with – not to mention the fact that the man would likely take advantage of any weakness Konoha might show.

"Should've been expected," Sai muttered, glaring at Moru, restrained by the shadows though still fighting with futility against their strength. "He must've allied with these Iwa attackers; his superior skills must have been very attractive to the infiltrators, whether they were aware of his identity or not."

Shikaku nodded sagely, his eyes glinting angrily as another loud crash resounded from the direction of the barrier and a great fiery blast spread out across it; the protective shield was visibly beginning to fall apart under the onslaught of two Sannin. "It seems likely – Iwa might not even have realized exactly who they were dealing with here. Not that that makes things any better- either way, we're up to our eyeballs in enemies."

"Very interesting," Moru said suddenly, glancing up at the two. "Orochimaru of the leaf, eh? I suppose that explains why he was so keenly aware of how the Hokage's protection detail would work in case of an emergency."

Shikaku scoffed, stepping closer – Moru was forced to set steps forward as well. "Tell me, Mole – what was your intention, here? Merely to shake up the village? To take it over? To prepare it for an invasion?"

Moru look at him apprehensively before a vicious and somewhat mad smile made it onto his face. "Oh, you will find out, I assure you – the Leaf's days are numbered, now that you have lost the last great advantage that your village had. The power of sacrifice!"

Jinchūriki. Sai had no trouble interpreting the man's words as he'd known that Konoha had control of a Biju for a long time: Danzō had repeatedly pointed out that in case it was absolutely necessary, Root would take advantage of that asset and set it loose on a rival village, completely destroying it in the process, as it had almost done to Konoha. The creature was bound within a human shell, though there were a number of ways to release it from there, if necessary. Sai had not been told what those ways were, of course, but as usual the Root leader had prepared for many contingent scenarios, and would undoubtedly report such details when needed. Unfortunately, there were precious few ways of controlling the great beasts, making the option a rather problematic one, a last resort.

The Kyūbi host's loss – and with it the military asset that was a Biju – had triggered the current slew of bombings, he'd already been briefed on that. An eleven-year old child, born during the Kyūbi attack, had been carrying the creature. He'd been rather normal before suddenly vanishing off the face of the earth around two weeks before, found dead mere days later. The news of the jinchūriki's fate had spread beyond the village walls before the night was out.

Other villages had control of hosts as well – Danzō maintained a register of them, as several were under permanent surveillance by spies in case they'd be used as weapons, while others were only known through rumours, their presence too well masked by their native villages. Iwa, he knew, was reported to have a single jinchūriki, though the man largely remained out of the public eye and it was doubtful that the Hokage knew about him at all. This host had little to nothing to do with the village of Iwa, preferring to live away from the common folk.

Suna, of course, had one too; that one was actually presently in Konoha, his status poorly hidden since he'd been well-known as a monstrous killer with demonic chakra for many years already. With only a single Biju on Konoha's side – and likely not that much on Konoha's side, knowing the cooled relationship between the two great nations, the Land of Fire and Wind – it would be most problematic if Iwa chose to employ their own on the battlefield.

As Sai considered the influence of the demon hosts on the war, Shikaku stalked forward, forcing the missing-nin to do the same, and smashed his hand into the man's trachea without a second thought, making sure that he was twisted far enough away that the other man would simply miss. His hand disappeared down to his fist into the man's throat before the Mole's body crumbled apart into rocks. The Nara cursed, ripping his hand out and glancing around worriedly, his shadow retracting. He was certain that Moru had been the one caught in the jutsu, which meant that the man was capable of escaping the hold of Nara techniques without notifying the user – a rare skill.

"He's back underground," Sai stated dutifully, wincing slightly as his manipulation of subterranean insect-like constructs made him feel hollow and somewhat weak – his chakra was really running low, as he started to get dizzy and disoriented now. "Can you sense the infiltrator? I can't maintain my technique any longer."

"I cannot," Shikaku muttered worriedly, frowning tiredly and rubbing the scars on his face distractedly as he twirled a kunai on his finger with his other hand, his eyes narrowed. "The man's control over Earth jutsu must be magnificent to escape so easily with a clone to replace him."

Sai wished to answer but was forced to dive aside as Moru chose that moment to reappear, once more diving out of the ground like a human missile, his arm outstretched – this time, it was too close for Sai, as he saw the nails approach, sharper than they'd been before – they'd rip his throat out.

With a sudden finality Sai hit the ground, shocked to realize that he wasn't immediately followed by the Mole's grasping fingers. In fact, the man was suspended in the air a few feet away, grasping around himself forcefully as he was held in place with what appeared to be a gigantic fist – made of sand.

Sai blinked, looking to his side as he realized that not a foot away from him stood an impassively staring Suna nin, his black-ringed eyes narrowed at the Mole who was struggling feebly. Briefly Sai wondered if the boy had saved him because he'd die, or simply because the Mole was heading in his own direction.

Gaara stared at the struggling ninja, twitching slightly – Shikaku actually smiled slightly, wiping sweat off his brow. The Suna nin glared, raising his hand slowly – sand rushed around him, streaming around the sand he'd already used to bind the man, cocooning him within. The Sand Burial technique was moments away, then.

"We'd like to interrogate him," Shikaku said mildly, as the only part of Moru that remained was his head; the man's eyes looked at Gaara with a mix of glee and fear.

Gaara ignored the suggestion, closing his fist and turning away. He looked entirely unsurprised when the Moru he caught turned into mere stones and rocks – another clone. "These Iwa shinobi are complete cowards, all of them. Two times now, they have fled."

Shikaku sighed, looking a tad grateful at the Suna shinobi's intervention, though the boy didn't seem to notice – Sai rather understood that sentiment, as he still regularly wondered if people were genuinely friendly or merely trying to avoid getting someone angry. Gaara walked away without a word, his sand flowing back to his gourd quickly.

"He doesn't seem as insane as I've heard," Shikaku observed quietly as he helped one of the trapped ANBU up – now that Moru had left the area, the earth bindings were coming loose. The masked elite nodded once, glancing up at the Hokage Tower – it had been rather silent for a time now, ever since the barrier was evidently breached. "I think we should see if the Hokage requires our help," He added. He glanced once more at Gaara, who looked downright bored – likely because crushing clones was not a particularly interesting pastime.

Sai nodded, feeling what he now definitely recognized – worry. Was Shin alright?

* * *

"Jiraiya," Orochimaru said with a sneer, glancing at Tsunade briefly. "Now the reunion is truly complete, it seems."

Jiraiya scowled, stepping forward confidently. "Orochimaru – it has been a long time. What brings you back here, you snake? Couldn't you stay below the rock you crawled under?"

Orochimaru scoffed, looking to the Hokage briefly – the Third was getting worse, his arm swelling and his disposition wavering. "My goal is complete, I'm afraid. You're too late."

"What have you done?" Jiraiya barked, noting Sarutobi's wounded arm with worry. "Are you here merely for your pitiful excuse for revenge?"

"Oh, no," Orochimaru intoned, smiling wickedly as he licked his lips with an unusually long tongue, his slitted eyes standing out sharply in the borrowed face. "The death of the Third Hokage is merely a bonus – an encore, if you wish. I rather appreciate my allies for giving me the opportunity to pursue it."

"You, allies?" Tsunade said, laughing slightly, though she was still pale. Her aversion to blood was going to be a problem, but she managed to stay steady. "You don't have allies – you have pawns with delusions that you'll treat them equal. I know you, snake."

"As I know you, slug," Orochimaru retorted. "Indeed – the guerrilla attacks to soften up Konoha were merely a means to an end – I approached them as Okashi Satou, member of the Hokage's Guard Platoon and traitor." He smiled wickedly. "The attackers were all too willing to use my position – to do the very thing I'd originally intended, no less. Very helpful, you know."

Jiraiya grimaced. "Then the attacks weren't made by you, you're claiming?"

Orochimaru laughed softly, the creepy high sound sending chills down everyone's back. "You are all so very similar, so very obtuse. As I told our old _sensei_, this village has far more enemies than merely me. Your little squabble with your neighbours was an opportunity for me to carry out my plan – a very good opportunity indeed."

"Tell me, filth," Jiraiya spat. "Were you the one responsible for the death of Uzumaki Naruto?" His fists glowed softly with iridescent chakra as he glared nastily at the serpentine man, his hate almost manifesting as power. "Did you start all this?"

Orochimaru shrugged idly. "It was of no concern to me, why would I go after a boy like that?" The man smiled wickedly, sheathing his sword back in its scabbard. "No, the death of your precious jinchūriki was merely a catalyst, not a goal of mine. You must understand me at least enough to know that little children don't tend to be my test subjects…"

Sarutobi scoffed, looking decidedly weak though his eyes were still sharp; Shin was holding him steady, keeping a close eye on the verbal sparring. "Have you forgotten all about your experiments on children mere weeks old, wayward student? We cannot trust your word nor your actions."

"I do not seek your approval." Orochimaru snarled, drawing his sword in an instant, fast enough that nobody saw him do it. Jiraiya for his part merely stopped the lethal steel with a kunai, deflecting it sideways and then dashing forward to deliver a kick, though his target dodged easily.

Jiraiya didn't respond, bringing his hands together for a quick series of hand signs, dodging another slash as he calmly stated : "_Hari Jizō_" His mane of white hair extended around him, becoming spiny and sharp, forming a protective barrier around him as he advanced. "Let us finish what we started, all those years ago."

Orochimaru spat as he clashed forward again, his sword deflected easily by Jiraiya's Needle Hair technique. Said Sannin didn't attack in turn – if he did, he'd leave Tsunade wide open, and she didn't appear to be in any state to counter such a move. The serpent Sannin slashed out with several hidden serpents that appeared from his sleeves, but they had no more luck.

"Give up, Orochimaru – you are not so powerful that you can easily kill me," Jiraiya stated. "If need be, I will pull out the stops and you'll be no more than a smear on the floor."

"Don't make me laugh, toad." The serpent-like man glanced at Tsunade, noting her unusual stiffness as she kept glancing at the Third Hokage's bleeding arm. "Ah… still haven't gotten over that particular handicap, it seems. You are all even more pathetic than I'd thought." He looked with intense loathing at Jiraiya. "That hair trick of yours – what do you hope to accomplish? I can escape from it as easily as I can escape from any of your other excuses for techniques."

Sai and Shikaku appeared at the entrance of the tower then, flanked on both side by several ANBU, all of which were wielding a tantō and a handful of shuriken and focused intensely on the form of 'Satou'. Shikaku stepped forward and smiled darkly. "He was stalling, so that we could arrive: even you cannot take on such a number of high-powered shinobi. Give up, criminal," the Nara announced, glaring at the disguised Sannin. "Jiraiya-sama informed us of your arrival, thus we took action." The man nodded to Shin in gratitude. "Your ally has been … taken care of."

Orochimaru scowled, looking somewhat uneasy now that shinobi were covering the way out. Sai quickly sprinted to Shin's side, supporting the Hokage and using his meagre medical skills to attempt to help the old man, though his chakra supply wasn't up to the task. Shin smiled briefly – Sai's face openly displayed relief, for once.

Shikaku smirked at the man disguised as Satou, tapping his foot on the floor. "You have no place to run, serpent, not even underground, now. Today we will remove an S-class Missing-nin from existence."

Orochimaru hissed angrily, though his posture was seemingly relaxed. He casually slipped his sword away once more and looked over his shoulder at his old teacher. "It seems I have outstayed my welcome… I will be seeing all of you again, I suspect. Especially you two, my fellow 'Sannin'. I assume you will make the funeral a… memorable one." The Sannin moved swiftly, his mouth stretched into an impossibly wide grin. "My new body will have some… interesting advantages, so next time I will be more than ready to end this."

"A new body?" Sarutobi breathed in horror. "Of course… _that_ jutsu."

"I have indeed perfected it," Orochimaru responded with glee. "It's more than this mere illusion I'm using now – true immortality is within my grasp. You are all too weak to have a part in it, and the next time we clash – I'll prove it."

With a sudden jerk the pale man's form froze, crumbling apart into muddy clumps. One of the ANBU that had arrived was suddenly cut down in a spray of blood, Orochimaru's blade sliding in and out of him in a split second – The deranged smile of the Sannin briefly showed itself again before three people appeared flanking the man – they vanished as quickly as they came, taking their leader with them. All three were wearing what appeared to be some kind of decorative rope on their back, a hitai-ate inscribed with a musical note symbol wrapped around their arm or head.

Two ANBU quickly checked on the third - unfortunately, he was beyond saving, his spinal cord severed and his eyes staring blankly at the floor. Morosely the two carried their colleague out, quickly followed by the last of them that had been covering the exist as well. They were all tired, limping while one sought support from the wall. Jiraiya and Tsunade converged around Sarutobi while Shikaku gave a quick nod, stepping out of the room to command the troops into tracking Orochimaru down – it would be doubtful that the Sannin would use easily traceable means to leave, but they had to try.

Jiraiya cursed loudly, staring after the place where the four enemy nin went – he hadn't even been aware of multiple allies of Orochimaru's being in the area. Sarutobi seemed finally spent, slipping to the floor even in Shin's iron grip. "We have driven him off… for now. We'll have to take … precautions in case of reappearance." Sarutobi shuddered, a pained grimace on his face as he stared imploringly at Tsunade, who had still said no word since arriving, her face pale. "Is it… too late for me?"

Tsunade shook herself, forcing her feet to move closer even though blood dripped to the floor from a lacerated though shallow cut that ran across most of the Hokage's arm. She crouched next to the slumped leader of the village, though her hands were trembling at the sight of even this wound. Finally, she spoke, haltingly. "I… I will require trained medical staff." She flustered, forcibly ignoring her discomfort. "The best you have – and I'll need your help too, Jiraiya."

"Still the medical genius, I see," Sarutobi said softly with a warm look at her, smiling slightly. "It's good to see that you have met with Jiraiya again – it is good to see that you two are still … good people, unlike _him_." He groaned painfully as Tsunade frowned, passing a softly glowing hand over his arm.

"This was poisoned- but most of it seems still concentrated in the arm – you used medical Ninjutsu, didn't you? You might… lose the arm, but I should be able to…" Tsunade looked around nervously, her hand shining with greenish chakra as she forcefully pulled toxins from the pores – more blood was flowing now, but the woman didn't seem to notice. "Get me a stretcher."

"I'll leave you to it – I have every confidence I will make it through," Sarutobi said as he smiled slightly, wincing as Tsunade's chakra interacted with his own painfully – not a surprise given how screwed up it had to be right now, due to Orochimaru's poison. "Shikaku – tell him he is temporary Hokage. Should… should the worst happen…" he coughed softly – blood spattered onto his hand and his next breath was raspy. "Tell him… he will know who are viable successors. I trust… his judgment, and he knows mine."

"Rest, you old monkey," Tsunade said, though without malice, a thin smile appearing on her face, though she was still pale and uncomfortable. "I'll – I'll make sure I fix you up before I leave again. Someone has to keep an eye on the pervert over here."

"Oy!"

* * *

**Author's Note :** Action chapter – we'll get back to Minato's side of things next, particularly since it will not take Jiraiya very long to inform him of how things are going in town. Besides that, we'll be seeing some more of Orochimaru in the foreseeable future, of course. In case you didn't get it : the three joining O. at the end where the same that set up the barrier around the Tower, much like in canon.

I'm afraid for some epic showdowns with both Moru and Orochimaru, you'll have to wait a bit longer - there's a few geniuses that want to shake their hand, if by shake their hand you mean punching them violently in the face with a Rasengan.

**Chōjū Giga :**_ Super Beast Imitating Drawing,_ brings to life drawings that Sai sketched.  
**Hari Jizō :**_ Needle Jizō, _turns hair into sharp needles that can be used for defence.


	25. Sound : New Directions

Kakashi's attention was caught by the soft iridescent glow surrounding Shizune's hands as she delicately covered them in chakra, her face betraying her intense concentration. He was certain it was a medical technique of some sort, though it didn't really matter, as the ethereal light had a beauty of its own. It was always interesting to see how people trained - some were casual about it, stopping frequently; others committed their entire being to it. Shizune, much like Shikamaru, trained her jutsu only while the group was resting, knowing well that despite being fairly advanced she couldn't hold a candle to either him or Minato, people that she'd stand beside on the battlefield. Her persistence at keeping up training seemed to help Shikamaru keep focus too; the boy would regularly find himself uncaringly staring at the clouds otherwise. He idly wondered what they'd be like, if properly taught.

Kakashi groaned as he realized that he was probably the oldest of the group, given the unfair advantage that his sensei had by skipping quite a few years entirely. Death was irritating like that. He shivered as he imagined being a crotchety old guy such as the Sandaime and having Minato still prance around like a young Adonis, making fun of the fact that his student was now not just silver-haired but _balding_.

Minato had left early that morning for some private training – Fūinjutsu, Kakashi thought, given that he still couldn't put his Hiraishin seal on people with a mere touch, like he could in the past. He left the Copy Cat Ninja to take care of the team's training. Thankfully the two younger members seemed quite capable of furthering their skills individually and Kakashi could spend his time thinking about more important things; he didn't think he's make a very good teacher anyway.

Kakashi thought with some worry about the state of affairs back in Konoha; he didn't like being so very far away from his home while threats amassed against it. Worse was the fact that Minato's eventual return - and he had no doubt that it'd happen sooner than anyone anticipated - the whole town would be thrown into disarray again. Though currently undercover, the Fourth Hokage was alive; when this covert existence ended, Shimura Danzō and half the ninja in the village would jump at the issue, probably declaring him to be a fake. Of course, then the Daimyo would get involved…

It was going to be quite problematic, without an easy fix. Going directly to the Daimyo seemed a valid tactic – for one, Danzō would be kept entirely out of the loop – but it did mean that Minato would be opening himself up to criticism from the council and the heads of clans in Konoha. Kakashi figured they'd see it as going over their heads to avoid their say on matters entirely and sighed. The reason it was important to have the popular vote, he knew, was that Sarutobi would probably set him up for succession to the seat once more – and the Hokage wasn't getting any younger.

A startled yell burst from below and Kakashi glanced down curiously to find Shizune fidgeting in place as the shadow of a hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply quite effectively; her eyes were wide and her breaths came in sharp gasps. Shikamaru smiled, releasing the technique with no more than a twitch of his fingers – in an instant the shadow disintegrated, leaving the woman gasping and wheezing. She looked at him incredulously, rubbing her neck. "What the hell was that?"

"Just a new technique I'm testing out," Shikamaru admitted. "I started working on it back in Konoha, but never got it to stick." He smirked up at Kakashi knowingly. "Combining it with solid shadows should be – interesting."

Kakashi jumped down from the tree lightly to land besides the two, ruffling Shikamaru's hair. The boy sniffed, ducking away and glaring at the older man. Kakashi smiled widely. "This cute little genin is growing up!"

Shizune snickered in response, her eyes drawn to the interplay between her shadow and Shikamaru's, small slivers of darkness detaching themselves from the whole and swirling across the soil before connecting back to their origin and vanishing. Shikamaru was manipulating his shadows almost permanently now, as a chakra control exercise. "Your control is getting pretty good, there, Shika – not as good as ours, but I'm a medical-nin and Hatake-sama here is a powerful jōnin!"

"Just call me Kakashi," The silver-haired nin butted in, fidgeting uncomfortably at the formal form of adress. Shikamaru turned to him with a raised eyebrow and the man gave him a sharp look. "_Sensei_ to you, of course."

Shikamaru grumbled in response, sticking his hands in his pockets. He gazed at the setting sun as it slowly dropped to the horizon; within minutes, nightfall would come. They were still a member short, though... "Where's blondie?"

"Training. About ten minutes south of here, I believe." Kakashi answered. "Half an hour for you, I suppose, given your atrocious speed. Don't worry, he can take care of himself."

"One would expect so," Shikamaru answered with a shrug. "Training alone - is it just that he doesn't want the distraction or are we not allowed to know what he's doing?"

"The former, I'm sure." Kakashi responded immediately. "He let you tinker with his Hiraishin kunai – those are pretty much his pride and joy. I doubt what he's doing is even more secret than _that_. His Fūinjutsu skills requires his undivided attention, though, so it's most likely that."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said under his breath, frowning. He'd been experimenting with a bit of simplistic sealing that Minato had shown him – storage seals drawn from scratch, or a food preservation one that the man frequently used. They were interesting, but it took a long time to draw them, and he hadn't even started considering actually designing the things. Perhaps when he got to explosive tags, which were apparently quite easy to manipulate to one's wishes, he'd have a little more use for the 'art'.

Shikamaru thought back to the training he's gotten over the last week; his study habits were astoundingly intense compared to his usual ones - he'd already gotten the hang of a new technique or two, rather a record. Having a few people constantly keeping an eye on him prevented slacking off, which was a downside to the whole arrangement - at least with Ino and Chōji he could just hang out and procrastinate for a while and they wouldn't care.

Shizune's presence was odd, Shikamaru thought – frequently he forgot she was even there, as she elected not to say anything, merely practicing by herself and humming lightly under her breath. He'd look up and suddenly realize that he wasn't alone, and frantically analyze his behaviour over the last half hour to make sure he hadn't done something too embarassing. At other times, she's be chatty and engaging, recounting grand tales of travel with 'Tsunade-sama' ever since she left Konoha with the Slug Sannin, years ago. Occasionally he caught her looking forlornly at the sky, her eyes unfocused and misty.

The sun was finally below the horizon now – Shikamaru sighed as even his shadows became too annoying to focus on in the gloom of an overcast night without even a moon to light the way. Minato sneaked back into camp without a word, greeting Kakashi and Shikamaru with a nod as he slipped off his mask and sucked in fresh air. He was looking a bit worse for wear – his clothes had tears in them and blood had made its way down from a wound near his hairline. Clearly he'd been training something a little more violent than they'd imagined.

"Ah, let me heal that for you, Yondaime-sama!" Shizune exclaimed, getting up quickly and flustering over the new arrival who smiled contentedly at the sudden attention. Shizune's medical chakra flowed onto her hands in a fluid motion and was drawn to superficial cuts that were still slightly bleeding, covering them and hissing softly as it did its work. Kakashi thought that the cuts were most likely the result of improperly controlled wind chakra, recalling the many similar wounds he'd noticed when training with Asuma. He smirked knowingly at his sensei.

"Anything new here?" Minato asked lightly as he flashed through ANBU sign language hastily. Interpreting them was easy, even if the specific code the man was using was over a decade old - something had happened when Minato was training, but he didn't know precisely what. Something to do with a chakra burst. Strange.

"I finally got that strangulation technique to work," Shikamaru offered with a smile. "Minato-san, when are we going to see what you've been doing? It's annoying that we have to show you but you're all secretive…"

"Ah, a ninja never betrays his secrets," Minato answered with a grin. "I just haven't gotten it to work yet. It wouldn't do to go throwing untested techniques around when they're powerful enough to make mincemeat out of you." He rubbed his hand in embarrassment. "At least I'm fast enough to get out of the way when I blow things up."

Shizune let out a tinkling laugh, moving away as she finished healing the training injuries; Minato sighed as the warm glow of the medical chakra vanished. Shizune pointed at the three men in sequence, smiling widely. "I maintain that you're all mad!"

Kakashi rolled his eye, stretching out as he mused over how very familiar this team dynamic was – even if he was taking up a new spot in the roster now. The rational one was Shikamaru – well, most of the time – and was as precocious as he himself had been. Shizune reminded him rather of a young Rin and as for himself...

"Six more days to the border, I'd wager," Minato said. "The trail's almost a week old – even if we hurry, we're not going to catch up with them. What are we still doing on this trail?"

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his eye as he made it to Minato's side. "You realize that we took this route because it was the only reasonable one. We're using the trip as an excuse to get some training in, to get ourselves back to old form, the whole team bonding sort of thing. I doubt Hokage-sama ever expected us to find much of anything."

"It would be Hiruzen's style; he probably thinks it's good for me to have some time to be myself, instead of hiding under the mask. Still… we did find something out here; if we turn aside now or just go somewhere to train, what will he say? Don't we have an obligation to try and complete this, now that we have a lead?"

"We're not going into Iwa territory." Kakashi said flatly, eye narrowed. "They're way too antsy to have a blond ninja from Konoha anywhere near their borders, even if your victories over them are decades in the past. In fact, shinobi in general had better stay clear."

"You think they'd attack?" Minato concluded incredulously. "On foreign soil?"

"They've already sent an assassination unit or two after us. Yes." Kakashi deadpanned, turning to his book distractedly. "They've got it in for me, but they'll take you down just as quickly. I doubt the prospect of war scares them very much."

"What a drag," Shikamaru commented. "At least we should make sure things are ready for the Chūnin Exams – we'd better know enough to fend off one of those enemy bastards by then."

Minato stared at him for a moment. "Oh, I think we'll have time. I've been using shadow clones to do a few different things at once – the strenuous physical stuff is of course what I have to do myself, given that only I can take a proper hit. The sealing's coming along nicely."

"You'll have your old touch back soon, then?" Kakashi asked with a grin, "It'll be good to see you back in old form, I wouldn't have to pick up your slack anymore. I mean, you got Shikamaru here stabbed!"

Minato grumbled in annoyance, tapping the silver-haired nin on the headband as he passed. "I swear, you're more childish than when I left!" He plopped down next to Shikamaru, groaning as he rubbed his legs, which were feeling decidedly worn out. "Well, I'm beat – but I suppose I can still help you out, little Nara."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," Shikamaru answered as he flopped to his back, sighing deeply. "So… what do you want to discuss today?"

"Discuss…? Hmmm…" The ex-Hokage exaggeratedly put a hand to his chin and mused aloud. "What can I talk to you about that you'd understand… easy stuff, genin material… something fun… Ah." He looked straight at him with a serious look. "How about Politics?"

"That's not fun," Shikamaru observed dryly. "That's the most troublesome of all."

"So you know a bit about it, then," Minato confirmed, smiling. "I've been going over it with Kakashi and my old teacher for a while – they're much more up to date than I am, of course, and as Hokage I always had an obligation to know these things." He sighed. "I suppose now that I'm a regular old Kage-level jōnin again, I could get away with slacking off like 'Kashi, but given the fit Iwa would throw if they knew I was around…"

"Do you suppose they knew about," He stopped for a moment, frowning. "Do they know about Naruto's relation to you?" Shikamaru asked hesitantly. "Perhaps just the jinchūriki part…?"

"Knowing Ōnoki, the old bastard, they probably know it all," Minato said as he frowned, thinking back to the days he'd met the old guy in person. Noticing Shikamaru's confused expression, he elaborated. "Ōnoki's the Sandaime Tsuchikage, the current one – that is the leader of Iwagakure, obviously. Old guy – probably older than Sarutobi. Last time I saw him he was already a hardened and merciless man and I doubt that has changed much."

Kakashi nodded, playing idly with a kunai as he remembered his own run-ins with Iwa leadership. "I don't think it's a coincidence that the Tsuchikage would risk a war over a jinchūriki – it's more likely that he saw an opportunity to gain a military asset and destroy a legacy of Konoha in one swoop and took it; the conflict must've already been coming anyway." Kakashi added, shrugging. "Iwa's been involved in a lot of wars – most of them of their own making, so it's no surprise I'd think."

"Not a surprise, but unfortunate," Minato said glumly. "The oncoming war's going to make Sarutobi unpopular – though he will defend the village to his last breath, he won't commit forces to go to war easily; he's not that kind of person, at least not after over a decade of peace. Danzō and others will be calling for him to step down soon."

"Or they'll forcefully remove him," Shikamaru muttered darkly.

"Sarutobi's still a Kage-level ninja, Shikamaru." Minato said lightly. "Not even the likes of Shimura Danzō – who really shouldn't be as familiar to you as he seems to be – are likely to go all-out on him. Sarutobi has a few tricks up his sleeve, still. No, politics will be the tool used to put a more militarily focused leader in charge, I have no doubt."

"Can't you have Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama vouch for the Third?" Shizune piped up, reddening as three people turned to her. "I mean, they're the Sannin!"

"Unfortunately, neither of the loyal Sannin are particularly well-liked," Kakashi said, sighing. "Tsunade left the village under bad circumstances, and the council as well as most of the clan heads would rather she never return home, given her… reputation. Jiraiya…." He tapped his book idly, smirking. "His taste in literature and entertainment hasn't endeared him to many people, and he is out of town almost as much as his colleague."

"Isn't Jiraiya a spy?" Shikamaru wondered, gaining a sharp look from Minato. "I mean, he's out of the village frequently but he just so happens to travel near towns just before a slew of new missions for dad comes in from that area? It's obvious what he does. It should make him popular with the council since he's delivering jobs."

"You're not even supposed to know that." Minato said, smiling. "Yes, Jiraiya's other – activities – are a cover, though not a very fake one. The council and clan heads are no likely to just overlook his somewhat fickle personality, as he really does write those novels that 'Kashi-kun here is so fond of."

"Don't call me that." Kakashi muttered despondently. "What's wrong with Icha-Icha, anyway?"

"To each his own," Minato commented, smiling sadly. "I will always treasure 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' – I doubt he'll ever surpass that first work." He reached into his bag and pulled out his worn copy – Jiraiya had returned it to him as he'd held on to it for all these years. "His dream of peace. I suppose if you want to get sensei's view on politics, this is as good a place to start as any."

"Could I…" Shikamaru looked at the book curiously. "Could I read it?"

Shizune balked, pointing at the boy with a red face. "Pervert! Reading Jiraiya-sama's dirty books! Tsunade-sama says they're all horrible!"

"I'd almost forgotten you travelled with Tsunade for so long," Minato said to her. "Don't worry, not everything that sensei writes is trashy – well, most of it is, but that's beside the point." He fidgeted nervously. "Eheheh, it's not as if I read the others…"

"Liar." Shikamaru plucked 'The Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi' from Minato's fingers; it was yellowed, a bit stained and hand-written – this was from before the book got into mass-production, probably the original manuscript. There were certainly people that would give a small fortune for this, given Jiraiya's later success. Shikamaru started reading immediately, ignoring Shizune's irate calls of 'Pervert!' towards Minato, who raised his hands in surrender and smiled sheepishly.

It didn't take Shikamaru many pages to realize why this book was so precious to Minato – the main character, the brave and gutsy shinobi from the title – his name was Naruto. Brave Naruto, seeking to end the world of violence and destruction. It spoke of a curse that the protagonist wished to destroy; the cycle of violence and hatred that blighted the ninja world, that infected everything and led back to itself continuously. Shikamaru mused to himself what kind of event could have led Jiraiya to author such a book.

"It is engaging, isn't it?" Minato asked after some ten minutes, breaking a lengthy silence that had descended over the camp as they'd noticed that Shikamaru was utterly engrossed in his reading, his eyes racing over the pages at an incredible speed. He ignored the question, turning the page – Minato smiled knowingly.

"He's brilliant," Shikamaru finally answered after a few more minutes passed. "I never knew that old guy could be so eloquent."

Minato shrugged. "I thought the same when I first read it – he'd been boasting about how awesome it was, and that's usually not a great sign of a good book and I'm afraid it didn't do very well commercially either. Still, when I finally read it, his words made a lot of sense to me, and it stuck with me over the years. I... I named my son after the main character, hoping they'd be alike."

"You don't mind if I …"

"Oh, finish it. Just… keep it safe." Minato looked at the book worriedly and glanced at his bag, before steeling his nerves and turning away.

"Sensei…" Kakashi began, but he faltered as a four-inch tall toad appeared suddenly on Minato's shoulder in a small puff of smoke, holding a tiny pipe. Wrinkles covered most of the creature's body, though its face was smooth and oddly reflective; it was wearing some sort of metallic helmet. "Toad." Kakashi finished lamely.

"Huh? Oh, hello there Gamafurui." Minato tapped the little toad on the head in a friendly gesture; the two had met before, though this toad had never been a very active one, given his age. "What are you doing here?"

"I bring news from the gallant Jiraiya-sama, Namikaze-sama." The toad answered with an exaggerated bow as it jumped off the shoulder and landed lightly on the floor, putting his pipe away in his tiny robe. "The great and gallant Jiraiya-"

"Get on with it," Minato cut him off sharply. "Sensei wouldn't contact me directly unless something big happened. Get to what he told you to say." He squatted next to the toad as Shikamaru put the novel in his pocket and Shizune scooted closer, looking somewhere between disgusted and intrigued by the summon animal. "Now."

"Always so hasty, youngsters…" The little toad, Gamafurui, said sadly as he crossed his legs and sat down. "Very well. A few hours ago, Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama were involved in a fight in Konoha, that they were."

"So that's what happened," Minato said suddenly, glancing at Kakashi. "I felt – a distant chakra surge, definitely my own. I'd suspected something like this, but didn't want to sow seeds of worry before it was necessary." He coughed into his hand uncomfortably. "Jiraiya used the emergency Hiraishin seal I set up."

"Correct," the toad said. "Even with the toads it would've taken too long to get to Konoha, Jiraiya-sama said. He and Tsunade-sama travelled to your village to do battle with Orochimaru, that they did."

"So the disturbance was because of the_ snake,_" Minato said coldly as Kakashi cursed under his breath, squatting next to the toad. "Is everyone okay?"

The toad hesitated. "Jiraiya-sama did say you might have to be filled in…" Gamafurui finally seemed to collect himself and nodded to himself. "Sandaime Hokage was severely wounded in the battle and is in the hospital, that he is."

Now Minato cursed, eyes narrowed as his chakra became almost tangible in its agitation, swirling around him threateningly. "Hiruzen is injured and Jiraiya took hours to warn me?"

"Ah, the Sandaime is injured but not unconscious," the toad offered. "He asked not to get you to return, as you had things to prepare for, that's what he said." He nodded with certainty as he took a quick pull from his pipe. "Tsunade-sama will take care of the Hokage until he is better, that she will."

"How much has Sarutobi been hiding?" Minato wondered, narrowing his eyes. "Toad, was this the first incident? What's been happening back home?"

"Eh, eh…" The toad wriggled back and forth uncomfortably. "You don't need to know it all, Jiraiya-sama said, you would just worry, that you would. Don't need to know about all the bombs that the Iwa nin set off…" The toad clapped a hand over his mouth in shock, appalled at his loose lips. Finally he sighed and removed a small scroll from his back, handing it over; Minato quickly read it with an increasingly worried frown.

"Iwa's been busy." Minato concluded, his eyes like burning coals in their intensity. "Shinobi have been attacking while we were away, and the Sandaime's kept it quiet to give us time to prepare for the real thing; until this recent assassination attempt, at least. These are orders suspending us from our current mission. I guess that confirms it." He turned to Kakashi with a knowing look. "We have, what… six weeks to prepare? We'll need to step it up – Iwa's seemingly allied itself with Orochimaru, and that definitely means they're not backing down."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru summarized as he followed the exchange, and he turned to Shizune. "… I think we just went to war."

"Jiraiya-sama wants you to do something, and Nara-sama agreed, he did." The little toad stammered, drawing their attention back to him. "Orochimaru took someone, he did – took him north, to his village. Nara-sama asked that you get him back." The old toad nodded with certainty. "He said the name is Tenzō, that it was."

Kakashi gasped. "Tenzō – I've worked with him before; he's one of the best ANBU specialists in the entire shinobi force. Better record than mine, I believe – he's a wood technique user."

"Wood Release, eh? I recall something about that..." Minato muttered. "Orochimaru must want him for Senju Hashirama's bloodline, then – experiments, maybe. Regardless, we can't have the enemy take one of the best ANBU we have, right before hostilities; we'll have to accept this mission."

"A mission in the middle of training?" Kakashi wondered. "Unless… we use it as training. Incredibly difficult and demanding training, granted…"

"We leave immediately." Minato confirmed. "Shikaku has command, since he's Jōnin-Commander and the village is under threat. This should buy us some much-needed time, since he's on our side. Although he's not aware of me yet - well, probably not - he knows that there's at least two elite ninja on this team, which is probably why he chose us to take this mission." He turned to the little toad with narrowed eyes. Perhaps it's also to keep us out of town; we would have a say in the election of the next Hokage, should it come to that. They can't really get started without at least you, Kakashi, not to mention the abducted ANBU." He slumped down, some worry vanishing from his face as he did so. "Thankfully, it suggests Sandaime's wounds aren't too serious, or the old man would call us back immediately. If we can take Tenzō back and return him before the Chūnin Exams, we're probably safe from political influence until then due to Shikaku's position, and we might have enough of a base to cut off Danzō's plans when we do get home."

"Shouldn't we go back now, if it's under attack? A whole town as opposed to one person," Shikamaru pointed out. "To sacrifice one's life is a part of being a ninja, after all… having Kakashi and you in Konoha would probably help stop further attacks…"

"True," Minato said after a little while. "I can't say I'm not tempted to return, but you know it'd have to be as a team. If we do that, we'd have little to no time to genuinely train with our best techniques as everyone would be keeping an eye on us, and there's be a lot of compromises and patrols and all that. It's not in the best interest of the village, I think, to hamstring this team. We should prepare ourselves for what's coming – it's bigger than some bombs, and Shikaku can take care of the village. Believe me, I know what a war's like, we'll need the likes of Tenzō."

Kakashi nodded in response. "If we can cut off Orochimaru's support of Iwa's war machine, we may be able to put a chink in their armour before they can even really get started. The Tsuchikage would count on having troops loyal to Orochimaru, but what they'd face would be the Yellow Flash reborn. That would send them running…"

Minato grimaced, thinking back to the last war he was involved in - Iwa was an enemy then, too. Images of flashing kunai and bodies falling in tandem as they were torn asunder in single file briefly flashed before his eyes and he blinked, turning away. "We go north, to Orochimaru. There's a recently-established ninja village there – Sound – that's been of interest to me ever since Jiraiya told me about it. I have my suspicions over who is running that place, after recent events." He turned to the other three with his arms crossed. "We get the ANBU back, we take out any of Orochimaru's cronies we encounter and we train until our limbs fall off." He smiled viciously, a nasty gleam in his eyes. "Iwa won't know what hit them at the Chūnin Exams. We'll be the best damn team in Konoha."


	26. Sound : Distant Echo

The blade slashed sideward, cutting deeply into his shoulder as he deflected the other away towards the ground, just barely allowing it to slip past his unprotected side and into the soil, where sand was blasted aside and slowly scattered back to the ground.

"Damn it, that was too close!"

His opponent smirked as he crossed his short blades, ready to attack again. Jiraiya muttered curses under his breath as he readied himself for another strike, his sword held steadily before him as he nursed his new wound which was steadily dripping blood across his vest. "I still think it's cheating to take away all my toys, kid."

Asuma snorted, scraping his two blades together to produce an awful screeching noise. Jiraiya cringed and got into his fighting stance, legs wide, ready for anything. "Blade against Blade – a fair fight. Toads and seals have no place here."

Jiraiya scowled, charging with a wide slash to the legs which Asuma nimbly avoided. Before he could recover from his lunge the unmistakable sharpness of wind chakra cut deeply into the Sannin's shoulder again, bringing him panting to his knees as blood splashed across the ground and soaked into his clothing.

"Give up?"

Jiraiya forced himself to his feet, wincing – his wound was bleeding fairly badly for a training injury, but he'd definitely had worse. Tsunade watched on with a bored expression, speaking softly with her neighbour. It figured, Jiraiya thought, that she wouldn't care if he got his ass handed to him. He narrowed his eyes as he gazed back at his foe – the Toad Sage couldn't very well let this pipsqueak beat him even if it was only in kenjutsu, not one of his favoured skills. Time to get creative, then.

"Come on, old man," Asuma taunted good-naturedly, positioning himself into a sword-form that Jiraiya had trouble recognizing, though he could've sworn he's seen it before. He inhaled deeply, concentrating on the blades and ignoring the painful throbbing in his shoulder – this had to be the final blow. He'd definitely pass out if his shoulder was hit again.

"You still have much to learn!" Jiraiya exclaimed, forcing his own chakra into the blade; it immediately glowed white-hot, heat waves visible around the blade as he dropped into his own kenjutsu form, closely mimicking the Toad fighting techniques he'd learned ages ago at Mount Myōboku. Asuma gulped at what appeared as a shard of the sun blazing in his opponent's hand – before he could properly figure out how to defend against that, it was upon him.

Wind chakra wasn't the best solution.

A raging fireball blasted out from the clash of blades, a vast cloud of smoke billowing up as Tsunade ducked and hid her companion from the blast as well. The entire plaza was silent for a moment as the thick vapours slowly rose up and away. Two slightly singed shinobi were left standing at the centre of the blast, though Asuma had lost one of his knives and held his hand with an agonized expression. Jiraiya showed no signs of distress.

"That'll be it, I think." Jiraiya concluded, grinning cheekily. "I win!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Asuma admitted, glowering at Tsunade. "I guess the Legendary Sucker continues her losing streak… I should've realized it. I should never have allowed you to bet on yourself."

"You concede then?" Jiraiya asked as he sheathed his sword; it was still smoking slightly, though it had lost most of its heat in that vicious crossing of blades. "It was a good fight."

"I concede, Jiraiya-sama." Asuma said formally, bowing briefly as he glanced at Tsunade. "He needs some medical help, I think. My blades-"

"I won!" Jiraiya called, before faltering, blinking wildly. "What's going on? Why's everything getting so…" With a crash Jiraiya dropped to the floor, immediately starting to snore loudly. Tsunade was with him in a second to check his health, but the man was clearly not in great danger; Nobody could mistake the smug expression on the unconscious Sannin's face. He'd bluffed his way to a concession, and was probably really proud of the fact.

"Is he alright?" asked Sarutobi Hiruzen, recently released from the hospital after an extended stay; he nursed his left arm gingerly, using it despite it being visibly painful to do so. Tsunade looked on with worry; the arm had been heavily damaged and it was doubtful that it would regain full functionality even under her care.

"The old lecher will be fine," Tsunade answered lightly as she glared at the snoring lump. "Though I can't say the same about his pride when he realizes he fainted. You've gotten quite good with those knives of yours, Asuma-san, to get him to such a state."

Asuma turned away with reddened cheeks, rubbing his hand and grimacing as he noted that several nasty burn-wounds were visible – even with Tsunade's healing, it'd take a while to get full control back over those fingers.

"Let's hope this is not a new trend in the Sarutobi clan," Hiruzen commented as he tapped his own wounded limb. "I rather appreciate two hands!" Hiruzen smiled sheepishly as he made his way to Jiraiya's side while Tsunade called streams of greenish chakra to her hands and poured them onto the nasty shoulder wound – it was always a marvel to see such delicate techniques in action, he thought. Slowly the knocked-out Sannin regained consciousness, blinking wildly as he noticed his old team-mate and sensei standing beside him.

"Don't tell me," Jiraiya groaned groggily as he took in the two faces and blinked. "I've gone back in time and have to do the stupid genin test again? Ugh." He shook his head to clear it and then gazed at his hands in horror. "No fair, why am I still old?"

Tsunade slapped him on the head lightly – still enough to have him stumbling forward in a daze. "There. He's physically fine." There was light scarring where Asuma had nicked the collarbone – at Jiraiya's age, perfect healing wasn't something that Jiraiya should expect, perhaps having another scar would be a healthy reminder – or he'd show it off to the ladies, of course. She sighed as she knew which was more likely. "Mentally – well, I can never tell."

The two bickered on and Hiruzen smiled contentedly – having his two students back in town was a surprisingly nostalgic experience, even if their presence wasn't strictly voluntary. Although few enemy shinobi would dare to cross their path, two of the most powerful shinobi in the village leaving would undoubtedly lure Iwa into action earlier than Konoha forces were ready for.

Asuma stood off to the side, hands in his pockets, debating with himself on what to do – he didn't go to his father for help much, seeing as the Hokage had many things on his mind, especially now. Finally, he decided to go ahead and ask. "Dad… have you heard anything, about…?"

"Your student will be fine," Hiruzen assured him with a smile. "It's been a while since we received any news, but I have full confidence that his team will keep him safe." The old man raised his pipe to his mouth and breathed a waft of smoke, thin rings appearing as he exhaled again. "You do worry too much, you know."

Asuma didn't answer for a while, looking into the distance as the clouds slowly drifted by, remembering those moments when he's do much the same thing with Shikamaru. He'd looked forward to instructing Shikamaru on a more formal basis, when the boy finally reached genin. Before he'd simply played shōgi with him; he never won of course against such an intellect. It had only become clearer over time that Shikamaru was a little something more than anyone thought, and his immediate placement on a far higher rank team than mere genin betrayed that. "It's just… I know Kakashi, but that's about it. He's never seemed the teacher type, honestly. Having a fresh genin out on the field seems… dangerous."

"Danger's part of shinobi life," Hiruzen pointed out. "He might be in danger out there – but as you've noticed lately, the same could be said of this place as well. You'll find that the best shinobi are forged through adversity, not through D-class missions in peacetime. I wish it weren't necessary, but I believe young Shikamaru's on the right path."

"I suppose we'll see at the Chūnin Exams," Asuma conceded. "He's still participating, right?"

Hiruzen nodded, though his expression betrayed his uncertainty. "He and the rest of his team will be home by then. Whether or not he will participate in the Exams depends on how much he's learned. I leave that assessment in Kaeru's capable hands."

Asuma didn't ask who Kaeru was – the rumours that had made their way around town a month ago when the frog mask was taken up again by an unknown shinobi had long since been verified. Kakashi, it turned out, had been spotted with the masked man – if _he_ of all people would tolerate the use of _that_, Kaeru had to be someone worthy of wearing it. An interesting proposition in itself, that, considering its former users.

Asuma blinked in consternation as a long-haired messenger with a hitai-ate hanging across his shoulder entered the training ground and slipped right by him, panting slightly as he wiped his face off with his sleeve and fished a scroll out of his pocket. "Hokage-sama, Team Itou returning from covert messenger duty to Iwagakure."

Hiruzen took the scroll, glancing oddly at the new arrival. "Where is the rest of your team, Itou?"

"They're in the hospital, sir." Itou grimaced, glancing again at the scroll he'd just delivered. "We were attacked by a small group of Iwa-nin several miles outside Konoha… ANBU are already underway by Nara-sama's orders. He told me to bring this directly to you."

Hiruzen nodded, turning to Jiraiya, who was still nursing his aching shoulder, though his eyes betrayed that he was paying close attention. "They maintain their positions, then."

"I already told you as much, when they jumped me the moment I left," Jiraiya answered simply. "I've sneaked out three times – and three times jōnin-level shinobi are lying in wait, ready to take advantage of the situation. Aside from going with escorts of ANBU or jōnin-teams, our genin and chūnin are essentially boxed in, unable to perform missions. We'll have to do something about it."

Hiruzen agreed, opening the scroll he'd been handed, quickly skimming its contents. It didn't take him long before he slapped it down on the table, growling. "Ōnoki's as stubborn as ever. Denying all culpability for the attacks! What does he hope to accomplish with such lies? Is this what we get for attempting a peaceful solution?"

"Hokage-sama," Itou said waveringly. "The Tsuchikage was angry, but he did let us go… perhaps he really doesn't have anything to do with it?"

"Distractions, attempts to confuse," Jiraiya concluded. "That Bastard of a fence-sitter is doubtlessly expecting that you're going to roll over and accept that he's got nothing to do with it, before he's suddenly inside our walls. I'd hardly rethink his personality based on letting one messenger team return across the border."

"Tell ANBU troops to arrange for an additional patrol around the village wall atop the one we currently maintain," Hiruzen told Asuma, "Call Shikaku, I'll have to discuss Ōnoki's plans with him. If Iwa's going to play idiot and expect us to follow their whims, they are sorely mistaken."

"Are you contemplating sending a more … forceful message?" Jiraiya hypothesized as he noticed the hard look in the Hokage's eyes. "I would volunteer…"

"Your presence in the village is paramount right now; your spies can deliver messages indirectly, their positions are not in immediate danger. No, we wait. We prepare our defences and wait until we hear news. If things go badly… then I will consider your offer."

Jiraiya nodded shortly, turning to stare silently out across town, his gaze wandering northwards – somewhere out there were his student and his team. If any news was going to come – it would be from there. It'd better be good news.

* * *

Three kunai sank satisfyingly into the makeshift training post with a dull crack, cantered neatly in the neck, heart and femoral artery areas of the human body facsimile drawn upon it. The strikes were true – red tree sap dripped to the ground along the knives' edges, pooling on the ground, which was already covered in quite a mess.

"Very good," Minato said, handing Shikamaru three more kunai as the boy haphazardly sought to support himself. He was currently blindfolded, one of several handicaps 'Kaeru-sensei' had inflicted on him in an effort to increase his acuity in senses beyond the eyes. "Same spread, please."

Once more the kunai found their targets, each ricocheting off the previous knives with a sharp clang before embedding themselves right next to them. Shikamaru smirked cockily, stretching his arms wide and squinting as he freed his eyes. He was cheating, in a way – relying purely on chakra spread around his shadow to sense the shape of the immediate surroundings, allowing him to have a rudimentary variant of chakra sensing. It could be a very useful sill to have, though it was presently far too slow to be of use in a battle – unless he planned it right.

Minato, Shikamaru mused, knew very well what we was doing – many of the techniques he'd been teaching or helping practice were seemingly mundane and far too inefficient to use in a real duel as using them cost precious time and relied on a lot of variables. Though a few quick techniques appeared in his repertoire and his speed overall had increased considerably, he was still relying on quite a variety of impractical moves. That'd been his pessimistic assumption until he realized how he should actually bring them into a battle.

His strategy had always relied on outsmarting the opponent, as the Nara were generally prone to do – luring them into a false sense of security and then lashing out with a Shadow Possession or similar to finish it. All of the techniques he learned, if planned appropriately, would serve to do exactly that; if he set up several in succession, it was unlikely even a good enemy avoided all of them and this would be a bad thing for them, as while they were slow these attacks certainly packed a punch.

"I suppose that's about it, then." Minato commented, quickly removing the kunai and wiping them off with a few loose leaves before putting them back on his belt. "Blind throws like that will help you out considerably if you need to keep an eye on multiple targets – keep one busy dodging, while you approach the other. Granted, it will be less effective against larger groups…"

"But I'm unlikely to face those on my own anyway," Shikamaru concluded. He nodded as he pulled his blindfold from his neck, suddenly noticing that Minato wasn't wearing his mask. "Eh, now what do I call you? Teaching, yet without the mask?"

Minato pulled a face as he tapped the painted Kaeru-mask that dangled off his belt. "It's stifling; I figured since the only other person around was blind and couldn't tell anyway…"

Shikamaru muttered something vaguely insulting, before turning towards camp. "We should go find the old people."

Minato smirked at that, recalling a rather illuminating conversation from a few weeks earlier, when he had idly remarked that Kakashi was getting a little grey around the temples, and the man had burst out that no, he wasn't balding, and it was _ridiculous_ to say such a thing. Shizune had merely giggled, noting that she was actually older than the silver-haired jōnin, by about a year – something that had caused such a look of relief on Kakashi's face that Minato hadn't quite managed to get himself together for half an hour afterwards.

Ever since that, Shikamaru had taken to referring to the two as the old couple or old people, mostly to needle Kakashi as Shizune seemed completely blasé about the whole thing and pointed out that with enough medical knowledge, looking young until you were supposed to be old and grey was hardly the most difficult feat to pull off – just ask Tsunade.

The team was currently holed up on a plateau southwest of what was apparently Otogakure, the target village that was home to Orochimaru and those who followed him. There were few patrols and it seemed more like a base of operations than a genuine ninja village; few if any civilians actually lived near it, it seemed, and there was no apparent central structure.

Detection seals in place, Minato would know of approaching shinobi minutes before they arrived though thus far it hadn't been necessary; the defences around Orochimaru's compounds were strong, but shinobi did not stray far from the outskirts of the last buildings, much less into the surrounding countryside.

Tracking down Tenzō had been difficult – the first week after they'd arrived Kakashi had gone from outpost to outpost and even base to base (most of them abandoned) to find a trace of the man and he was unsuccessful every time, returning with little more than scraps of information, even after arranging for the help of Pakkun and the other Ninken. That is, until two days ago.

Minato gestured to his former student covertly, quickly flinging one of his kunai upwards - in a split second he was high up on the rock wall, crossing his legs as he found a reasonable flat section; the view was breath-taking. He'd sat down on the highest part of the rocky ridge that sheltered them from the wind, which seemed to perpetually howl along these parts. Great gales came from the highest peaks and spread all across rice fields that were visible in valleys far below. From atop this vantage point he could see multiple small collections of buildings in the distance, practically all empty husks; the only base that wasn't abandoned was the closest, their target. Smoke rose slowly from several chimneys; it was too far away to make out any detail.

"Yo." Kakashi had scaled the rock wall in three steps, settling himself lightly next to his teacher. "What is it?"

"I wanted your opinion," Minato glanced down at Shizune and Shikamaru. "If we're going in there to get Tenzō – do we take those two along? They're pretty good, but we're bound to run into a jōnin or two."

"Of course they're coming along," Kakashi said, affronted. "We didn't very well spend a month training them to slack off now. 'Sides, I distinctly remember some missions our team did, back then. This is child's play compared to _those_."

"That was war."

"_This_ is war," Kakashi hissed. "Shizune's a lot more capable than you think; she could take out a jōnin on her own, I have no doubt. If they're not careful enough, she could take down practically anyone with that poison of hers. As for Shikamaru…" Kakashi smiled brightly. "There's a reason I've been stealing him from you, occasionally. He's got a few tricks up his sleeve beyond your collection of Nara ones."

Minato nodded with a troubled glance at the youngest member of their group. "I suppose it's his age. I can't help but see – see a little of my son in him, I suppose. I've already lost _him_ – I really don't want to have another young death on my conscience, so quickly."

Kakashi sighed. "It's not healthy, sensei – I know that you miss him dearly, but you can't use _that_ as an excuse to keep other genin out of the fight – you remember your own days as one, don't you? Better to focus on the fact that he's practically chūnin level, rather than beating yourself up about his age."

"You think he'd make chūnin? Already?" Minato wondered and Kakashi congratulated himself on a successful deflection away from the sore topic of Naruto.

"I do remember telling you he'd make it on the first Exams," Kakashi said. "That's without training by a Kage-level ninja. If he has to compete at all, he'll blow the other competitors away within seconds."

Minato gazed at his hands for a little while, tracing several small scars – they were healing over quickly and would be gone by morning thanks to Shizune's help. A month had done wonders for getting back into things – he'd regained much of his former accuracy and was on the cusp of developing a technique he'd never thought he'd get to finish at all. With that, he should be able to defend the entire team, he was certain. "Just… let me mark those two with the Hiraishin seal – just in case. If things go bad, at least I can make sure they're safe, even if I'd give all the politicians back home an aneurysm with my sudden return."

Kakashi smirked, briefly exposing his Sharingan and gazing at the little 'village' below; there were one or two people outside, but they showed no more signs of moving outside than they'd done over the last two days. "Tomorrow, we retrieve Tenzō – after that, we'll see about the rest, alright? Politics is a deep pit full of ink and paper that you get trapped in like a fly in amber – let's save that till we have no other choice." He smirked knowingly as Minato cringed. All that paperwork!

* * *

"Yo, Tayuya," Jirōbō called as he saw her leaning on one of the wall's supports, idly playing a tune on her flute that resonated eerily throughout the base. "Cut that out! I was trying to get some shut-eye!"

Tayuya scoffed, putting her instrument away and glaring at the rotund orange-haired Oto-nin that had called her. "Shut your pie-hole, fatty. I can play whenever I want, Lord Orochimaru's orders! Besides, I'm actually doing more than just making pretty music; unlike you, I actually work around here."

"What _were_ you doing with that infernal noise?" Kidōmaru wondered sleepily as he blinked furiously to clear his eyes, stumbling out of the base's central entrance. "I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of pretty ladies and smashing my enemies and then you go and wake me up with that screeching!" He pulled a hand through his dark hair in frustration and rounded on Jirōbō. "You're no better, shouting like a maniac!"

"Listen - we're not alone out here." Tayuya said with certainty, staring into the distance. "The resonance of my music is off – somewhere out there is a powerful shinobi, covering up their chakra. That's why I've been playing regularly - I usually only get this effect around shinobi of the boss's skill…"'

"Don't suppose he's back early?"

"Nah, he said a week – he meant a week. Right, Kidōmaru?" Jirōbō looked between his two colleague members of the Sound Four uncertainly. "Except… that means there's someone else out there?"

"What a stellar observation." Tayuya gazed worriedly across the valley and up the mountainous flanks that could hide a thousand shinobi, if they wished. "What are we going to do if they attack? We're probably the strongest at the base right now, especially without Sakon and Ukon, but if this person is on the boss's level…"

"You forget who he left in charge," Kidōmaru said confidently.

"Ah, _him_." Tayuya responded with a shudder. "The creep."

"He's busy with preparations for Orochimaru-sama, but I'm certain if it were necessary he'd come out here to kill." Kidōmaru smirked. "No more than a graveyard would remain."

* * *

It was incredible, Orochimaru considered. Tsunade was even more skilled than he'd anticipated; the complex cocktail of enzymes and toxins that he'd administered to the Third had been perfect – it should have killed the man within hours through unimaginable pain. Instead the man was recuperating quickly, already walking and using chakra like he'd never been at the gates of death at all and the smiles he gave seemed genuine. He could even use the blasted arm, though it seemed stiff. It was doubtful he'd get a second shot at taking his life soon, Orochimaru concluded – the old man was lucky.

Two days now the Sannin had spent watching the Leaf Village, returning there after an extended stay at one of his bases; the body he had chosen turned out to be considerably more resistant to being taken over than he'd anticipated. No matter, he had more to take care of. He glanced over to the tall walls where a great many shinobi passed by, escorted by an ANBU or a regular jōnin; near-constant patrols, day and night. Occasionally he glimpsed Jiraiya and Tsunade themselves and he made sure to stay well out of range of any of their techniques. He had to admit that an invasion would have a tough time breaking through this, even during a time when defence inside was as important as outside, such as the upcoming Chūnin Exams; he'd expected the Third to cancel them, but evidently the old man had other plans.

Of course, the Hokage was assuming that there would _be_ a straight-up invasion. Orochimaru's lips curled up in amusement and he chuckled lightly as his long tongue licked his lips in anticipation for the slaughter to come.

It would be glorious.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that ends the preachy part, now onto combat! :)


	27. Sound : Bone of Contention

Infiltrating Orochimaru's base turned out to be simpler than expected, Kakashi thought. He'd spent the last two hours crawling from roof to roof, keeping an eye out for shinobi stationed there and making sure he had a good grasp of the kind of opposition he was going against – he counted more than two dozen shinobi, though all but a few were genin or chūnin level at best. Several seemed like fresh arrivals, even; they uncertainly moved around from building to building, peeking inside occasionally.

It was easy to see that the 'village' was a barely coherent group thrown together from surrounding lands, not really a concentrated hub of shinobi like Konoha or Iwa. Orochimaru was an opportunist and used genin and chūnin as eyes and ears to keep vigil over his more sensitive projects while one or two jōnin were present to fight off any threats. It was in essence no more than a small personal army grouped together under a misleading name to confuse neighbouring countries.

Three people were especially visible, passing through the camp regularly while being rather loud and annoying; Kakashi had already seen two of them during this infiltration attempt, and they were the only ones that seemed on alert; even a bit twitchy. Considering their worried glances towards the mountainside – the direction where he's been camping – at least one sensor was among them, probably already aware of their presence.

The largest of the enemy ninja that he'd seen – a heavyset bloke with orange plumes of hair – was presently directly below Kakashi, apparently unaware of the presence of the silver-haired shinobi that hung from the wall, suspended by chakra. Even ninja often forgot to look in all directions, it seemed. He nodded to himself – he wasn't going to learn much more right now and the others should be getting near to his position, so it was about time to make a move.

Minato had taken Shikamaru and Shizune through another route into the village – going in via the roofs was a very effective way, but it also called for great stealth; only Kakashi and his sensei had that down, right now. Having had recent training by infiltrating Konoha's museum, this was a fairly easy assignment, and he's immediately volunteered; after all, what were genin compared to seals laid down by Jiraiya himself?

"Still out there?" Jirōbō muttered – Kakashi was pretty sure that was the orange-haired brat's name. "I can't believe this – hanging out just looking at us for days on end? What's so interesting here?" He murmured curses to himself as the genin he'd been addressing looked over nervously, backing off slowly.

"Talking to yourself, fatass?" a second voice asked; the new arrival, a darker-skinned man with a hairstyle vaguely reminiscent of Shikamaru stepped out of one of the many entrances that led to one of the 'houses'; like research labs. "Tayuya says he's closer now, but the chakra vibrations are muffled – better keep an even closer eye out. Who knows, you might get to throw that weight around."

The grumbling and bickering went on as Kakashi pulled himself soundlessly onto the next roof. This was as close to confirmation as he was going to get, he presumed; there was indeed a sensor in the village, and it was the girl with the flute, Tayuya. Minato and the others were approaching using tunnels that ran all under the base, but if they were spotted approaching, they'd be swamped; the soil muffled their chakra signatures for a while, but it would not work at close range, he was certain. It seemed like this called for intervention. He'd have to take this asset away from the snake-Sannin.

The grim reality of what he'd have to do made him scowl, but he'd been in this situation before. The girl was maybe fifteen, if that – but she was undoubtedly loyal to Orochimaru, as well as the biggest risk for failure of the retrieval mission. He'd have to take her out.

Silently, he made his way over the roof, eyes peeled on the next, listening for movement. He knew where to find her – he'd seen her barely a few minutes ago, heading into one of Oto's many drab buildings. She, like the others, had a schedule; if kept, the girl would be doing her next set of rounds in approximately eight minutes.

Hopefully, he'd be quick enough to give Minato the time he needed.

* * *

"What's all this on the walls?" Shikamaru wondered, mildly disgusted by the fact that the tunnels were mildly spongy and humid. He tapped the material and recoiled again as the slick feeling sent shivers down his back. "It's like… plant material?"

"Organic residue," Minato confirmed. "Probably some type of acid, originally - this was dug by a summon, I suspect. I'd guess a slug, but I doubt that Tsunade-san lent a hand." He frowned, gazing at the walls himself. "Orochimaru might've used some of his snakes – these could simply be leftover bits from the snakes passing through en masse, leaving their skin behind in flakes."

"Disgusting." Shikamaru sniffed, hands in his pockets. "How long are these tunnels anyway? We must've been in here for half an hour and I've seen only two branches."

"About four miles," Shizune answered, frowning uncertainly. "That is, straight – since it twists, it's probably quite a bit further than that. I'm not sure what's the point of that – seems like a waste."

"A simple method of defence," Minato commented. "Orochimaru's forcing anyone approaching this way to take the long route – while any Earth-element users might skip ahead by simply phasing through the walls, thus speeding up their movement considerably. Presumably there's some experts in such jutsu stationed down here."

"He plans that far ahead?" Shikamaru mused, glancing at Shizune's revolted glances at the walls and silently agreeing. "Are we sure this way is unused, then? We could be walking into a trap."

"The tunnel's almost devoid of recent chakra, and it seems to be blocked on the far end - presumably it's one that's fallen in disuse. I believe it extends far enough to take us under the enemy camp, though – from there, it's simply a matter of punching through. I'll take care of that." Minato smiled, tapping his mask. "I'll be wearing this and going with my persona, but if push comes to shove I'll go all out."

"We'll just have to prevent anyone from telling your identity to the outside world," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Permanently."

Minato rolled his eyes, gesturing at Shizune. "You'll be our medic, Shizune. I'd prefer if you kept an eye out as our scout as well – given that we're entering the base from the bottoms up, it's quite possible we'll be meeting quite a bit of opposition – That's why Kakashi is up there, so we can form a pincer formation and lock the enemy in – though It'll only work if we know where everyone is. I'm sure you can handle that?"

"I'll do that, Hokage-sama," Shizune confirmed nervously. "I mean – Minato."

"I'm afraid it's going to be Kaeru again, for a little while," Minato said sadly. "I must admit it'd be refreshing to bear my own name again, without hiding. Perhaps when we get back home."

A rumble resounded from somewhere above, a brief scream immediately cut off. Minato didn't react, though both of the others glanced overhead nervously. Minato sighed softly. "It seems that Kakashi took someone out; I hadn't expected that we were so close to the village that the sound would resound all the way here, though."

"Echoes," Shikamaru realized. "All the tunnels are connected and presumably most of them aren't squishy like this one so they can conduct sound. A warning system, perhaps?"

"Right. I'm afraid we're going to have company, soon."

* * *

The yell had been momentary but Kakashi cursed himself briefly for it being there at all – he'd used a Earth technique to pull the girl – Tayuya – underground in one movement; it'd worked, but now the entire camp was searching for what happened to her, he had no doubt. To make matters worse, the girl was actually struggling in his grasp – she had some ability in Earth techniques as well, being able to remain breathing and actually manipulate her limbs, grasping for an object on her belt. Kakashi forced it away – some kind of chakra-conducive flute. It was pouring out a lot of chakra already and the woman tried vainly to grasp it again, her wild movements faltering when it got out of reach.

Kakashi realized again that he'd have to disable this one; she was clearly more than an average chūnin and might well have a way of contacting Orochimaru, which would be _very_ bad. He already felt intense chakra flowing off the girl in the wake of losing her tool; it felt familiar and sinister. Kakashi didn't need to look to know what was going on. She was using a cursed seal.

This terrible invention of Orochimaru's was as brilliant as it was monstrous – it twisted the body and personality into a killing machine, a vastly more powerful fighter than the shinobi would ever be without it. Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of a cure to this 'curse' and she would certainly put up quite a fight using this technique.

He decided he'd put it off too long already, digging himself out of the soil some distance outside the walls, gasping for air as he burst through. The girl was somewhat disoriented, her face taking on a dark brown colour as he watched; deformed horns erupted from her skull and twisted into place, her eyes turning a malevolent and vicious yellow on black. She hissed at him fiercely, pupils coming back into focus. The moment she was aware that the trip was over she attacked – a kick in his stomach barely made the seasoned shinobi flinch, though.

"I'm afraid this is the end," Kakashi said solemnly, sad eye fixed on the girl that again attempted to attack him. It was an unfair fight; he far overpowered her physically and in term of techniques and she appeared to require her flute for her own, which he'd ensured got lost along the way. This was effectively the same as battling a genin, even if an unusually powerful one.

"Don't!" she keened desperately; despite her tone, she snarled and smashed her fist forward again, barely glancing by Kakashi's face – she was actually fairly fast, if not jōnin-speed. Every moment she seemed to be pouring more chakra into her moves, Kakashi realized. Unfortunately the fact that she had a cursed seal combined with her attitude would make a full-on fight pointless; she'd continue until she dropped, and knocking her unconscious wouldn't work as she'd be back in moments.

Kakashi sighed, his hand snapping forward in a lightning-quick move before he could rethink his choice; Tayuya gasped and choked, eyes wide as she grabbed her neck, unbelieving expression taking over her face before it showed a brief instant of agony. It took moments before her eyes rolled up in her head and she slumped to the ground with finality.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Kakashi's taken out one of the higher chūnin-level ninja," Minato informed the other two, frowning as he narrowed his eyes. "That leaves two others – and any jōnin that might be in there, but tracking them is difficult. I can't sense any more - too far away."

"I don't understand why nobody sounded the alarm yet, Shikamaru opined. "I mean… they must've heard that scream, even we heard it."

"Oh, they're reacting, I suspect." Minato said darkly, casually palming three regular kunai. "Just not – openly. Wouldn't be a very good defence if they did that, would it? No, I think we'll find that our route won't stay this calm and peaceful." He finally put on his mask, sighing. "It'll be our time soon."

Suddenly a keening sound resounded through the long tunnel – a high-pitched whine that echoed back and forth – the sounds of rushing feet quickly followed along with shouts.

"Oops…" Minato said with an embarrassed grin. "I guess I gave them too much credit after all."

The first Sound shinobi were pathetic. Three genin – a team, perhaps – ran out to confront Minato, not even taking account of Shikamaru and Shizune; all three were unconscious against the wall within moments, piled on top of each other in a haphazard heap. They were ten, perhaps eleven years old, barely out of the Academy. Minato didn't pay them any more attention but Shikamaru briefly lingered there – they were barely younger than him! What were they doing with the snake?

"Orochimaru's troops are genin?" Shizune asked, voicing Shikamaru's thoughts. "I mean – a Sannin would have these kinds of people in his village? Especially _that_ one?"

"They're not ordinary genin," Minato said simply. "They've been marked – expect Cursed Marks to appear all over the place. The only reason they didn't use their transformations is likely that they're fresh recruits, and don't have experience with it yet. Jiraiya informed me on the specifics – it's grisly business."

"Doubtlessly Orochimaru believes his experiments improve people," Shikamaru noted. "Perhaps some of these were forced, but I suspect we'll find a lot who simply came here for power, trying to get it the easy way."

"It's always been a trait of some ninja, to take the easy way to power and sacrifice their humanity," Minato confirmed sadly. "It might be one of the reasons that the time of shinobi has persisted for so long – it builds on flaws in character of many people, and thus it remains."

Shikamaru glanced over, smirking briefly as he gave a nod. Jiraiya's book had also commented on this phenomenon. "I suppose we'll have to fix humanity before we can fix everything else. What a drag."

"Look!" Minato said, pointing; finally there was an end to the monotone hallway. The place suddenly opened up into a vast hall, richly decorated with serpentine statues and a not inconsiderable recreation of Orochimaru's face – like a mockery of the Hokage Monument. Tall spires with snake heads dotted the room which seemed somewhat worse for wear. "We're finally at the end."

"Indeed." Said a deep voice. "Your end, in fact."

* * *

Kakashi cursed as he avoided a strong blow – mere moments after he'd taken care of Tayuya, her two team-mates had zeroed in on his position; the fact that he was in plain view just outside the walls didn't help matters.

Both of them – Jirōbō and Kidōmaru judging by how they addressed each other, looked somewhat nervously at their enemy as a large group of genin kept their distance, hesitating on getting involved.

"Tayuya!" Jirōbō called at the collapsed form of his teammate. "Tayuya, get up and help us kill this freak. No sleeping on the job!"

Kakashi sighed, his hand suddenly engulfed in small bolts of power as lightning flashes appeared alongside a peculiar noise as of many birds calling. He was going to make this quick – take out the enemy, draw out the rest, perhaps give Minato time to complete the mission.

"Shit – I think she's dead," Kidōmaru exclaimed, aghast. He looked at Kakashi with a horrified grimace, apparently not realizing just how serious the new threat was. He looked over at Jirōbō who was shaking. "What – what the hell?"

The moment of inattention was enough – Kakashi shot forward like an arrow from a crossbow, his arm slashing forward and impaling the teen in an instant, smashing him into the floor as Jirōbō's eyes went impossibly wide, barely in time to react before the attacker who'd just effortlessly knocked his teammate to the ground jumped back, three kunai ready in his hand.

"Shit, Kido – all of you, take him down!" Jirōbō gestured at the genin who were watching on – they were hesitant in coming out. "Cowards!"

"Two down, one to go." Kakashi muttered – Kidōmaru was still alive, but with the wound in his torso from Chidori he'd need some medical attention quickly or he'd simply bleed out. Not a clean kill, but it would have to do. "Give up, Jirōbō-san. You're outmatched."

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Jirōbō asked softly. "What did we do?"

"You work for the Sannin Orochimaru, missing-nin of Konoha." Kakashi said, shrugging. "You must have realized that the Leaf would come for his home turf at some point – surely he warned you to take us seriously."

"The leaf…" Jirōbō grimaced, glancing over at his two fallen comrades. "What do you want with us?"

"Orochimaru took someone from our village recently, and I tracked down his location to this place." Kakashi answered. "You are keeping an elite shinobi under lock and key, I could hardly let that travesty persist. I was sent here to take care of the situation."

"You – you are the Copy Ninja!" Jirōbō suddenly exclaimed – fear was unmistakable now, Kakashi thought. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Hmmm?"

"You –" the sound chūnin said, pointing at the white-haired ninja who lazily put one hand in his pocket. "You're supposed to be in Iwa!"

"Ah, it seems your spies are somewhat … behind the times," Kakashi answered, three kunai embedding themselves in the soil as the large shinobi managed to jump back just in time.

Jirōbō's next attack was swift – Kakashi blinked as the boy charged past, just barely tapping his shoulder on the way – a sudden lethargy spread through him and he shook his head.

"Chakra absorption," Jirōbō said, grinding his teeth. "I'll rip you to shreds!"

Blocking the next few punches – the boy could deliver quite the wallop – Kakashi retaliated, keeping a curious eye on the genin by the wall – the few that remained were looking on slack-jawed. Good, they wouldn't interfere. Given that an alarm had been set off, the best he could do now is just keep the people busy here – hopefully he'd draw away some of the enemies that were down in the tunnels, now that the sensor was gone.

"You're going to have to do better than this," Kakashi drawled lazily, blocking the blows with one hand – the hits were quite strong and his muscles would be sore for days from taking them head-on but the psychological effect of the seemingly futile attacks were doing wonders: Jirōbō was fuming, all remnants of a plan forgotten. The fact that two of his team-mates were already down probably didn't help. Kakashi suddenly halted, eyebrows raised – his latest victim had vanished, dragged off by a few of the genin.

"You bastard!" Jirōbō shouted, attracting Kakashi's attention again. His disinterest only fired the boy up more; he growled viciously as he jumped back from Kakashi, who'd yet to move from his last position even after the ineffectual assault. "Fine then - I'll go all-out!"

Crap.

The cursed seal, spreading across his skin like a malignant rash, covered him in an instant; his skin turned a drab dark red as his hair grew out to a great mane. A cruel snarl and a wild look in his eyes told Kakashi enough about the boy's mental state; barely-contained insanity ready to be unleashed upon him. This wasn't going to be pretty. With a sigh, Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate, uncovering his Sharingan eye.

* * *

Shikamaru gulped nervously as Minato stepped forward, towards the darkened half of the huge domed room. The voice had come from that darkness, he thought; an uncomfortable voice.

"Who are you, then?" The shadowed figure asked curiously. "The other two are wise – they hide, they stay away. You – you approach. Foolish."

"I am known as Kaeru. You have something I have been tasked to retrieve." Minato glanced into the darkness – deep breathing came from somewhere on the other side of the room, though it sounded laboured. "I believe that I've found him."

"I can't let you take the specimen." The man stepped forward into the soft lighting of the few lanterns that lit up the entrance, an eerie smile on his pale face. He had vividly green eyes that stared at Minato with intensity, his white hair parted in the middle in a zigzag pattern, tucked behind his ears. On his forehead were two dots; Minato recognized them instantly.

"Kaguya."

The boy nodded appreciatively. "It is good to know that my clan hasn't yet been forgotten – even if it is presently a rather moot point."

"I heard about the attack on Kiri," Minato said sadly. "For what it's worth – I am sorry for what happened to your family."

"What're they talking about?" Shikamaru wondered, glancing at Shizune. "I've never heard of a Kaguya clan…"

"They're extinct," Shizune answered. "Tsunade-sama once said they were very violent – very warlike. They picked fights all the time – until some years back, when the clan leader decided to attack Kirigakure and the battle went poorly – the clan decided to fight to the bitter end."

"The entire clan died?" Shikamaru asked incredulously. "That's … insane."

"There's a reason they're extinct," Shizune answered with a shrug. "Say, you should get ready in case Kaeru-san attacks – I have to keep watch for anyone else coming down here."

Shikamaru nodded, glancing nervously at Minato and the Kaguya, still facing off, their movements slow and deliberate. He wasn't going to get involved until there was an opening, as he was certain that even on his current level, he'd be skewered in an instant.

"Just let the man go," Minato pleaded. "There would be no need for fighting – we'd leave and you can live to serve Orochimaru for another day."

"I have been tasked with the protection and preparation of this specimen," the boy said. "I am Kimimaro, last of my clan. I have sworn to follow Orochimaru-sama, and I shall not leave you by unhindered."

"Kimimaro-san – I have faced Kaguya before. I know that I can fight you, even if you have the fabled bloodline abilities that sometimes appear within your family. You will die." Minato shook his head sadly. "I don't wish to do this."

"It is the only way you will come close to him." Kimimaro answered shortly. "People are born for a reason – that's what I think. I am no different, as I was put on this earth to protect Lord Orochimaru and his ambitions. I will not betray him."

"Very well, then." Minato nodded, shifting into a Taijutsu stance in an instant, three normal kunai between his fingers. "I will not be merciful."

"Nor will I."

Minato's kunai slashed forward the same instant that three-foot bone blades did, the two crossing midway as he was forced to throw himself to the ground, the monstrously large ribs piercing the air that he'd just occupied. A single kick upward against the bone did little – Kimimaro shifted but a little, stepping forward as the bones retracted. "Shikotsumyaku, the Dead Bone Pulse. You claimed to have fought against it before – I shall test that."

The next slash was quick – a sharp bone erupted from the boy's wrist just as he punched forward; it was deflected easily, but the second that followed it forced Minato to duck once more, scooting backwards from the kick that immediately followed.

Fighting a Kaguya was tough in the best of times – they were tenacious fighters and ruthless. Fighting their fabled bloodline – Minato didn't lie when he claimed to have fought it before, but that user has not had nearly the control to pull off quick-fire moves like this, not to mention in quick succession. He'd beaten the last one with brute force – Rasengan coupled with the Hiraishin and Lightning techniques, if he remembered correctly. Two of those were not really an option right now.

Casually slipping a hand in his pocket he withdrew a few seals – he'd been using this trick for years, using stored chakra along with a conversion seal to form ready-made elemental jutsu, bypassing training in those elements entirely. It was a mixed blessing and curse that they were incredibly finicky and would only work for one person when the design was finished; hardly of use to the general ninja, but an incredibly hidden ace. Pouring a stream of chakra into the first Lightning element seal he found, he quickly made the requisite hand signs. "_Raiton: Rakurai!"_

Chakra rocketed through from the seal and burned it up instantly, a brightly fluttering ball lightning flying the distance between Minato and his target in an instant; Kimimaro skidded a foot backwards, errant lightning arcs travelling all across his body, immediately searing down his body to the floor. Aside from breathing harshly the boy seemed unharmed; even his pink shirt was still mostly intact. Clearly, this Kaguya actually knew how to counter the element.

"Lightning element techniques won't take so easily," Kimimaro observed, eyes narrowing. "Pathetic."

There were many jutsu that came to Minato's mind – numerous lightning techniques that he reconsidered after the lightning bolt failed, a vast array of wind and water techniques, too. Unfortunately most of his wind and water techniques were far too destructive to use in an enclosed space, particularly one surrounded by countless hallways that might well make the whole thing unstable. With two teammates present, he'd have to stick to precision techniques; precious few of those would work against this bloodline due to its defensive properties.

"You shouldn't have come here – least of all with a pair of genin."

Shizune fumed and Shikamaru smiled at her, his eyes narrowed and calculating as he stared at the enemy again. There were plenty of shadows – the few lanterns were rather shaky light sources and the two combatants were positioned right in that sea of light and shadows – he'd have to keep his chakra hidden, slashing out when Kimimaro least expected it, to give Minato the chance for a killing blow. It was uncomfortably clear that the boy was jōnin-level or better; he thought back to the fight with the multi-armed freak with a shudder.

"A few of Orochimaru's shinobi are also observing," Shizune whispered. "They just arrived, up there."

Shikamaru followed her gaze – halfway up the tall wall there was a small alcove; a few worried and young faces glimpsed through a gap; a window to a neighbouring hallway. Thankfully, none of them interfered.

"You will not interfere," Kimimaro stated loudly, as if he'd heard the comment. Immediately he jumped forward, a rain of bony spikes erupting from his arms as they converged on Minato who dodged to the side, two kunai embedding themselves in the spikes, though they didn't actually hurt the owner at all. Another lightning seal was in his hand; ready for an opportunity.

With an incredibly burst of speed that even Minato didn't anticipate Kimimaro kicked forward, a flurry of bony appendages slamming into the man's stomach and side, one of them slashing upwards viciously.

For a moment, everything seemed frozen; Minato sailed backwards through the air, a spray of blood following him in a graceful arc. Shikamaru shouted something, drowned out by cackling laughs from high above; observers cheering Kimimaro on. A round, painted mask bounced once, twice, rolling to a stop against the same wall that its owner collapsed against.

"Oh no…" Shizune said breathlessly, eyes hardening. "Shikamaru – we need to get those people up there. Now."

"Right." Shikamaru answered, glancing at Minato worriedly, before nodding; the two raced up the walls using chakra to stick to it; tree climbing had been one of the first things Shikamaru learned and he managed to keep up with Shizune easily.

Minato grinned as he understood the intentions of the two; he kept his face hidden, crawling slowly upright as he kept an eye on their ascent. His attention had been divided, before; he'd been constrained by having to cover for two others, as well as his choice of techniques – but no longer.

"It seems that you did yourself a disservice," Minato said as he looked at his mask – the bindings were ripped apart, he would have to replace them. He raised himself to his full height when he was sure Shikamaru and Shizune were out of sight. His blue eyes met astonished green ones as his long blond locks unveiled his face, blood dripping from a shallow wound in his cheek; he pulled three custom kunai out of a hidden holster, pointing them at the Kaguya. "I am Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden by the Leaves. Today, I am your death."

* * *

**Author's Note :** Hey again, finally finished this little chapter; I've been busy with DSHND so it took a while. The next one continues the fights started here - Kakashi's little bout with chakra-absorbing Jirobo in his cursed seal form; Minato vs. Kimimaro who will break out his powerful moves as the threat becomes clear, and Shikamaru and Shizune vs. a few curious genin and a little more than they'd expected.

**Raiton: Rakurai : **_Lightning Release: Thunderbolt,_ send a concentrated blast of lightning chakra straight ahead.


	28. Sound : Skeletal Swan Song

Kakashi was mildly disappointed when Jirōbō continued to attack blindly, his blows easily avoided as they actually seemed to be slowing down; the cursed seal made the jabs a hell of a lot more powerful but didn't appear to help the boy's reaction time much, which left the white-haired shinobi plenty of room to move away. He'd expected a bit more of a challenge.

"This really isn't going to work, you know," he said casually as he leaned back to avoid a swipe that could've taken a head off. Incoherent guttural noises were all that came in response; Jirōbō's face was contorted by indiscriminate rage and any semblance of a strategy was gone.

"I suppose I'll have to end it, then…" Kakashi muttered finally, shaking his head sadly, casually slipping his hands into his pockets and grasping a few shuriken. Silently he decided to draw the fight out a little longer, considering several powerful-looking chūnin in an unfamiliar type of armour were looking on from the nearby Sound base, their eyes focused on Jirōbō's enraged form – they'd likely not seen many cursed seals active before. The fight was providing quite a distraction, it seemed, which was good news. He frowned as his opponent cringed, grabbing his biceps that was obviously hurting. Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "This cursed seal's not really helping you much, is it?"

"You shut up!" Jirōbō cried in response, cocking his fist back. "Wait till you get a load of this!" Kakashi slipped into a guarded position as he noticed that the boy gathered a sizable amount of chakra into his arm, his brown skin bulging as he snarled loudly. Focusing on the attack with his Sharingan, he was certain he would be able to dodge it; if anything, the amount of preparation gave him plenty of time to analyse it.

He was a split second too late to react when he sensed sudden danger.

Something with the momentum of a freight train smashed into his back just then, pitching him forward head over feet; he released a surprised gasp, suddenly all too aware of the danger heading his way. He was barely able to twist away from the sudden looming fist of Jirōbō as it glanced his face; pain erupted as blood sprayed into the air. Kakashi came to rest after flipping end over end several times, one of his hands pressed to the side of his face that'd been hit; it felt like it was made out of jelly, his Sharingan aching horribly before he managed to shut the eyelid, providing some meagre relief.

"Nice one!" Jirōbō called, his crazed rage evaporated; Kidōmaru stood beside him, two hands pressed to his chest where his earlier wound was still obviously visible; he'd used the fact that he had more arms than normal to attack despite his wound. A clever tactic – keeping an eye on six arms was quite the tough move to pull off. The boy's skin was dark red, his hitai-ate gone to reveal a third eye on his forehead between two nasty horns and framed by locks of long white hair; he too had activated his cursed seal, a malicious grin plastered on his face as he gazed at Kakashi; he'd body slammed the man, using the full force of three shoulders at the same time.

Kakashi sighed as he shook his head, quite grateful that the hit had knocked him down and gave him quite a headache, but hadn't actually fractured or burst anything as far as he could feel; they hadn't taken him out with their one chance at a surprise assault; he'd been stalling, intentionally keeping himself in check. Now they were out of chances; he couldn't risk the two getting in another one of those hits.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

* * *

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he crossed from tunnel to abandoned tunnel, Shizune close behind him. Though the tunnel complex below the Sound base had some kind of system – there were markings, for one – he'd not had any real map before going in here, merely a general idea of the building up top. This meant that although they were chasing people around, there was no way of telling whether or not they were getting any closer or further away from the outside world. Fortunately, their purpose had been fulfilled; they'd lured spectators away from Minato's fight.

"Left." Shizune said, grimacing. "What's that smell?"

"Sulphur." Shikamaru answered lightly. "Someone's been using fire techniques. I take it we're near some training hall or similar – nobody would just use that in the middle of a hall."

Shizune nodded grimly. "Shikamaru – if we get ambushed, let me take care of it – just make sure you keep your mouth shut." Her stern glare told him enough, wisely deciding not to comment. "I know you'd like to test out your techniques, but this isn't the time to experiment."

"Yes, yes," Shikamaru answered as he peeked around the corner, "Oh boy."

The hallway that bordered their current one was lengthy and somewhat oblong, wider in the middle and flanked on both sides by waist-high tables with shallow seats, several half-emptied bowls and cups stacked on each. Alongside the middle of the room was another exit, a largish round opening that, unlike the drab brownish grey of the rest of the tunnel, was gilded along the edges.

"Wasn't there a gilded corridor downstairs somewhere?" Shikamaru walked to the centre closely followed by Shizune as he noted the food was still steaming a little. "They've only just left – probably down this hallway; it's clearly different from the others."

"The ones we chased must've gone here to get backup," Shizune concluded. "Given the number of cups and bowls, I'd say at least six people – and they might well be of higher rank than genin."

"Neither of us counts as a genin, though; you're a jōnin, aren't you?" Shikamaru said dryly. "I've been told I'm chūnin level now – should be possible to take down a small group between the two of us…"

"I don't doubt your ability, Shikamaru –" she stopped uncomfortably. "It's just that if we end up killing a group of genin it's probably not as simple as it sounds. I'm sure Minato-san's already talked about that." She coughed nervously, looking away. "Just… "

"I get it." Shikamaru nodded, eyes forward. Minato had been uncomfortable for quite a while, evidently caught somewhere between his professional know-how and his personal feelings; Shikamaru had already had these talks with both his father and Asuma though, and it sometimes felt like he was counselling the Fourth, rather than the other way around as the man probably intended.

It wasn't really of importance right now, he concluded.

The two didn't speak as they moved down the tunnel – the gilded look was apparently some kind of mineral as the entire passage was coated with the stuff, glistening eerily in the gloomy lighting as they walked carefully down the sloping path. It spiralled downward a long way, probably as far down as they'd originally gone up and finally ended in a largish square room, a huge pair of stone doors on one end of it and what could be a throne on the other, lavishly decorated with serpentine ornaments. Eight shinobi – lightly armoured, stood at attention, fists or swords raised the moment the two came into sight.

Shizune got into her Taijutsu stance, glancing at her teammate. She recognized their location – these same large doors had been visible from their original entrance into the subterranean lair of Kimimaro – they'd looped around all the way and ended up near where they started, just a few dozen feet from the chamber they'd left. The door, unfortunately, was covered in a thin layer of chakra, evidently some kind of shield jutsu; one of the eight shinobi guarding it had to be keeping it up.

"How nice of you to join us," the tallest of the Sound shinobi said, stepping forward confidently with a wide smile, a kunai twirling idly around his finger as he waved his colleagues forward - he was clothed in a decrepit shinobi uniform hanging in tatters from his frame, his hitai-ate bound around his forehead in a haphazard manner, his long brown hair hanging in long dirty locks around his face. The teen pointed his kunai forward, chuckling. "We could use a little entertainment…"

* * *

_"I am Namikaze Minato, Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden by the Leaves. Today, I am your death."_

Kimimaro's wide-eyed stare lasted moments; his breath hitched. "How?"

"Not important." Minato answered with a shrug, rubbing a hand over its side where one of Kimimaro's bone spikes had cut right through his clothing and a deep gash had been torn into his skin, bleeding profusely. Green chakra covered his hand as he quickly made sure that it'd be no bother. "I am here to retrieve my shinobi – it is my duty to do so. You must understand."

"A dead Hokage, back for his follower?" Kimimaro sighed. "Today my commitment to Lord Orochimaru is tested, it seems. No Kage would ever throw a fight like this."

"You're right about that." Minato nodded, raising his bloodied hand before himself; the wound wasn't closed perfectly and would like require Shizune's tender mercies later, but he'd survive the nasty hit he'd taken. "Look – you know who I am. You know that only one of us will walk out of here alive – just let me take him."

Kimimaro shook his head. "Your identity changes nothing – it is my duty to protect this place as much as it is your duty to protect your subjects. Perhaps one of us will fall in the line of duty – a honourable death, I would say. A good death."

Minato scoffed, chakra suddenly pooling in his hand, swirling around itself in many directions as erratic strands gathered together into a ball of concentrated chakra, the eerie blue glow dancing around the cave. "Very well then, brother of the sword; to the death."

"To the death. _Yanagi no Mai,_" Kimimaro exclaimed, spines erupting from his palms in an instant, his shoulders, knees and elbows following immediately afterwards; He moved into a graceful-looking combat stance, his arms stretched forward. "Dance of the Willow."

He charged; his arms slashes out with the bones slashing and tearing at everything they encountered, a storm of spikes and jagged hooks as he effortlessly spun and slammed his piercing weapons at his enemy. Minato smashed his fist forward; his Rasengan clashed with the oncoming spines with a crackling explosion, the wild chakra unleashing itself to rip the attack apart forcefully. Minato looked morosely over his outstretched arm as Kimimaro backed away, the offensive weaponry on his palms crumbling away and detaching.

Another Rasengan was forming in an instant; the attack was sufficiently powerful to counter Kimimaro's bloodline attacks and the teen likely had only a limited amount of uses for the power; he was already breathing heavily, raising a hand to his mouth; it came away spattered with blood. It was definitely limited, then. Two new spines grew immediately though, stopping Minato short as the attack resumed, even faster than before; Kimimaro jumped and spun like an acrobat, easily avoiding getting into the Rasengan's range while slashing out with his bony weapons, though they didn't connect.

"_Tsubaki no Mai!_" Kimimaro cried, eyes blazing. He ripped at his arm harshly; an obscene ripping noise resounded as the boy tore out a bone from his arm; he held it forward, brandishing the sharp edge he'd created like a hilt-less short sword. "Dance of the Camellia."

"Will you reconsider, at all?" Minato tried a last time as he scooted backwards from a sudden lightning-fast flurry of blows from the boy's modified weapon, the tip seemingly shortening and lengthening at will, coming eerily close to his body multiple times as defensive deflection with a kunai was turning out to be rather ineffective. Kimimaro didn't answer, pressing his attack as Minato suddenly found himself next to the wall again. He slammed his Rasengan forward, narrowly avoiding Kimimaro's sword as it impaled itself into the rock wall, tearing back out immediately. Dodging around the boy was difficult, but he managed to avoid getting skewered again as he moved away from the death trap that was being cornered.

"You are annoyingly persistent," Kimimaro said neutrally. "You are a worthy enemy – all enemies I have faced at least bled when faced with this blade. You are exceptionally quick. I should have expected it from a Kage, of course."

"You are by far the strongest Kaguya I have knowledge of," Minato answered, uncomfortably aware that he hadn't even really pulled out the serious stuff yet; knowing that this was likely a battle with a fatal end, he realized he wanted to give the boy a worthy last battle, especially as he was the last of his illustrious clan – even if both its reputation and its membership were tragically pathetic now.

"I will show you my strongest techniques, then." Kimimaro nodded, raising his hands again as his short blade vanished. "Few have ever faced them and survived."

"The same could be said for my techniques," Minato answered with a shrug, grabbing tight onto one of his Hiraishin kunai. Both flashed forward at the same time, a sharp bone fragment launching from one direction as a kunai crossed its path; in an instant Minato was where the kunai went, catching Kimimaro off guard as he launched a powerful kick into his sternum, boosted by chakra. The audible sound of a rib cracking resounded through the hall as the former Hokage flipped backwards to land out of the range of Kimimaro's fastest attacks. The boy didn't even seem fazed by the wound.

"You seem surprised that I would not be inconvenienced by skeletal injuries," Kimimaro said with a raised eyebrow. "What Kaguya did you fight that you would not know the specifics of my bloodline?"

"It's many years ago," Minato admitted as he cautiously circled the boy who remained in the same place, unconcerned. "During the Third Shinobi World War, I fought a missing-nin Kaguya, who had been hired by our enemies to assassinate behind enemy lines while claiming asylum, allegedly fleeing from bloodline purges. He was untrained and undisciplined but quite effective due to the surprise factor of one of his clan going rogue."

"So that is how it happened," Kimimaro observed, frowning. "The reputation of the clan took a nosedive shortly after that war; by the time I was old enough, it was already ruined; I long suspected that some of my ancestors were less than savoury but I lost the few in my clan that would know before I could ask."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. One person's sins should not be applied to another, let alone someone's entire clan. The aftermath of that war conceals many such atrocities, I fear. Many lashed out against those who they believed had wronged them, often the wrong targets."

"It is ancient history," Kimimaro answered, raising his arms as spines appeared from many places on his body, his arms covered in them. "Such events do not change our duties, former Hokage of the Leaf. _Karamatsu no Mai_, Dance of the Larch!"

Minato sighed, the Hiraishin Kunai that he'd just used ready once more. "Very well, Kaguya-san."

* * *

"You didn't think you'd killed me, did you? You underestimated the difficulty of this game!" Kidōmaru stated with a broad smile; he raised four fists in front of him, two hurrying through hand signs, slamming the other two to the ground. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyodaigumo!_"

Kyodaigumo, it turned out, was a rather oversized eight-legged monstrosity with what appeared to be vicious tearing maws - the gigantic spider snarled as it raised itself upright on its two hind legs, focusing on Kakashi as smoke from the summoning dissipated. Its Summoner stood confidently beside it, Jirōbō flanking It on the other side.

"Summons won't help you," Kakashi commented, stretching. Kidōmaru didn't respond, instead – Kakashi blanched as he realized that the boy was spitting out goo – some kind of golden-coloured spit, perhaps?

"_Kumo Nenkin_!" The boy said, raising four jagged pieces of hardened golden saliva. "This material hardens to the density of steel when exposed to air – it will tear you apart!" He flashed forward immediately, four blades ready to skewer. He didn't expect that the four would hit – each sunk deeply into the Konoha jōnin's body and for an instant the two merely gazed at each other – then Kakashi disintegrated in a storm of electricity, Kidōmaru collapsing to his knees as he'd barely been able to release his weaponry.

"_Raiton Kage Bunshin_," Kakashi said, smashing a fist into the boy's back, followed immediately by a horizontal kick that sent him flying. He turned around just in time to avoid the giant summoned spider's jaws, kicking one of its long legs away as he smiled at Jirōbō, who stood by uncertainly. "You really should have finished me off immediately, you know. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Kidōmaru returned to the fight with a vengeance – he looked slightly singed but he'd formed new weaponry from his solidified spit, viciously barbed and long, slashing in multiple directions at once at high speed. Kakashi's clone turned to him, raising his hand, chakra gathering to form a destructive ball of chakra, as the original Kakashi did the same while facing the spider summon. "Be glad, few have seen me use this technique! _Rasengan_!"

The two attacks were devastating in their effectiveness – the giant spider summon was rent apart, bursting into smoke before it could be fatally injured, leaving its Summoner on his own – Kidōmaru skidded along the ground, rolling to his back with a pained grimace as his stomach was imprinted with a spiralling pattern – a thin layer of golden sweat had hardened there, just enough to prevent him from being fatally injured, but he was definitely mixed up internally from the blow. Still, he'd clearly learned from that first assault with Chidori.

Jirōbō took advantage of the smoke left behind by the Summon vanishing, bursting through it with an enraged howl. "Die!"

Kakashi turned along with his clone; the two took but a split second to form a plan, raising opposing hands and simultaneously melding chakra into their signature attack, the sound of two thousand birds resonating around them as lightning sprung into being around their hands. An arc of lightning crackled into existence between the two charges, a searing line of lightning with incredible power, shocking bolts sputtering off it. "_Raiden_!" Kakashi and his clone met their target halfway, the enraged teen was completely incapable of stopping in time to do much against the sudden assault, his eyes widening in fear as it approached; he only managed to gurgle before he collapsed.

"Jirōbō!" Kidōmaru bellowed, shakily raising himself to his feet just as Kakashi's clone vanished and Jirōbō's body collapsed, no longer quite in one piece, his head rolling away leaving a sticky trail of blood. Kakashi turned to look at his next target with a flat stare, much to the six-armed shinobi's horror. "NO! What kind of freak are you?"

Kakashi shook his head, gazing down at the crumpled form of his last victim with disappointment. The boy had been good, yes – but he should've known he was out of his league. Now, like his team-mate, he was gone – the fact that he was in more than one piece was proof enough of that. "You can still give up; I won't kill you if you do."

"You bastard, you've already killed two of my teammates, why should I believe you?"

"You know that you'll die otherwise. Be smart."

"But... Lord Orochimaru…" Kidōmaru said hesitatingly, gazing miserably at Tayuya and Jirōbō's bodies. "This isn't how it's supposed to be … we're supposed to be Lord Orochimaru's bodyguards, how could one man…?"

"Orochimaru will fall, just like any tyrant," Kakashi answered lightly, silently creating several clones underground, just in case he'd need them – perhaps he could still prevent further death, here. "Enemies of the leaf are executed, yes – thus far, I am not aware of any crimes you've personally done against it, aside from following a missing-nin from the village. If you renounce your allegiance, you won't be killed."

Kidōmaru twitched, gazing forlornly at the bodies of his two teammates; Kakashi created the beginnings of another Chidori, his gaze sharp; the boy withered, dropping his golden weapons to the ground, shoulders sagging. "If you'd wanted to, that sphere attack would've destroyed me, wouldn't it? It was on a whole other level…"

"It was not the strongest it could've been," Kakashi allowed, uncertain how powerful that golden armour really was. "I have yet to get truly dangerous, you must realize."

The two stood across from each other for a little while longer – they were the only two left; the last of the spectators had fled at Jirōbō's death, the gruesome sight quite enough to convince them that they were out of their league. Kidōmaru sank to the floor, his cursed seal receding until he was once more himself, submitting to his fate. "I guess it's Game Over…"

Kakashi nodded, forming a hand sign. "I'll have to make sure you won't run away, I'm afraid…"

* * *

Shikamaru cursed as he dodged two kunai, barely skidding by a katana that'd attempted to skewer him; fighting against superior odds was difficult.

It'd taken mere moments for violence to break out after meeting the eight shinobi that were stationed so very near the central underground room just beyond – Shizune had merely instructed him to keep them busy as she prepared an attack; that was two minutes ago.

Deflecting another weapon he turned to her, blinking as he noticed she too was facing off against two ninja – he'd not even noticed their arrival from the tunnel they'd just left, busy as he was staying alive. Shizune seemed unconcerned, but Shikamaru wasn't so sure - TEN enemies? Well, at least it'd make a good story if they got out of this alive…

Latching onto the nearest shinobi with his shadow possession technique, Shikamaru forced the pink-haired woman vaguely reminiscent of Sakura to defend him from her friends, katana flashing out to knock away theirs, though Shikamaru wasn't well versed enough in its moves to use the weapon effectively. The constant flickering of the lights didn't help in keeping the connection either, necessitating a rather large expenditure of chakra that was really not helpful. He'd run out before he was done.

"Shikamaru! Remember what I said, up in the tunnels!" Shizune called, flashing out with a kunai and striking one of her enemies in the neck; a slice sideward and she turned to the other; the first would be no more trouble. "Get ready!"

The Nara's mind raced – what had she told him that would be relevant here? The answer came as quickly, and he shook his head in exasperation at his own lack of understanding_. 'Shikamaru – if we get ambushed, let me take care of it – just make sure you keep your mouth shut.' _Of course that's what she meant. He held his breath and nodded.

"_Dokugiri_!" Shizune declared, purple mist bursting from her mouth in a great gulf of toxic chemicals; the two closest enemy shinobi immediately collapsed, confused expressions frozen on their face; the cloud billowed outwards, covering the entire room as Shizune closed her mouth and immediately ran to Shikamaru, moments before it would spread all over, flashing through hand signs as she punched aside one of the other shinobi. "_Fūton: Sanso Tama!_"

Letting out a relieved breath, Shizune nodded at Shikamaru to do the same. "This sphere of air should keep us safe. The toxin would likely not have killed you regardless, but it would've been problematic if you'd come in contact. I wasn't sure I'd get to you in time."

Shikamaru gazed around at the collapsed bodies of the ten shinobi, all immobile; two were on the edge of the room, their arms stretching back into the hallway covered in golden material. "This is the poison attack you've been working on, right? Are they – dead?"

"Quite." Shizune said with a shrug. "I've been working on this toxin for a while – I'd made a version when I was with Tsunade-sama; at Kakashi-san's request I made a new version that would be effective against everyone except our team, an emergency weapon – needless to say it's not finished, so it's only slightly less lethal to us."

"You mean it'd take a little longer to kill," Shikamaru observed shakily. "You could've been a little less obscure with your warnings! I almost didn't realize I was supposed to hold my breath!"

Shizune rolled her eyes. "The toxin is short-lived; in a minute it'll all have dissipated into nothingness and we can breathe normally again. This technique's probably not going to be very effective against anyone above chūnin level, and the guy next door definitely is. Best leave it to the Kage-level ninja on our team, eh?" As she spoke the ground trembled, the huge doors leading onwards shaking slightly and dust descending from the roof.

"Regardless, we're going in," Shikamaru said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm quite sure that the bone-freak was keeping our target near the outer edge of his chamber – that would put him much closer to our position than to Minato's; if we smuggle Tenzō out, we can rendezvous with him afterwards and perhaps get out of here without taking out the entire base in the process. I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

Shizune raised an eyebrow, dropping her jutsu as the purple toxin finally vanished from the air. "That was a lot of words from you in one go."

Shikamaru muttered something uncomplimentary. "Look, help me get this thing open."

Shizune shrugged, walking casually over the corpses of the men and women she'd just taken out. "You get us through – I'll keep us hidden. We'll have to be quick about it, I'm sure."

* * *

The spines were incredibly fast; Minato winced as he rubbed his forearm, one of the sharp needle-like protrusions having nicked it as Kimimaro passed by; this latest form was rather dangerous at close range, the various bones slashing out quicker than he could fully anticipate; quick use of his Hiraishin was the only way to get out of the way of some of the hits.

"You are truly a Taijutsu master," Minato commented as he backed away. "It will not be enough, though."

Kimimaro glowered, spines bristling as he folded his hands. "As expected from a Kage, you can withstand even the Dance of the Larch at close range; are your long range assaults equally powerful, though?" Kimimaro growled, black marks spreading across his skin as six huge bones burst from his back and a tail whipped into the air, sharp bone blades jutting out along its length. "The Cursed Seal of Earth, Lord Orochimaru's Power! I will show you the strength of Tessenka no Mai, the Dance of the Clematis!" His face turned a dark brown, his hair falling in dark grey locks around his face.

"So you too have that accursed power." Minato shook his head sadly, raising his hand with a grimace – could he cancel out the Cursed Seal? Certainly not without his ability to place seals with a touch; perhaps even then, regular methods might not work, as the snake Sannin would've anticipated them. He closed his fist and sighed – there was but one choice here. Suddenly he sensed something peculiar beside him, very vague – Shizune and Shikamaru, in this very room. So, they'd found another way in, and Shizune was hiding their chakra signature to avoid detection. They were by Tenzō's side, somewhere on the other side of the room. Excellent.

With a monstrous roar, Kimimaro grabbed himself by his neck and with a yank pulled out a row of bones from his back – Minato realized in horror that it was the boy's own spine, seamlessly regrowing it as he pulled the original out of his body and wielded it before himself like a weapon – the flexible vertebrae were connected by a black substance that gleamed in the torchlight. It snapped forward and suddenly it was clear what the weapon was – a jagged whip.

"_Fūton: Shinkūha_!" Minato intoned, slamming his hands forward as a wall of compressed air blasted out, the circular motion forced into the direction of the oncoming weapon; the two met in the middle, the sharp chakra slicing through the connections between the links and scatting vertebrae across the floor; with a snap the whip was retracted, reforming in an instant before snapping out again. The boy's speed had increased exponentially, bordering on Minato's own, without his Hiraishin; he used his right arm to keep Minato away as a jagged spike consisting of many individual bones was forming on his other, viciously pointed and powerful.

"Die!" Kimimaro shouted as his whip slammed forward again, wrapping around Minato just as he threw a trio of three-pointed kunai; the jagged spike on his left arm pierced forward in an instant.

Minato appeared instantly at Kimimaro's side, the weapon hitting nothing but empty air – a Rasengan had formed in a split second, slamming forward into the boy's side with a deafening noise, slamming the boy into the wall and breaking through dozens of spines on its way. A second followed moments later, the boy's screams echoing through the cave as his entire left arm blasted away, shredded to atoms. Minato took a deep breath as he backed off, picking up the two kunai still on the ground as he gazed with pity at his foe.

"Finish … me." Kimimaro said with a wince as he forced himself upright, bone trying to grow where his arm should be – but not even this bloodline could replace a lost limb. "If you … can."

Minato sighed, slipping two of his kunai back in his pocket. "You understand that I have no choice in this. You are far too powerful for me to leave you here – even wounded."

Kimimaro chuckled dryly, spitting blood on the floor as he worked his way to his feet. "I am already dying, dead man. I didn't expect a Kage to have a conscience, to be capable of empathy with an enemy – I respect that. It is too late - I have inherited both my clan's blessing, and its curse. With this wound, I will not be able to keep it back any longer – the Kaguya Clan is finished. At least… let me die in the line of duty, not in a sick man's bed. I will die fighting."

Minato nodded morosely, flipping over the kunai he was still holding. "Very well."

"Then… my swan song, if you will. _Sawarabi no Mai_, the Dance of the Seedling Fern. Treasure it, I have never used it to its fullest potential before; if it kills you, nobody will ever know of it." Kimimaro smiled gently, his whip dropping to the ground beside him as the ground trembled violently, shaking rocks and gravel loose from the walls as eerie groaning resounded. "Lord Orochimaru – forgive my failure at protecting your home!" He cried, raising his arm suddenly. "I will kill this great adversary to make up for it!"

"Shikamaru, Shizune, take Tenzō topside!" Minato roared as giant bony spears launched themselves from the ground and flashed upwards, embedding themselves into the roof and sending sections of it everywhere, walls sagging as the tunnels behind them were pierced and ripped apart, barely kept from total destruction by the bones. "Go!"

* * *

Shikamaru took deep breaths as he forced his shadow possession jutsu to take control of Tenzō's unconscious body; as long as he kept away from the walls, he wouldn't be burdened by the extra weight – Shizune took the lead back up the golden-walled tunnel, kunai raised just in case they came across any more enemies.

"How are we going to get out?" Shizune asked worriedly. "The only way we know is down below."

"Left, then left again, two rights, second left," Shikamaru answered confidently. Shizune blinked but Shikamaru cut her off before she could ask. "I went over our earlier route and that's where the air was freshest – I hear that's what you're supposed to do in caves, follow your nose – I'm sure that's no different with evil enemy laboratories."

Shizune rolled her eyes, quickly turning left, following Shikamaru's instructions to the letter; a great groaning noise resounded through the tunnels as the floor suddenly trembled, rocks shaking loose from the walls.

"Go!" Shikamaru exclaimed, forcing himself to his limits, Tenzō's body ambling in front of him like a broken doll, arms flopping freely as Shikamaru narrowed his control to only his lower body – his head flopped forward limply. Rocks rained down around them as they skidded around a few more close corners, the air indeed getting less stale as they went, though great billowing clouds of dust blasted past them from collapsing hallways somewhere behind them. _'Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome...'_

Suddenly, the sun shone in his face – he hadn't realized that they were so near the surface; Tenzō hesitated as Shikamaru's control over his shadow faltered; Shikamaru ran into him, bowling over the man and Shizune in one go just as the entrance behind them collapsed into the ground.

* * *

Kimimaro laughed as masses of bones piercing outward towards Minato who dodged and diverted the attacks, barely capable of keeping up; he scattered a few Hiraishin kunai but they were of no use; unlike himself, they wouldn't avoid Kimimaro's bone spears and they were crushed in an instant. He blasted the nearly solid-bone wall that was forming around him with a Rasengan, which did little more than bore a hole through it, immediately replaced by another bone spear that nearly took his head off.

"This guy could actually kill me," Minato muttered to himself. "Fūton: Daitoppa!" The blast of concentrated air did quite a bit of damage but large sections of the roof came crashing down, spreading dust around in great clouds and obscuring his vision of the enemy who'd gone eerily silent, deep breathing the only sign he was still there somewhere. Bone spines converged on him, slashing forward as Minato barely avoided their deadly sting; his chakra reserves were starting to get dangerously overtaxed from the constant Rasengan use, soon he'd slip up. He considered briefly using his strongest technique, sorely tempted – he shook his head as he considered the idiocy right now.

A flash of lightning blasted through the spines, dozens breaking off and scattering as the floor suddenly came apart, more bones jutting up from below – Minato tried to find a way out, glancing upwards – he was grabbed by the arm, dragged violently upwards as he crashed into rocks the size of his head, barely avoiding getting crushed. As he looked up, the only thing he saw was a flash of white.

"Well, that guy put up a fight!" Kakashi exclaimed, whistling appreciatively as he dropped Minato on the ground, staring down the newly formed hole that was the Sound base, loose rubble still collapsing into the giant pit. All the village's structures had dropped into the cavernous tunnels below, destabilized by Kimimaro's monstrously huge last attack - bone spikes jutted out from below in several places, though they'd stopped appearing, now. The Kaguya had to have been crushed below the rubble.

"Kakashi." Minato said with a smile, dropping to his back with a deep sigh as he laughed softly. "Well, that went really, _really_ pear-shaped."

Kakashi shrugged, giving a tight smile. "I actually got to save your hide – payback for that one time back with the team, eh?"

Minato nodded with a warm grin, blinking as he realized that his current team wasn't complete yet. "Where's-"

"We're here." Shikamaru said as he limped around the remains of the base's walls, Shizune beside him, holding the unconscious body of a third between them – though he was clothed in a sound outfit several times too large for him, the hitai-ate around his neck was unmistakably Konoha's. "Just got out in time, too – the hallway collapsed just after we left. We finished the mission."

"Good thinking, freeing him while I kept the Sound guy busy," Kakashi noted, nodding. "Lucky that I was there, too – after all the stalling was done up here, I got into the nearest tunnel and headed down, just in case my help was needed. Speaking of which – hey, Kidōmaru?"

Three people tensed as the six-armed chūnin's head popped up from mere feet away; he'd been propped up near the wall, obscured by rubble. His wrists and mouth were bound with chakra-constraints; they'd detonate if he went too far away from Kakashi, which was probably the only reason he hadn't tried to escape as the jōnin had gone to help his teammate.

"At least one of them had a brain," Kakashi said with a shrug at the questioning looks sent his way. "I figure we could probably figure out what to do with him back home."

Minato agreed, gazing at Shikamaru and Shizune, who seemed rather ruffled. "How did you two fare?"

"We ran into one group of ten Sound genin, none of them capable of using those seals of theirs, I believe," Shizune answered. "Poison was effective enough. We had it easy compared to you, I think." She pointed at Kakashi's bloodied face and Minato's half-destroyed attire. "I'll get right on that."

"You completed the mission," Kakashi said. "That was the point – it wasn't kicking as much ass as you could, even if that's always a nice bonus. Indeed, if there's anyone on this team that should be commended it's you two – using stealth to sneak into a room while a fight is going on and escaping the enemy's notice? That's jōnin stuff, I'd say."

"Unfortunately, this isn't likely to be the worst of it," Minato said darkly. "The one I fought was truly dedicated to Orochimaru – it's likely that there are more like him; if they've allied themselves with Iwa and are responsible for the attacks in the village, we'd better get ready for similar fights; the Chūnin exams are nearly here and we're no closer to stopping Iwa."

Kakashi agreed, gesturing to the others. "We'd better get going before anyone comes to check out the mess we made here – we're not going to get anything more done out here. Here, look what I grabbed when I got you out." Kakashi held up a somewhat scratched up and singed Kaeru mask. "I think it's about time we go back home and ditch this back in the vault, don't you think?"

"Right," Minato confirmed, looking down with a grimace at his slashed up clothes. He smirked at Kakashi and shrugged. "We'll swing by an old stash of mine along the way home – I have a coat or two that might be appropriate."

* * *

Sakon smiled devilishly as he picked up a vial from Jirōbō's pocket, ignoring the bloody mess that was the boy's body in favour of his prize. He and Ukon agreed – with this, Orochimaru would forgive them from staying out of the attack on the sound base. He had one definite identification : Hatake Kakashi – and Jirōbō had finished the on-going task that Orochimaru had assigned regarding that man. Unfortunately, he never got to claim the rewards.

He twirled his prize in his hand; now it was his accomplishment. The label on it was prepared by the snake Sannin himself: _"DNA Sample : Uchiha Obito."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Longest chapter yet, and heavily action-oriented. Hope you think I gave a few characters a fair send-off, though I wouldn't say you've seen the last of them in the entire fic. Quite a few techniques in this one, so I'll just put them by element and the rest in the 'other' category. :P

**Fūton: Daitoppa,** _Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_, creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user.  
**Fūton: Shinkūha,** _Wind Release: Vacuum Wave_, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around the user, due to their circular motion.  
**Fúton: Sansa Tama, **_Wind Release: Oxygen Ball, _creates a sphere of clear air around oneself; short-lived.

**Chidori, **_One Thousand Birds, _channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible.  
**Raiden, **_Lightning Transmission_, combination attack with two Chidori, forming a lightning chain that slices through almost anything.  
**Raiton Kage Bunshin, **_Lightning Shadow Clone_**, **solid clone that dissolves into lightning chakra shocking the enemy.

**Dokugiri, **_Poison Mist,_ generates chemical substances from chakra that are exhaled by the user; on contact with air turn into a lethal poison at even tiny inhaled amounts.  
**Rasengan, **_Spiralling Sphere, _circular mass of chakra that can do tremendous damages through its whirling motion._**  
**_**Kage Bunshin**, _Shadow Clone, _solid clone that can do jutsu as well; pops after enough damage.**  
Kumo Nenkin, **_Spider Sticky Gold,_ harden golden metal that Kidōmaru naturally produces to form weaponry or projectiles.

Kimimaro's techniques : 

**Yanagi no Mai, **_Dance of the Willow_**  
Tsubaki no Mai, **_Dance of the Camellia  
_**Karamatsu no Mai, **_Dance of the Larch  
_**Tessenka no Mai, **_Dance of the Clematis (Vine + Flower)_**  
Sawarabi no Mai, **_Dance of the Seedling Fern  
_


	29. Homecoming : Anticipation

Minato yawned widely, stretching out as he glanced at his other team members. He smiled thinly as he saw Shikamaru wrapped up under a blanket, Shizune similarly out one tent over; Kakashi nodded in greeting; his prisoner had actually gotten his own temporary bed, a remarkable luxury, especially in the wild, though he wore a blindfold and all of his arms were bound together as well. On the other side of Kakashi, propped up on his side, was Tenzō's unconscious form; he'd not waken up once since being freed.

"Next time I take first guard duty," Kakashi muttered as he rubbed his eyes, wincing as he tenderly touched the side of his face – even after Shizune's excellent treatment it still ached and tingled from Jirōbō's earthshattering punch. According to the medic he'd only barely avoided cracking his zygomatic bone, whatever that was. "I feel like I've been up for three days in a row."

"Eh, you got knocked around a bit; you're just not used to that anymore, old man." Minato snickered, tapping his student on the shoulder consolingly. "Let's just enjoy this a bit, alright? Everyone's in one piece, we finished our mission, and I think we're almost ready for anything the old snake could throw at us. It's been a while since we last had a proper victory, I'd like to savour it."

Kakashi sighed, nodding wistfully. "I know – I suppose it's just that most of the people in that base were teens, if that – feels a bit uncomfortable to go all out against those – last time I did unsavoury stuff like that was in ANBU." He winced. "Not the best time of my life, that. I'd rather try new things, if you don't mind. It was a reason why I proposed being a jōnin-sensei in the first place, even if I'm crap at teaching."

"I have spoken to Hiruzen about all this, you know," Minato answered lightly. "Look – you're one of the best ANBU that the village has ever had – you're certainly in the top few – and you would've made an excellent sensei too, judging by what you've managed with Shikamaru." At Kakashi's disbelieving stare, Minato smirked knowingly. "Oh, I know I'm the official teacher – but it wasn't me that got him to work out his techniques, was it? I seem to remember you stepping in for me more often than not whenever I went to develop seals. I do keep an eye on you guys, you know."

Kakashi nodded, blush barely visible above his mask. "Alright – I suppose I feel cheated, losing my cute genin team before I'd even properly met them; I figured that this is as good a time as any to get a bit of experience in, given that someone has to pass my test at some point. I figured perhaps doing what you do might help me understand things a little more."

"You're going for a spot of nostalgia, Kakashi?" Minato sat down beside him and followed Kakashi's gaze to Shikamaru's sleeping form. "The bell test – now that brings back memories. You know, that really does make us seem old, reminiscing on old days."

"Don't remind me." Kakashi muttered, gazing back towards the road, sighing deeply. "We'll see what to do about the whole genin thing when we get back to town – perhaps I'll get to tutor the Uchiha kid, given that eye of his. So… I know we only went a little ways yesterday since everyone was tired as hell, but do we go straight on to Konoha from here?"

"We have time, we won't rush it – it really isn't in our best interest anyway, as we're bound to run into problem after problem when we return; that Uchiha thing not the least of them, given what some of the clan heads or those two oldies by Hiruzen's side would say. Besides, I still want new clothes." He plucked at his current ones with disgust. "I'm not even sure you washed these before I got them, gives me the shivers."

Kakashi smiled lazily. "You're not finished with your fancy seals, I take it? I noticed that you sent off a veritable horde of those Bunshin of yours, earlier."

Minato shook his head in bemusement. "You do have a knack for figuring that sort of thing out, don't you? Those were just modified Kage Bunshin – they'll pop really easily, but they'll stick around even when I'm sleeping and such, which is ideal. No use for fighting and pretty finicky, but they're great for research." He put a hand through his hair that was getting rather long, now. "I've been tinkering with a few new seals – they're really emergency ones, just in case we'll need them, but I don't believe they can really wait. Besides those … I have a promise to keep to someone back home, I'd intended to have some basic solution by the time I got back."

"So, when are we going back, you figure?"

"We'll be home within the week, don't worry," Minato answered with a pout. "It'll be a pain to drag two bodies along, but neither is liable to whine about it, I'd think."

"Really?" a bemused voice asked – Minato and Kakashi blinked and glanced to their feet in consternation. Tenzō was gazing up at them neutrally, creepy black eyes focused on Minato's uncovered face with startling intensity. He glanced between Kakashi and him a few times, finally nodding. "A pleasure to meet you, Yondaime-sama. I have heard many good things about you. Unfortunately, I believe you are supposed to be … dead."

"Rumours of my death were greatly exaggerated," Minato quipped, winking. "It's a long story; you might actually know me as the new Kaeru?" He smiled as Tenzō's eyes lit up with understanding. "Right – do you remember what happened to you, out here? We didn't expect you to wake for some days yet…"

Tenzō closed his eyes, almost seeming asleep; after a few moments they snapped open again, a look of dismay making its way onto his face. "I was captured by a shinobi using some type of toxic jutsu, Yondaime-sama – I was at ANBU headquarters." Tenzō frowned, biting his lip. "Assuming that I recall correctly – there's at least one spy within the ANBU, possibly more. I was about to leave, there was some ruckus outside…"

Kakashi nodded, rubbing his masked chin. "Something like that had occurred to us – reports from Konoha indicate that a few Iwa nin were present at the time, capable of burrowing underground – likely that's how you were transported out of the village without being spotted by sentries or the dozens of ANBU that were on alert at the time."

"That may be correct," Tenzō mused. "The attacks – they were a diversion then? They did succeed in attracting much attention..."

"You were one of the main targets, I'm afraid," Minato admitted. "Sensei – Jiraiya of the Sannin – and Tsunade ran into their old teammate in Konoha as he was attempting to murder the Sandaime – this was shortly after another large bombing near the edge of town that attracted many ANBU, and likely the disturbance you heard about."

"You mean to say – Orochimaru was behind them?" Tenzō's eyes went wide as he considered the implications. "Why would such a person go out of his way to kidnap me? He must realize I would never betray the village."

"He merely desired your body," Shikamaru added sleepily, blinking blearily as he joined the three. "Good morning, by the way. Sorry if that sounded weird."

"What our eloquent friend meant is that Orochimaru has techniques to invade the bodies of his enemies and use them as his own," Minato commented diplomatically, giving Shikamaru a stern look; Tenzō looked horrified by the idea. "Likely he would gain access to the Mokuton element, due to its special properties."

"Of course!" Shikamaru exclaimed, glaring at the sky and sighing as he flopped down besides Minato. "Should've realized it earlier, really. Mokuton – a bloodline allegedly capable of controlling Bij_ū_, if I recall correctly. No wonder that man wants it, if he's allied with the folks who took the Kyūbi! He'd be indispensible to them."

Minato nodded, dismay clearly visible. "I'm afraid you're right, Shikamaru. Though I'd love to know how you came by that information…" He looked back at Tenzō with a severe expression. "Tenzō-san – you might not have been briefed yet, as the Third and I were adamant about secrecy, but I think you should know – we believe Iwa and its allies are planning a strike against Konoha during the upcoming Chūnin exams."

"Iwa's allied itself with Orochimaru?" The ANBU wondered, frowning. "Why does ANBU not know about this? That could be a serious threat!"

"You've already pointed out that there are spies there," Kakashi said dryly. "What did you expect? The Third's planning a few countermeasures to limit how much damage they can do, perhaps even to repel them; we're one of those measures."

"We?"

"This team," Shikamaru noted, shrugging. "We've been training ever since Mr. Badass here returned to help out when things get rough."

Minato scratched his head sheepishly as Tenzō raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it wasn't entirely my idea – don't look at me like that!"

"You think you can make a real difference?" Tenzō asked, frowning. "There will be dozens of enemies, I am certain. Wouldn't ANBU be a better choice than – forgive me – a ragtag team at the last minute?"

"Don't underestimate any of us," Minato pointed out, expression turning serious. "Especially not the only genin in our group; I saw that dismissive look. You'll find that when it comes to outsmarting your enemies, nobody does it better than a Nara."

"So that is why I recognized you," Tenzō muttered, crawling upright, though his legs wouldn't support him properly. "Shikaku's a great man – you must be his son, then? Nice to meet you." He groaned, rubbing his legs. "My chakra seems practically gone – what did that snake do?"

"Shizune-san said it's just some drugs they had you on in their base, they'll be gone within a day or two. You were locked up down in the basement, prepared for Orochimaru's jutsu by one of his enforcers – we got you out." Minato nodded at Shizune's sleeping form. "You already know the rest of us – Shizune there is our medic – students of Tsunade of the Sannin, I must add."

The ANBU whistled, narrowing his eyes at Minato. "With a team like that, what are you going to do? Cut off Iwa troops before they get to the village?"

"We're heading home – in a week's time we'll be there, probably just in time to see the first people arrive for the Chūnin Exams; I understand the Kazekage is coming, perhaps there are others similarly inclined. We'll be the Hokage's sword and shield, wherever he needs us."

"Besides, we have a teammate that has to go beat the Exams," Kakashi added with a smile, nudging Shikamaru. "Without a proper genin team he'll probably just skip the first two tasks, but he'll still have to kick some people's behinds in the third round."

"You expect the exams to actually go through with Iwa moving to attack?"

"The most likely time for an attack will be at a large event," Minato pointed out. "Neither the first nor second rounds are particularly exciting as far as the common public goes, nor are many security troops used in guarding them. If Iwa's going to make their move, it'll be when people are clustered together – the last round."

"Single combat," Shikamaru mumbled with a frown and he glanced at Kakashi. "With all the spectators packed in that stadium including large numbers of foreign shinobi and even a Kage or two, security has to be high, or things will get rough – at that time, the village's borders are least protected. That's when I'd strike."

"The most likely scenario, yes. Some type of diversion in the stadium to keep people busy while the army moves in. Trouble is, if an army had been detected, Jiraiya-sensei would've warned me." Minato rubbed his chin worriedly. "Best guess – they're undercover as civilians, or using tunnelling technique to avoid detection. Either way, the village could be infiltrated by dozens of them when attention is divided – it'll be up to us to take down the most powerful enemies – we can't count on others to help us out in that. It'll be tough enough to cover the entire village as it is."

"Which means we'll have to hunt down and root out all the Iwa troops of any note and let the chūnin take out the rest," Kakashi added. "I bet the genin will get involved too – they're already involved in the Exams, they're doubtlessly going to end up in the crossfire. We'd better keep an eye out for that too…"

A long silence fell on the camp as each pondered what was going to happen in the coming weeks – it was easy to forget that there was more than team out there when you spent more than month with the same few people, any reports of home vague and unspecific.

Minato had to admit even he was feeling a bit homesick, and he'd barely even gotten time to get to know the new Konoha. That was it, really – it didn't feel new. Konoha was as welcoming and warm as it had ever been; changed, but not fundamentally.

Kakashi sighed as he picked up his book, eyes idly wandering over the pages as he recalled the enraged madness of Jirōbō and Kidōmaru, spurred on by the Cursed Seal - more like them would doubtlessly be among the attackers, if Orochimaru was indeed supplying Iwa with people. Undoubtedly they'd be young; he remembered the last war, how young his team had been when they'd gotten involved way over their head, lost Obito that senseless slaughter. Seeing such young faces on the other side, now, sent a chill down his spine.

The silence was finally broken by Minato. "Tenzō-san – can I speak to you for a moment? Alone?" he looked at Shikamaru and Kakashi in turn with an apologetic expression.

"Of course, Yondaime-sama."

* * *

"Come on, let youthfulness flow through you!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee exclaimed, grinning brightly, striking a pose. "If I do not succeed, I will run three laps along the entire wall, on my hands!"

"Yosh!"

"Oh brother…" Tenten rolled her eyes as she collapsed next to Neji, dropping her bags beside her as she gazed dispassionately at him. "You'd think he wouldn't have time for this stuff with all his new duties…"

Neji watched the two green-clad monsters; as usual he was somewhat mortified but incapable of looking away, which was a most uncomfortable sensation. He forced himself to look at his other teammate. "I don't believe busy schedules have ever stopped sensei before."

"Yes, well," Tenten said, shrugging. "With all the anxiety going around, you'd think things would be awkward but he's probably the only jōnin-sensei to still put in his hours. I swear, I've seen even Sasuke and Sai sparring on their own – Asuma's the last person to just leave them to it in the middle of the day, considering how heated those two can get."

"If Sai was more tactful in what he said, that wouldn't have to be the case," Neji observed, frowning. "Perhaps that goes for more than just Sai."

"Hinata again?"

Neji nodded, grimacing. "She's… different, these days. I'd never expect her to be capable of being cold. I never spent much time with her, resented her – now she's acting like she's me."

"You two did a personality transplant or something, I swear. It's crazy to see her like that. It's like she's lost her way, or something."

"I believe it was more than that," Neji responded morosely. "I don't think my input is requested. I think she'd just take it as mockery."

"Whatever happened to you, anyway? Weird enough about her, I'd never seen you smile since a couple weeks back. It still looks kind of strange when you do it, actually." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Is it some kind of weird Hyūga puberty thing? Strange bumps, hair in weird places, spontaneous attitude adjustment?"

"I – I had to rethink some things," Neji admitted, turning away for a moment before remembering who was training there and turning back. "I suppose – someone gave me some hope? I think that's right."

"Eh, Neji. Cryptic as usual." She rolled her eyes. "Keep your secrets – can you at least tell me about whatever possessed you to study Ninjutsu? I'd figured you to be a Taijutsu guy, like most of your clan."

"I am – it's personal. It's between him and I."

"Yes, that's all well and good," Tenten responded with a huff. "I can understand a lot of things from you, Neji – but extending an olive branch to an _Uchiha_? I could've sworn your clans hated each other over the whole freaky eye thing."

Neji sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look – you wouldn't understand."

"Sometimes I think I like emotionally dead Neji more, at least he didn't lead me by the nose," Tenten muttered in response, though she smirked. "I still want to see whatever you have cooked up in the Exams, though!"

"Of course – if they actually happen. The presence of so many armed jōnin and ANBU in the village proper concerns me."

"Chōji told me that Asuma expects a war to break out," Tenten added nervously. "I hope not – I've seen how many names are on the memorial stone because of the last one…"

"We'll be victorious, if it does break out," Neji said confidently. "As long as we have that frog – that Will of Fire – we won't perish."

"Ugh, poetry."

Neji smiled.

* * *

"When do we inform everyone?"

"We don't." The Third turned to Shikaku with a smile. "Most of our shinobi have been drilled in the basics over the last month, even if they didn't know it – everyone's been reassigned so often they've seen every corner of the village and they're trained how to respond already. They will react as they should."

"You're relying on people's cool heads quite a bit, Hokage-sama…" Shikaku frowned. "You think it'll be a smaller scale attack, but it might well not be – what if it isn't? Would a concentrated strikeforce form on its own without preparation?"

"I know my student, Shikaku-san – Orochimaru will be coming for my head once more; he has unfinished business. His allies, such as he has them, are small in number even if the entire area he's taken possession of sends its ninja force - many have died in bloody wars with their neighbours – the wild card is Iwa. The only one that cannot truly be defended against by a concentrated force."

Shikaku nodded, running a hand over his facial scars as he remembered getting them – he hoped it wouldn't get that nasty again. "You intend to keep people separate so that any Iwa invaders will have a tough time using their bigger techniques to great effect."

"Correct – shaking or crumbling the earth beneath our feet has little effect if only one or two are affected by it – it would be far too chakra-intensive and it would open the user up to attack. They wouldn't have a human shield in the form of their enemies all around them." He coughed, tapping his pipe. "We still have the Mole to contend with – I expect him to be a main target of Team Kaeru."

"Team- Team Kaeru? Shikamaru's coming back?" Shikaku sighed. "I'd almost hoped he'd be safely away from here during all of this…"

"Of course he'll be here," the Sandaime said. "He'd going to be participating in the tournament, you know. Oh, there's a good chance he won't get to fight much, but it'll be interesting to see how much he's improved…"

"You really think something like six weeks can make a big difference?"

"He's your kid – you tell me? Honestly, with Kaeru and Kakashi along I'd hardly be surprised if he could knock you on your behind." The Hokage smirked as he blew a smoke ring, puffing contentedly on his old pipe. "That'd be something to see.."

"I suppose those two are powerful," Shikaku conceded. "It's just that Shikamaru's out of town with Kakashi along – I worry he'll come back with one of those little red books in his hand and his hitai-ate askew." He shivered.

"Kaeru can keep Kakashi on a leash," the Sandaime said in amusement. "If anything, I'd worry about him getting a fancy ANBU mask…"

* * *

Shizune walked back into the latest camp that the team had set up – they were only two days out from Konoha at their present comfortably slow speed, and she was thankful she'd soon have a proper bath again. The men didn't seem to care that they were grimy, and smelly, and generally unappealing at the moment – typical, really.

The last few days had been strange – Minato and Tenzō went off to train somewhere, the barely recovered ANBU apparently discussing highly secret stuff with the former Hokage as not even Kakashi was allowed to listen in – Shikamaru frequently spent his time training with said white-haired jōnin, slashing out with nasty shadowy tendrils that could slice through bone.

She – well, she healed up everyone who got wounded, and spent most of the rest of the time working on various new creative ways to kill people. Joy. She'd never really spent time on brewing poisons with Tsunade, beyond the necessary – now that she was actually liable to get into contact with some powerful enemies, she's had to reacquaint herself with long-unused skills; living with a Sannin for so long did little to boost one's abilities much, since they were never challenged.

Thankfully, medical techniques for manipulating the body were very precise and careful – great patience was needed to use them properly. Consequently, improper use of the various techniques she knew could be most devastating to any target, which would be helpful.

It was somewhat annoying, really, that the boys thought of her as 'the girl' – he knew they did, particularly Kakashi, even if she was older than him. Granted, it was better to be the girl on a genius team than to be automatically classified as an assistant as had often happened when traveling with her sensei, but it did get on her nerves.

She'd gotten through to Shikamaru though – he sent her wary glances on occasion, his breath hitching whenever she inhaled deeply, probably remembering that brutal little scene down in Orochimaru's hideout. Nothing to convince a man that you can kick some ass than dropping ten people in one breath.

"Yo."

"Kakashi," Shizune observed, giving a brief wave. "What're you doing?"

"Eh." Kakashi shrugged, his book rustling in his hand; he was hanging upside down from a tree branch, his hair for once seeming to obey gravity, though his hitai-ate was remaining stuck over his Sharingan eye through some mechanism Shizune couldn't figure out. Immediately below him, strapped to the tree, was Kidōmaru's unconscious body. "One of Jiraiya-sensei's older book – got it from Minato, his sensei kept his whole collection!"

"Reading smut again? I should've guessed that from you," she muttered with an annoyed glare. "What's with the upside-down thing? The blood will rush straight to your head!"

"Considering what I'm reading," He smiled broadly. "I think it balances out."

It took her a moment to process that, as Kakashi looked back at his book.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

**Author's Note :** Well, we're off to a new arc! Next up we'll check in with Jiraiya and Tsunade in Konoha as the team of geniuses gets back to town with a prisoner in tow – the Chunin exam participants and representatives of their nations are also coming to town, including some surprises, though the big ones will be at the third round.

As _Kari-Kateora_ knows, things will get pretty crazy pretty quickly after that. (everyone go subscribe to her, she writes an excellent resurrected Minato fic, '_Rising from the Ashes_'!)

Cheers, my eternal rival and readers/reviewers!


	30. Homecoming : Friends and Allies

Sometimes, he contemplated if his decisions in life had been the best – he'd doubted many of them in recent times, none more than the ones that had left to his death, the first time around. Minato sighed deeply as he looked upon the walls of Konoha, so very close now. He felt – unworthy of stepping back in, at least without anything tangible to bring home with him; he still didn't know what exactly had happened that brought him back from the stomach of the Shinigami.

It was ironic, perhaps, that he was caught up in thoughts of death, now that he had just regained his life, allowing him to breath fresh air and think of the future again; his sacrifice retracted, even if Minato felt like the other shoe could drop at any moment.

Most of all, he realized that he didn't miss the old Konoha; the village never changed that much. He didn't miss the old Kakashi – the new one was still the same boy that he remembered, merely grown up to be so much like his father, even if he'd rather not admit it. He didn't miss his old team, or being Hokage – well, a little, maybe – and not even walking barefaced through town, receiving smiles from the townsfolk.

Of course, he missed his family.

The last things in life he'd seen had been them – caught up there in sealing the Kyūbi, in saving the village, he's been as close to the two people that gave his life meaning as he could've been – neither had expected to become a widow or a widower, dying as one. Neither had expected to live in a world without the other in it, much less without their son.

He could accept Kushina – they'd been there together, she'd known the stakes as well as he had; she would not begrudge him this second chance, he was certain. One day, if fate was kind, he would pass on properly, and meet her again. She'd likely have kept an exhaustive list of what he did wrong in the years he'd been gone, rattling them off one by one and requesting the most outrageous things to make up for them. He'd never known more virtuous soul, and he doubted if he'd ever find one again.

He couldn't accept Naruto's death. He'd been back for quite a few weeks now – months even. He'd only met the little boy for mere minutes before he'd died, only glimpses that adorable whiskered face, a tuft of blond hair on his head – the rest was all photographs, pictures. He didn't have a single memory of the boy's life; he was ripped away from him before they even properly met, fate dealing the cruellest hand he could've imagined. Naruto had never even known his heritage, or what his father thought of him. A tear fell from Minato's eye onto the ground far below, seated as he was on the higher branches of a huge tree. "I'll fix this, Naruto. If it's in my power, I will do it."

He sighed, shaking his head derisively; promising things to empty air was not going to do anything. He'd already noticed he was unusually tense; he had goose bumps constantly, breath catching in his throat whenever he looked upon Konoha, knowing that soon he'd have to take up his burdens again – put on his mantle, figuratively and perhaps even literally. He patted the full pack of supplies beside him, his Hiraishin symbol embroidered on the side carefully concealed. It had been remarkably freeing to live without obligations for a while.

Minato leaned back against his tree, his legs on opposite sides of the branch as he leaned back against the trunk with a deep exhalation, closing his eyes in contemplation. He doubted he'd come up with even half the issues he's have to deal with as he returned, let alone the chaos that was the oncoming Chūnin exams, bound to be particularly eventful this time around; thoughts of war flitted through his head, but he couldn't obsess over that right now. One thing at a time.

"Who're you?"

Minato blinked, confused. He didn't sense anyone nearby – Kakashi was at least a mile away, and he was the easiest to sense out of his entire team. Nobody could sneak up close enough to be audible, they'd have to lack chakra entirely. "Who said that?"

"I did, of course," the voice came again, sounding annoyed. "Are you drunk?"

The blond shook his head, perplexed. "I just can't see you," Minato was intrigued, looking around with interest. "Are you using an invisibility technique? That's quite a trick you have there – chakra too!" He didn't feel any hostile intent – much less killing intent - but the phenomenon was decidedly bizarre. "Pretty impressive!"

"I'm right in front of you, Blondie!" The voice muttered from nearby. "You remind me of someone – must've seen your face somewhere!"

Minato chuckled, realizing that he'd forgotten to put his mask on earlier; trusting his chakra-sensing abilities so much; he'd clearly opened himself up to being detected by the more unusual denizens of Konoha. "Are you from the village?"

"Yeah! Lived there all my life!"

"You're a kid, aren't you? Look, if you can keep quiet about it – and you'll have to swear – I'll tell you about me." Minato smiled in the direction he thought the kid to be, still sensing nothing; whoever it was, it was likely a kid with some bloodline or another that he didn't know about. Perhaps a civilian kid, the start of some new family in the future. Regardless, the boy – it did sound like one – had seen his face, and he'd only need to look to the Hokage Monument and he'd blab to everyone about seeing that man. Perhaps he could use a bribe.

"Alright," the kid answered hesitantly. "I swear not to say anything about – eh, well, I don't know really – whatever you're about to say, mister!"

Minato chuckled again, rubbing a hand through his hair. "You know the Hokage Monument? The big stone heads?"

"Uhuh. The other day-"

Minato sighed as the boy went into a rant about whatever he'd been up to, barely breathing. "Calm down, calm down – I wasn't done. You know there's four heads, right?"

"I can count, you know." The boy sounded positively insulted at this point. "What about them?"

"You've probably seen my face there," Minato said carefully. "Don't tell anyone – remember, you promised – but I'm the fourth one."

There was silence for a while, wind blowing softly through the leaves as Minato waited, trying his best to detect his conversation partner.

"EEEH? YOU'RE THE FOURTH HOKAGE?" the voice sounded shocked. "How – aren't you dead? For a long time, too! The old man told me that…"

"It's a long story…" Minato said, glancing nervously around to see If the loud cries had attracted any attention. "Look – you can't go talking about me being here, yet – you could get into a lot of trouble. If you can turn off that technique of yours, I could place a seal and you wouldn't have to worry about a thing…"

"What's a seal?" the voice asked, still sounding breathless. "The Fourth Hokage… amazing! You know, one day I want to be a hero like you!"

Minato smiled, raising his hand in the direction he'd heard the voice. "Come on-" his hand landed on a ruffled blond-haired head; for a split second everything froze, his eyes growing wide as a bone-jolting chill spread through him like an electric shock; his hand trembled. The world jolted and tipped, darkness rolling in; the only thing he managed to glimpse was something decidedly orange.

"Sensei!"

Minato jolted upright, three kunai in his hand in an instant as he launched himself away, colliding painfully with sharp twigs and branches immediately beside him as he managed to get a grip. His panicked gaze turned to the place he'd just left to find a dishevelled Kakashi lying on his back, three razor-sharp knives embedded not two inches from his face.

"Don't –" Minato began, sticking himself to the trunk of the tree, shaking his head as he realized that he'd fallen asleep – he'd nodded off a mere half a mile from the city walls, his mask dangling by his side. Stupid, stupid, stupid. "I'm sorry. Don't – try to wake me like that."

"Still got the wartime reflexes, it seems," Kakashi muttered as he pulled the three Hiraishin kunai from the wood and handed them back. "You were convulsing – I thought you were having some sort of attack – I was worried."

"Nightmare," Minato muttered, frowning. "Well, actually – I'll get back to you on that. Glad that nobody else caught me having a powernap, though. Way too close for comfort."

"Well, you were the one to go eight miles from camp, and forget to set up any seals," Kakashi answered with a snort. "Seriously, we are returning home today – impatient?"

"Uncertain." Minato coughed, glancing away. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Kakashi nodded, speeding away in an instant, leaving Minato to pick up his mask; he gazed at it dispassionately, chills running down his spine as remembered that dream – that strange, invisible boy. There in the end – he could've sworn-

No. He shook his head decisively, eyes hard. He couldn't fool himself again – it was a dream, nothing more. He dearly hoped for his sanity that this was the one and only time he'd have _that_ dream.

* * *

Shikaku smirked as he gazed over the walls, light glaring off one of the approaching men's faces. The group was larger than he'd expected, but as soon as they were close enough, he'd recognized them anyway – Team Kaeru.

Kaeru was in front – a close-fitting black robe stretched over his clothes, his face hidden behind that ANBU mask to let nothing out; that very familiar mask he remembered Jiraiya and another wearing, years ago. He still wasn't sure about that one – the Hokage certainly seemed to trust him which did a lot to bolster his reputation, but he had no clue what to expect from the man.

Kakashi was right behind him, his gaze dispassionate as always, hitai-ate askew and his hands clasped around a teen's arm – arms, he corrected, as he apparently had quite a few. He was tied up and gagged, though his eyes seemed more resigned than belligerent as he'd expected; a prisoner they'd picked up along the way?

Closely following them was someone he recognized immediately – the stoic expression on the man's face was proof enough of his identity, as the coal black eyes of Tenzō wandered over to him, a quick nod following. That said, despite looking well, he did look rather spent, as if he'd not been eating well for the last few weeks.

Finally, there appeared the last two team members – Shizune, student of Tsunade of the Sannin, looked somewhat nervous and jittery, hands in her pockets as she looked into town; she was wearing several largish bags over her shoulder, greenish ANBU ones that probably belonged to Tenzō – if the man couldn't carry them himself, he was clearly not well.

Shikaku gasped in horror, eyes wide: Shikamaru closed off the line with his eyes buried in a small book, his clothes askew and several notepads sticking out of his pockets where they'd been carelessly stashed away; he looked up lazily as if feeling the presence of someone watching, winking as he noted who it was, snickering slightly at the man's gobsmacked face.

"My son – giggling at one of Jiraiya-sama's books-" Shikaku swallowed thickly, muttering under his breath as he turned shakily towards the Hokage Tower. "I'll kill you for this, Kakashi!"

* * *

His foot flashed out in an instant, easily caught in a vice-like grip and thrown aside with barely a gesture – a second one followed impossibly quickly.

"Quick one," Sasuke admitted, single tomoe spinning in his red eyes; the Sharingan. Neji nodded dispassionately as he rubbed his temple, veins bulging through the use of his Byakugan. He slipped back into form for another assault – he wasn't using chakra pulses as he could, as this training was meant for both of them, and knocking out his sparring partner was bad news.

Training with Sasuke had started in a strange way – he'd been training by himself, trying to distance himself a little from the traditional Hyūga fighting style; if he was going to change his destiny as the Fourth Hokage had told him - he was still amazed that had happened – he'd have to broaden his horizons, and there was no easier way than to try it in his professional career – he'd be a Hyūga unfettered by the tradition that the Gentle Fist is the only technique worth training.

Suffice to say that Sasuke had caught him when he wasn't using the Byakugan – usually he'd always activate it since he was practicing his clan techniques and they required the dōjutsu. For Ninjutsu it was far more important to conserve chakra for great bursts at once – never a particular strength of his clan, which was likely why former generations had largely omitted training them at all – do it well or not at all seemed to be the prevailing consensus. That said, if anyone could get a hang of such techniques, it'd have to be the supposed genius.

Strangely enough, Sasuke had actually seemed somewhat – intrigued – by the fact that he wasn't training his Byakugan, that he'd chosen to train Ninjutsu as well. The Uchiha was of course aware of the general discouragement in using such techniques, and questioned why he would skip such a valuable asset in favour of fields he was not nearly as well-trained in.

At the time, he'd made something up – he'd have to look unruffled before the Uchiha, whose clan had a long-time rivalry with my own. he'd said that he thought learning only the Gentle Fist was stifling, and he wished to become stronger without relying on its power alone. He'd even told him he considered it cheating, a way to do flashy techniques without actually being any better.

It had not taken long before Neji realized with some discomfort that the lies he'd spun were not really lies – they were thoughts he'd forbidden himself to consider before; thoughts he'd intentionally avoided in fear of being seen as even more of an outcast within the family.

He'd only then realized that the chains were gone. For so many years he'd lived in that climate, incapable of truly expressing himself, feeling tied up by the obligations of being a member of the Branch family; he'd seen it begrudgingly as his destiny in life to be a servant. That edifice had crumbled recently – he'd been forced to reconsider if it was ever really there. He still hadn't adapted to the thought that he wasn't constrained by that anymore, that he could very well do whatever he wished, breaking free from that mould.

He'd asked the Uchiha for a spar – that'd been the beginning. Just two dōjutsu users training their fighting techniques – neither was focusing solely on those, seemingly in accord on becoming stronger regardless of their use. Neji wondered what his family might say, if they ever found out about this; he certainly wasn't going to tell them.

"Want to try that again?" Sasuke wondered, cocking his head to the side. "Nobody in my team even comes close to being fast enough to beat the Sharingan – even if it's only at a fractions of its power right now."

"Hold on," Neji said, raising his hand. He'd spotted something with his Byakugan – right on the edge of his range. He turned in the direction he'd sensed, honing in on the position and ignoring everything else – focusing on a direction that wasn't forward took a lot more mental gymnastics. He'd definitely been right – a smile worked its way onto his face. "I was correct."

"About what?"

"Shikamaru's team is back home – they've just arrived," Neji answered, Byakugan focusing instead on the person leading the group – he couldn't see through the mask and it was far too distant to make out details even with his eyes, but that was most definitely the man he'd spoken to – the Fourth Hokage had returned to Konoha.

"So?"

Neji turned to him with a scowl, releasing the jutsu flow to his eyes, reverting to his usual white-eyed gaze. "Kaeru-sama and Kakashi-san are with him, of course."

"Kaeru-_sama_?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. "How do you even know that guy? Only time I've ever seen him was at – well, at that funeral."

"We spoke," Neji answered. "He's a genius, you know – you should talk to him sometime."

"Hn," Sasuke rolled his eyes, red fading back to black. "Go, give your Kaeru-sama a hug or whatever. Another Taijutsu match tomorrow, same time. Don't be late, Hyūga."

Neji sighed as he shook his head, gaze wandering back to the direction of the Hokage Tower where the returned team seemed to be heading. He muttered under his breath as Sasuke left. "Haven't a clue, have you, Uchiha? And they say that the Byakugan is the inferior dōjutsu." He snorted. "Perhaps you're just slow."

* * *

"We'll leave you two here," Minato said with a nod at Shizune and Kakashi. "We'll go inform the Hokage on what we've found; meet up later at my place."

"Why do I have to go with you?" Shikamaru wondered tiredly. "Can't I go take a nap? What a drag…"

Minato ignored him wisely, glancing at Kidōmaru, still tied up and looking a bit miserable. "Get the boy there a comfortable cell – he'd been cooperative, tell Ibiki to try the usual means first before we skip to his – specialty." The boy looked relieved, smiling slightly though his gag prevented him from voicing an opinion. He'd not even had that for most of the trip – luckily, there'd been nobody to pass information to in the middle of the woods.

"I'll take Tenzō here to the hospital – Tsunade-sama should be there, she should be able to get him fixed up in no time." She smiled, tugging on the ANBU's arm – he merely groaned. Despite being much better than when they first found him, Tenzō's metabolism hadn't gotten rid of all the toxins yet, presumably related to his unique physiology related to using the Mokuton element; most people would simply have died from the compounds. "He should be up and ready within the week."

Shikamaru muttered some more unkind words as they parted, trudging after the man that'd been his sensei for a while now – he wasn't really mad, of course; the Fourth simply had a bad habit of springing surprises on him, especially uncomfortable ones; just a few days ago he'd skilfully forgotten to mention that he'd rearranged the sleeping spots for the night's watch, so a sleepy Kakashi had attempted to crawl into Shikamaru's bedroll with the owner already in it, much to the horror of both.

The two weren't stopped as they walked into the tower, heading straight up to the Hokage's office. The door was open for them, two ANBU nodding respectfully as they passed. Shikamaru put away Minato's copy of Jiraiya's first book – the legend of the gutsy ninja was certainly an interesting read, even if he was somewhat sad to note that none of the author's other works had the same literary aspirations.

"Hokage-sama,"

"Kaeru—san, Shikamaru-san." The Hokage nodded. Shikamaru blinked at the odd form of address, taking a seat beside his team leader; two ANBU removed themselves from the room silently, closing the door behind them. The old man brushed his short beard as he looked meaningfully at Minato. "If you please?"

Minato nodded, grabbing a piece of sealing paper from his vest, already prepared. Privacy seals had been one of the latest that Shikamaru knew the basics about – not nearly enough to know how to make one safely, but at least he got the general principle – a thin layer of chakra was created like a bubble around a location, breached easily by various means, the most notable including someone walking through them physically. Their more interesting properties included a complete isolation of atomic events in and outside, at least as far as vibration was concerned; like a thin vacuum space around them, preventing sound waves from travelling beyond them.

"It's good to see you again, Kaeru." The Third nodded with a friendly smile. "Indeed, I'd been expecting you back for a while – you're cutting it close. Two days from now, the Chūnin Exams officially begin."

"You're starting early?" Minato muttered, confused. "Why…?"

Sarutobi grimaced. "Several countries are – uncomfortable with the brewing hostilities here, and have chosen to request a somewhat streamlined approach; purportedly for security, though I think we both realize they simply wish to be out of here before hell breaks loose. There's only a few nations that aren't avoiding us, now."

"Iwa's still silent, I take it?"

"They've been locked down tighter than a bank vault since our last messengers got through," the Third confirmed. "The Kazekage is coming here – he'll be a little earlier than planned. The Mizukage's also stated an interest in attending – likely a front to speak to me without messenger interference."

Minato nodded, glancing around the room. "Any reason we're not alone?"

Shikamaru heard someone draw a breath from the corner of the room – what he'd assumed to be simply a bookcase's shadows dissolved into a human form, sheepishly running a hand through his hair as he stepped forward. Shikamaru jolted as he realized who it was.

"Dad?"

"Shikamaru," the man responded with a relieved smile. "I – was invited to be here by Lord Hokage."

The Third agreed with a nod, pointing to a seat beside him. "Now that you've been called out, you might as well join us." He turned to Minato with a smirk. "The man's been worried you and Kakashi had been corrupting his son, believe it or not."

Shikamaru looked at his embarrassed dad and shook his head. "You can be so troublesome."

"Yes, well…" Shikaku ducked his head. "Your overbearing mother rubbed off on me."

"Hmmm," the Third winked at Shikamaru. "Now, then – as hopefully your fears have proven unfounded, I'd like your input."

Shikaku sent another embarrassed look at Shikamaru before straightening up. "Kaeru-san – I've been going over the plans for the Exams repeatedly – or rather, the disturbing lack of them. It seems rather that we are playing poker, here."

"We are playing poker," Minato answered with a shrug. "We're just counting the cards."

"You would," Shikamaru muttered, remembering his embarrassing defeat at the hands of Shizune not a week before – he should've realized that the woman would've picked up every trick in the book considering who she had travelled with. "Look – your Aces just walked back into town; one or two of them are wildcards, jokers perhaps – they could make or break the game. To stretch the analogy further – we will beat their moves with our best cards and force them to fold, regardless how large their hand is."

"Thank you for that needlessly convoluted explanation, Shikamaru." Minato said lightly. "I'll speak to Jiraiya about the final details – we've been out of contact for a while, so I have to catch up."

The Third hummed thoughtfully, absentmindedly tapping his pipe on his desk. "Your retrieval of Tenzō is most timely – he's one of the most likely candidates to take over Shikaku's position."

"Your position?" Shikamaru mouthed, glancing at his father. "You've not finally resigned, have you?"

Shikaku glared. "With the mess that's going on and his weakened health – forgive me for stating it so bluntly – the Hokage elected to make a new position – hopefully a temporary one. I'm still in charge of the jōnin, mostly - I just have some more tasks."

"You're –" Shikamaru gasped; he chuckled as he shook his head. "You're serious, aren't you? My dad, the Hokage's assistant!"

"Aide!" Shikaku muttered.

"That just makes it worse," His son responded dryly.

"Secretary, then!"

"Worse still!"

* * *

Orochimaru looked out over the village wistfully – he'd spent quite a while here now, studying the daily grind of the village far beneath him from atop the mountains it was built against, nobody even aware of his presence.

It'd been nearly a week ago that Sakon and Ukon had arrived to deliver him a message – the two people sharing a single body were apparently the last remnants of what he'd intended to be his personal guard – they'd not been fully trained, but certainly very promising, particularly when they unleashed their fantastic transformations through the Cursed Seal.

Kimimaro's loss was perhaps the worst – he'd had several people scour the wreckage of his base, but only bone fragments and blood was found – the entire complex had collapsed into itself in the death throes of its most powerful inhabitant.

Now, the team that has decimated the village had come into the village; taking a week to travel the distance suggested they weren't too concerned with speed, or transporting the sick – seeing his would-be body being transported towards a now heavily-defended hospital had him gritting his teeth, but at least that was the extent of their meddling.

Gazing at the silver-haired form that had left the other behind to head for the secondary entrance to the dungeons of the Hokage Tower – prisoner's entrance to avoid knowing exactly where they were – Orochimaru smirked widely. He was pushing along one of the Sound Four; certainly not one that would actually talk, even if they didn't have much to say that could harm him.

He smirked ear-to-ear, serpentine tongue flicking over his teeth as he envisioned his victory, so very near. He opened his hand and a malicious look appeared in his eyes, a calculating madness.

Obito's had just been the latest addition – these would truly destroy the strongest of the Hidden Leaf.

Four small vials with red liquid rattled against each other softly as Orochimaru laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note :**that was a quick update - three in as many days, isn't it? Remarkable! Probably the next update will be DSHND so sit tight. :)

Yes, this is the last of the creepy Orochimaru monologues on the mountain. :P


	31. Chūnin Exams : Interrogation

Minato's visits to Ibiki sent chills down his back; he'd intentionally avoided this place, remembering all too well the last time he'd entered, rushing through the door to find… He shook his head, forcing his thoughts on the matter at hand; the room was thankfully empty, though a soft shuffling alerted him to the presence of the interrogator.

"Ibiki-san."

"Greetings, Kaeru-sama," Ibiki answered with a smirk, sniffing. "Haven't seen you around much, unfortunately – you were one of the ones that brought back my latest acquisition, weren't you?"

Minato nodded uncomfortably, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist," the man muttered, frowning. "He's been the most disappointing catch in months, I swear – usually I get to at least use a few knives or something – this one squealed before I'd even started. No enjoyment at all!"

Minato gave him a flat stare; accentuated by his mask it actually looked quite intimidating.

Ibiki rolled his eyes, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "It's just – have you seen this one's anatomy? I could invent whole new approaches to-"

"Ibiki…"

"Fine, fine…" He turned with a shrug, gesturing towards the holding cells that were in the back of the hall from his office. "He's somewhere over there; rather recognizable, I imagine."

Minato walked over carefully; moans could be heard from a few of the cells, though that was to be expected; Ibiki wasn't known for being very friendly to enemies of the village, and there's been a rash of them being caught after the recent uptick in surveillance.

"Kaeru," Kidōmaru stated as he looked through the next set of bars. The boy looked fine – someone had properly stitched up the wound on his side from Kakashi's Chidori and he was wearing some proper clothing; his cell was actually fairly cosy compared to the others. "Figured one of you would come find me eventually."

"I merely wanted to confirm that you were treated well," Minato answered. "I understand that you have been quite cooperative."

Kidōmaru shrugged, rubbing his neck with a wince. "Way I figure it – If I'd said nothing, the boss would still have roasted me for getting caught in the first place. Might as well get some goodwill from the folks that won't outright murder me…" He smirked. "I get some luxuries, too!"

"As long as you understand that in the current climate, we can't just let you walk out of here." Minato tapped the door. "You'll be in here until we can figure this out – probably 'till someone takes care of your master."

"Whatever, I spent the better part of my life locked up in rooms smaller than this," The boy dropped down on his bed carelessly, stretching out all six arms. "I've never had a bed like this, in fact. I'll be fine."

Minato didn't know what to say, electing to nod and turn away. Ibiki shoved a metal hatch in place that blocked all sight and sound from within the cell, nodding.

"He's been annoyingly cheerful," Ibiki mumbled.

"Kakashi did seem quite confident that he'd help us…" Minato said, glancing back at the cell. "Perhaps you should consider asking about his personal history."

"Haven't really covered everything yet, just the important stuff – report's on the Hokage's desk, of course. He barely managed to say a word before Jiraiya-sama came by though, patching up that hickey of his." The man rubbed his scalp through his bandana, eyes curious. "I suppose I could've asked you, but I figured you'd be busy…"

"Hmmm?"

"Yes, well, you are a sealing master, after all." Ibiki grinned. "Eh, Minato-san?"

"How."

Ibiki stretched idly, walking away to one of the desks by the wall, rifling through his files. "The field of interrogation is a little more in-depth than mere torture and asking questions – few but specialists know all the tricks. To you, this place smells of decay and death – you'd rather not smell it at all. To others, that's merely daily life; you get used to it." Ibiki sat down on his comfortable chair and turned it in Kaeru's direction. "An enhanced sense of smell is frequently useful, even – for example, I use it to detect fear, to determine what techniques may work most efficiently on specific people; they will react viscerally to even passing near a tool they fear, which helps me greatly."

"You actually _sniffed me out_." Minato concluded in mixed disgust and awe. "I'd anticipated that meeting an Inuzuka or Aburame might require some explanations from me, so I avoided them - I'd never considered you…"

"I went to the Sandaime the very day you arrived here to invade my morgue," Ibiki said. "I briefly thought it was the mask, but I'd never heard of smells persisting that long with that strength."

Minato nodded, carefully removing his mask and smiling. "Well, it seems that is one more place I don't need to wear this – thank Kami. Well, unless anyone else arrives, of course." He sighed.

"Yondaime-sama – I have something else that might interest you, besides the prisoner your team brought home with them." He stood up, walking to one of his side-passages quickly. "I've already gone over it with Shikaku-san, though he didn't have much expertise with such things."

"Hiruzen – pardon, the Hokage – did tell me about a body…?" Minato followed quickly, relishing in the fact that he didn't have his mask on – he'd been wearing it all day and it'd been itching. "Something peculiar."

Ibiki nodded, walking into one of many identical rooms, sunlight streaming in from a tiny window on the far end; in the middle was a metal slab containing what remained of a body. "This is the one – he took a bit of a beating from Maito Gai, one of our jōnin."

"I remember Gai," Minato said in amusement; whoever this was had made that man very angry, it seemed. "What's so strange?"

Ibiki gestured to the man's legs – partially crushed, there were still some things that stood out – strange wires seemed to be sticking out, while several were laid out beside the body in neat lines. "I preserved the body with the strongest jutsu I could manage – it could least years, like this. I was too late for many of these threads - they decay. They're some kind of artificial boost for his speed, conducive to chakra and all. No clue who made them."

Minato frowned worriedly as he picked one of the threads from the table holding it to the light. The hair-like tendrils reminded him awfully of a missing-nin that had already been out and about many years ago, nearly immortal and incredibly powerful. The similarities were unmistakable.

"Anything you recognize?"

Minato turned to Ibiki, raising the thread before him. "What do you know of the Missing-Nin called Kakuzu?"

* * *

Shikamaru trudged along the path to his home with a frown – he'd already been back, of course, but thus far he'd successfully evaded his father and bothersome mother, using chakra to walk straight up the walls to his room – now his dad had insisted on having dinner together. Overprotective fathers were quite the predicament.

"Hello, son."

Shikamaru looked up, finding his father seated on the roof – he was actually seated on the spot he usually picked to gaze at the stars, though the day was far too young. Cloud gazing, then. "Hey dad."

"Come up here, will you?" Shikaku said, putting as step back. Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head in exasperation before he scaled the walls with ease, hands in his pockets. His chakra control training had paid off well – though his chakra capacity had changed little, it cost nearly no energy to climb things now, and it was certainly a lot less labour-intensive; a definite improvement over using hands and feet.

"I didn't think you ever used our roof," Shikamaru commented as he stepped over the edge and plopped down next to his father. "The ANBU tower's taller and nearer the edge of town – it must have less light pollution…"

Shikaku shrugged, gazing with concern over what could be seen from this vantage point – part of Konoha, none of the destroyed parts that were being rebuilt; the bombs had taken out quite a chunk and the repair work within the wall was of secondary importance. "I know you frequently visit this spot – I thought you'd appreciate it after your long stay away. I don't think you've ever left for that length of time, before."

"You have," Shikamaru pointed out, fiddling with his vest. "Come on, dad – the Exams will be a cinch. Even if we get involved in this big war thing that's got everyone concerned, I'll still get promoted anyway."

"You sound awfully sure of yourself."

"I am awfully sure of myself," Shikamaru answered, smirking. "I've been training like I've never done before – you'd probably be shocked, if I told you. I've managed to kill a jōnin before, you know – missing-nin, nasty one. That was barely a week or two into the trip." He rubbed his shoulder with a grimace. "I got a lot better since then. I can handle myself."

"Spending time with Kakashi – I admit I got worried he'd share his less – savoury attributes with you, honestly. " Shikaku sighed, glancing at his son's bag. "I've seen you with that book of his…"

"That's actually one of Kaeru's – borrowed it a while ago, figured I should finish it and give it back. It's not one of those – dirty books." He pulled a face. "I've tried one – honestly, Jiraiya-san should've stuck with his original ideas."

"Kaeru, eh?" Shikaku answered, his curiosity evident in his suddenly focused gaze. "What can you tell me about him, now? You've told me you trust him before…"

"Dad." Shikamaru grabbed his shoulder forcefully. "You're acting like mom – a lot like her, actually – what got this going? Since when are you of all people insecure? Worried about my abilities? You're acting like Chōji's father."

Shikaku blanched, thinking with a shiver to the last time he'd seen Chōza get into one of his worrisome moods. "I'm not! Look-" He hesitated, scratching his head nervously. Finally he sighed with a soft 'Troublesome' under his breath. "I'm just worried."

"You don't worry."

"Of course I do," He snapped, gaze sharp. "Any parent does. I was content to see you move forward at a sedate pace – I had no problem with graduating at a normal age, going along with your peers – I had no trouble with you joining a genin team with Chōji and Ino, another generation of the three families, together…" He sighed.

"It's about me being recruited," Shikamaru concluded. "You're worried that I'm getting trained up?"

"I'm worried at you turning out like the others," Shikaku whispered, paling. "Look – Konoha has experience with recruiting young people to fight their wars – to be the best they can be, the geniuses. Unfortunately, such is not a lossless proposition." He looked away. "Look at some of the people this village produced that are like that – Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Minato, the Sannin, Uchiha Itachi. Powerful, yes – but also dead, traitors, or…" He turned to his son with clouded eyes. "Perhaps worst of all – alone."

Shikamaru didn't answer immediately, thinking back to the time he'd spent with two of those people – Kakashi and Minato, both troubled over events in the Third Shinobi World War; he'd seen how the two leaned on each other to get through things – his father was partially right. They had been the geniuses of the last generation, their power also functioning as a wall that kept others out. Still, his father was also wrong – they were great people, their work worth the price they personally paid many times over.

"I can't believe that, dad." Shikamaru said, at last, gaze flitting to the Hokage Tower, where he knew his teacher was.

Shikaku shook his head tiredly. "I can't stop that you have that potential, son – in time, you would reach power anyway; we Nara have had a certain advantage, I suppose. Forcing it though – a wartime training – I fear it'll turn you into something you wouldn't want to be."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Dad – the names you mentioned - dying or becoming a traitor are things that anyone can do – it's not inherent in intelligence, or power. Those people – how can you focus on such a thing as their loneliness, without taking into account all that goes with it?" He rubbed his face tiredly. "Kakashi – he's fairly lonesome, yes. He both wants to talk about it and keep it silent. On the other side, he is driven to protect the village, doubtlessly one of the best in the village."

"He-"

"I'm not done." Shikamaru snapped, and Shikaku closed his mouth, raising an eyebrow. "The Sannin – two of them are still loyal to this village, both respected beyond their peers. I've met them both – they have their rough edges, but they're great people, worthy of admiration. He looked at his father harshly, his eyes piercing in their intensity. "Worst of all, though - you'd use Namikaze Minato as one of your examples? The man who single-handedly saved this entire village from its demise, who paid the ultimate price in his role as Hokage? I don't fear turning into a person such as he. Indeed, I would pay the price of loneliness for but a sliver of such spirit."

Shikaku didn't answer for a time, gaze wandering over the village. Finally he looked down with a sigh. "Perhaps you are right. I merely – I fear that I will lose you to the monster that is war. Many people have been mauled by it already. I would prefer to keep my own family out of it."

"I know about war," Shikamaru answered, eyes hard. "I've read enough about it to know that even my worst ideas about it can't match the reality. I also know something else about this monster you speak of." He glanced to his bag, where the corner of Minato's book peeked out. "Someone has to slay it."

* * *

"You work in the hospital, now?" Shizune asked in amazement.

"Occasionally," Tsunade answered, gesturing to the seat across her desk – it was large and rounded, situated in her lavishly decorated office. "They gave me the best room they had – I think they believe I'll stick around longer. Don't tell them – it's working."

Shizune smiled, sinking into the seat – it was padded well, considering the hospital mostly had the usual kind, hard and unforgiving. "I'd really thought you'd leave Konoha as soon as you were done here, you know."

"I've been in and out a few times," Tsunade answered, glancing out the window – they were on one of the top floors, a grandiose view around the wooded park across the road. "There's no proper gambling here at all – can you believe it? Jiraiya's joined me on a trip a few times."

"It's just Jiraiya now, eh?" Shizune asked, smiling.

Her teacher snorted, shaking her head in mild disgust. "He's still the same snot-nosed brat he always was – though even more perverted! Still – it's been an interesting experience, being back here. I'm not sure I like it – but right now I can't very well leave. I can't drag the old Toad away from here when the village has need of him. You haven't decided to re-join me as assistant have you?" She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"No, no – I'm fine." Shizune waved it off nervously. "Travelling and fighting with this new team has been – an interesting new experience. I've had to put a lot of your training to good use – I appreciate it, sensei."

"Knew it'd come in handy someday," Tsunade answered. "I've had my own skills tested, believe it or not – I had to heal the old monkey from the worst poison I'd ever come across. The only thing that even came close was that Suna-nin's nastier concoctions – what's his name again?" She frowned briefly, closing her eyes. "Anyway, it took almost a week before he was back on his feet – poor Nara-san had to run double shifts for a week, completely swamped by the work of a Hokage atop his own."

"He's well, though?"

"He's healthy as an ox," Tsunade answered with a shrug, picking up a glass. "Not quite perfect, but at his age he should be happy with what he gets, I'd say. If the old man uses that arm of his too much, he might hurt it again – it's a lot weaker – but given the kind of techniques he favours and his skill with one-handed seals, I wouldn't worry too much for his safety." She smiled sweetly. "It did some good for my reputation, healing my old sensei – haven't heard anyone call me a sucker all week!"

Shizune nodded worriedly, glancing at Tsunade. "Is this… will things be okay?"

Tsunade sighed, troubled look passing over her face momentarily. "Of course – of course it will. I'll be here, when the dam breaks – I'll do what I can." She looked over with a smirk. "You'll handle things on your end, won't you? You and that team of slightly addled neurotic geniuses?"

"Of – Of course, Tsunade-sama." Shizune stammered.

Tsunade nodded with confidence, drinking down her glass in one gulp. "I have faith in that merry band, and I have faith in you – we'll pull through this one, as ever. When it's all over, perhaps we'll hit the road again – there's plenty of casinos we haven't visited yet. Heck, we might end up overthrowing Iwa and opening up a whole new market!

"Again with the gambling!"

* * *

Minato jumped from roof to roof with relish, enjoying being back in Konoha – he'd honestly missed it after more than a month of absence, even if he had to experience it through his mask. He was even more annoyed that he'd gotten all his old gear – even some more Hiraishin kunai, though the seals degraded long ago – and now he couldn't wear any of it.

His mind skipped to other concerns – like Kakashi's sharp gaze ever since they returned to town – the man had kept an eye on his every moment since that incident at the woods – he'd went off and not commented on it, but he could see that the moment of panic had shaken the man, much like it had shaken Minato himself. He thought back to it with trepidation – that young voice, his hand on a bright yellow head of hair.

"It wasn't him," Minato muttered, landing on the edge of the nearest building, overlooking the Hyūga clan section of the village. His mind wouldn't let go of what had happened there – it seemed like more than a dream, like a vision of sorts; he'd considered spirits, but he'd never really believed in that; he'd learned long ago about the forbidden techniques to bring back the idea, and it certainly didn't mesh with ghosts.

The most obvious solution – getting back here, back to Konoha – it'd triggered that dream. He'd been thinking about Naruto more of late, now that he would be going back, walking those same streets his son did, without his old man by his side. He'd imagined the boy's presence, constructed out of his own hopes and fears, out of the few images he'd seen of the boy in his teens. He knew people did this – he'd heard enough crazy stories from the hospital and the interrogators. They were aware of this phenomenon.

"I'm going crazy," Minato muttered rubbing the sides of his head. "Just… great. Exactly what I needed."

"Kaeru-sama!"

Minato blinked, looking down – a few feet below him stood Hyūga Neji, hand raised – next to him stood a boy Minato was pretty sure he'd never met but could instantly identify – the Uchiha, Sasuke. He jumped down, landing softly before the two. "Neji-kun."

"I thought I would welcome you back home," Neji said. "I trust your mission was – successful?"

Minato nodded, glancing at Sasuke, who looked rather uncomfortable. It was clear that Neji had called him for a reason – the boy was one of the few actually aware of his identity so probably wouldn't just call him for a laugh – well, he was also a Hyūga, that made it double certain. Had to be the Uchiha, then. "Uchiha Sasuke, I gather? Nice to meet you. I'm known as Kaeru."

Sasuke bowed slightly – Minato was surprised that the boy actually seemed, well, civil – he'd heard quite the few stories about the boy's arrogance and dogged determination to go after his brother, a traitor to the village. Sasuke coughed in his hand, sending a furious look to Neji, who didn't respond. "Right – I wondered – we wondered – would you … train us?"

Minato grinned behind his mask, thankful he had it on – the mischievous look in Neji's eyes was unmistakable. He'd actually gotten the Uchiha kid to humble himself, to actually ask for training - the boy was probably desperate from proper one-on-one, given that Asuma was fairly laid-back. Clearly the Hyūga was enjoying every second of torturing the Uchiha like this. "Train you?"

"You are the Hokage's student, aren't you?" Neji said, winking slightly. "The way I hear you fight, you could probably be Hokage yourself."

Minato rolled his eyes, glancing between the two. He might as well agree, perhaps it'd take his mind off the oncoming nastiness a little – as well as other things. "Fine – I'll let you know when we can arrange that. You two should get ready for your Chūnin Exams, shouldn't you?"

"We still have two hours remaining," Neji dutifully reported.

"Well, you'd better not be late – wouldn't want to be beaten by a guy who's competing without a team, now do you?" He chuckled softly, tapping Neji on the forehead protector with a meaningful nod.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke concluded with a sneer. "I figured he was already a jōnin with that …" He glanced at Minato, as if suddenly realizing that he was about to bad-talk the man to his face. "It'll be interesting."

"Oh, he'll put up a fight, I'm sure."

* * *

"Hey, sleepy-head,"

Shikamaru blinked, sitting upright suddenly. "Whatisit?"

"Figured you wouldn't want to miss the Exam," Chōji said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Didn't know you were even competing – where's your team?"

"I am my team." Shikamaru said, snorting. "Hah, apparently there _is_ an I in team after all!"

Ino sighed, slapping him over the head. "We've just come in – there was some nonsense with the numbers of the rooms, it was annoying. I think that Rock Lee guy from the freaky green guy's team actually knocked out Sasuke – not sure why, I think it had something to do with that Suna girl."

"Have you seen that team?" Chōji said worriedly, glancing over to the other side of the room, wringing his hands. "There's a guy on there – he looks like he could kill you with his eyes – it's like a monster's looking at you, horrible."

"Ah. Yes." Shikamaru yawned, "I heard about him – better not get in his way, he's nasty."

Ino fidgeted, glancing to the doors. "I hear that a whole team just dropped out – one of the new villages – and that another team took their place. Know anything about that?"

"The Sound team dropped out – I have an inkling why," Shikamaru said with a shrug; Minato had already noted that as of right now, the village was closed to people from Oto. "The other team – well, it turns out Kiri's actually sent over a few people."

"Kiri? I thought they didn't do Chūnin Exams outside their own country anymore?" Ino frowned. "I suppose they had some really good group to test?"

"I'll say," Shikamaru answered. "The Mizukage's coming over for the finals, if you can believe it. I suppose he's confident they'll make it that far." He rapped his knuckles on the desk. "Don't you need to find our seats?"

"How long have you been here anyway?" Chōji wondered.

"Couple hours ago – figured I could get a nap in," He shrugged. "Nobody stopped me. Honestly I could use a little more sleep, my schedule's been shot for ages due to training."

Ino rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath as they walked over to their assigned seats – he noticed Neji and Sasuke entering along with Rock Lee and Tenten – the last of the Rookies, it seemed. Hinata, Sai, and some of the others were positioned at the edge of the room, flanking a few genin he didn't know – from Suna or Ame, probably.

"Man… this sucks," Shikamaru slurred as he noticed that several Konoha shinobi took their assigned spots as well – he'd never seen them before, and he definitely knew most of the current genin, so they were likely there to catch cheaters. They really should've realized that arriving all at once was suspicious, so there were likely others already there, even more hidden. Troublesome.

A sudden explosion of cloud covered the entire front of the room; a large number of shinobi stepped out, several instantly recognizable to Shikamaru; flanking the man that was unmistakably Morino Ibiki were the two men that had guarded Konoha's gate, when his team had first left Konoha on their mission – one of them winked at him.

"Thanks for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the Examiner for the Chūnin Selection Exam's first test." Ibiki barked, smiling sadistically. "There will be no fighting without permission of the examiner – even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

The silence was deafening.

"You have been assigned a seat – if you have not found it yet, do so immediately. We will hand out the Exams immediately."

An annoyed mutter filled the room as several genin took their assigned places, apparently missing the clear labels – Shikamaru sighed, bored out of his skull as they took forever. Written tests were the most annoying of all, they took so long to get started. A jōnin passed by and dropped a test upside-down on his table, nodding; Shikamaru just leaned back on his chair, resting his eyes.

"Do not turn your tests over – listen closely to what I'm about to say." Ibiki noted, grinning. "Each of you starts with ten points – for each question you answer incorrectly, one point will be deducted. This is a team test – the combined total of your scores will be looked at." He tapped on the board, where he'd quickly scribbled down the rules. "Last thing – for every time you are caught cheating, two points will be deducted from your score as well. Anyone who loses all their points – through cheating or failing to answer any question correctly – will fail themselves as well as their teammates. The exam will last one hour. BEGIN."

"What's the bloody answer?" someone muttered to Shikamaru's right. He jolted awake, blinking wildly as he yawned. He shrugged helplessly at their annoyed and disbelieving looks. With a shock Shikamaru realized that the test had already started – how much time had he missed? He'd fallen asleep before tests before, just never one he actually cared for. A clock on the wall was running a quarter past five – so, was that good? He really shouldn't have taken an extra nap today, it seemed.

He muttered obscenities as he turned over his exam to find a little note tied to it – it was written in a chicken scrawl he didn't recognize. 'Shikamaru Nara : Since you are doing the test solo – against all regulation – you will be held to a higher standard. Answer fewer than eight questions correctly, you will fail.' He shook his head in annoyance. "What a drag…"

The questions were easy. Really easy. Shikamaru glanced around himself occasionally, finding many a confused face, worried frown, a few people transparently cheating but apparently getting away with it, somehow – Neji's use of the Byakugan was most obvious he thought. He'd already covered the complex mathematics and physics in a few minutes – pretty usual stuff, he'd learned tougher from Kakashi and that man openly declared he hated the whole concept – before going for the big stuff. Even the philosophical questions – probably beyond most genin – were rather familiar, having read on them extensively before he'd even finished the Academy.

He looked around once more, snorting as he noticed one of the Taki nin getting reprimanded for cheating. That was the clue, then – cheating got you in trouble, but not very much; clearly the intent was to crib off someone else and not get noticed. That explained the presence of the fake genin he'd noticed earlier – either they had the real answers or they were decoys with false answers to confuse people. He rolled his eyes at the nonsense, focusing back on the last question he had to answer – clearly the test hadn't counted on someone simply knowing the answers.

"_9. Describe the personal philosophy of life that the Fourth Hokage subscribed to, and its relevance to the present-day politics of Konoha."_

Well, that was an easy one - he'd talked to Minato enough to have some idea of an answer, and he still had that book – Jiraiya's grand tale of hope – stashed in his closet for safe keeping. He jotted down the basics, deciding to cover the Third's perspective as well, given that he was the current Hokage – couldn't get much more present-day politics than that. 'Wonder if mentioning Danzō would get me a visit to Ibiki?'

"Okay," Ibiki said loudly – people gasped as Shikamaru glanced up; nope, nothing interesting. "Now, we will have the tenth question." Ibiki looked around with a glare, rubbing hand over his jaw. "We will go over the added rules added to this question. "

There were gasps all around, once more – Shikamaru just sighed.

"You must decide whether you'll take it or not – if you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero – you'll fail, along with your teammates." He sighed as Ino called out something, other people muttering under their breath. "If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly – you will never be allowed to take the Chūnin Exams again."

"What kind of stupid rule is that? There's guys here who've taken the test before!" Inuzuka Kiba cried – Shikamaru just shook his head in exasperation, gazing at Ibiki steadily. He'd already heard about the man's specialization in torture and interrogation – clearly he was playing mind-games. The most obvious motive here – getting people to fail because of insecurity.

"You guys were unlucky," Ibiki said with a smile. "This year they're my rules! I am giving you a way out, though… give up now, you can just try again next year."

Shikamaru sat back in annoyance as many people left – the whole point of this exam was clearly not calculated with him in mind – he imagined he might've been in a pickle if he'd still been on a team – but without one, what was the threat? He didn't really believe the claim that one would be a genin forever, and he didn't have anyone else to fail even if he dropped the ball.

"I'll ask you again – your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." He waited for a moment – three more left, though the Konoha rookies remained. "Very well – to those left behind – I congratulate you on passing the test!"

Shikamaru smirked, shaking his head as he dropped his pen and closed his eyes. Well, that had been awfully painless. There was some bickering about why there was no tenth question – he tuned it out, studying the inside of his eyelids. The test was done, he could finally finish his nap. Moments later he was jolted out of his reverie by shouts and screams and he slipped backwards – his chair tipped over and he landed on the ground, his leg sticking up and twitching as he tried to remove himself from the uncomfortable position.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating!" A woman exclaimed, licking her lips as she bowed. Shikamaru clawed his way upright, cursing his pratfall. "I am Mitarashi Anko, examiner of the second test!"

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his aching arms. This examiner reminded him far too much about Minato in one of his annoying moods. He got up slowly, eyeing the two examiners.

"77?" Anko exclaimed, blinking in confusion. "Wait, that makes… 25 teams a bit? How does that even work? What'd you do, Ibiki, fail half a team?"

"There's a team of four and a loner," Ibiki answered with a shrug. "Strange times."

"Eh – Ibiki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you have someone's finger taped to the side of your head?"

Ibiki blinked, grabbing at his scalp. "Ah, crap – forgot all about that one! I thought the screams were a bit much, even for my gob…"

* * *

Ibiki walked through the room slowly, glad that the mass of genin had left – he couldn't stand the crowd, and it didn't help that with so many different nations in one room, things could get messy real quick. At least now they'd take it out to the forest.

He picked up half-filled forms, checking some; several had gotten the math or philosophy right, though most had copied straight from one of the chūnin. Finally he passed by the table that his weird one-man team had been; Nara Shikamaru. He looked it over and raised an eyebrow – the answers were all perfectly completed, and original – this one had a brain in him.

"Ah, you're that one," Ibiki muttered as he read the answer to the ninth question; besides an extensive answer the boy had drawn a little cartoon of the Kaeru mask and three faces, all holding up the victory signs with their little disembodied hands – next to it the boy had scrawled: 'to be continued…?'

* * *

**Author's Note :** Hah, thought you forgot about Ibiki's habit of being less than presentable? Clearly something butterflied from the events in this storyline to give him that habit. ;)

Well, we get a bunch of updates on everyone in Konoha, as well as the first bits of Chūnin Exam! Next chapter we'll be checking in with Kakashi, Minato meeting with Hiruzen, as well as Shikamaru's little trip in the forest, a little more exciting for him than the written exams. ;)

There's currently no definite fight yet for the preliminaries, so if you wish you can deliver suggestions – a few are vetoed since they play a role in the finals, but give me your best suggestion and I'll see to it that they get their groove on against Shika! (spoiler : they'll probably lose.)

Cheers!


	32. Chūnin Exams : Many Trees

Minato shook his head in amusement as he read Ibiki's report on the first exam; most jōnin were given an overview so that they could keep an eye on their students' progress even without being personally involved, and he'd received Shikamaru's. Sleeping through three-quarters of the exam and still answering all questions thoroughly was remarkable, even for a genius.

Actually competing in the Exams was odd, really – he was technically in the same position as a number of jōnin-sensei, yet he'd never really thought about it much, knowing well enough that Shikamaru could handle these first rounds with ease. He supposed spending the better part of six weeks travelling alongside each other bred that kind of trust.

Despite his confidence, it had been a rough night – Shikamaru was out somewhere in the forest, a one-man team against a rather large number of three-man groups. Minato was confident the boy could handle it – he was smart enough to avoid the heavy hitters and he did have superior mobility without having to risk any stragglers – but still worry crept up on him.

There were more issues than just that, though – whenever he closed his eyes he felt conflicted; fearful of dreaming of those things he could never have, simultaneously almost yearning for another glimpse. He couldn't decide which of the two really mattered to him; he'd broken out in cold sweat and stared at the ceiling.

Here he was, chakra low enough he'd have trouble doing a Kawarimi, after training himself until he dropped; his eyes were drooping and his body called for rest, and still his mind raced, focusing on impossible scenarios. In a way, he wished he could say the things he'd never been able to; he also feared his dreams would twist what little he had. He was going crazy.

"It's you!"

Minato jolted upright, eyes wide. His head spun and he grasped his bedpost to steady himself, blinking blearily. That hadn't been what he thought it was, had it?

"Didn't think you'd come back."

Chills ran down Minato's back as he slowly turned his head – in the middle of his room, squatting idly as if nothing was wrong, was a young teen with blond hair and a bright orange tracksuit, pair or goggles strapped to his forehead. Minato locked eyes with the boy for a time; two pair of blue eyes met. He'd fallen asleep, then – the boy before him was unmistakable. Naruto. "Y-yes," he finally stammered.

"Why'd you vanish anyway?" Naruto asked, pouting. "It's rude, you know!"

"I…" Minato swallowed, tears forcing their way out. "I didn't mean to –" He didn't know why he was trying to excuse himself to a phantasm – perhaps it was the honest confused expression on his face – on Naruto's face. He recognized much of Kushina in it that it tore at his insides; he felt queasy. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, you're a Hokage, you don't have to be sorry, ever!" Naruto grinned widely; Minato couldn't hold back a sniff as he saw that expression, innocent and familiar; tears streamed down his face. He reached out and embraced Naruto, much to the boy's confusion, though he didn't resist.

"Eh? You could just ask for a hug, you know…"

Minato released him, shaking his head and smiling as he ruffled the boy's hair, receiving a scowl in return as the boy pulled it back into its usual messy mop, so very much like Minato's own. "Don't mind me – I'm just being silly." He bit his lip, rubbing the tears out of his eyes; his heart almost stuttered as he imagined this being real; more than an illusion. He had to know. "Tell me – wherever you are – are you happy?"

"What'd you mean, wherever I am? I'm here!" The boy scratched his head nervously. "I'll be a shinobi too, soon! Someday I'll be Hokage, like you! Better than you!"

"You're going to be a shinobi, eh?" Minato smiled slightly; his tears weren't very far away still – he feared for his sanity and simultaneously relished that he could see – see this boy, the boy he'd lost. He'd known that the last days Naruto had seen led up the genin exams. This was just his memories playing tricks, then.

"Right!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling brightly, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "The Genin exams! I'm sure I'll make it this time, believe it!"

"I'm sure you will," Minato said, shaking his head as he realized that the real Naruto – the one he'd lost, would never have that chance. He wondered briefly what a Yamanaka would think of this – talking to dead relatives in one's dreams had to be a symptom for something - but he dismissed the notion. It didn't matter that he knew it wasn't real, it was better than nothing. Anything was better than that void.

"You think I can do it? Really?" Naruto asked softly, smiling slightly, hint of tears in his eyes; Minato smiled and nodded. "Only the old man and Iruka-sensei ever thought I could – now I have two Hokages that believe me! Awesome!"

"I'm so sorry, my boy," Minato said after a while, reaching out to his son again, his hand dropping before he reached that far. "I never intended things to be this way."

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't get it."

"It's not important," Minato answered warmly. "I'll make things right – I'll catch the bastards that took you." He looked into those eyes, so very similar to his own. "I swear it."

"Thanks – I guess?"

Minato smiled, ruffling the boy's hair again, getting a noise of protest in response. "I miss you, little Naruto."

Astonished eyes looked up at him as his vision faded to darkness, a moment of indescribable rage at the injustice of it all coming over him; he opened his eyes to find himself propped up against his bed, his clothes strewn around the room haphazardly; no orange-clad children, nothing but his cold and lonely house, showing the disrepair of being out of use for so many years.

"I really am going crazy," Minato muttered, running a hand over his face – it was wet, tears still flowing.

* * *

"Kakashi."

"Jiraiya," Kakashi said with a nod, flipping himself over the wall and nimbly landing next to the Sannin. On the large oak table spread before the old man was a vast number of scrolls, many of which were open; complex symbols covered every inch of them. "Seals?"

"Of course they're seals," Jiraiya said, rolling his eyes. "I've been trying to work out some good tricks against those Iwa bastards – sensing subterranean opponents, that kind of thing. I'd hoped to get my student to help out, but he's far too busy, he says."

"You don't want to push him too much, Jiraiya," Kakashi warned, frowning. "Minato's – had more troubles than we can really imagine, I think – let's not forget that he's still mourning, even if he does a good job of hiding it."

"Mourning or sulking?" Jiraiya answered with a shrug. "He's not been to see me yet – he's spent most of his time alone, I hear. I figured he'd at least stick around with his new team…"

Kakashi sighed; he too had noticed that Minato's return to the village was clearly affecting the man; he'd been nervous and twitchy as they neared the walls, unwilling to speak about what was bothering him; then there had been that episode in the forest.

Finding his teacher so very near the walls of the village, convulsing as if being tortured, had been quite the shock; nearly getting a face full of metal for trying to get the man to snap out of it hadn't been expected either; both paled in comparison to the pure shock, perhaps fright, that had been visible in the man's eyes; he'd been completely lost, at least for a moment.

He'd left the matter as it was, then – nightmares were nothing new to Kakashi, and Kami knew Minato had a lot of things to build such dreams from. Now, though, he wondered if he'd acted too hastily, accepted the man's word that things were okay too quickly. He'd need to talk about it – he couldn't very well leave the man to break down now.

"He's got a lot on his mind, I get it," Jiraiya said as he finished another seal, glancing at a contemplative Kakashi. "Still – talk to him, will you? If there's anyone he'll listen to, it's got to be the people he trusts; if he feels uncomfortable about me, you're our best bet."

"Shikamaru could do it," Kakashi muttered, sighing. "I wish I'd been assigned to oversee the second part of the Exam – I asked the Hokage but he had something to say about bias and priorities; I could've really used the distraction."

"Ah yes – the boy's rather busy with other pursuits, isn't he?" Jiraiya winked. "I'll be there for the preliminaries – there's bound to be some, given the number of people that got through the first exams. It should be most interesting."

"Shikamaru will do fine," Kakashi answered confidently.

"He might not be available now - but you've got your chance, now." Jiraiya smirked as he looked at Kakashi with narrowed eyes. "You were just hoping to have an excuse not to talk with Minato about his troubles, eh?"

"He's my sensei," Kakashi pointed out uncomfortably. "After all the time it's taken me to accept the past, I feel like a bastard for getting on his back after less than two months. Especially since he's part of that past – an essential part."

Jiraiya shook his head in exasperation, dropping his brush and prodding Kakashi in the side. "You know what you two need? Talk about this whole loss thing you've got going on. You speak often enough, bring it up. It'll be painful, yes. Necessary, that too," he said as he turned to the table. "I can't believe the Nara's never brought that up."

"He did, actually," Kakashi said uncomfortably. "He's tried to broach the topic a few times – I never really got into it for long."

Jiraiya sighed. "You are impossible, aren't you? Look, let's try this – I'll let you read the next Icha-Icha that I'm working on – before anyone else – if you go find my old student right now and talk this out." Jiraiya smirked at the man's stricken expression.

"That's not fair."

"If you don't, I'll never let you read it."

"Jiraiya!"

* * *

Shikamaru sped up the tree as quick as he could, chakra keeping him steady as he reached for the taller branches and pulled himself up, wiping his forehead with his sleeve as he sighed deeply and slumped against the hard bark.

The second stage of the Exam had started a few hours before, but Shikamaru had spent most that time fleeing from several teams that had aimed straight for him, fully aware that he was the only person in the entire forest that had no allies whatsoever; it didn't help that he'd been flanked by several teams from other villages that had no reason to skip over him out of pity.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he tapped his pocket – a Scroll of Earth was stashed there, one of the two scrolls he'd need to finish this part of the exam: since he was the only person on his team everyone knew he had it on him, which meant hiding it would be no help whatsoever. He'd need to find a Scroll of Heaven from someone – he wasn't sure how he'd pull that off – before he could make his way to the tower in the centre of this forest and finish.

The Forest of Death, as it was called, was quite enormous and overgrown with gigantic trees, their trunks stretching far above him and light filtering through only in small amounts, which made the entire place quite gloomy. Shikamaru had heard quite a bit about it from Kakashi – apparently this place was regularly used as a training ground for higher-level ninja considering it provided a lot of defensive and offensive opportunities, and was home to some pretty nasty indigenous creatures.

"Alright, how do I do this?"

He slipped his bag off his shoulder and check through it – he'd brought along several scrolls with food sealed inside them, courtesy of Minato, as well as quite a variety of odds and ends – ninja wire, a few explosive tags, and shuriken. Buried under it all was a modified kunai – one of Minato's that he'd received weeks ago, just in case he was ever in serious danger.

He wasn't going to beat anyone straight-up, here – they all had a numerical advantage on him, and attacking any one person would likely get two more on his head. Most of these would be pretty good genin – he wasn't going to overpower them easily. This left the obvious alternatives – traps and ambushes.

"Could've used your tricks right about now," he muttered as he thought of Kakashi, who could get into a room without anyone even noticing even as they stared at the only door, if Minato was to be believed. Shikamaru's own skills were less impressive, but he could probably get away with using the less sophisticated stuff.

* * *

"That's three," Sai observed, retrieving the Scroll of Earth that the Grass Ninja had dropped somewhere during their fight; Ino thumbed up as she approached, Sasuke and Chōji close behind her.

"Yes, well – we do have an unfair advantage," Chōji pointed out, relishing a sandwich he'd pilfered from the enemy. "Four against three, especially with Sasuke and you on our team…"

"There's no such thing as an unfair advantage in a ninja battle, Chōji," Ino pointed out. "Besides, we had more risk in the first part of the exams, so it makes sense."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, eyes roaming across the forest floor as he heard rustling in the distance. He'd been sparing in using his Sharingan thus far; it took quite a bit of chakra and he'd not trained it enough to really make much of a difference yet except in a straight-up fight. "We've got miles to go till we reach that tower."

Sai nodded, his notebook and brush in his hand, just in case – between his living drawings and Sasuke's Ninjutsu, they'd managed to hold their own against several teams already. For once, the team could work together; mostly because Sai had been requested to keep his comments to himself, which went a long way.

"How do you reckon the others are doing?" Ino wondered after a while, stretching her arms out with a yawn; Chōji walked next to her, unsure if he should add anything. Ino just kept on talking. "I imagine Hinata, Shino and Kiba will be fine, but there's that team with Hinata's brother. There's also Shikamaru, come to think of it."

"Shikamaru, what a joke," Sasuke spat. "He's competing alone. I didn't even know it was possible."

"Well, we're bending the rules too, Sasuke-kun, we'd be kind of hypocritical to scoff about it," Ino pointed out, "I think if it weren't for the council, none of this would even be allowed – I wonder if anyone complained to the Hokage about it yet?"

"Hn." Sasuke tuned the others out, glancing at Sai – the boy was gazing up into the trees with little attention, his brush dangling loosely in his hand. "Have you sensed anything?"

"There's a team a few hundred feet away," Sai answered; he'd sent out a small group of tiny drawings – concentrating was key which explained the boy's spaced-out look; he'd been concentrating on increasing their range ever since the assassination attempt on the Hokage where they'd failed to keep up with Horuchika Moru, the Mole. "It's a Suna team – not sure which one, but the creepy kid's not on it. They haven't noticed us."

"We're not going to get much safer, I think. We head for the tower – avoiding the other teams as best we can." Sasuke gestured to the team, nodding confidently. "As long as we keep on that trajectory, we'll be there within the day."

The team headed towards the tower immediately, Sasuke looking restlessly up into the trees – it felt like someone was watching from above, waiting? It was probably just the general creepiness of the forest, though. A shiver ran down his back as he strode ahead.

* * *

"Finally…" Shikamaru muttered as he tensed; he'd positioned himself amongst the leaves of a particularly large tree overlooking a clearing, hoping that the scroll he'd put in the middle of the clearing would attract some attention – it'd been hours since he'd even heard other teams, and had almost resolved to move on and try elsewhere before someone came blundering through the bushes.

It'd taken him almost an hour to set up the clearing – the sun had set so he had to make estimates on where shadows would be during daylight across a pretty significant period, but he'd managed it well enough; stretching ninja wire across the clearing and readying paper tags was exhausting and he was glad he'd actually get to use them. He dearly hoped he wouldn't attract every denizen of the forest when he set this off, thoug.

"Oy, someone's left a scroll here!" the boy yelled – judging from his clothing the boy was from Suna: a thick brown coat over his shoulder and a cowl hung limply from his shoulders; he was wearing something that reminded Shikamaru of aviator goggles. "Score!"

Two more genin walked to the edge of the clearing, both much more careful; one had a long mane of dark hair, tied together in some kind of braided pattern and almost touching the ground; the other had no hair at all, his head actually reflecting in the sunlight. "Have you checked for traps?"

"Hmmm, there's a few," The long-haired one said. "Crude – tripwires and some kind of dagger trap, I believe. Easy enough to disarm – it does mean that the ones who set them are likely nearby."

"Who cares? The scroll's right there! C'mon, Akemi!"

The long-haired genin – Akemi – rubbed his forehead in exasperation, shoving his hitai-ate to the side. "Jun, shut up. Shouhei, you take the tripwires – be careful, there might be explosive tags around. I'll disarm the daggers so we won't get skewered. Jun – you stay here."

"Aw," Jun said with a pout, staring around worriedly. "Where do you reckon the enemy team is? Can't be very far…"

Shikamaru grinned as the three walked further into the clearing – he was in the shadows while they were in broad daylight, allowing him to keep perfect track of their movements while staying undetected himself; ideal. He slowly made his way down the tree and up the next to keep them in sight, handful of ninja wires at the ready that were attached to several spots across the clearing, nigh imperceptible to the unassisted eye, even in the sunlight.

Shouhei and Akemi were quick – they got through wires and traps at an astonishing rate, going so far as to remove the wire and storing it away for later use; Shikamaru had to give them credit, they were well trained in disarming basic traps. Unfortunately, they'd not really paid attention; the moment the two stepped within three feet of the scroll he'd placed in the clearing, he pulled taut one of his wires.

"Ah!" Shouhei cried as a wire suddenly wrapped itself around his legs, dragging him to the ground; kunai rained from the sky, embedding themselves into the soil. Akemi too was caught, nigh-invisible threads appearing from seemingly nowhere to bind him from head to toe; dozens of kunai with wires between them were keeping him pinned to the ground; the thread was connected to those.

"Can you move?" Akemi said nervously, wiggling in place; the kunai were stuck deep in the hard soil; a few that hadn't landed properly were scattered around them, revealing jagged edges. "Where'd they come from?"

"Perfect," Shikamaru muttered, keeping an eye on a panicking Jun on the side-lines. He'd used the surrounding trees for this trick, actually an advanced variation on a trap he'd learned in the academy; attaching kunai together and spanning ninja thread between them could be used for a crude form of puppetry : snapping taut the connection and pulling them all together to make them converge in a single location. In this case, he'd used it to bind both the genin to the floor; they were incapable of one-handed seals and wouldn't be getting out of there without help.

"Jun, get us free!" Akemi yelled, trying to rip free; Shikamaru cringed as he noticed that the boy was ripping open his clothes and skin by doing so, the sharp wires chafing mercilessly. Shouhei was barely moving; probably because several wires were stretched across his neck, and he didn't want to risk it.

Jun turned out to be more capable than Shikamaru anticipated; the boy flashed through hand signs at a quick speed, rushing forward quickly, making his way across to the centre of the clearing by following the path his teammates had used. He couldn't make out whatever the boy's technique was but it was effective; the earth cracked under his fist as he slammed it into the ground, the dozens of kunai loosening as the very soil gave way and collapsed in on itself. It was moment later that Jun focused on Shikamaru's position – he'd been spotted.

"There they are!" Jun shouted. He had a kunai in his hand in an instant as his disoriented teammates followed at a slower speed.

When they'd made it barely halfway to his position, Shikamaru pulled the rest of his wires with all the force he could manage; explosions went off all around him in a series of increasingly loud blasts. A great groaning noise resounded as several huge trees suddenly started toppling towards the trio of Suna nin; they'd been crumbling apart before Shikamaru got to them, and now their last support had been pulled away forcefully, their descent guided by gravity. With a gargantuan roar they cracked and broke, their huge trunks and limbs crashing down across the clearing, blowing up dirt and shaking the very earth beneath them.

Shikamaru smirked as he dropped down from his tree, stepping forward towards the position he'd last seen the team of genin – much of the surrounding area was ruined, huge limbs stretching over each other above him, barely kept upright by the fact that the trees hadn't broken cleanly.

"Only – only one guy?" he heard someone say, coughing – Akemi stood a little ways ahead, unharmed, though he was covered in dirt and trembling; clouds of dust and debris floated slowly to the floor as the boy collect himself. Shouhei flanked him, holding his bleeding arm which had evidently been hit by the falling giants; Jun was on the ground, unconscious. The two remaining genin suddenly smiled, cracking their knuckles as they approached their lone opponent. "You failed your big chance, boy – we can still fight. Now we'll take that Scroll you have!"

Shikamaru shrugged, glancing downwards. "_Kagemane Complete_."

"What?" Akemi asked confusedly, suddenly finding himself incapable of moving at all – stretching from the shadows of the collapsed trees above him was a thin dark tendril. "What-?"

"You did quite well," Shikamaru commented with a smile, casually walking over – both Akemi and Shouhei did the same, though not of their own volition. Grabbing one of the kunai scattered around on the floor, Shikamaru neared his two victims who had merely grasped empty air; their eyes were wide as they tried to regain control of their limbs, incapable of moving normally. "You understand now, yes? The first traps were tests – they were easy enough to get through; less suspicious than if there had been a scroll without any such measures. You were convinced the traps were there to capture you after which the team that owned them would fetch your scroll."

The two swallowed nervously, looking around desperately for a way out.

"The second trap was the wires – those should've been enough to take out most of the weaker teams that were competing, as they wouldn't have any skills to break through the threads. You didn't either –you were lucky that you didn't rush in as one group." Shikamaru smirked as he grabbed the team's scroll out of Akemi's pocket, amused that the boy's arm grasped into the air again, mimicking his movements. "You got out – a third trap was triggered by me, a contingency for a case such as this. It was unfortunate that your third teammate here joined you before the end – you might've stood a chance if he hadn't."

"What did you do to him?" Akemi barked, scowling. "Come on!"

"He's just unconscious," Shikamaru said with a shrug. "The last of my traps wasn't really to hit you – though that apparently did happen: for that, I apologize. The trees surrounding the clearing were rigged with explosive tags – I lured you into a specific position so I could use them to cover the entire area you were in with crisscrossing shadows – the medium by which I finally defeated you." He tapped his foot on the ground and smiled. "Say goodnight, now."

"Wha-" Shouhei exclaimed; Shikamaru reversed his grip on the kunai was holding and for a split second released his shadow possession jutsu on the boy; with a sickening crack he collapsed to the ground, quite effectively out cold.

"Don't worry, he'll live," Shikamaru said lightly, turning to Akemi; he sniffed in disgust; the boy had apparently managed to partially break through the jutsu, probably through sheer fear. He'd soiled himself.

Shikamaru stood over the three unconscious genin with a frown, minutes later; he'd removed what he could from the traps he'd set, but few of the kunai used with his wires could be retrieved, buried under soil or the trees he'd blown up himself. Unfortunately, his last trick had been rather destructive; he'd used up many of his supplies in this operation, even if it had turned out successful in the end.

To make matters worse, there was the scroll the group had – another Scroll of Earth, which left Shikamaru with a duplicate. He'd still need to find a Heaven one – and he wouldn't have the resources to pull this off once more.

"Troublesome."

* * *

**Author's Note : **cut this in half since I'm still working on a scene for the next chapter that's not to my satisfaction yet. Shikamaru using traps and trickery – he's like the Batman of this Narutoverse. He also has the 'Let me tell you how I beat you' thing down pat. ;)

Before you ask - that scene with Sasuke's team actually has a point - Shikamaru and they will interact in the next chapter.

Let me know who you want to see vs. Shikamaru in the prelims; Sasuke is bound to clash in the finals so make it a good choice. ;)


	33. Chūnin Exams : The Forest

Kakashi was quite annoyed – he'd finally agreed to find Minato after extended haggling with Jiraiya, and now he couldn't find the man anywhere. He'd been past his old house – still a dusty mess, but that was to be expected – and swung by his own, just in case; he wasn't even to be found at the Hokage tower or the Forest of Death, which were his next guesses.

The man had always had this habit of disappearing – with the kind of speed the man could reach even without his teleportation technique, he 'd be halfway across town before anyone noticed he left, and it'd always been a chore tracking him down given that he had the tendency to just keep moving. It was one of the traits he'd least missed about his returned teacher. Well, so much for that.

"Where are you?" Kakashi cursed, dropping down to the streets near the Hokage Tower with defeated sigh – he'd been around the entire village.

"Hatake-san!" a young woman called as she walked up to the tired jōnin with a bright smile. She had striking red eyes that Kakashi recognized instantly; Kurenai ran a hand through her hair, tucking a few brown locks behind her ear. "I'd heard you were back – how was your mission?"

He shrugged, smirking. "Yūhi Kurenai, you are positively glowing," She blushed scarlet. Kakashi of course already knew that there was something going on between her and a certain jōnin; he idly wondered how long they'd keep it silent. "I just returned a few days ago, we got a bit of attention at the gate, I hear. The mission went – well – as expected, I suppose. It's good to be back home; I'd almost forgotten how long these things could take."

Kurenai smiled deviously. "I bet - I hear that you managed to snag a student of your own after all? Bored from all the walking, perhaps? Or were you feeling left out?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, realizing only after a moment what she meant. "Ah, you mean Shikamaru. He's not really my student, you know – Kaeru's taken him under his wing, sort of. I just help out on occasion."

"Moonlighting as a teacher, how exciting." Kurenai winked, stretching her legs. "I'm waiting till the first teams get out of the forest – it's a chore, you know? I suspect mine will be pretty quick – they've got tracking skills aplenty, after all."

"Ah, you train the Inuzuka, don't you?" Kakashi observed, scratching his head. "Aburame too… I've heard a few good things about that boy."

"The boys are no problem," Kurenai answered. "Kiba's a bit reckless and Shino tends to be too cautious, but they work well enough together, I have no real issues there – it's Hinata that's a bit of a bother."

"Hm?" Kakashi blinked in confusion.

Kurenai sighed. "She's been rather negative about herself for a long time, but it's a little worse lately, and I'm not sure what to do about it, to be honest – evidently she had some close attachment to that classmate of hers that died… Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi swallowed thickly. "They were close?"

"Oh, I doubt that," Kurenai said, frowning. "I have my doubts they ever spoke much – Hinata's far too timid to approach the boy, I'm sure. As far as I can tell, she idolized him – maybe had a little crush. After Uzumaki's death – well, she's never had it easy to begin with, in _that_ family – you can imagine how her reaction impacted her status. I've been trying to influence them from backing off, but…"

"I… believe I might know what to do," Kakashi murmured; Naruto wasn't around anymore, but there were other people who missed the boy – he himself counted among them. Perhaps he could speak to the girl, or have Minato visit her after the second part of the Exams was over. "I'll let you know."

"Of course," Kurenai answered with a grateful smile. "Where are you off to, anyway? I've seen you come by the tower several times…"

"I'm looking for my team leader," Kakashi admitted with a groan. "Kaeru's annoyingly elusive when he wants to be."

Kurenai shrugged. "Never met him, but there's plenty of rumours about – he wears the old Gama mask, doesn't he? I figured you wouldn't go for that, but what do I know…"

"Have you seen him?" Kakashi asked, grumbling.

"No need to be impatient," Kurenai muttered, flipping an escaped lock of brown hair over an ear again as she gazed up towards the tall cliffs behind her. "I've seen him up there, a few times – sitting on the heads. That might be a place for you to check."

Of course. Kakashi eyes wandered to the great mountainside and the stern faces of the four Hokages – there, far in the distance, something shimmered on the fourth one. The Hokage Monument, then. It figured that the man would find the most out-of-the-way place to think, Kakashi thought. "Thanks."

Kurenai smiled. "Don't mention it – hey, you'll be at the preliminaries, right? Given the number that went into the forest, there's bound to be some. It'll be interesting, I'm sure…"

"Of course." Kakashi said before suddenly speeding off – Kurenai shook her head in exasperation.

"He'll never change…"

* * *

"Minato."

The man didn't turn around, remaining nearly perfectly still in his squatting position, balanced on the centre of his stone likeness, eyes focused down upon the distant houses. "Kakashi."

"I've been trying to find you for hours," Kakashi whined, dropping down onto the head next to his old sensei. "What possessed you to go up here? I'd figured you went to keep an eye on Shikamaru, given that he's your student, of sorts."

Minato looked sideways to his former student, eyes blank. "I always came up here to think, don't you remember? I noticed you going all over the village - I wondered how long it'd take you to recall my usual spots. As for Shikamaru… you are well aware I am keeping an eye on him even from here – he's got one of my kunai with him too, just in case, and a few seals…."

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Fine, you've probably got it all figured out, that'd be just like you. I just… wanted to talk to you, I guess. Haven't seen you around much, the last few days. I thought it'd be a good idea to hear what's wrong."

Minato grunted. "I've been – caught up in other things. I hadn't anticipated how much returning here would affect me – perhaps I'd not quite processed things yet, when I first got back. It's got me on edge, and I don't like that." He ran a hand through his hair, gazing at Kakashi sadly. "You understand what I mean, I'm sure."

Kakashi nodded tightly, reprimanding himself over the fact that he should've realized that Minato had only just left a battle to the death before reappearing in presend day – he'd faced the Kyūbi mere months ago, subjectively speaking. Another war was coming – not even the Sandaime really thought such things could end well, and he'd had an unprecedented period of peace under his belt. "We'll make it through this, you know – even if we do get a war. We did make it through the last one, after all. Besides – I think we have a lot of promising people that are just spreading their wings…"

"Oh, I have every confidence that we'll make it through," Minato answered, smiling slightly. "Konoha's strong; it won't go down without a fight."

Kakashi nodded, frowning in confusion. "Then what's going on?"

Minato sighed, closing his eyes – for a while he was silent as he twirled one of his kunai on his finger. He turned to Kakashi, hesitating slightly. "It's… Naruto. I've been having … dreams. Ever since returning I've been… out of balance because of them." He shook his head miserably. "I'd hoped a little time to cool off would help, but-"

Kakashi hummed in acknowledgement. "That time you nearly skewered me in that tree…?"

The former Hokage hummed in agreement, his hand fumbling nervously with his kunai before shoving it back into his vest. "It started when we got back to Konoha – it must've been something about this place that triggered it, I suppose. I'd thought I'd started to deal with this, but …"

Kakashi groaned under his breath as he rubbed his eye. "Take it from me – it's not that easy. I've been trying to deal with the fate of my teammates for years – I hadn't even really gotten over your death yet. A close family member -" Kakashi turned away. Uncomfortable memories flashed before his eyes – a dimly lit room, his father on the ground, blood everywhere.

"I know… I know that I should've expected something like this. It's just… It's _him_, Kakashi – Naruto, as I've seen him in the pictures – loud, boisterous and orange. He's just as I imagined him to be and… I – I'm not sure if I fear these dreams or long for them…" Minato shook his head in despair. "Give me anything else, I can be calm and reasoned and all the things Hiruzen calls me – but with this…"

Kakashi just sat with him for a while, uncertain of what to say. Minato leaned against him, hands grasping painfully at his arm as if looking for some stability. It reminded the silver-haired jōnin of that awful day when they'd buried Naruto - and he detested seeing his sensei in pain. It didn't help that seeing dead faces in dreams was nothing new to him. Finally, Kakashi spoke: "I still see Obito in my dreams."

Minato looked up with misty eyes, whatever expression he had hidden by the Kaeru mask.

"I saw him more frequently, in the beginning – awake or asleep. He'd be that forgiving dolt he always was, not angry as I half-expected. I told Rin about it; didn't want to give you even more worries – you were going to be Hokage, after all." Kakashi smiled thinly, though it came off as fake. "Ultimately, the reason I feared seeing him in my dreams in the first place – my guilt – became a little less sharp and jagged; I suppose it was time and Rin's kind words – and yours. That – that was when the nightly visitations stopped."

"Stopped?" Minato asked in a strangled-sounding voice.

"He still appears, sometimes," Kakashi answered with a sad half-smile. "I'd like to think it's him checking up on me from the Pure World – an old friend just coming for a quick visit, making sure I'm not making a fool of myself, abusing that last gift of his. Rin appears too, on occasion." Kakashi sighed, wiping his eye, noticing that Minato's were hardly any clearer. "Look at us – Jiraiya would scoff at us both for our tears."

"I doubt that," Minato said, shaking his head sadly. "I've thought about going to see him – I suppose I'm a bit nervous about the whole thing since I worry he'll notice something off about me, or something." He shuddered. "It's irrational, I know."

"I don't know if grief's ever irrational," Kakashi said softly. "I doubt it."

Minato slumped, raising a hand to his head and sighing. "That time in the forest - that was the first. Someone was talking to me, but I couldn't see them - I had no idea what it is, thought it was some kid from the village that stumbled over my position somehow." He shook his head. "I'd never have reacted as I did when awake - I just talked a little, figured I'd make sure he didn't talk with a temporary seal. Then - the boy was _him_."

"Naruto."

Minato nodded miserably. "I'd almost told myself it was my imagination - that it was just some random dream, some phantasm that snuck up on me. It - it wasn't the last. The days after... sometimes he's just there, lying around, looking out over the village - it's like I'm looking in as if from behind glass - other times..."

Kakashi looked on worriedly as the man shuddered - his own memories of that day he'd lost Obito were close to the surface as well as that dreadful moment he'd been in the Third's study, waiting anxiously for the man's technique to finish; to find where Naruto had gone off to. He hadn't known anything about Minato's return, then - the revelation that he'd failed his teacher, failed to protect his only son - it'd torn at him, and even if he'd known little of the boy, he could imagine what it'd be like to be face to face with that every night...

"It's him, Kakashi - I know it. It doesn't make sense - it can't be - and yet whenever I dream I feel the need to tell him I'm sorry - I..." Minato removed his mask and dropped it to the ground, taking in a deep breath. "How can I move on when this is happening? I'm torn between that awful feeling that I've lost him forever - that I have to find some meaning in it - yet, how can I? He's right there."

"It's not," Kakashi said softly. "Minato - dreams aren't the same thing, and you really shouldn't treat them like that - I've never seen you as one to do so. It's like - Genjutsu - it's not real. Even if it's painful... you shouldn't take that as substitute for reality."

"Don't you think I know that, Kakashi? That's not - How can I say no to my son?" Minato burst out. "Every time I see him, I want to tell him I'm his father - but I'm afraid, afraid that he'll reject me - tell me, Kakashi, how can that feel so very real?"

Kakashi did something he'd never expected to do - he punched his sensei, hard - the man winced as he reflexively brought up his arm, blinking confusedly as no more came; he raised a hand to his cheek which was already swelling slightly, gazing at his student. Kakashi glared, his words harsh and unforgiving. "Sensei - you of all people should know that pleasant delusions can't replace reality, however much you wish it. You were Hokage - you know that the world's an unforgiving place, and hardly ever fair. Face up to it - delusions and dreams are not truth."

"You... hit me." Minato stammered. "I -" He stopped, eyes suddenly focused on the village far below, their sudden sharpness didn't escape Kakashi's notice. He stared grimly for a while, tears dripping down his cheeks, though his expression didn't change. "I - I suppose you're right. I should - remember that I'm emotionally compromised."

"Aren't we, your team, the ones that should take care of that?" Kakashi pointed out lightly. "We're here - the whole team, whenever you need us. You know we are. We're real - idealistic fantasies aren't."

"It's difficult, though, setting aside such things," Minato whispered. "How could I stop...?"

"I can no more prevent dreams than I can make Shikamaru do chores - the problem isn't those. I already told you - I'm familiar with them. The problem is - you're closing off the world. The real world." He gazed at his teacher with concern, pointing at the man's mask that lay abandoned on the floor. "When this comes off for the last time, we'll need you at your best - a proper leader. Please - please do that."

"I -" The man swallowed thickly, nodding strongly. "N-Naruto is dead." He paled slightly, hands trembling. "I - I'm not sure what I'll do, the next time I have such a dream - but I'll manage. I owe it to you, at least."

"And to the rest of the team," Kakashi pointed out. "I'll hold you to it - recapture a little of that spirit from your glory days. I always admired the strength you displayed, there. We'll need it again."

Minato nodded two fell into a long but comfortable silence – Kakashi wondered what more he could do for his teacher, given that he'd never really sought help himself – he'd just soldiered through, blowing off steam by joining ANBU and taking on more solo missions than was strictly speaking acceptable.

"I wonder what I should tell sensei," Minato mused tiredly. "It's hard enough to talk to you, and I can still imagine you as a pipsqueak rule-fanatic. I'm not sure he'd… understand."

"Actually, Jiraiya sort of pushed me to finally go find you," Kakashi admitted with an embarrassed expression. "He's more perceptive than you guess, I believe. I figured that I should just leave you be before he got to me – that Sannin was sort of… persuasive, though."

"Bribery, I take it." Minato concluded with a wry look. "I suppose some things never change."

Kakashi shoved his mask down, breathing in deeply. He worried slightly if Kurenai and Anko were nearby – both had tried to figure out why he covered his face so much – but decided it was entirely unimportant to know. If there was one person who he knew wouldn't comment on it, it had to be Minato.

"I sometimes wonder what the world would be like without all this, you know." Minato said. "I mean – look at us, bitter old veterans before we've even gotten grey hair – well, one of us, anyway – haunted by the people we lost to the violence. Imagine if that'd all be gone."

"A fool's dream," Kakashi answered. "I'd say literally, but I'd have to be wary of a Rasengan to the gut, I fear."

Minato shook his head as he looked forlornly over the village. "A fool's dream is just what they call one that people believe is beyond their ability to achieve. I'll live in this world the best I can – but if I can change it, even a little, I'll do it. Never underestimate dreams, they breed convictions."

"You know what's always stuck with me about the nightmares I'd wake up from?" Kakashi noted, "I never saw you – I'd occasionally thought I spotted you in the wake of the Kyūbi attack, but never when dreaming. I wasn't sure if it was just that I could deal with your death more easily because it was for such a great good," Kakashi paused, frowning. "Talking about someone's death to that person is very strange."

"Perhaps you have a little foresight in you," Minato said with a wink.

Kakashi rolled his eye, waving his arms around. "Beware my awesome powers! Truly, you are the chosen one!"

"You know – I think we'll make it," Minato said fondly, ignoring Kakashi's progressively sillier expressions. "We're probably more messed up than most, but that seems to be prerequisite for being a great ninja. I suppose that simply having you around is enough to lighten my mood a little, 'Kashi-kun. Thank you."

Kakashi nodded, putting his mask back on with care. "Mission successful, then. Team Minato sticks together, eh?"

* * *

"Sasuke, anything?"

"Nothing," the Uchiha answered with a glare, harshly shoving aside branches as he trudged through the thick bushes, leaves and broken twigs stuck in his clothing and hair as he forced his way between them, the more conventional paths far too closely watched..

"Just let him be, Ino," Chōji said while frowning at Sasuke. He'd never really liked the Uchiha much, mostly because he was rude and unfriendly and looked down on his classmates with disdain - though he seemed moderately more tolerable recently, he'd certainly not became any more civil to him, preferring to ignore his opinion on everything. If it wasn't for Ino, he'd consider asking to be transferred, as teamwork within the group was flimsy at best.

The four had spent the better part of the last night heading towards the tower, though they'd had to be careful about going onward several times due to several teams lying in wait along the way, keeping a close eye on anyone with scrolls they still needed. Sai used his special art jutsu to keep an eye out, though he was tiring quickly as the hours went on; as a consequence they'd chosen to go via less practical ways such as the underbrush where patrols were unlikely.

Team Asuma had gained two scrolls thus far, on top of their original one – they'd run into a pair of overly foolhardy teams almost immediately and those had quickly given up their scrolls – unfortunately other teams had gotten wind of their victories and were now blocking the way.

"What do we do?" Ino whispered, twitchy. "Just hanging around here is so lame… I hate to say it, but I almost wish Sakura were here…"

Chōji snorted. "You and Sakura… I think she practically exploded when she heard you were on Sasuke's team, do you really want to risk something like that? I mean, she's not even a genin, technically…"

Ino grumbled. "It's just that Sai's – well, you know how he is, and Sasuke-kun won't even listen to a word I'm saying unless it's about the mission we're on," She said, pouting. "Let's face it – you are about the same about them, aren't you?"

"I thought you were still going for Sasuke," Chōji said, chomping down on a dry cracker – their food supplies were running awfully low, even with his personal stash considered. "What will you do if you end up fighting him? You know we'll end up with solo fights…"

Ino nodded, frowning. "I don't know… I guess we'll see." She gasped as a kunai flew past, embedding itself deeply into the bark of the nearest tree, where it quivered to a stop. She and Chōji were on the ground in an instant – wherever it'd come from, it had been from ground floor as the throw came in nearly horizontally, blindsiding even careful Sasuke and Sai.

"Down!" Chōji hissed as the two boys looked over uncertainly, Sasuke's red eyes scanning the kunai and the direction it'd come from carefully. He gestured to Sai, who nodded and immediately began drawing – creatures similar to lions burst into being, gaping maws wide open as they flashed towards the attacker just as two more kunai smacked into the trees surrounding Sai, a third barely dodged by the boy as it pierced his sketchbook and pinned it to the tree, his calligraphy supplies dropping to the ground in a messy heap.

"Get down!" Sasuke commanded as Chōji frowned in annoyance; even his warnings were second-guessed, now. His eyes sought the direction of the attacks as he carefully thought about his clan jutsu – would any of them be useful here? He wasn't a master, but he was probably the only one here who could shrug off a kunai that actually hit dead-on. "There's at least two of them," the Uchiha noted, nodding to Sai. "I'll take left, you take right."

Chōji growled as the two shot into the bushes, leaving their teammates behind – Ino trembled as he gazed around nervously, her hands fumbling with a kunai. The heavy-set boy moved himself between the direction of the attacks and her, eyes narrowed in concentration as he prepared to use his techniques. He'd be damned if he'd let anything happen to her while the other two went off on their own.

There were loud cries in the forest – Sai's first, sounding unusually clear and sharp – he stumbled back towards Chōji and Ino with a limp, leaning on a tree as he approached.

"Something got me on the leg – sharp…" He was cut off by Sasuke's pained yell and he immediately turned towards the sound, kunai at the ready now that his art supplies were ruined. "Uchiha-san?"

"Are you alright?" Chōji yelled worriedly – whatever enemy was against them already knew where they were anyway, so stealth was no concern. "Sasuke?"

It took a moment for answer to come and Chōji shivered – at last, someone answered. "Fine." The Uchiha grumbled as he struggled free from the bushes, hand clasped around his neck as he grimaced – blood seeped from between his fingers and onto the forest floor steadily. "Something got me on the neck – I" He wavered, blinking. "I don't feel so – " He collapsed.

Sai and Ino immediately went to his aid, the latter trying to remember her first aid lessons; Chōji looked into the bushes worriedly, shaking his head. "What – if they came here to get our scrolls, why…" He froze, turning slowly to Sasuke. "Do we have them all?"

Sai glanced up, frowning. "I retain my scroll of Earth," Ino held up her own Scroll of Heaven, glancing down at Sasuke with wide eyes, noticing that something was missing from the downed boy. "The third scroll! It was in Sasuke's bag!"

* * *

Shikamaru felt a little bad as he dangled Sasuke's small satchel in front of him, the scroll of heaven sticking out rather visibly. It'd been remarkably easy to set up an ambush. Yes, it was stealing from his own side – he rationalized that there was no rule that stated you couldn't, and he was well aware that they'd never just hand it over with the Uchiha in that group. He'd done what he needed to, well aware that it was probably going to get him into some trouble.

The four had been bickering for hours – Shikamaru had kept close to them, noting with some relief that Sai didn't send his little creations out in every direction but only the tower's – an oversight that could've cost the team their lives if he'd been an actual hostile team. He was already aware of Sasuke's tendency to play lone wolf – the fact that Sai was not much different in that regard made for an excellent opportunity.

Five kunai and one last trick would have to finish this. That was all he had – he couldn't waste them, knowing that after that, he'd only have his Ninjutsu.

The first kunai landed near Chōji and Ino – they'd cover and hide, well aware that rushing in like fools was stupid; he's talked to his ex-teammates enough about that. The next ones had been to take out the nastiest threat – Sai's art techniques, difficult to defend against and annoyingly long-range. Two to make him move sideways, one to ruin his paper and his day. That left only this one, last kunai; he'd dipped it in mild paralytic poison, just in case; he intended to actually hit someone, even if just.

Taking out Sai was easy – he'd dropped a simple claw trap – very conspicuous on open ground and hardly lethal. The ground however was covered in thick underbrush and branches, allowing for an easy misstep; the cry of pain was enough evidence that he'd found the thing.

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes constantly scanned the forest before him, but he never thought about looking up – had he been a Hyūga this wouldn't have worked, but now… his kunai bridged the gap between his hand and Sasuke's shoulder in an instant, neatly severing the strap on his bag and slicing open his skin, depositing a decent dose of toxins – Shikamaru immediately followed it up with a swift kick to the back to send the Uchiha sprawling before he snatched up his prize and ran.

Nobody had seen him, and he'd not even seriously injured anyone; Sasuke would be up and about within ten minutes, if that. It was a nasty move, he knew – but his fellow genin would find out soon enough that the life of a shinobi could be like this – Kakashi certainly knew enough stories and he'd seen a few things himself, out in the wilderness. In this forest, they were all each other's foes.

Shikamaru had an uncomfortable realization that Minato would disapprove; he imagined those blue eyes glancing downwards and a grimace as his student admitted to essentially stealing his scroll from his fellow Konoha nin – on the other hand, wasn't subterfuge one of the most important skills that a ninja had to learn?

He now had both scrolls - His own scroll of Earth and Sasuke's scroll of Heaven - and another leftover. "Troublesome," he muttered finally, looking dispassionately towards the central tower - being alone, he could reach that spot far more quickly than any full team, and far more silently. He glanced back at the additional loot he'd pilfered from the team he'd beaten earlier. "Well, that's obvious..."

* * *

It took half an hour before Sasuke's team reached that spot, two bandaged up with what few supplies they had as they cursed about their misfortune, while Chōji noted that they could've died, and they should feel lucky.

Propped up against a fallen tree limb and gift-wrapped with the strap from Sasuke's bag, was a Scroll of Earth.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Well, there goes the second part – next up, the prelims. :P


	34. Chūnin Exams : Preliminary

"Well, this isn't much of a surprise," Kakashi said with a smirk, lowering his Icha Icha novel minutely and gazing over it as the summoning smoke subsided. "Took you longer than I'd anticipated, honestly."

Shikamaru scoffed, wiping dirt off his vest and pants – he'd not expected the man to appear when he opened the two scrolls and hadn't even tried to make himself look presentable. "The first group didn't have the right scroll, I had to go find another – it was annoying," he said defensively, scowling when he took stock of what few supplies he had left – he'd gone through all of his kunai, most of his traps and wire, and even a significant chunk of his food. "How many finished already?"

"Two teams," Kakashi answered shortly, pointing to the door behind him. "A Suna team and Yūhi Kurenai's group already went on – they were remarkably quick, I admit. I'll take you to the others in a few minutes – we'll probably have enough time to get you tidied up before the rest arrive. Unless you got rid of a lot of contenders, we'll be looking at a preliminary round for the final exam, which means you'll have to get your hands dirty."

Shikamaru sighed deeply. "So, why are you hanging out here and not helping out with war stuff? Can't imagine the actual exams are as important as the imminent destruction of the entire village, you know…"

"Ah, Shikamaru-kun, you didn't think we'd leave you all by your lonesome, did you?" Kakashi snickered. "Sensei and Shizune-san will be here to cheer you on too, you know. Contrary to popular opinion, Konoha can actually manage to run itself without all of us present. Indeed, you'll find quite a few of us are here just because you are."

The Nara groaned as he imagined his three teammates loudly proclaiming that he'd beat anyone from the top row, Minato staring at him with that sharp look that told him he had better try his very best while Kakashi feigned disinterest and fought with Shizune over his book. Come to mention it, the book appeared different than he remembered it – far newer and cleaner – a new edition?

"Shikamaru!"

He twisted around in surprise, smiling as he noticed who had called; a group of four dirty and bedraggled teens strolled in, Sai leaning slightly on Chōji's shoulder, dragging his foot. Sasuke walked in front of them, his eyes narrowed at Shikamaru - Ino waved cheerily as Chōji gave a thumbs up.

"You made it before we did?" Ino asked as she approached. "You must've been the first!"

"Actually, I'm the third to arrive," Shikamaru pointed out, smiling at his two ex-teammates. "You did quite well yourself! Did you run into anyone nasty out there?"

"Just a whole bunch of vengeful bastards and a thief," Chōji noted with a shrug. "It was annoying but at least we got through it. I wish there weren't so many stealthy freaks out there, though…"

"Do I have to remind you of a shinobi's job description?" Kakashi asked rhetorically, winking at Shikamaru knowingly. "Stealth and theft are integral to many tasks that Shinobi teams need to do – quite a few of the other teams in the competition are specialized in that field – there's a reason why there's no rule against it. There's no such thing as cheating when it comes to getting your job done, in Exams or real life."

Chōji nodded uncomfortably glancing at Sasuke, who still looked pissed off, his hand still cradling the wound near his neck that Ino had only been able to close slightly. "I suppose we should be lucky we all got through intact – Sai needs to replace all his stuff, I think."

Sai looked on dispassionately, ignoring Chōji's comment; the ruined remains of his art supplies looked like they'd seen a war. It didn't seem like any of the paper could be re-used and the brushes didn't appear to be in much better condition; considering their fragility, most of the latter was likely spread across the forest. Shikamaru's claw trap had been quite effective; clear marks were visible on his leg where the sharp tooth had penetrated clothing and skin effortlessly.

"So, what now…?" Ino wondered aloud.

"We might get to fight a little in the preliminaries," Shikamaru answered, nodding at Kakashi. "Seems like they're probably going to happen considering how many people are in the Exams, so I'd suggest getting some food and replacing what you can before those begin."

Kakashi hummed in agreement. "Well, I'll take my charge here to Kaeru-san – you use your scrolls to call your own representative." He waved lamely, tugging Shikamaru along with him until they both vanished out of sight, leaving the others to fumble with their scrolls; Chōji looked after them with narrowed eyes, small smile appearing.

"What's with the sudden hasty exit?" Shikamaru asked as they turned the corner.

"Hmmm? Figured you wouldn't want them to figure out you stole their hard-earned property," Kakashi answered with a smirk. "You didn't think there were no ANBU in the forest, did you?"

"I didn't even notice them," Shikamaru admitted, blushing.

Kakashi chuckled. "Tenzō's out there – he's not quite back to his old form, but the forest is kind of his element – he informed me of all you'd done in the forest about fifteen minutes ago. Am I correct in concluding that you only used one ninja technique in the entire second task?"

Shikamaru nodded, scratching his head nervously. "It was sort of my backup plan – why?"

Kakashi didn't answer immediately, shaking his head mirthfully. "Nothing, you just remind me of… someone else. Ah, those were some interesting days; instead of multiple days the Exams were condensed into one gruelling night, and many didn't try to tackle them again for quite a while after failing." He smiled fondly. "You should be proud about getting this far on your first go, not to mention being fairly unruffled – that kind of efficiency is something that's almost impossible to train – people just take to it, or they don't."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't we go?"

The silver-haired jōnin chuckled. "Ah, all that haste – how unyouthful!" He cringed after a moment, blinking in horror. "I didn't just say that, did I? Tell me I didn't just…"

"I'm afraid so."

The jōnin grabbed his head with a panicked expression. "Get out of my brain, Gai! My precious Icha Icha Wonder, save me!"

* * *

Hiruzen inhaled deeply from his pipe, staring worriedly at the great tower of paperwork stacked on his desk as he folded his hands together stiffly. For once, it wasn't the quantity of papers that was worrying – it was the fact that the majority consisted of reports of sightings along the border – unknown shinobi. A lot of them.

"Who are these people?" He asked his assistant, who was leafing through one of the reports with a grimace. "If it is Iwa's forces, Ōnoki's not using any method of travel we'd expected…"

"I don't know what this is, Hokage-sama – some of these reports…" Shikaku dropped the papers on the village leader's desk with a sigh, grabbing another one from the pile. "It seems that whoever is doing this is keeping themselves well away from observers that might identify them – a lot of reports mention mere momentary observations, no more than the fact that there was –someone- there. They know full well they can't really hide large movements, but they can certainly obfuscate numbers and identities."

"They're better than we anticipated, clearly, hoping we'll fall for this ruse to let our guard down," Hiruzen summarized with a frown. "What does Jiraiya report?"

"Little activity around the border, which was to be expected; Iwa's not going to be silly enough to just march in the direct way, especially if they're going low profile." Shikaku tapped on one of the thicker folders that lay open on the desk. "There have been some altercations along the border but fewer than usual – Ōnoki elected to pull his guards further from the border – likely to allow for infiltrators to meet with them without alerting us."

"It troubles me that we're seeing this kind of activity already – let's not forget that there's still two actively hostile jōnin somewhere near Konoha; the Mole and his surviving accomplice are likely keeping a close eye on our defences while they wait for their allies. We have already made the Chūnin Exams quicker to avoid keeping people here longer than necessary; what if they are ready, and we're playing into their hand?"

"We can't be overt about our preparations anyway." Shikaku grimaced, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "We're already at high alert – any increase in patrols now would inform the enemy that we're on to them, rather than just generally worried. It wouldn't matter one way or the other if the attack happened two weeks for now, or two months, I think."

Hiruzen nodded, standing up and moving over to the window with a worried frown. "Even with some of the most powerful ninja in the village's history close at hand, we're not going to cut off an actual assault easily – we might be able to take off the head of the beast, but it might not matter if its trashing ravages our people; we have to trust that this village's shinobi are up to the task. Even if Ōnoki of Both Scales were silenced – there would be others, and even without them war would lumber on. We'll need to be ready."

"If we warn the enemy of our knowledge, you know what they'll do," Shikaku reasoned, folding his arms together. "Once committed to something like this, they can't retreat – their forces are already in the Land of Fire as we speak. The only chance they'd have if they realized we had been tipped off would be an immediate assault – catch us before our defences are in place. They would attack like rabid dogs, and savage us, even if they'd ultimately lose. No, the only way to come out unambiguously victorious is to lure them into a false sense of security – then strike like a viper when they believe victory is a hand. Fitting, considering who we're up against." He sighed, dropping the rest of the reports he was holding on the desk in a big heap. "Do you truly believe that taking out the leaders will serve the purpose you hope for, in the end? I remain of the opinion that it would agitate their forces into revenge-filled wrath."

Hiruzen smiled, taking off his hat and gazing at it with an expression Shikaku couldn't quite identify. "Oh, I believe they'll go if we take down the leadership – only a fool would stand in the path of our finest." He looked up sternly, though his eyes softened slightly at his assistant's worried frown. "Don't worry, Shikaku – all will soon be revealed – some secrets are the Hokage's alone to keep."

The Hokage's new assistant was no idiot, and nodded in recognition. "You speak of Kaeru."

"Kaeru and his team, yes." Hiruzen said with a confident nod, putting his fancy hat back on with a flourish – he'd been wearing it often of late even if he usually didn't care for it – the symbol meant a lot to shinobi and civilian alike, though, so he elected to sacrifice one for the team.

Shikaku looked pained for a moment, grimacing briefly, before he nodded with some certainty. "You believe they're ready for such a task? That Shikamaru is ready for this?"

"It's hardly my estimation that's important there; I trust Kaeru's opinion on the matter. Still, you can find out for yourself, can't you?" Hiruzen turned to the window with a knowing smile. "The second part of the Chūnin Selection Exams will soon finish – I have no doubt your son is among the contestants that were victorious in the Forest of Death. If my suspicions bear fruit, there will be several fights to confirm who will take part in the final exam – you will see his growth there. I believe you will be impressed."

Shikaku sighed. "Even if Shikamaru were to become a chūnin – that's hardly any better against the kinds of monsters that Iwa would send our way. He's only just become a genin!"

"Perhaps it is too much for him on his own – but he's not alone," Hiruzen pointed out. "You of all people should realize how important working together in a team can be, how very effective." The old man put down his pipe gently, shaking his head in amusement at his assistant – he'd not really gotten used to having the man around as much as he did, but given the international troubles they'd been meeting each other daily anyway. "In most cases, I'd have reprimanded people for unprofessional behaviour, you know. Worrying about your son, out in the real world – I have my own experiences with it and I can sympathize. This is why I have spared you the argument."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Find your son – see what he's learned. Perhaps it will enlighten you about the potential of this generation; you might begin to understand why I am not worried, even if I should not survive the oncoming storm." The Hokage sat down in his chair looking especially regal right then. "Go. I too will be there, of course."

The Nara couldn't do anything but bow and leave for the Forest of Death, uncertainty plainly visible on his face.

The Third looked after the man fondly, realizing that he, usually so very formal, had something of a soft side after all. Indeed, quite a few people turned out to be like that – it gave him some degree of hope. The old man put a hand in his Hokage's robe, pulling out a three-pronged kunai and just looked at it for a time, his gaze rising to the portraits set upon one of his bookcases with a thin smile. There, as there had been since as long as he could remember, stood four portraits for four Hokages. Shodai and Nidaime at the left, each stalwart and rigidly upright; his own flanked theirs, still showing his once brown hair and three confident youngsters before him – those who would become the Sannin. He'd never replaced the picture, content to keep that little nugget of history intact. Next to that photo stood another – his successor with his students, all smiling widely; Namikaze Minato with little Kakashi, Obito and Rin. Hiruzen had the gut feeling he'd be updating that picture at some point.

"The Will of Fire - it's already found new champions, it seems," he said to an empty room.

* * *

"We have confirmed 20 have passed the test. In accordance with the rules, for the first time in five years we will start preparations for a preliminary before the third test." A tall shinobi stated; Shikamaru recognized him as one of the shinobi that'd kept an eye out for cheaters during the first Exam.

It'd been a boring wait – Shikamaru had been distractedly trudging through the hallways for so long now he'd almost memorized the place, even with the welcome distraction of Kakashi.

Anko stepped forward, raising an arm. "For the second test – I congratulate you all on passing. There are 20 contestants left, now. I will speak to your sensei and Hokage-sama briefly, please excuse me."

"Still so many left… this sucks." Shikamaru sighed, glancing over at Chōji, who seemed miserable; he'd clearly not had his daily calories. "Are you holding up, there?"

"I'll be okay," Chōji assured him, his stomach rumbling in protest. "Heh… did you notice that all the rookies passed, Shikamaru? Even that freaky green man's team got through!"

"His name is Gai-sensei!" bright spandex-clad Lee shouted from a little ways away, waving cheerily. "Don't forget it!"

Chōji shook his head in exasperation, quickly shoving Shikamaru aside as Anko walked over to a large crowd across the room – jōnin-sensei and others were represented; at the back stood Shizune and Kaeru, the latter nervously gazing at Hyūga Hiashi who stood but a little further away, flanked by an Inuzuka. The heavy-set boy prodded Shikamaru in the side, jarring him from his observations. "Oy – it was you, wasn't it?"

"It was me?"

"In the forest – you got the drop on our team, on Sasuke, didn't you?" He smirked, drawing a kunai from his pocket. "I took this as a souvenir – I'd almost gotten skewered with it, so I thought it'd be cool to have a reminder of that – then I noticed something peculiarly familiar."

Shikamaru shivered, raising an eyebrow. Chōji was acting awfully like someone he knew – someone he already spent way too much time with on a daily basis.

"I noticed that there was an imprint at the bottom here…" He turned it to Shikamaru – on the bottom was a clearly imprinted image of a deer's antlers. "You took one of your dad's kunai sets, didn't you?"

Yes, it was for sure, Shikamaru realized with a severe shiver. The person that Chōji was so eerily similar to – was Shikamaru. The Nara nodded, glancing to the other genin with a frown – thankfully they were talking among themselves, waiting for Anko to continue. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was brilliant!" Chōji gushed. "Sasuke and Sai were acting like stuck-up pricks all the way; well, they always do that, but it was almost worse than usual, now. Then they had to rely on the two 'dead weights' to bandage them up and get them to the tower? It was perfect!"

Shikamaru gestured for silence nervously; thankfully neither Sasuke nor Sai seemed remotely interested in where Chōji was at all. "Still – sorry. I didn't have many options."

The huge boy shrugged, pointing at Ino nonchalantly. "If those two had considered _her_, you'd have been caught immediately – those mind jutsu would be deadly if you had nothing to properly defend yourself with. Instead, my brilliant teammates just ran straight into trouble, as you probably expected. I suppose I should be glad that I'll be rid of at least one of them soon, eh?"

"Hmmm?"

"You didn't hear it from me!" Chōji squeaked nervously. "Just-"

"May I have your attention, please?" Anko announced loudly and Chōji rubbed the back of his head nervously as he backed away, nodding at Shikamaru and winking. "Hokage-sama will now explain the third test. Listen carefully!"

"Before I explain that…" The Hokage began, striding forward confidently, peering down on the group of genin from under his hat with a severe expression. "There is something I'd like to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam."

"True reason?" Chōji asked and Shikamaru shushed him, nodding at the old man.

"It's important, especially now."

"Why do we have all these allied countries taking the exam together?" The Hokage smiled at each team in turn, lingering on Shikamaru and the Suna team with Gaara somewhat longer. "To promote friendship among the countries, to raise the level of shinobi – this you will frequently hear. The true meaning of this exam… is as a replacement for war."

"What does he mean?" Tenten asked and Shikamaru sent her a withering look, though she didn't notice.

"If you go back in time, the current allies were once enemies who fought each other over who would rule. The origins of the Chūnin Exams find themselves in replacing war to prevent wasteful fighting. It is true that this Exam decides who will become Chūnin – but it has another side. Each contestant risks their life to protect their land's prestige."

Shikamaru wondered where the Hokage was going – however much of a replacement for war this was supposed to be, this time it'd actually be used to start one – would he tell people?

"Watching this third exam will be influential people and leaders of countries – if the strength of a country is clear, they will receive more clients – and conversely, if they come off as weak, they will lose clients. It will send a political message to outsiders, warning them of how strong a nation is." The Hokage looked meaningfully at Shikamaru, briefly catching his eyes. "The strength of the country is the strength of the village – the strength of the village is the strength of its shinobi. That strength is only bred in true battle."

"Why all the crap about friendship, then?" Kiba muttered, but the Hokage heard.

"I don't want to confuse you about the purpose of this – losing life and establishing balance; that is the shape friendship takes in a world of shinobi." The old man glanced over his shoulder briefly, catching Minato's gaze. "This isn't just a test – it's a true battle with your life in the balance; your dreams and your country's prestige are on the line. Without such challenges, any true war would be over very quickly and decisively."

"I don't care. Just hurry up and tell us what this test entails," Gaara burst out, growling. The Hokage stared at him for a moment, frowning. Finally, he turned away from the crowd, gesturing to a spindly-looking man beside him.

"Please tell them the specifics."

"I'll do that, um, if that's okay?" A frail-looking man stepped forward, his eyes ringed from some illness or long lack of sleep; he looked decidedly wobbly on his feet. "I'm Hayate Gekkō – referee for the third part of the Chūnin Selection Exams. We will be having, eh, a preliminary to decide who will go on to the main event."

"Why aren't we all allowed?" Chōji wondered worriedly, gazing over the teams from other villages that looked particularly mincing – Suna and Kiri were both pretty powerful.

"The first and second tests have been too easy this year – we have too many people remaining," Hayate said, smiling eerily. "There's only so much time when all the guests are here, after all… If anyone wishes to stop now, do so – we'll be starting immediately."

Nobody moved and Hayate nodded happily. "I forgot to mention – you'll be doing individual battles from here on out. Since we have exactly 20 participants, we'll be having ten battles – the winners will advance to the final test. There are basically no rules – if you don't want to die, give up when you still can. We don't want too many corpses, after all…"

He turned to a large tarp-covered object and quickly unveiled it – an electric scoring board.

"The first match will be…" The device began flickering, Uchiha Sasuke's name appearing first, quickly followed by –

"Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha against Izumi of Kiri. Come forward – you will commence immediately."

Shikamaru sighed as he headed to the upper level of the room which consisted of some poor excuses for benches and a long railing. Sasuke remained behind opposite a nimble-looking woman wielding a rather long katana – one of the three representatives from Kiri. It was odd to begin with that the nation was even participating in the Exams – if the rumours were true, they had their own rather bloodier way of determining who should advance – the fact that they all seemed rather older than most genin was even more peculiar, if they were indeed prodigies. He leaned over the edge to get a good look at the other two Kiri Nin, the only ones he'd never actually seen before aside from glances. One tight-lipped girl that looked positively murderous as she impatiently tapped her foot and a nerdy-looking dark-skinned guy with kunai positively everywhere – his entire vest was covered in the things. Out of the three, the one Sasuke fought was probably the most normal-looking.

"I hope I won't have to fight one of those…"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked – Sasuke nodded stiffly, as did the girl. "Everyone who's not in the match – move to the upper level, please."

Several stragglers quickly went up and Sasuke's gaze wandered up to find Nara Shikamaru looking down with feigned disinterest – no, probably genuine disinterest. The Uchiha grit his teeth, staring at his enemy; he'd have to beat this one quickly and decisively, set an example.

"Begin."

Sasuke was off like a flash – three shuriken were flying before Izumi had even raised her katana into a defensive position, two kunai following suit; she dodged the projectiles with little difficulty, sneering in disgust.

"What can you hope to accomplish, little Konoha nin?" She chided, only now bringing her sword forward in a quick slash that barely missed Sasuke's shoulder as he jerked it away, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "Is this all that remains of the once great Uchiha clan?"

"Shut up," Sasuke merely said, suddenly smirking; his eyes turned blood red with the Sharingan; after a split second two tomoe spun into being around the pupils; the second stage of their power. "I see your weaknesses…" His punch was incredibly fast, catching Izumi on the collar bones and knocking her back – a second followed moments later, crashing into her upper arm which cracked satisfyingly, even if it didn't outright break.

"That's it?" The Kiri woman sneered, sword held steadily in front of her. Izumi's retaliation was worse – the viciously long katana was quicker than anyone could follow with their naked eye, gouging deep cuts into Sasuke's clothes and skin, leaving blood dripping slowly from many wounds along his legs and arms. The last blow was aimed for his jugular, approaching its target with astonishing quickness.

"Not today." Sasuke stated unemotionally as he slapped the sharp metal object away with his bare hand – a thin layer of chakra was visible around it briefly before it vanished. One of his newest techniques, perfectly executed; a smirk crept on his face as Izumi looked on incredulously, confused at her blade's failure.

Another flurry of quick strikes was equally fruitless – the few blows that reached a target were only annoyances, the ones that would've done genuine damage blocked seemingly without effort as Sasuke dodged and darted away from the sharp weapon using the enhanced vision of his Sharingan to predict its position.

"Stay still!" Izumi snarled.

Sasuke scoffed in response, covering his hand in shimmering chakra; it crackled and popped slightly, somewhere on the edge of becoming elemental, though he hadn't trained that yet. Right now it was his raw chakra empowering his physical attacks; one of the easier ways to abuse the Hyūga family techniques without actually going into the detailed mechanics of them; one of the few things Neji had been willing to divulge thus far; judging from Hyūga Hiashi's harsh expression, he was probably going to be reprimanded for it – ah well. Annoyingly, the Kiri kunoichi appeared unbothered by her repeated failures with the sword; she was slowly draining Sasuke's chakra supply with every blow, as the blocking move cost quite a lot of power.

"The might of the Sharingan will defeat you, Izumi of Kiri," Sasuke stated pompously to rile his opponent, feigning another punch Instead of following through Sasuke swiped his foot forward, crashing it into Izumi's knee with his full weight behind it when she sent her sword forward – the snap and scream resounded loudly in the hall as she crumpled to her feet. Sasuke winced in pain as he followed the sword's trajectory from her hand to his side – a four-inch gash had opened and was bleeding heavily over his clothes, but he'd live. He spun as fast as he could – the blade slid free effortlessly – his foot caught Izumi square on the jaw, sending her crashing to the ground like a lead weight, her sword falling from her limp hands.

"She's knocked out," Sasuke announced, holding on to his side with a wince, trying to stop the bleeding – it'd been a risky move to take out a knee that harshly – it'd probably need to be set – but it had turned out effective; his own wound was far less grievous.

He gazed up to the upper level to see a proud Asuma looking at him with thumbs up; Chōji and Ino flanked him, chatting excitedly; Sai was his usual disinterested self, drawing in his recently acquired replacement for lost art supplies, his brushes actually higher quality than before, at least in appearance. Shikamaru was scowling; he couldn't quite make it out, but Sasuke could've sworn the boy muttered something about him being unoriginal.

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke," Hayate announced, checking up on Izumi's unconscious form carefully. Sasuke had a grudging respect for the Kiri kunoichi - she's been good with a sword – fast and strong; if not for her forgetting to consider even nominally foolish moves against her, she might've actually be victorious here. He was glad it'd been decided before Ninjutsu came into play – this way he could keep his best moves for the Third Exam. Sasuke mused on his enemy's choice of sword fighting - considering her homeland, it made sense to favour that; likely the girl intended to become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in time, even if their reputation was tarnished of late and few of the swords were actually in use when he last checked the Bingo book.

"Well done, Sasuke-kun!" Ino cheered as Sasuke made his way to the upper level, shooing off medical personnel; the only one that wouldn't take that as an answer was an unfamiliar woman in a bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, her onyx eyes fixing him in place as she reached out with a hand covered in green chakra.

"Can't you save that for me, Shizune?" Shikamaru commented with a smirk, hanging lazily over the railing and raising an eyebrow.

"For your sake, I hope you won't need it," She muttered, frowning. "You know, when you pulled off this kind of trick, it actually took a night to heal – at least Uchiha-san knows how to take a hit!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, eyes wondering around the room. "Where's – Kaeru-sensei?"

'Kaeru-sensei?' Sasuke wondered idly, taking in the fact that this woman – a trained medical-nin, apparently – was actually a teammate of Shikamaru's. She looked like she might be thirty – Shikamaru was by far the youngest person in that group, then. A spike of anger surged through him as he thought of his own useless teammates; only Sai was a moderate challenge, and he was more machine than man.

* * *

It was the same as last time, Hayate mused as he paid only moderate attention to each of the fights; after Uchiha Sasuke's effective victory over Izumi, the following matches had been quick and decisive; Aburame Shino had quickly used his insect to take down fellow leaf-nin Akado Yoroi, followed immediately by Suna-nin Kankurō smacking down Tsurugi Misumi, effectively disabling two third of that genin team in one go; only their third member, Yakushi Kabuto, remained in the race.

"This is going rather quicker than I'd anticipated," he commented lightly, though there was nobody around to actually hear him. He'd figured that the two Konoha-nin from Kabuto's team would put up more of a fight – they'd both been genin for a long time after all and should've picked up many tricks.

Yamanaka Ino's battle was – peculiar; she'd been pitting against her own teammate, Sai; that genin merely stood impassively as she tried to use her mind-techniques, quite ineffectively - she paled and backed away with a terrified expression as the boy gave a fake wide smile, moments before he shot forward and smashed her aside in one blow; she skidded to a halt with a fearful expression as Sai hadn't even pulled out his art techniques yet; he approached with fist raised, expression turning smooth and decidedly terrifying.

"I give up! You win!" She chattered, backing off – Hayate called the match, shaking his head; that girl clearly needed more training. After watching her opponent for a moment, he revised his opinion; that boy definitely needed a psychologist.

Hayate's gaze wandered to the upper level as the next round started; Kasumi, the second girl from the Kiri team, against Temari of Suna. It was strange, really, that Kiri would send a team consisting of two girls and one boy – kunoichi weren't as common as their male counterparts and it was odd to see the traditional team dynamic altered – on the other hand there were also a four-man team and a loner competing, so it was rather messed up altogether. He sighed and shook his head.

"Give up?" Temari said confidently and Hayate pulled his attention back to the match; he'd almost forgotten he was supposed to be refereeing.

"Think again." Kasumi answered; whatever she did, it worked; Temari suddenly shuddered, her fan dropping from her hands and her mouth opening in a confused and fearful expression before her eyes rolled up and she collapsed soundlessly.

"You forgot Genjutsu," Kasumi stated dryly, stretching her arms and waving to him. "Oy, I won!"

"Right – right – Winner: Kasumi!"

Temari was carried off on a stretcher as Hayate went back to his machine once more – hopefully there'd be an interesting match now – a matchup that might prove a little more interesting than a straight run of easy victories.

"We'll be starting the next round… the sixth round, to be precise. He hit a button and two new names appeared. "Ah – it'll be –"

* * *

"Hyūga Neji of Konoha vs. Nara Shikamaru of Konoha."

"Well… the best rookie of last year against what probably should've been the best of this year." Minato smirked. "This will certainly be interesting."

"Let's just hope they don't kill each other," Kakashi noted worriedly. It hadn't escaped his notice that Neji stared with narrowed eyes at Shikamaru who lazily trudged down the steps.

"We'll see…"

* * *

**Author's Note :** Well, there we go - Shikamaru's about to up against Neji; a Taijutsu expert against a longer-range fighter like Shikamaru? Well, he's got a few tricks up his sleeve, like Sasuke...

Here's the matches, incidentally:

Round 1 - Uchiha Sasuke vs. Izumi  
Round 2 - Akado Yoroi vs. Aburame Shino  
Round 3 - Kankurō vs. Misumi Tsurugi  
Round 4 – Sai vs. Yamanaka Ino  
Round 5 - Temari vs. Kasumi  
Round 6 - Nara Shikamaru vs. Hyūga Neji  
Round 7 - Inuzuka Kiba vs. Rokuro  
Round 8 - Tenten vs. Hyūga Hinata  
Round 9 - Rock Lee vs. Gaara  
Round 10 - Akimichi Chōji vs. Yakushi Kabuto


	35. Chūnin Exams : Shining Moment

It was actually more nerve-wracking than he'd anticipated to fight with so many eyes on you, Shikamaru thought distractedly as he leisurely made his way down the stairs on his way to the centre of the large tiled room. A great statue looked down upon them from one end of it while genin and jōnin observed from above. The most annoying fact about it was that Minato, Kakashi and even Shizune were there too, and they'd probably get pissed if he didn't make an effort. Troublesome.

Neji was already present when he finally arrived, looking mildly impatient. Shikamaru wasn't fooled – his opponent was already focused on the battle – his stance was impeccable and would likely lead directly into a devastating Gentle Fist combo if given half the chance. Shikamaru sighed as he took positions opposite the Hyūga, nodding to the referee.

"You will lose, Nara." Neji said with narrowed eyes. He glanced briefly up to the second level, his gaze swerving back almost immediately to his adversary.

Shikamaru snorted, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Well, Neji – it seems that one of us will be disappointed today. Though it's a drag, I'll have to be serious with this fight."

Neji smiled – actually smiled – and Shikamaru briefly considered if he'd entered a mirror universe in which the Hyūga had emotions. He'd heard about an alleged change of heart, but he'd never expected it to be true. Next he'd find out that the Uchiha had stopped being a condescending prick – well, at least things seemed right with the world there.

Neji's fist shot out quickly – simple Taijutsu, the boy hadn't even activated his Byakugan yet. Shikamaru set aside his errant thoughts; he had a battle to win, and the Hyūga would not be an easy opponent. A straight Taijutsu fight would be impossible – Shikamaru might've held up with the normal academy stuff, but the moment that Neji's dōjutsu activated it'd be over- it was a fool's gambit. Neji would likely not allow long-range combat – he was far too quick to make that feasible – so it'd have to be close- to mid-range, avoiding those chakra-soaked hits of his and hoping he could use a few of his new tricks. Unlike Sasuke's bastardization, Neji's strikes would be all about precision and if given reason to, probably very painful.

"Bored?" Neji asked mockingly; Shikamaru hadn't even attempted a counterblow yet, simply stopping the Taijutsu assault with his arms while backing away slowly. His contemplative expression while considering his options probably hadn't been very different from the one he usually used in class – he'd already learned everything taught there, anyway. "Let's make it more interesting, then." Neji continued, narrowing his eyes. "_Byakugan_!"

Veins appeared around Neji's temples as the pale-white gaze of the Hyūga Clan focused on its target - Shikamaru shivered as he circled his opponent with care. Neji's words were much less formal and dismissive than he remembered from the Academy – what had happened while he was away? First Sasuke used a technique from the Hyūga Clan, now Neji was taking a page out of Sasuke's book in attitude? How much had the Uchiha shared with Neji?

"Forfeit, Shikamaru – you know you won't beat me."

He quickly took stock of his equipment – plenty of kunai and shuriken, a small stack of explosive seal tags courtesy of Minato and his own experimental ones – granted, simple modifications based on an existing seal, but they would do in a pinch, if they didn't blow up in his face. He grimaced at the faintly smirking Neji. "Don't speak if you've got nothing to say."

Neji's hand suddenly struck out far more quickly than before, tapping him deceptively lightly on the shoulder – a numbness immediately spread from the position, quickly followed by a painful throbbing, muscles jerking in response to the sudden stimulus. This was the Juken, the Gentle Fist – injecting chakra into another body upon touch, his body rejected the intrusion and internal damage was the result. Worse still was the Gentle Fist's ability to close tenketsu points, the nodes from which the body released chakra; it was quite capable of stopping even a very strong shinobi in his tracks, given that one could have all the chakra in the world but it would be useless without releasing it in some fashion – and only medical-nin could safely repair the damage.

Shikamaru scraped his foot over the floor – he'd have to time this right; he quickly ducked under another one of Neji's fists, idly wondering what on earth was holding the other boy back – he was doing so himself, but he was playing a defensive strategy – the Hyūga definitely wasn't the type to do that without a good reason. The only conclusion he could come to was both somewhat insulting and particularly helpful of him.

"You are merely delaying the inevitable, Nara," Neji said lightly as his hands snapped out again with an elegant and fluid movement – two fingers found Shikamaru's side and upper leg, numbness spreading there as well after mere moments, stinging pine immediately spreading across his lower body as he hissed in pain. Neji shrugged unapologetically. "Soon, you will not be able to channel chakra."

"Don't count me out just yet, Hyūga." Shikamaru growled as his shadow suddenly spread out and converged ahead of him like a spear – Neji sidestepped them easily as the tendril briefly searched for a target before it returned to its user. "Stay still!" Shikamaru barked angrily. _Scrape_.

Neji didn't respond to the jibe, his hands flashing out again: Shikamaru blocked with his right arm and flashes of pain erupted as the strike hit home. The Nara gritted his teeth, circling Neji carefully while nursing his arm and shaking it slightly to get the muscles to ease up – he'd have quite a bit of damage control this evening, it seemed. It wasn't exactly healthy, these techniques. _Scrape._

Shikamaru turned once more – another Gentle Fist strike was blocked, barely in time, his entire arm now throbbing as Neji's chakra wreaked havoc on it – soon it'd be limp and beyond use. Still, no sense in whining when the same person gave him such a golden opportunity... "You really should have finished me off before now." _Scrape_.

"Why is that?" Neji wondered with a sneer, slipping into another stance with ease, the movement seeming as natural as breathing; he approached Shikamaru carefully, hands raised and ready to strike. "I admit, your Taijutsu is acceptable – though incapable of stopping the true power of my strikes, most genin would not be able to divert them at all."

Shikamaru smirked, suddenly smiling broadly. "This is why you should've stopped me," Quite suddenly he dropped to the ground, left hand slamming on the tiles with a sharp sound.

* * *

Neji didn't understand the Nara – something was most definitely off about the image he'd built up while sharing classes with him. Where was the lazy, disinterested layabout who much preferred watching clouds and muttering about people being annoyingly active? Unlike what he recalled so clearly, Shikamaru's eyes were alert and clear, his defences focused, even if the Gentle Fist was rather out of his league as far as Taijutsu went. He was outmatched.

The fact that he'd still not given up – hadn't forfeited, even after he'd explicitly stated the option to the Nara, as an opening. He'd given the boy plenty of opportunities to simply leave without trouble –instead he still stood, ready for more. It was the most immutable thing he thought he'd known about Shikamaru – he didn't fight when he believed it too troublesome. His Byakugan active, Neji didn't need to turn his head to know _that_ man was watching: his Kaeru mask was clearly visible to him. A chilling conclusion crept up on him as he recalled that time he'd seen Shikamaru and Kaeru, together – the day he'd found out the Fourth Hokage was alive again. He'd never really thought about the reason that the two had met – he himself had plenty of things to rethink that day, it didn't really occur to him again.

What if Shikamaru – lazy, uninterested, boring Nara that he was – had somehow managed…

"You really should have finished me off before now," Shikamaru stated, making a futile effort to adjust his footwork. Neji shook his head sadly -the boy wasn't going to be standing for much longer. Neji was pulled from his thoughts, focusing once more on the fight – he really shouldn't have been distracted in the first place, he chided himself.

"Why is that?" Neji asked finally as he held his arms extended into the Proud Swan positions – if he could get a good hit in on the Nara's neck, it'd be over right there with a knock-out, saving his most effective techniques for the final round. He made a meaningless compliment about the boy's very basic Academy-style Taijutsu – if competently used - concentrating chakra into his fingers for the finishing blow.

"This is why you should've stopped me," Shikamaru stated finally and Neji paled at the boy's sudden triumphant expression; his flat hand slammed onto the ground – onto some figure he'd placed there, some- Neji paled, his body reacting far too late to the sudden shock. "_Fūinjutsu: Shi__kōnā Mahi!_" cried Shikamaru. Four shapes around Neji alighted with chakra, pouring out a great amount of energy in a moment – enough that the Byakugan protested and Neji deactivated his dōjutsu briefly to get rid of the spots that were dancing in his eyes after the onslaught.

Suddenly, Neji found that he couldn't move – for a long moment his entire body felt frozen, the chakra vanishing from his fingers and even from his senses as he stumbled, blinking slowly. Shikamaru was upon him in an instant; he was several feet away, then suddenly the boy was right in front of him, kunai pressed to his throat – the sickening feeling of powerlessness faded away slowly.

"How?"

Shikamaru smiled, pointing downwards. "When I was heading down to the lower floor, you didn't pay attention to me, as I was walking slowly – I had attached seals to the bottom of my sandals at that time, made of material closest to the floor's colour. I had to keep my movements limited or they'd fall off. During the fight-"

"You weren't adjusting your footwork," Neji observed in consternation, looking nervously at the kunai that was still pressed to his jugular. "I was too focused on your tenketsu points, I didn't even expect an attack from other directions – you let me hit so that I believed that I could win easily, then used that focus to slip these seals past the Byakugan's gaze!"

Shikamaru nodded shortly. "The seals are my own creation, actually – a stun seal combined with a slight ranged effect – very short-lived and not terribly practical, but…"

"Effective," Neji noted dispassionately, tensing. "Unfortunately… _Jūkenpō Ichigekishin!_" The Hyūga suddenly burst out with a great lash of chakra. Shikamaru's kunai was ripped away and its owner was forced to tumble backwards, landing heavily on his backside, several shuriken scattering from his pockets. Neji had briefly been enclosed in a bright glowing sphere of chakra, it seemed – it took Shikamaru a moment to realize that he'd let this chance go - he should have forced an immediate surrender.

Neji distractedly wiped away a thin trail of blood on his neck where the kunai had nicked it. He smirked at Shikamaru who hadn't even picked himself up yet. "That was the 'One Blow Body'; a very effective technique for dislodging attackers by expelling a burst of chakra from all tenketsu points - its principle is core to several of the Clan's strongest techniques."

"You've mastered such techniques?" Shikamaru wondered – from what he knew, Hyūga techniques were stringently controlled by Hyūga Hiashi's closest family, with Neji's getting mere scraps – for him to have obtained powerful moves like this, he must've been taught by a Main House member, despite the ban. "How?"

"Give up, Nara – I won't be lenient for much longer. You, with average grades cannot hope to stop a genius from the Hyūga Clan." Neji smiled thinly, his milk-white eyes staring straight ahead; he was clearly using the 360 degrees sight that the dōjutsu was known for, to avoid being caught once more in a sealing trap. "How I learn my techniques is not your concern."

Shikamaru shrugged, sending his shadow around himself in a circular pattern – though the Hyūga likely wouldn't step into it, he was forced to keep his distance given that a close-range hit would probably lead to his immediate capture in the shadow possession jutsu. Shikamaru's eyes briefly found his masked teacher, gazing down from the higher level; unlike his expectations, both he and Kakashi watched solemnly as they spoke; Shizune was chatting excitedly with Anko who had claimed the spot next to her; on the other side of Minato sat none other than the Third Hokage with two of his personal guards and they looked decidedly more nervous than he remembered them, likely still reeling from the recent near-death of their charge. He hadn't spotted his father yet – but he was probably watching anyway.

Neji's attacks were easily diverted; far more careful than before, the Hyūga was lightning-quick on his feet, avoiding the trap of Shikamaru's shadows with ease. Unfortunately, those shadows were still fairly slow which severely hampered their trapping potential when the enemy was aware of their position, such as in this open room (granted, the fact that he even had shadows to use was a small boon.) A single Gentle Fist strike made it through, impacting just under Shikamaru's right shoulder – by this point, the arm was almost entirely numb, even if his hand was just responsive enough to form hand seals. Still, almost none of the strikes actually reached their target - the Gentle Fist didn't allow for any attacks of longer range so this would be the perfect time to think of another strategy – he already had a few dozen in mind, quickly discounting the most ridiculous ones.

"Shock, divert and capture, then." Shikamaru muttered, eyes narrowing in contemplation.

* * *

Minato gazed down with poorly hidden pride, thankful for his mask, as Shikamaru flawlessly executed a sealing trap that the former Hokage could've invented himself. He'd certainly never taught the boy how to make a stunning seal have an effect over a larger area, which meant he probably got it from one of the sealing books he'd been voraciously devouring on their trip; clearly he'd understood more than he'd let on.

"Didn't you start with something like this?" Kakashi asked, smirking slightly as he leaned back against the wall. "I remember Jiraiya-sama saying something about a shocking array?"

"I jumped into the deep end," Minato answered, keeping an eye on the fight. "Shikamaru took existing seals and I believe he appended them with a second or even third one to modify their function – crude and highly inefficient, but I don't think that was a concern here. It's a far quicker method than creating one from scratch – believe me, I know – but it'll lead to highly unstable results."

"Do you suppose that the split-second paralysis is exactly what he was going for in designing it? Perhaps he just stumbled across a functional design when experimenting?" Kakashi rubbed his chin, frowning "I'm not sure which of those options he'd consider more work…"

"He probably designed them in the last two or three days," Minato observed. "He asked me for a specific book on sealing – it was about chakra-intensive seals – not really about the topic of nested seals in particular, but something in there must've demonstrated the principle. He was already planning something like this…"

Kakashi nodded, wincing as Neji struck out against Shikamaru's arm; the boy's chakra flow there would likely be quite messed up when this was over; at least he had Shizune to fix up such annoyances. "Sometimes I wonder how much of that lazy attitude is real – a Nara actually designing a sealing array? Who ever heard of something like that?"

"Tutoring someone on the art of sealing, Kaeru? I thought you wanted it to remain an obscure art?" Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled fondly, setting himself down next to Minato with a sigh; he'd left his two bodyguards behind and they looked rather more than just uncomfortable about it. "I'd not imagined a Nara could have the patience for such a thing either, Hatake-san."

Minato smirked as he noted that Neji and his student circled each other slowly, neither making particularly much headway – the Hyūga was too far away to perform any of his Taijutsu combos that would likely take down Shikamaru in one quick move, while the Nara's techniques that would actually be helpful here were gambles, at best; still, knowing the boy he'd probably been setting up one or two traps already, just waiting for an opening.

"I offered basic sealing," Minato finally said. "I hadn't really anticipated Shikamaru to use it – a fair degree of competence is needed to make even the basic fūinjutsu we use here for explosive tags. In any case, Shikamaru's gambit with his custom-made seals was well done but rather inefficient, as there are Ninjutsu that would have filled in for the brief paralysis that cost far less preparation."

"Ah, you haven't noticed yet?" Hiruzen asked in amusement as he followed Shikamaru's slow circling of the Hyūga, kunai flying with some regularity, though Neji easily deflected them; no projectiles came in return as he simply waited. "I'd thought you who have spent more than a month in his presence would've picked up on the way he fights…"

Kakashi frowned, gaze snapping back to Shikamaru. "What…?"

Minato suddenly nodded in appreciation. "Clever – very clever. I hadn't even considered that he'd nest his plans that far... Now, I wonder how he'll use _that_ knowledge?"

* * *

Neji was getting tired – finally. The last few minutes had been getting pretty annoying – even though his shadows were keeping the Hyūga at a fairly safe distance he still occasionally managed to get at his arm and legs, each of which now throbbed nastily. He continued throwing kunai at regular intervals, his eyes sharply following every movement the Hyūga made – too aggressive a move would likely invite retaliation; if the boy really wanted, he could probably get past the shadow in time - it'd simply come at the cost of that untouchable decorum he appeared to prefer.

Shikamaru had another seal – one that he'd shamelessly copied from one of his teacher's books. It was complicated but not beyond his calligraphy skill, and he'd inscribed it on the best seal paper he could find. He only had the one – it would have to do as he really didn't have anything else, aside from his best tricks – and he'd rather not use those if he didn't need to. Not the very best ones.

Keeping up a steady rhythm, Shikamaru tensed slightly as he prepared himself – in a moment, he'd have to be quick and in control, if his plan had to have any chance of success. He grimaced slightly at the thought of giving up one of his secrets – he hoped dearly that Kakashi was keeping an eye on Sasuke, as he'd rather not have it copied so soon by someone off his team.

He slipped explosive tags on the next set of kunai as he was running out of the short throwing blades, now; he'd packed as many as he could, at least three dozen. Explosions blasted around Neji who jumped back, his white eyes glaring eerily at Shikamaru. Jerking his wounded right hand upwards, thin filament-like wires snapped taut from the end of the Nara's fingers and half a dozen shuriken rocketed towards Neji - he'd dropped them when he'd been thrown back by the boy's defensive jutsu; Neji was briefly distracted by them.

Time to put his plan into action.

* * *

Shikamaru's fighting style was infuriating – he kept his distance constantly, disallowing any of Neji's more powerful multi-hit Gentle Fist strikes, shadowy tendrils lashing out when he even got close – the fact that he could get caught and defeated by even touching them was on the forefront of his mind, and when projectiles suddenly headed his way, it took him but a moment to realize the problem.

Many things had shadows – right now his Byakugan picked up the nigh-insignificant shadows of the wires to which Shikamaru's shuriken were attached – If even one hit him they'd connect his shadow to his foe, which would likely mean the end of the match. He focused his Byakugan on the twirling weapons while keeping in mind Shikamaru's movements – quick flicks with a kunai diverted three of the shuriken, the other three going far from their mark. He focused fully back on Shikamaru to realize he'd made the same mistake twice; the boy was flashing through hand seals, something small and square clenched between his fingers.

"_Fūinjutsu: __Furasshu __Bakuda__n._"

The flash was mind-numbingly bright and loud; Neji cried out as he cringed back from an enormous explosion of chakra immediately in front of him; the seal hadn't done anything physical, instead simply acting like a monstrously powerful beacon – he deactivated his Byakugan and cautiously kept vigil until the white spots slowly vanished from his eyes and his ears ceased ringing so loudly – to his surprise Shikamaru hadn't moved, his brief advantage through the distraction passing … unused?

Shikamaru smiled playfully, demonstratively rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms – both arms. That was impossible. Neji reactivated his dōjutsu, sighing slightly due to fatigue - an effect of repeated activations, though not yet crippling. What he saw made him blink, then look again – it was manifestly impossible.

"How? How did you reopen your tenketsu points? You can't just – blast them open!" Neji cried incredulously. Indeed, not a single tenketsu point was still closed – his arm was completely intact and judging from his movements, it was even back to full function. "What kind of jutsu could do this?"

Shikamaru shrugged with a smile. "If you'd looked when you should've, you might've noticed."

Neji frowned, narrowing his eyes. Shikamaru was standing there awfully self-assured; he'd even retracted his shadow technique; he was wide open. There was only one tactic here that could end the match quickly - he would use brute force, dispelling any hope from the boy reacting to his blows. Stepping forward he frowned as the Nara kept looking on with a disinterested expression.

"You are within range of my field of divination," Neji spoke solemnly. "_Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō_!" His fists struck out simultaneously, impacting solidly and forcing his opponent back as the following attacks came ever more quickly. "Two palms -" His hands rocketed at the Nara again, faster and more precise than before. "_Four palms –_" His victim stumbled back and Neji followed quickly – "_Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-Two palms! Sixty-Four palms!_" finally he slammed forward with the highest speed he could reach, his hands a mere blur, the thundering rhythm of hits crashing into the boy's torso. "_One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight palms!_"

Shikamaru collapsed to the floor without a sound, and the entire room had gone dead silent – Neji trembled slightly, realizing that in his onslaught, he might well have actually permanently injured his opponent – he'd not expected the boy to offer no defence, to take the blows head-on like a suicidal moron. For a brief moment, his breath hitched in remorse.

"_Kagemane Complete."_

Neji's eyes widened incredulously; his Byakugan was still activated and the only Shikamaru he could see was there right in front of him, utterly unconscious with his shadow where it should be. How could he still be caught? Cheers and clapping erupted from the upper level – did they notice something he didn't? Neji nervously attempted to move, finding that he might as well have been made of stone.

The prone Shikamaru vanished, then – he dissolved into shadows and disappeared from view, a hair-thin tendril of shadow snaking across the floor towards Neji and passing him by. A clone jutsu – he'd been decimating an utterly convincing clone jutsu, one that actually managed to fool his Byakugan - how in Kami's name…?

"Give up, Neji – this time, there is no escape – you cannot move nor access your chakra." Shikamaru's voice came from behind him, sounding decidedly relieved. "It was a good fight, though – perhaps we'll have a rematch sometime in which we can both go all-out, eh? I'd like to experiment with everything my decoy clone can do."

"Decoy clone?"

"Yes, well – Shadow Clone was taken." Shikamaru answered sheepishly.

Neji fought against the shadow possession jutsu briefly, realizing that his opponent hadn't been lying about his chakra - it was there but uncontrollable, and he couldn't form hand seals in any case; only his activated Byakugan still functioned and it was of no use in getting out of this. He still couldn't see the Nara – which could only mean one thing - there was only one position he could be that would bypass his sight entirely. He'd been utterly outwitted by the class slob. "Fine, Nara-san." He sighed deeply – there was no fixing it, now. "I forfeit."

"Are you sure?" Gekkō Hayate asked, appearing by their side in an instant – where he'd been, Neji didn't know. "That decision would be final."

"I forfeit," Neji repeated, ignoring the referee in favour of his adversary. "How did you manage… this?"

Neji took a step sideways – still under control of Shikamaru's technique, he was imitating the Nara's movement. Shikamaru smirked. "You didn't think I threw all those kunai just for fun, did you? I took extra care to see whether or not you actually moved your head in response to any of them – a tell-tale clue that the tales of your dōjutsu's weaknesses were correct."

Neji's gasped in recognition. "That flashing seal – you blinded me momentarily to switch out with a clone, of course!"

"Yes, well, it was a drag," Shikamaru said with a scowl up to the second level. "I hid my clone on the side-lines of the match - since it's got a similar chakra pathways system to a human – even if far less malleable – I figured you wouldn't identify it as different. When the Flash Bomb seal went off, I quickly switched out with it, manoeuvring my real self into position behind you as you recovered – your surprise at my apparent spontaneous healing was a sufficiently large opening that I could finish the fight."

"You're a lot smarter than you ever let on in the Academy, it seems." Neji observed. "I begin to see the reasoning behind your placement on _that_ team." Both briefly glanced in the direction of the second level - Minato, Kakashi and Shizune were still there, the former two waving and sticking up a thumb while Shizune looked on worriedly – for good reason, Shikamaru's arm was thoroughly roughed up.

"Whatever."

"What a concept – defeated by you in the preliminaries, before I could even use my newest techniques – how preposterous." Neji said dispassionately. "I suppose that's one more point for the contention that fate does not control us, wouldn't you say?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, releasing his shadow jutsu and turning to leave.

Neji slumped little as Shikamaru did so, stretching his arms which had getting a little numb for their extended stay in the same position. He sought and found Hiashi among the spectators – the disappointed frown said enough, really. Neji merely smiled at the man, much to the latter's confusion.

"We should leave the first level - referee Hayate's been trying to get our attention for a few minutes now." Neji commented lightly. More than a few baffled looks met the two of them from other genin and even a few jōnin when they made their way up the stairs to the second level – whether it was about Shikamaru's victory, Neji's demure acceptance of such, or the fact that they were speaking to each other, neither knew. Shikamaru winced as he felt his arm and side - his first stop would have to be Shizune.

* * *

"Fantastic," Minato muttered warmly, glancing at the Third with undisguised shock. "He actually finished it – he actually got it to work… Marvellous!"

"I don't – I don't follow," Shizune muttered confusedly. "How did he win?"

Minato smirked, leaning over and whispering softly. "Kakashi wasn't the only one to impart some lessons to little Nara, you know – this was something that he actually asked me about – seeing as I designed the _Rasengan_, he wondered how difficult it would be to make a jutsu of his own."

"He made a jutsu in six weeks?" Kakashi asked, looking from one to the other, and then finally at Shikamaru who was conversing softly with Neji – he was limping to the side-lines, his arm hanging lifelessly by his side. "It took ages to get _Chidori_ right –"

Minato nodded. "Actually, the reason he got it done so quickly is that it's – well – a very simple jutsu. If not for a few of the … oddities about it, it'd probably be classified no higher than a D-rank. It's a variant on the Academy Clone Jutsu – an insubstantial copy of the user. In the hands of Shikamaru, though…"

Hiruzen smirked knowingly at Minato, leaning over. Minato had to strain to hear it, as several other jōnin were talking animatedly about the fight – it'd been quite the spectacle, and few had expected the Hyūga to lose. Shizune gave a quick bow and left - off to heal, he supposed. "It was quite an ingenious plan, worthy of his father," the old man began. "I'd noticed something about the initial seal trap – when it detonated, the immediate output was far too bright for a jutsu of such limited strength – more than half the chakra went into generating that wild chakra rather than the stunning it was meant for. I believe it was a test – an experiment on whether a sudden intense use of chakra could blind the Byakugan. Indeed, much of what the boy was doing involved figuring out the dōjutsu, as it's Neji-san's central advantage."

"So he figured out how he could blind Neji – if only for a moment." Kakashi said. "Quite a clever gambit…"

"The kunai were another nice trick," Minato said. "Then there's the final element, a way to divert Neji's attention – the clone."

"The clone, though – it took a LOT of hits." Kakashi pointed out. "It's can't be a normal clone with tangibility and Shadow Clones would've popped in an instant; it certainly wasn't elemental… Did Shikamaru truly construct a new type of jutsu?"

"It's not that complicated," Minato said seriously. "When he first came to me with the concept, I thought him mad – the clone has absolutely no offensive capabilities – it is completely incapable of doing any damage, its movements severely restricted by the required constant shadow connection, and definitely not as clever as the person using it, plus it can be instructed to recite a few lines but beyond that it'll just say nonsense, if anything at all."

"That's a lot of downsides for a single technique," Kakashi observed.

Minato nodded. "I did say it would be a D-class jutsu… still, in exchange for those limits, the clone is very hard to distinguish from a real person – as Neji found out it even has a sort-of chakra circulatory system and tenketsu points, even if they're not real and as such do not reflect any damage on the user's body. That and it's solid, or as solid as Shikamaru can get his shadows at present, anyway. Hits sap strength from the user. Perhaps combinations with damaging jutsu are possible, but he'd have to find some way to get around the way it moves…" He nodded contentedly. "Still - for a first one, it's rather intricate - I've heard him call it his pawn - I wonder what other plans he has for the future?"

"So many things had to go right to use it effectively," Kakashi said with some awe. "They're not kidding when they call him a strategic genius, are they? Even when it's the middle of a fight he finds some insane way to even the odds… I figured he was just really good at shōgi. Even after a month on the same team, I'm still underestimating our genin, eh?"

"Yes, well, nothing less than greatness for the dream team, eh?" Minato joked. "I'd almost forgotten this, you know - it's been a long time since I had a student competing."

"Hmmm," Kakashi agreed with a nod. "Speaking of which - shouldn't you go congratulate him?"

Minato blinked, suddenly standing up. "Right - right away. Excuse me, Hokage-sama." He turned quickly to find out where Shizune had taken the boy; Hiruzen chuckled softly as he left.

"I think," the Hokage mused, glancing at Kakashi with a content smile, "He's going to be alright. Good, good."

* * *

**Author's Note:** well, that was quite the battle – we'll get the other fights and prelim aftermath next time, which should be interesting. We haven't seen all of Shikamaru's tricks, obviously – his amateur sealing tricks are sort of situational and his clone's even more so – he's also been working on canonical stuff which we'll be getting into at the finals.

I am still tinkering with some parts of this, particularly dialogue-related, so some stuff may change.

This is one of the few fairly positive chapters left in the arc, at least overall - we'll be getting to both more pissed-off-teens filled ones in the finals and the imminent attack has everyone on edge; that and Minato has to face his dreams once more, knowing that he can't let down his real-life commitments in their favour.

I just realized this is a ~6000 word fight scene with only a few cuts away; I really wonder what things will be like when the really bad-ass big fights with more than two contestants get here…

See you next chapter, which contains the aftermath of this fight from the team's perspective - e.g. we'll get a bit of Neji and how the inevitable run-in with Hiashi goes (and probably Hinata), Shikamaru slacking off now that he's done his job for the day, Kakashi's professional curiosity, etc. We'll also continue other stuff besides that.

_**Fūinjutsu: Shi**__**kōnā Mahi,**__ Sealing Arts: Four-Corner Paralysis_  
_**Fūinjutsu: **__**Furasshu**__**Bakuda**__**n,**__ Sealing Arts: Flash Bomb__  
**Dekoi Bunshin,** Decoy Clone_

_**Jūkenpō Ichigekishin,**__ Gentle Fist Style: One Body Blow_  
_**Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō,**__ Eight Trigrams: 128 palms_


	36. Chūnin Exams : Tired Eyes

Shikamaru wasn't doing so well – his entire right arm felt like one great open wound and his side and legs ached with an awful tingly sensation around the places Neji had hit him with those awfully painful Gentle Fist hits.

The last thing he needed right now was a lot of people badgering him or congratulating him.

"Shikamaru!"

Bugger.

Shizune sped in his direction, face set; for a brief moment Shikamaru remembered that moment in Orochimaru's base when she'd used poison to massive effect and he felt a shiver run down his back. This was most definitely not a woman to mess with. She'd noticed the way he was holding his arm – her hands were already lit up with iridescent green wisps of chakra.

"You should really avoid including 'get hit by the enemy' in your plans, Shikamaru-kun," Shizune commented wryly, narrowing her eyes at him as she continued her healing. "It's becoming a bad habit."

"Ah, but I knew that I had a beautiful medic at hand to repair me, didn't I?" Shikamaru joked, smiling and wobbling slightly on his legs. He winced as another sharp stab of pain travelled down his arm; a tenketsu point reopening, he surmised. "I figured you'd appreciate getting the practice."

Shizune rolled her eyes, prodding the wounded arm. "Just be glad Tsunade-sama wasn't here – I can't imagine what she'd say about one of my team-mates doing this to themselves. She'd be scandalized that I even allowed it to continue!"

"Hey, it was Neji's doing!" Shikamaru whined. "Blame him!"

The medic scoffed. "Recklessly endangering your own health – it'd better not become a habit. Though, I suppose with your sensei it's to be expected…" She shook her head disapprovingly and Shikamaru winced as he felt suddenly unsteady.

"Well done, Nara-san," a dry voice and Shikamaru glanced over – Sai stood beside him looking decidedly unruffled, his eyes dull. "Rather inefficient compared to my own battle, but it did show remarkable capability in the field of combat tactics. Congratulations"

"Thanks – I think." Shikamaru answered hesitantly as he set a foot towards the stairs. He glanced up and noticed several genin looking curiously at him; the next round had evidently not started yet. He had no idea where Neji had gone off to, but it wasn't upstairs – from among the genin stepped forward a familiar masked individual – Shikamaru was sure that he'd be smiling proudly right about now.

"It was a well-fought match, little Nara," Minato said smoothly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and had to grasp the wall to keep himself upright as he had a moment of excruciatingly disorienting vertigo. "When I reach chūnin, you'll stop calling me that, alright?"

Minato's eyes twinkled merrily. "I'll stop calling you that when you stop being little."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru glanced over at the far end of the second level – Kakashi gave a lazy wave. He turned back – why was everything tilted? He shook his head – he shouldn't have done that, as it felt like it wasn't attached to anything anymore – his thoughts whisked away.

"Shikamaru!" Minato called as the boy slumped soundlessly to the ground.

* * *

"He'll be fine," Shizune ensured Minato, who paced worriedly back and forth, occasionally glancing at Kakashi – the latter looking outside with a bored expression as he sat propped up in the window of Shikamaru's little private room. He glanced over, smiling slightly as his teacher fussed over the youngest member of their team.

"What happened, exactly?" Minato queried, observing the unconscious boy with a frown. "He was talking – he seemed fine – then he just went and collapsed on me. I didn't think his wounds were quite serious enough to cause something like that…"

"Well –" Shizune looked over a chart with medical data, incomprehensible gibberish to Minato when he'd attempted to make sense of it – he'd leave this profession to those who had dedicated themselves to it. "The main reason is the Hyūga's Gentle Fist attacks – several caused internal bleeding and even localized as it is that can really mess someone up, and then there's that arm…" She gingerly touched the swollen appendage – even with her medical chakra, it would take some time to recover. "It's hurt the worst - still, he'd probably have been fine if he didn't do something stupid like try an experimental technique in the middle of an actual fight."

Minato's eyes lit up with understanding. "Ah… dare I ask which technique caused this?"

"I can't be absolutely sure, but that clone of his is the best bet," Shizune answered. "He'd used quite a bit of chakra in the previous two attacks – using seals is pretty intense on the reserves due to the short focused bursts that are necessary to set them off. Likely he didn't anticipate that the clone would sap him of so much strength…" She shook her head. "I'll go find Tsunade-sama – perhaps she'll have a moment, though I'm sure he'll be alright. Please excuse me." She quickly left, leaving her three teammates behind.

"That must've been it," Kakashi realized. "Taking that last barrage of attacks – Shikamaru had never counted on needing that kind of chakra to counter with." He jumped back into the room fluidly. "It sucked up so much chakra that his reserves practically ran dry. It just took his body a moment to calm down and realize that it didn't have any reserves to go on with, after which he just toppled over."

"Chakra exhaustion." He frowned. "Physical damage and running out of chakra – beating that Hyūga was quite the difficult task, it seems – knowing the squirt, he didn't have many other options that would've guaranteed him results. I think Neji is to be commended for it."

"Knowing Shikamaru, he probably used this trick to get out of having to watch the rest of the matches," Kakashi added dryly. "Clearly his chakra reserves aren't large enough to really use this kind of move yet – another downside he probably hadn't anticipated, I assume. It was effective in getting him through to the next round, though – which will probably be more difficult still – there's some serious competition in this year's Chūnin Exams, isn't there?"

Minato nodded. "In two weeks, he'll have to be ready to do this again – with international relations as they are, the finals will be here even quicker than usual, and all the chaos that might erupt is to be taken into account. If Shikamaru's going to compete, he'll have to beat his opponent decisively and have energy to spare, just in case." He turned to Kakashi with a serious look. "Listen – I'll have to coordinate with Hiruzen and the others… You'll have more time to do what needs to be done."

Kakashi shrugged, rubbing a hand over masked chin. "I don't know how much can be done in that time span – perhaps it would be best to focus on training more immediately useful skills rather than sealing or this new experimental stuff – it's just going to get him in trouble if he can't control them."

"On the other hand, perhaps there won't be time to do such things when the tide breaks," Minato said grimly. "The seals – I still have to talk to him about that. It was impressive – I'll admit that much – but I have a suspicion that his motives for using such techniques might be… questionable. I have a few suspicions… Besides that, he didn't check his seals with me – something we'd definitely agreed should always be done, given the inherent risk."

Kakashi chuckled. "Seriously? We have a rebellious Nara on our team? So weird!"

"Almost as strange as a lazy Hatake," Minato observed dryly, shaking his head.

Kakashi winced at the jibe, nervously running a hand through his hair. "Well-"

"I'll think of something to do with these last few days," Minato said softly, grabbing his mask from the bed. "You stay here – I'll be here in a flash when he wakes up." He smirked, pulling his hood up to cover his bright hair. "Take care that it doesn't get too loud in here – don't want to have Shizune berating your ears off, do you?"

"Sensei-"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think he's ready?" Kakashi asked carefully, glancing at Shikamaru, snoring slightly in the hospital bed. "Perhaps-"

"If nothing else, today's fight should've shown you that he has determination to spare," Minato answered. "I know your thoughts on this – I've had my own moments of doubt, given the dreams I've been having of late. I believe that when push comes to shove – he'll be there, all the way."

"That's what worries me," Kakashi answered as his teacher left the room and left him alone with the wounded.

* * *

Neji hadn't re-joined the other genin immediately – he'd made his way out back to sit alone in one of the back rooms, his Byakugan activated to keep an eye on the battles that were still coming as he gathered his thoughts.

He really hadn't expected to be challenged – aside from one or two other genin, there really weren't any that had any expertise where it came to Taijutsu or countering something as dangerous as the Gentle Fist, and Shikamaru had certainly not been among that group the last time the two had met.

He should've realized something was up, really – he'd seen the boy with the Fourth Hokage, and he'd spent over a month with the man, doing whatever it is an off-duty Kage does. He should've realized that odds were the man had been teaching the lone genin on his team. Seals and new techniques – his fellow genin had clearly been quite busy and had actually edged out a win against the top rookie of the previous year – quite a feat. Neji had to grant some grudging respect for the feat.

"Neji?"

"Tenten," Neji answered with a nod, glancing at her as he sank back into his soft chair – he didn't really need to look in that direction with his kekkei genkai active, but just looking at a wall tended to make people nervous. "Shouldn't you wait for your own fight?"

"I wanted to congratulate you, but you ran off," Tenten answered, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry you didn't make it – I know you trained a lot to win."

Neji nodded. "It's unfortunate." He looked at her and smiled slightly. "I don't believe it's proper, since you'll be going up against Hinata – but I hope you win your match."

Tenten nodded uncertainly, smiling slightly. "Neji-kun – why are you so… happy?"

"Happy?" Neji answered, perplexed. "I'm… not upset, if that's what you intend to convey. I know why I lost – and I will better myself for the next Chūnin Exams. There, I will certainly be victorious."

Tenten sighed. "You'll never tell me what's going on in that thick Hyūga head of yours, will you?"

"Probably not," Neji admitted. "If you see Kaeru-sama, tell him I'd like a word with him, when he has the time."

"Kaeru-sama – the masked guy?" Tenten wondered. "You know that man? I was wondering who that was, that he could just sit next to the Hokage like that… and I think I spotted some custom kunai, I'm really curious if he'd let me study one, since they seemed familiar…"

"Always the weapons," Neji said in amusement. "That man, yes – he's Shikamaru's sensei. I wanted to talk to him about a few things and I figured with Shikamaru carted off to the hospital…"

"I think that man went with him," Tenten observed. "Still – if he comes back, I'll tell him."

Neji nodded tiredly. "Fine – you could also tell Hatake Kakashi or that medic, I suppose."

"Of course."

Neji glanced up, concentrating on his Byakugan – he had some trouble with them still, recognizing Kiba only barely. "Listen, Inuzuka is getting decimated by the Kiri Nin he's up against – you'll be up soon. You should probably get back there."

"I'll see if he's at the fight, then – I'll pass him your message," Tenten said, tapping her teammate on the head. "You, rest those eyes of yours – mine are still watering from the flashes, I can only imagine what combining that with the Byakugan would feel like. I wonder if Gai-sensei noticed me leaving at all? I figure he's all preparing for Lee's match with that Suna Nin."

"Lee will be fine – you should consider your own match," Neji noted. "I wish you good luck."

"Thank you!" She sped off immediately, leaving Neji alone in silence once more – he stretched his arms – they were feeling decidedly weak after using one of his most powerful Gentle Fist techniques, and his aching eyes didn't really help matters.

The Hyūga slumped back, closing his eyes – he didn't need to have them open to use his kekkei genkai. He followed Tenten as she travelled back to the arena – he realized sourly that his vision really was a bit wonky: he couldn't identify much of anyone at range, as they were just malformed blobs of colour. He shook his head to get rid of it, blinking slightly. Perhaps Tenten had been right – resting his eyes was probably the best thing to do.

Three minutes later, he was asleep.

* * *

Kurenai sighed deeply, glancing at Gai who sat a little ways away, smiling – as he always did, really. Only one of her genin had made it to the next round – Shino; Kiba had put up a good fight but both he and Hinata had been severely outmatched, fighting against two weapon specialists; one from Kiri, one from their own village.

"Cheer up, Kurenai-san!" Gai called, giving a thumbs-up. Really, the man had no reason to be so happy – only one of his team members had made the finals too, specifically Tenten who'd easily knocked Hinata out of the race. Between the two of them, they'd made a pretty poor showing as far as jōnin-sensei went.

Hinata – she'd been all but frozen during the fight, disapproving glares from her family member all but robbing her of any drive she might've had. Kurenai had no idea how to deal with it – Kakashi had told her he might have a few ideas, and she desperately hoped he'd been truthful about that. Right now – right now the Hyūga girl hadn't really merited a chūnin exam, but the team had gone ahead anyway because both her teammates definitely deserved the chance.

"Turn that frown upside-down!" Gai muttered, walking up to her in that hideous green suit of his, flashing a shining smile. "Shino and Tenten will do well in the final round, I'm sure – and Kiba's fight was very courageous and strong, doubtlessly he will make it next time!"

"Yes, yes…" Kurenai sighed. "I can't believe you're so chipper – both of your strongest genin were beaten and I heard that Lee was quite severely wounded – that's why you were here at the hospital, weren't you?"

"My Lee will be up and running within a few days," Gai answered. "Tsunade of the Sannin came to visit, since the medics here didn't know what to do – fixed him right up, didn't take long at all!" Gai stretched, running in place. "Both Neji and Lee showed that they were great – their opponents were merely stronger than them. Worthy rivals for them, I believe."

"Like you and Kakashi, eh?" Kurenai asked, smiling slightly. The rivalry-friendship between Gai and the Copy-Ninja was legendary; the two were both incredibly powerful but their completely opposed personalities suggested they could never get along – and yet somehow, the two always seemed to kid around with each other.

"Exactly!" Gai enthused. "I don't know who would win if we fought – that's why we normally do simple games instead; it'd be a lot of hassle to actually find somewhere to do combat." He smiled broadly, though it quickly changed to a frown. "We are not as cowardly as that one from the last match – now that was truly unyouthful."

Kurenai frowned as well – the last match-up had been between Chōji Akimichi and Yakushi Kabuto – the latter had given up within a minute, before the two had even clashed. He'd simply stuck up his hand and left. It had been quite an embarrassment, really. "Why did he wait around during the preliminaries just to leave when it was his turn?"

"Perhaps it was because of Lee's match," Gai said, frowning. "Gaara of Suna has great power – Lee was lucky to survive that boy's fury, and perhaps it made that genin fearful… he might have fled from possibly getting hurt as well."

"That'd explain why this is his sixth time or so competing in the Chūnin Exams; he's a cry-baby." Kurenai frowned. "Where's Asuma, anyway? He can celebrate, most of his team made it through…"

"Asuma-san is downstairs – I greeted him when I visited Lee." He pointed downwards, smiling. "He is shōgi partner to Shikamaru, I believe."

* * *

"Six-hundred, at least."

"Six-hundred…!" Shikaku shook his head in horror, pacing back and forth through the Hokage's office, glancing between Jiraiya and the Third. "So many…"

"Many more than I'd anticipated," Hiruzen admitted. "Certainly not a mere raid; neither is it a feint. If anything, I'd consider it a lower estimate, just in case."

"How the hell are we going to stop a force like that if they all attack one location?" Shikaku wondered, gesturing at the map where a dense stack of pins were cantered some distance from Konoha. "We have more shinobi, but we can't afford to keep them bunched up together since we need to cover for the town and civilians – and we have no idea how many jōnin are included in this group, so spreading out will have to be on the fly."

"Quite a large number of shinobi to commit to such an attack, I'd argue – if it is indeed a prelude to war. Stranger still, why is Iwa gathering their forces to the Northeast?" Hiruzen wondered, bending over the map with a frown. "Nara-san – how many shinobi do we have that are capable of decimating a chūnin force, if need be? Only those who are currently in service, please – no retired troops."

Shikaku frowned briefly, folding his hands before him as he concentrated. "Eh – forty?" He glanced at Jiraiya. "Including the Sannin and a few of the better Tokubetsu Jōnin, we might get to sixty."

"That's enough to counter a large force like this, if it's mostly chūnin – but only if we can get them in the right place in time, especially given certain individuals among our ranks," Jiraiya summarized, narrowing his eyes. "I can set up a few emergency measures, but it's not going to be far-reaching enough to cover the entire village, let alone transport sixty people. We'll need to think of something else…"

"What we really need right about now is an army," Shikaku muttered. "Shinobi aren't usually trained for big things like this until it's necessary – teams tend to be small and focused, not diffuse. We don't have the time or the ability to train a group like that, and Iwa might well have, if this has been coming for a while. They might have the advantage as far as tactics go."

"Indeed, we have to consider that," Hiruzen commented, glancing at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya – the defences are ready, correct?"

"All defences we could put in place without arousing suspicion," Jiraiya confirmed. "The walls are still a liability – they won't stop someone who's really determined, especially when they're using Earth elemental techniques. I think they'll find that the streets of Konoha aren't too safe for them, though. The jōnin assigned to me have set up a taste of their own medicine for the Iwa scum."

"Shikaku – our troops are as ready as they can be?"

The Nara merely nodded, gazing worriedly at the many little pins that were spread out all over the map – all of them were hostile troops that were spotted by scouts or confirmed by independent shinobi teams send out to gather information – one of Jiraiya's tasks over the past month had been to set those up.

"Can we do more to prepare?" Hiruzen wondered, staring down upon the map. "Six-hundred and more against our village – this will not be an easy win – our victory isn't even certain. Our shinobi will have to be quick and merciless on the opponent's most dangerous attackers to allow for our chūnin force to take care of the chaff."

"I just hope the genin won't get swept up in this," Shikaku noted worriedly. "We don't want a repeat of the three-day massacre…"

"The genin will choose whether to fight or not – we will not change the system," the Hokage said sternly. "Just like back in those days, they have that choice. What happened in the Third Shinobi World War is regrettable, but everyone there knew that they were putting their life on the line. You know as well as everyone here that genin can decide on such matters as well as any chūnin or jōnin can – they are shinobi of the Leaf."

"Yes, but…"

The Hokage cut him off. "Nara-san, I appreciate your input, but please stay objective. I will not change my mind on this – to do so would be to betray my confidence in all my shinobi – _all_ my shinobi, not just the ones set in their ways."

Jiraiya snorted. "Now I see where your son gets that rebellious streak, Shikaku. I figured it'd be from his mother." He got a reproachful stare from both other men and winced. "Okay, right – even counting our best, ah, assets – we're still short on people in case this blows up, which it's liable to do, given that jinchūriki might be involved. The fact that our ANBU force is on the small side isn't helping matters, either. It's been too long since we last had a war, we're rusty."

"What do we do?" Shikaku shrugged. "We're out of options."

"So, it has come to this," Hiruzen said with a frown as he gazed between his two advisors. "I had hoped not to need this edge, but with so little time left, the search for alternatives would be difficult – without any serious support from the Kazekage, we'll have to deal with it ourselves." He turned to Jiraiya with a serious look. "_They_ will have to help."

Jiraiya blinked – suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "Sarutobi - are you mad? How do you think to convince-"

"I won't need to," Hiruzen answered cryptically. "He has them trained well – but he's not realized how far my knowledge reaches, and what allies are among his ranks. They will fight. I will deal with the consequences afterwards."

"What-" Shikaku asked, frowning as he noticed the Hokage removing a pack of black pins inscribed with white text across the top from his pocket and putting them on the map. He read what they said with a frown, paling. "Wasn't that supposed to be-"

The Hokage nodded. "Shikaku – bring me the one called Shin. It's time we re-established Root."

* * *

Shikamaru groaned, his hand flailing out to block the sharp rays of the sun that felt like they were stabbing him in the eyes – the limb felt heavy and clumsy, flopping down beside him again.

"Good morning, little Nara."

"Mi- Kaeru-san," Shikamaru said, slurring slightly. "Where…?"

"You're in the hospital – you managed to get yourself a serious case of chakra exhaustion," Minato said, leaning on the bed nonchalantly; he'd tossed his mask aside again, his blond locks hanging haphazardly around his face. "It's been over a day – Kakashi's been keeping an eye on you for most of that time, but he's gone off to have a nap himself."

"Exhaustion…" Shikamaru enunciated carefully. "How did I manage that?"

Minato tapped him on the head sternly. "You went and used that new technique of yours without properly testing it – something went wrong, obviously. As far as Shizune was able to tell, it just kept taking chakra every time Neji punched it – with that barrage of Gentle Fist attacks, your reserves were severely taxed and you kept going on the last remnants, basically – evidently you were unable to properly gauge how much you were using, or you would've let it dissolve far sooner… A few more attacks, and you could've died right there."

"Died…" Shikamaru said. "I – I didn't think-"

"That seems to have been the problem – an odd one, for you." Minato pointed out. "It was a clever plan, I admit – the fūinjutsu, the clone, everything – you certainly impressed a lot of people out there. You were lucky, though – many things could've gone wrong, and one thing definitely did."

"…Sorry."

Minato sighed, slumping down besides Shikamaru. "There's no need to be sorry about that – I know I've been less than careful with my own experiments, and I know Kakashi almost scorched a hand off, once. No – the problem is that you take risks when you don't have to. You know you have a team that would gladly help you out, and then you could've done this without almost blowing yourself up…"

"Wanted… to show… that I could do it myself," Shikamaru said carefully, his voice rough and trembling slightly – he was certainly not back to full health yet if that was anything to go by. "I … did."

"I figured," Minato answered tiredly. "You don't have to show off, Shikamaru – I didn't think you had that kind of mentality in you, honestly. That's more something I'd expect from an Uchiha." Minato chuckled at the affronted expression that appeared on his student's face. "Oh, admit it – you used seals because I use seals – and that flashy clone was to show off that you could create jutsu like Kakashi and me. The entire time you were out to make an impression."

Shikamaru looked down with a sigh. "Thought… you'd … appreciate it."

Minato ruffled the boy's hair – for once, the top-knot was gone, so it was haphazardly hanging around his face – the boy glared and tried to shove the hair out of his face again, his movements slow and deliberate. The former Hokage smiled thinly. "I thought it was great – but you should realize that this whole thing was not necessary. To ask for help from your team's not a weakness – if anything, it'd get you closer to being a chūnin than taking things on your own, since a chūnin is expected to act as team leader if need be. Sometimes you're so very smart and other times so very dim…"

"…Hey!"

"Well, you were," Minato said. "Don't think I didn't notice. There's no need to copy either of us – we're your teammates, not the mould you should try and make yourself fit." He shook his head, smiling slightly. "I understand the sentiment; with a teacher like Jiraiya, how could I note? Still, what I learned is –you should go your own way - you already have your family techniques, giving you an edge, and more. Remember – even though you used both seals and flashy Ninjutsu, it wasn't either of those that ultimately decided the match for you."

"I … understand." Shikamaru wheezed.

"I thought that the suggestion to keep up with training your shadow manipulation was enough – I guess I should realize that even geniuses can be a little slow sometimes," Minato added with a shrug. "Now – about those seals." He looked sternly at his student. "You understand that you should've showed me, and that you were an idiot for just winging it – you realize you really shouldn't have gone into battle with untested experimental seals, correct?"

Shikamaru winced, wisely not answering.

"I'm putting a ban on any more seals – not without supervision, in any case. You got very lucky with that first one – given half the chance, nested seals like that can explode violently, and you wouldn't be able to predict in which direction – they could've incinerated you and Neji easily." He shook his head, clearing his throat. "We have about ten to twelve days to get you ready for the final round – not nearly enough time to learn many new things, but you have trained more than these experimental techniques during our trip. Focus on your best, leave the special stuff for emergencies."

"When… out?" Shikamaru asked tiredly, trying with difficulty to keep his eyes open.

"I'll get you out of here tonight – you're still recovering." Minato said, standing up and grabbing his mask – he loathed still having to wear it. "Don't worry – your chakra's recovering nicely, it won't be this bad for much longer. I'll speak to you more when you've got more of your faculties back."

"Later." Shikamaru answered, sighing.

Minato turned to the door – he paused just before leaving. "Oh, and Shikamaru? You're going up against Sasuke in the finals. Sleep well."

* * *

"Well done, Kabuto - you have served me well."

"Of course," Yakushi Kabuto bowed slightly, smiling. "The one called Kaeru was there, though he left after the Nara boy had won his match. The Suna jinchūriki has trouble containing his Bijū - it seems to be influencing his personality, if the bloodlust is an indicator."

"The Uchiha?"

"Uchiha Sasuke seems to have activated his Sharingan - one or two tomoe, I believe. He's quite talented - probably not as good as his brother, but he could certainly be worthy, in time."

"Hmmm. Very well."

"Do you require anything else?" Kabuto looked up hesitantly, blinking slowly.

"Yes - you have been in Konoha for a time now, and much has happened while I was away - what can you tell me of Orochimaru of the Sannin?"

* * *

**Author's Note : **Well, there we go – the prelims are over, Minato's a prick and we finally get back on that thing with Shin from back when Orochimaru first got in town to do terrible things – joy. (Also, what's going on with Kabuto? :P)

Please review and let me know what you think – particularly I enjoy predictions since numerous hints exist for the coming chapters – there won't be much content between this chapter and the beginning of the finals (possibly only one or two chapters) so be quick. :P

If you get it right, I'll be sure to mention it here and send you e-cookies.


	37. Chūnin Exams : Conclusions

Chōji glared at his father in annoyance, cheeks red from exertion as he hauled himself upright once more, his muscles protesting loudly. "Dad – there's such a thing as overdoing it, you know."

Akimichi Choza smiled, sticking out a hand to his son to help him up. "You came to me, remember?"

Chōji grumbled affirmatively, rubbing his arms and rethinking his brilliant plan. In the wake of the preliminary round of the Chūnin Exams, his team had been in a bit of a quandary – with Sasuke, Sai and him passing to the next round, Asuma simply didn't have enough time to train each, particularly since there was only such a short time till the next round. Chōji had figured that given that most of his techniques were specific to his family, asking his father to tutor for a week or two was the best solution. Yeah, probably not the greatest plan he ever had.

Akimichi Choza was a busy man, especially lately – Chōji had a suspicion that Shikamaru's father kept calling on him and he didn't have the guts to say no; Ino's dad was no different in that regard, considering how very little he was even around.

"Can we take a break?" Chōji finally asked, groaning; his stomach rumbled.

"Hmmm, have some sandwiches, I made a stack," Choza answered, pointing to their house. He stretched and frowned. "I only have about an hour left – we'd better make use of it, I'd say."

"Yes, yes." Chōji sighed, trudging inside with his father close behind. "I hate that I didn't really get to fight in the preliminaries – and now I have to go up against some weird puppet-using Suna Nin in the final round? I don't think it's fair, is all." He shook his head in despair. "I can't even fight any of the other genin still in the Exams – they're all busy with training themselves!"

"Deal with it," Choza answered with a smirk, grabbing the largest, juiciest ham sandwich for himself as they entered the kitchen. "The Chūnin Exams don't just test strength – they also check how you deal with surprises, unexpected upsets, that kind of thing. Besides, you have no reason to whine – you got to the finals in your first go-around, there are not many that can say such a thing, you know."

"Hmmm," Chōji nodded, snacking on a delicious fish sandwich, savouring the taste. "Well, I suppose I can't whine about who I have to fight – there are a few guys still in the race that would trounce me without any problems…"

"Oh, I doubt that," Choza said, smiling. "You can wipe the floor with them, I'm certain!"

"Gaara of the Desert," Chōji deadpanned. "He practically killed Rock Lee; we're lucky to have such good medics in town, or he might've been permanently disabled. Then there's that Rokuro guy from Kiri; he trounced Kiba pretty well, I'd say. There's Sasuke and Sai too, both of which give me the chills, sometimes..."

Choza shrugged. "It's unfortunate that Ino was defeated, but I suppose one of the team had to drop out anyway, given that it was a fight between teammates." He smiled warmly. "Shikaku's boy is still in, too – he's practically an honorary member of the team, isn't he? I wonder if he'll make as big a scene in the finals as he did during the preliminaries!"

"Shikamaru?" Chōji wondered, blinking. "Well, I'll be sure not to underestimate him – I knew he was clever, but I hadn't figured him able to take out someone like Neji – he must've been training a lot…"

"This is why you should get back to it, too," Choza responded, prodding his son in the back. "Come on now, time's wasting! If you want to beat the puppet guy, you'd better know how to throw a proper punch!"

"Dad…" Chōji shook his head, trudging back to his training equipment.

Choza looked after him contentedly, as he finished off his sandwich and quickly grabbed another one to take with him. He gazed on as his son started his next series of strength exercises – it'd take a few minutes before he'd have to be there to pile weight on and make the movements harder. He sighed and looked towards the Hokage Tower, the distant spires unmistakable; a shiver ran down his back as he remembered how flustered Shikaku had seemed leaving that place – whatever was going on, it was going to be big. He wasn't an idiot – things were rumbling and the fact that the Nara kept getting called to the Hokage's office didn't set his mind at ease. "I just hope they'll let you out of it… promoted to Chūnin or not."

"Did you say something?"

"No, no, nothing – keep going with those weights." Choza answered, frowning worriedly.

There was silence for a time – Chōji got back into is rhythm of punching, taking a blow, retaliating – his body-mass made deflecting blows far more effective than it would be on a skinny ninja, particularly due to Akimichi family techniques to strengthen or enlarge body parts with chakra. He glanced up at his father and the man caught his look.

"What is it?"

"Dad…" Chōji swallowed, glancing around the otherwise abandoned garden. "What's going on…? You've been working nearly non-stop for a month now, and you could barely squeeze out a few hours to train with me during the _Chūnin Exams; _that's just not like you. Stranger still, Inoichi-san and Nara-san have been doing the same thing… those rumours aren't true, are they?"

"Rumours?" Choza wondered, nervously plucking at his chin.

Chōji shuddered. "…War," he finally said, looking away. "Ever since those bombs in the village, people have been running around like headless chickens – except for a few, like your old team. I'm not stupid, you know – I noticed that a lot more food was vanishing from the cabinets; you've been training more, too."

"Ah," Choza chuckled nervously. "I suppose you who are so close to us would find it out eventually." He rubbed his head nervously. "I hadn't strictly expected it to be you, though."

Chōji rolled his eyes. "Dad – I'm not stupid. I know _something's _not right, and I'm certainly not the first to get that feeling – all the ANBU in town would give anyone the chills, I'd think."'

Choza sighed mournfully. "Alright – just keep this to yourself, will you? I don't want to get in trouble with the Hokage, certainly not now… Truth is, there have been rumblings for a while now; the bombings were a part of it, but certainly not the main reason for all this unpleasantness." He shook his head. "Shikaku-san believes that Iwa might be angling for a war – and given the last one was awfully huge, the Hokage's taking it seriously; the Ino-Shika-Chō trio was put back in action for this reason."

Chōji gulped. "Why – why doesn't everyone know?"

"We can't be too obvious, Chōji – if the Hokage lets on that they know about all this, it might well spark an immediate attack – it's bad enough when you know what's coming, imagine when that's thrown out the window as well?" Choza shuddered. "I hope it passes us by, son – I really do."

"Right…" Chōji nodded worriedly; suddenly a disturbing possibility occurred to him. "Wait – the attack on the Hokage, was it really that Sannin?"

"I'm afraid it was," Choza answered pensively. "Konoha's got more than a few enemies- I hope they won't all crawl out of the woodwork, now. I've seen enough revived memories from the last war to last me a lifetime, thank you."

* * *

Minato shook his head miserably as he looked around the streets of Konoha – abandoned and silent, like they really never were – things were a little off and he had a dreadful sense of foreboding about the whole thing – he was dreaming.

The village, as it was in his dream, resembled what he recalled from before his death far more than it did the present version; he hadn't quite realized it till now, but a lot of buildings had been redecorated and repurposed. A few of them, he noticed, resembled what he knew them to be in the present day – different colours, different shops, far fewer Uchiha symbols to be found.

"Well, my dreams are as screwed up as ever," He muttered as he wandered around – he didn't have dreams like this very often, and few as vivid. The dread didn't go away – he knew what would be coming, had known it since that talk with Kakashi – he'd have to face it, one way or another.

Wandering into the Hokage Tower – it took far fewer steps than it should have to get there – he sighed contentedly – despite everything, it was a bit nostalgic to see his old office, exactly as he recalled it – picture of Kushina on his desk, robe folded on his chair with the Hokage's hat perched on top; soft moonlight trickled in through the windows, whereas it'd just been midday.

He knew this – this was a memory. The day that Kushina – that she'd told him that she was expecting. He'd spent the following day celebrating – several shinobi had attempted to go to him but he'd repeatedly made a swift exit using his _Hiraishin_, laughing all the way. That day he'd taken his wife up to the monument and looked at the moon with her, basking in each other's presence. One of his most vivid memories. He gazed longingly out the window at that monument, his thoughts drifting to those wonderful months, and the dreadful calamity that ended it.

Kushina – he'd been willing to spend his life with her, and neither had expected theirs to be suddenly cut short, only so very shortly after the birth of their first child. They'd known the life of a ninja could be hard and brutal – they'd known that as Hokage, Minato had duties, and Kushina would certainly never have hesitated to back him up. That it ultimately came to pass this way, with their young demise – he'd actually accepted that, at the time.

Minato sighed and shook his head. Fate had proven cruel – Kushina had died, right there with him; they'd both slipped into oblivion when sealing the Kyūbi into Naruto. Now she was gone and so was Naruto – he was left behind, perfectly healthy in a world where his family was gone and things were already heading back to the state he remembered – conflict, terror, war.

Minato walked over to the Hokage's chair, raising the hat before him, conflicted. He'd worn it for only a relatively short time – compared to the Sandaime, anyway – and judging from the history books, he'd made a pretty good leader in the long run. Still – that was then. He put down the hat, grabbing his cloak – white with flames at the bottom; it was probably his most recognizable attribute, aside from the hair.

This, he'd missed.

"Yondaime-sama!"

Minato twisted around awkwardly; he broke out in cold sweat as the dread he'd almost shaken returned full-force. He'd almost forgotten that he was dreaming – he'd almost forgotten who haunted his dreams. "Naruto."

"Looking at your old office, eh?" Naruto said, smiling widely as he stalked into the room like he owned the place. "I come here all the time, you know – visiting the old man, you know. What'd you do with his stuff, anyway?"

Minato shivered, briefly wondering what he should say. Kakashi's words came to mind – how could he forget, he'd been _punched _– and he knew that he couldn't keep... allowing this. The village needed him, his team needed him – he couldn't get stuck in the past, or in times that could never be. Nor with people that he'd lost - like little Naruto.

"You look sad," Naruto said hesitantly, fidgeting slightly. "Did I –"

"Naruto – I –" He swallowed harshly, looking at his son for a long moment. "This – all this isn't real."

The boy cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Well, of course it's not real – it's a dream, isn't it? I mean- you're _dead._"

Minato chuckled lightly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're cleverer than I'd thought – yes, you're right – this is a dream. I – I've been told by a close friend that spending too much time in your dreams tends to impact your waking life – negatively."

Naruto winced. "I suppose." He shrugged in confusion. "I wouldn't know - perhaps it's not healthy." He looked outside to the bright moon. "It's nice out – do you suppose we could go someplace?"

Minato shrugged, staring out at the Hokage Monument. "I guess."

The boy nodded. "Well, race you up there, then – I saw you looking at the stone heads. I like to hang out on the Third's – or yours, which sounds kind of weird!" He paced in place, shoving a pair of goggles over his eyes that reminded Minato suddenly of Obito. "Come on – you're supposed to be fast, right?"

"The fastest," Minato answered with a nod, eyes flicking back to his cloak. "Hold on – it's probably cold out…"

Minato trailed after this image of his son – for a brief moment he enjoyed the chase. He wasn't using any chakra to boost his speed and he was holding back physically as well, or it'd just be no fun at all. The wind whipped through his hair as he kept up with the orange-clad brat with ease. He smiled slightly, though part of him was adamant that this would be goodbye – that this would be the last time. Perhaps that was the reason it felt more real?

"Come on, slowpoke!" Naruto howled, running up the steep steps as fast as he could, long white cloak with flames billowing behind him – when Minato had offered it, that incredible look of awe and gratitude had almost sent him over the edge. As dream logic went, it had fit the boy as well as it would have himself– or perhaps it'd been smaller all along? Regardless, he was thankful for that memory.

"I'll catch you yet!" Minato claimed, subtly increasing his speed until he was level with the boy, jumping one, two, three steps in a single bound. Naruto wasn't even breathing hard – a testament to the boundless endurance and energy that Kushina had possessed.

They arrived at the heads shortly – neither was tired of the trip but they dropped contentedly onto the Fourth's stone head anyway, the twinkling lights of Konoha shining up towards them from many directions while the moon was bright and full in the sky. "A beautiful night," Minato declared. "The stuff dreams are made of," he added softly, eyes flicking to his boy – so very similar to himself in some ways, but with a lot of Kushina thrown in.

Naruto was fingering the cloak Minato had given him, amazed. "Someday I'll have a cloak just like this," he declared suddenly. "Not white though, I'd have to wash it all the time – no, I think it'll be orange - a good colour!" He smiled.

"Still aiming for the hat, eh?" Minato observed.

"Yes- becoming Hokage is my dream! I'll be _Godaime_, for sure!" Naruto smiled widely, striking a pose. "Believe it!"

"Oh, I believe you; you know that." Minato said, sighing slightly. "Naruto – there's things happening back in the real world – important things. Kakashi's been telling me that it's not right to… hang on to figments of the imagination as if they're real."

Naruto looked troubled, eyes fixed far away, to the horizon. "I – I know." He turned and raised an eyebrow. "Who's Kakashi?"

"My student," Minato answered softly, locking eyes with his son. "White hair, a mask, and he covers one of his eyes with a hitai-ate – he's often reading… things, as well." Minato smiled nervously. "He's quite distinctive."

"Never heard of him," Naruto said confusedly.

Minato nodded uncertainly; he realized he was talking to Naruto like he was really here again – he couldn't quite manage to see this dream separately – damning evidence that Kakashi was right, that this was very unhealthy. "He's supposed to be your sensei," he finished finally, coughing nervously.

Naruto gawked. "Awesome! Trained by your student? That will be awesome!" He narrowed his eyes. "Hey – how do you know that, anyway? Do you know what team I'll be on?"

"Haruno and Uchiha, if I recall," Minato answered; Naruto seemed like he couldn't quite decide whether to puke or to cheer. Minato gazed at him with sad eyes; he was putting off the inevitable once more. "Naruto… We can't continue meeting like this. It's not … right."

Naruto pouted and nodded. "I know, I know… it's just… you're my hero, you know? Can you blame me, really?"

Minato turned away, shuddering. He silently cursed at Kakashi – this was a hell of a lot easier said than done. Naruto stood there looking at him sadly, white coat wrapped around his orange jumpsuit. If he just – left – would this be it? He was simultaneously terrified of the prospect and yearning for the temptation of fantasy to be gone. It felt so real – so very terribly real.

"Are you alright?"

"Not exactly," Minato admitted, glancing back at the boy who was still squatting on his father's stone head. "Here –" he quickly untied his hitai-ate. "This – keep this. Sandaime made sure you were counted as a shinobi - so… you deserve it. Uzumaki Naruto, genin of the Leaf."

Naruto looked between it and Minato several times, tears appearing in his eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

Suddenly, they were hugging – Minato didn't quite know how it happened, but he held on tight nevertheless, as did the boy; for a moment they stood there, father and son. Minato was severely tempted to stay here, let the world rot; but only for a moment, before reality crashed back into him. He felt an intense sadness that he didn't get to do this in reality – hugging his son in his fantasies would be as much as he got.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto muttered repeatedly, finally releasing him; there were tears in his eyes and he rubbed them off against his sleeve. "I'd never – nobody's ever… Thank you!"

"Let nobody ever tell you you're not worth the time," Minato said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry for my part in your problems - that day of the Kyūbi attack, my actions - I'd never intended all this."

"You saved the village, didn't you?" The boy asked. "Can't really blame you for stuff that happened after you were dead..."

Minato sighed forlornly, glancing at the hitai-ate clasped in his son's hands. "Take good care of that for me, will you? The cloak too, for that matter. It's a custom made design." He smiled thinly. "You deserve to wear it."

"Of course I'll be careful with these!" Naruto answered exuberantly, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he laughed. "This is amazing!"

Minato felt his own tears fall; things were getting blurry around the edge. "I'm glad that you like them. This is goodbye, I suppose. Perhaps we'll meet again, someday." He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the terrible sad expression he knew would be on his son's face. He forced his thoughts away; this fantasy, however comforting, was not worth it.

The boy vanished as Minato woke up, panting.

* * *

"That blond dope roped you into doing this, didn't he?" Jiraiya smirked as he landed softly next to Kakashi, who looked in exasperation at his charge; training Shikamaru was a chore.

It wasn't that the boy was unwilling – hardly, he was motivated aplenty – it was that every test Kakashi came up with proved to be rather poorly designed for a Nara. The trouble with making a test that is supposed to be about speed is that with the right preparation, it can be done easier and quicker without going for the obvious brute-force method. Case in point : when Kakashi had made targets in the trees for him to knock down with his shadows, it was mere moments before Shikamaru had figured out how to use his kunai in creative ways to take them out in a quarter of the time, and without fuss.

"You are aware that these are supposed to be about training your family jutsu?" Kakashi sighed as he stalked forward, leaving a smirking Jiraiya on the side-lines.

"The point of training here isn't to get my shadows stronger – we both know that," Shikamaru reasoned. "In two weeks – I won't get any advantage in that time that I don't already have. On the other hand, my reaction time is crap – I couldn't dodge Neji's Gentle Fist attacks a fair number of times, and Sasuke's actually _faster._ If I can train to be quicker about responding to stuff like this – that's far more helpful."

Kakashi sighed. "You know, the last time you got to learn things on your own, you invented a jutsu that could've killed you and ripped off your teacher's specialty. Pardon me for doubting your training methods."

Shikamaru snorted, dropping his kunai and walking over. "Could have – yes. I admit it wasn't the best choice, in hindsight – but I did win, on my own power so if this training's too troublesome for you, I'll go ask the old pervert over there."

"Oy!" Jiraiya protested. "I'm not old!"

"Yes, well…" Shikamaru shook his head, sighing as he looked up into the sky. "Look – I'm working on shadow control while I do this other training – it's sort of become a habit after our excursion. Minato-sensei's forbidden me from just using seals anyway, and I don't intend to resort to that again for the match against Sasuke."

"If there is one," Kakashi muttered. "That shadow clone of yours – however you called it – have you trained that at all? I have a feeling that you should get rid of the almost-dying part." He smiled, grabbing a book from his pocket. "Right now it's worse than useless."

"Worse than useless," Shikamaru muttered, shaking his head. "I'd not really designed it to pop – I didn't figure I'd need that, it's supposed to be a live decoy. What a drag..."

Shikamaru went back to training long-range attacks; kunai and shuriken were launched in quick succession and Kakashi quickly backed away to Jiraiya's position, slipping his Icha-Icha novel back into his pocket. "I guess he borrowed a bit of Minato's drive…"

"Where's the blond idiot, anyway?" Jiraiya asked, narrowing his eyes. "You talked to him, right?"

"I did," Kakashi answered with a shrug. "I think I got through to him – we'll have to see, I guess. He went off on one of his sealing binges when I last saw him – he's like an Akimichi and food with those things, I swear. He's working on some important ones, he claims, supposedly. Won't tell me about them, of course – all mysterious, as usual."

"Hmmm," Jiraiya frowned. "I know one he's been working on – he informed me on his progress, and I was sort of doubtful about why he'd even need it until he briefed me on that little trip of yours and some of the… stranger things you encountered."

"Ah." Kakashi nodded. "The body."

Jiraiya nodded. "Let's face it – one way or another, somebody used a jutsu that's either similar to or superior to a forbidden jutsu of this village, the _Edo Tensei_ – either option is pretty terrifying. " He shivered. "Thankfully Minato's on our side – I'd hate to have to face him to try and figure out whether or not he can still – you know…"

"Die," Kakashi finished. "The Impure World Reincarnation – I wonder what the Nidaime was even thinking, designing such a horrible concept; bringing back the dead as slaves, it's the most horrific thing…" He shook his head tiredly. "I've never seen one, but I know they're not like Minato – they're not really alive, not flesh and blood; they're supposed to be like shambling shells."

Jiraiya nodded. "I'm not sure if Minato seeks to – destroy himself, or something else, if that line of thinking is right... I don't think he could handle finding out that he's not really in control - wouldn't want someone pulling him along on puppet strings." He shook his head mournfully. "I actually think he'd rather die once more than risk being a danger to his village."

"It is a bit convenient to return one of our greatest assets just before going to war with us," Kakashi conceded uncomfortably. "He has reason to be worried."

Jiraiya hummed in agreement. "I wonder if the two are actually connected – or if we're just assuming they are." Jiraiya mused, shrugging.

"Hmmm?"

"The war – and his return," Jiraiya explained. "We know that Minato returned the same time that Naruto, eh, died. Assuming that _his_ return wasn't part of the plan, the enemy went through a lot of trouble to stealthily abduct the boy, only to blow the lid on the whole operation right afterwards by dumping his remains in the Konoha sewers and leaving behind a ton of traces, like Minato's body. It's rather odd."

"You figure someone's playing with us?"

Jiraiya frowned. "I don't know – on the one hand, if Iwa's looking for war, this is exactly what they'd do – something public and obvious to convince other nations that they mean business and they should keep out of its way, though I doubt they'd be stupid enough to bring _him_ back." Jiraiya shrugged. "Pestering people with attacks - that was how Iwa worked in the Third war. I can't imagine they've changed any since then. I have no clue what they'd do with a Jinchūriki – they've already got a few of their own that they're barely tolerating, as I understand it. Where Naruto comes in is a mystery to me."

"I suspect Orochimaru," Kakashi admitted, smiling slightly as he noticed that the last few throws that Shikamaru attempted were rather off mark – as if his attention was on other things. As if he was trying his hardest to listen in on the conversation. "For all I know, it's something that Ōnoki of Both Scales and the snake have cooked up together."

"Orochimaru's a bastard, but he's not a team player," Jiraiya pointed out. "He was, once – but he's long since gone his own way, and I severely doubt he'd ally himself with a major nation. I've heard rumours that he'd joined that criminal organization I've mentioned before - that's as far as working together goes for him, I believe."

Kakashi grimaced. "He is an opportunist, but his attack on the Hokage was clearly staged to coincide with the Iwa attacks – that couldn't have been a coincidence. He must've at least allied with them temporarily to get his shot. In the last war, you had the same thing – missing-nin being hired by the greater nations to serve as a sort of assassin who didn't know enough to be a threat in case they were caught."

"Possibly, but the Bijū connection is troubling," Jiraiya said. "Iwa took Kyūbi – Akatsuki wants Kyūbi – and Orochimaru happens to be allied to both within a short time span? He has to have played some part in this whole affair."

Kakashi shrugged, turning around; Shikamaru had dropped all pretence of training and was looking on with interest, kunai dangling from his finger.

"So…" the boy said carefully. "Do we even know who we're going to war with?""

* * *

"Only two days to go," Shizune noted nervously, glancing over to her sensei worriedly. "Tsunade-sama – are we ready for this? The finals… they'll be a mess, and dignitaries are bound to start arriving today. What are we going to do?"

Tsunade looked over with a bored expression, chugging down a tall glass of something that was probably alcoholic – she's been doing that quite a bit, lately. "Of course we're ready. Between the idiot and the other idiot, we're all settled."

"Idiots?"

She rolled her eyes, hiccupping. "White-haired pervert and blond guy. You know, strong, lean and handsome? Has legs to die for?"

"M-Minato?" Shizune squeaked, blushing. "I … think you've been having a little too much to drink, now…"

"Ah, quit yammering," Tsunade replied, unsteadily getting to her feet. "I spent the whole afternoon in the tower – with someone very unpleasant." She shivered. "It was a necessary evil, though – not one I'd like to repeat."

"What… I thought you were sleeping," Shizune admitted, frowning. "I swear you were in bed…"

"Hah, the Genjutsu worked on someone!" her sensei declared victoriously. "I left it there so I could sneak off – I figured with how much people are hanging around me these days, they might try an' stop me from doing something stupid, like leave town."

"So… what DID you do?"

"I went to Torture and Interrogation," Tsunade finally said, shuddering. "Spent the better part of two weeks deliberating over it - but I did, finally. Most disgusting place I've ever been, I think – well, aside from that one bar-"

"Why –" Shizune wanted to ask, then stopped. "Wait… the blood?"

Tsunade glared, throwing another glass down the hatch and quickly filling it once more from an unlabelled bottle. "It's disgusting and terrifying, but I can – handle it." She sneered. "I swear, if it weren't for that pervert staying in town, I wouldn't have done it at all – can you imagine how disgusting it is to walk into one of those rooms hoping to get a breather and finding a dissected boy right there in the middle of it?"

"Ibiki-san does have his odd hobbies," Shizune noted uncomfortably. "Well…"

"I – I had to do it," Tsunade said after a long time, her eyes distant. "You understand – don't you? I – I have no real connections to this place, but I can't just stand by. The next time someone vicious comes knocking, I'd be in trouble."

"It's not about that, is it?" Shizune asked, smirking. "You'd miss Jiraiya's company, such as it is; he convinced you, probably. So, you two have caught up on old times?"

Tsunade sighed, shaking her head. "It's not really that – Orochimaru's behind at least some of this mess, and I know he's up to bad, bad things; I was there when he attacked, and just stood there – frozen, even though Hiruzen was nearly dying. I was useless." She shook her head. "I can't let that happen again; I can't be helpless again."

"Tsunade-sama…"

She put the bottle to her mouth and took a long chug. Shizune winced, grimacing at her sensei. "Shizune – It's just water."

"What?"

Her sensei winked. "You don't think I'm stupid enough to drink right after going to T&I, do you? I might get turned away from strong drinks entirely!"

"That would be such a loss…" Shizune muttered, sighing. She'd go visit the rest of her team – she had seen barely a glimpse of them in ten days, when Kakashi and Shikamaru had gone off to train something or another and Minato set himself up with more sealing paper than a small village.

Shizune herself had spent that time getting ready the nastiest surprises she could come up with for the next time she ran into an enemy shinobi. Things would definitely get interesting – one way or another.

* * *

**Author's Note :** Yay for the lead-out of the prelims and lead-in for the finals which will kick off hereafter – the big names arrive next chapter while the first fights and the real badassery arrives not much later.

Don't ask me why Chōji's hogging some of the scenes – I had considered Ino for this one, but I didn't really have an excuse for why Inoichi would be available right now, considering the kinds of things he's doing behind the scenes, plot-wise. Well, at least I can claim that my Chōji's not a comic relief character like he is half the time in canon, and not an idiot either.

The Naruto storyline's not over, and I've recalled some bits and pieces from way back on the run – the Edo Tensei, and what Minato's working on.

Next chapter will probably be the first to fit under the 'Finality' label. :)


	38. The Last Day : Rosy Fingers

"He _left?" _Kakashi burst out, furious. "What the hell is that idiot thinking?"

"I don't know, Kakashi but you need to calm the hell down," Asuma answered, looking distractedly over large piles of sealing paper and tomes on strategy that were scattered in disarray across the room. He sighed, shaking his head. "He must've been itching to get back on the road I was surprised he was in town this long, to be honest..."

"He can't just _leave_," Kakashi said, smashing his fist on the nearest table until it groaned in protest. "Not _now. _Not without warning anyone."

Asuma frowned at the uncharacteristically angry Kakashi. As long as he'd known the man he'd come across as rather calm and collected, usually only paying the minimum amount of attention. He was certainly not the type to fly into a frenzy about someone leaving for a trip.

"Jiraiya will undoubtedly return; he can't go very far, considering Tsunade is still in town, and he's supposed to accompany her." He ran a hand through his beard, shrugging. "What's the big rush, anyway?"

Kakashi hesitated and shook his head. "Never mind, then. I do hope that lecherous bastard has a very good reason for skipping town when he's _needed_."

Asuma rolled his eyes, grabbing several of the more expensive-looking scrolls and putting them away, just in case anyone was foolish enough to try and rob a seal master's abode. "Well, you can tell him that when he gets back, I guess."

"Hmmm," Kakashi sighed deeply. "I suppose there's not much I can do as long as nobody _else_ decides that the great outdoors is a better place to be." He slumped down, his posture far more recognizable to Asuma. That slouch was unmistakable.

It was amazing how easily the man could slip in and out of seeming dangerous, Asuma observed. He wondered for a brief moment whether or not this somewhat bored and lecherous persona was an act; definitely doubtful, given his tendency to be late for absolute everything and regular reading material. The jōnin glanced over the rest of the belongings stacked around. He'd lock it all up when he was certain nothing vital had been left behind, as per the Hokage's orders, when he'd heard about the Sannin's impromptu vacation. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "You'll be at the match, right?"

"You mean Shikamaru's? Of course. Wouldn't miss it."

"I'll be there. I was fairly impressed with his progress in the preliminaries. He's still sort of an honorary member of my genin team, I'd argue," Asuma said proudly. "I have a feeling his effective use of strategy is just getting better; he certainly had plenty of eventualities planned out in that fight with Neji."

"Eh, I'll believe that when his plans stop including grievous harm to himself," Kakashi responded jokingly. "Sasuke will be quite the challenge for him. If Neji was the strongest of last year's crop, Sasuke has to this year's, at least in sheer power. The Sharingan can be very dangerous, after all."

"Yes, well, you would know," Asuma retorted with a smirk, piling a large stack of yellowish scrolls under one of the unused desks. "Sasuke is rather impulsive and aggressive. Those aren't good traits against someone who takes your own actions and twists them to his own ends, I'd think. He's been getting a little more sociable of late: I think that's Neji's doing. You won't just remove that Uchiha temper, though. Regardless, not many of Shikamaru's jutsu are going to be the type that the Sharingan can copy or at least not ones that could be predicted accurately."

"Shikamaru actually thought of that. He asked me to use my own Sharingan to figure out if any of his newer skills can be copied with it. I've managed to imitate that shadow control of his a little, but I doubt anyone who isn't brought up with those kinds of techniques can ever wield them half as well as a Nara. I think he could've become a chūnin based on his intellect alone, the techniques are just the cherry on top."

"He let you use that eye of yours on his jutsu, though?" Asuma asked, perplexed. "That's quite the show of trust."

Kakashi nodded contentedly, lazily glancing out the window. "Our team's pretty close, these days. I think we can thank our leader for a lot of that, especially after Sound happened. Things werea bit rough, there. I had to do some pretty grimy things myself, too. I think the fact that we were all involved in that mission to some degree made things a little more real."

"I do suppose it must be strange for Shikamaru, tagging along with you three," Asuma commented wryly.

"He's not just 'tagging along'," Kakashi said, scoffing. "He went and took out a Missing-nin that was at least jōnin-level, back before we even got to proper training. He tricked the bastard into accidental suicide, no less. He's gotten a lot better since then, as you've seen already; Both Neji and Shikamaru are chūnin material, and will probably get promoted."

"That doesn't mean he's suddenly a match for a jōnin or one of the best of them, like you." Asuma pointed out. "It'll take a long time before he's anywhere near your level, even if you went and trained him non-stop." Asuma shook his head. "With all respect to Shikamaru's abilities, what exactly is the reasoning behind putting him on your _elite_ team? Or, indeed, any _genin _in general?"

Kakashi didn't answer for a while. "It was me that originally suggested his placement on the team. The Hokage didn't like it much, but between me and Kaeru-san, we had enough persuasive power to make it happen," He shrugged, rubbing his good eye. "The reasons aren't ones I can share. Family secrets, and all that. Believe me when I say, though, that his intellect and planning certainly had something to do with it. In a team with two so-called geniuses and a kunoichi who trained under one of the Sannin, he needs it."

Asuma narrowed his eyes, nodding distractedly as he went ahead of Kakashi, out of the room. "I know Shikamaru he must've had a damn good reason to even consider this course, given that he was actually looking forward to being in a genin team with Ino and Chōji, though he probably wouldn't admit it. I'll ask him myself, after the match."

"Do that. I think he'd appreciate seeing you around. Actually, he's been hanging with the same few people for the better part of two months; soon he'll think everyone else is just too troublesome and we'll have to drag him out of his room…" The two left the little house that Jiraiya had claimed as his own and Kakashi glanced worriedly back.

"He'll return, I'm sure," Asuma assured the masked jōnin. "Worry about the Finals. Unless it's a matter of life and death, meeting the seal master can wait."

Kakashi scowled. "That's just it…" He frowned as distant voices echoed over the village it sounded like a crowd. "What's that noise?"

"The Kazekage's arrival, I'm sure." Asuma answered. "I was tasked with locking up the Sannin's possessions, to prevent foreign shinobi from taking any of them for themselves. I figured you were similarly excused?"

Kakashi sped off instantly, muttering incoherent nonsense about being late and someone killing him.

"I should have known." Asuma said with a sigh.

* * *

Minato fidgeted uncomfortably. The bluish cloak that the Third had insisted he should wear was annoyingly hot and stifling, and adding the mask and hood to that just made things insufferable. He gained a sudden respect for ANBU that worked in mid-summer, and idly wondered how they dealt with the sweat.

"Why am I even here?" He whispered to Hiruzen. He shifted his shoulders, trying in vain to lose some of the stiffness in his joints. He'd spent the past two days pushing himself to his physical limits in a futile attempt to get away from painful memories and thoughts, and it had been effective at one thing: Making all his muscles sore. Unless he could warm up a little, he'd probably spend the rest of the day hobbling around like he forgot how his limbs worked.

"Kaeru, you're here as my student my protégé, if you will." Hiruzen said and he smiled. "It gives me an excuse to introduce you to the other Kage that are coming; or re-introduce, as the case may be, even if they don't know that." He pointed to approaching shinobi with a smile. "Call it education?"

Minato muttered something under his breath, narrowing his eyes. "Those Suna siblings have been here for weeks now, and certainly the Kazekage heard about the bombings. Why didn't he recall his children or arrive early? It seems awfully callous of him to ignore them like this..."

"I'm afraid the Yondaime Kazekage is, perhaps, not the kind of person you'd like," Hiruzen answered with a shrug, adjusting his robe. "Still his children are fully-fledged shinobi, they can take care of themselves well enough; even genin occasionally get involved in dangerous altercations."

"Yes, well, one of those children is a Jinchūriki, I wouldn't expect any differently." Minato frowned. "At some point I'll have to take a look at that boy's seal. He practically murdered his opponent in the preliminaries, broke out into some murderous rage... The Bijū must be influencing him from behind a pretty crappy job at bottling it up."

Hiruzen nodded. "His seal seems weak. It wasn't placed there by the likes of you."

"Only the One-Tail could be held back by such a flimsy defence," Minato said with a sigh. "The Kazekage must've been lucky, very lucky, that it worked at all. To intentionally do what I chose as a last resort... it's abhorrent. If I'd seen any other way..."He shook his head. "I don't know what I could say to him. I wonder if he even cares about the kid at all?"

Hiruzen didn't answer, merely putting a hand on his shoulder. "You should keep control of your emotions when the Kazekage arrives. If there is anyone who would recognize you in such a state..."

"I know, I know." Minato shook his head, feeling somewhat exposed among a crowd of civilians and shinobi that had gathered near the Hokage's tower to see the foreigners arrive. A small army of ANBU and jōnin kept watch over them all. "Well, I suppose we'll see what happens..."

The Kazekage had arrived with a rather small entourage; he was dressed traditionally, with a close-fitting blue kimono with a white jacket over it, the conical hat that all Kage wore perched on his head with the symbol for 'Wind' clear on the front.

"Sarutobi-san," The Kazekage gave a tiny bow, glancing at Minato briefly as he approached.

"I trust your journey has been uneventful, Daiki-san?" the Hokage asked with a smile, his gaze lingering on the Kazekage's bodyguards they looked rather nervous and one of them was shaking slightly. "Did anything happen?"

"Nothing of note," the Kazekage answered, glancing over his shoulder. "These two well, I'm afraid they've not had much sleep since we left Suna. You'll have to forgive their lack of attention." He pulled off his hat in one motion, handing it off to one of the two aides with barely a glance, letting his short auburn hair loose. "I always forget that there's no need to continually cover one's head, here. Of course, in exchange we don't have to worry about never-ending rainy seasons."

"You must be tired from your trip," the Hokage commented idly.

"Not at all. It's a good thing the exams are held here this time. I'm still young; I wonder if you'd have made it all the way to Suna?" Daiki's lips twitched into what could almost be considered a smile. "Perhaps it's time to think about a Fifth?"

"Oh, don't treat me like an old man," the Hokage answered with a chuckle. "I intend to do this for another five years!"

Minato was rather surprised that the two actually seemed to, well, get along. Last he'd heard, the Hokage and Kazekage only knew each other slightly, largely just for trade agreements and the tenuous alliance that had been holding for some time now. The Fourth Kazekage, Daiki, actually seemed fairly friendly, which ran rather counter to his concept of an uncaring bastard.

"Ah, before I forget," the Hokage said, and Minato blinked as he was tapped on the shoulder. "This is my newest student, who goes by the name of Kaeru."

Daiki smirked, glancing at Minato curiously. "The 'God of Shinobi' taking a student at such an advanced age? I suppose he wishes you to gain a crash-course in politics, if he's introducing you to the other Kage already. I can't say I blame him. I've been looking for a suitable successor for years. I suppose I have a little longer to search for one, though..."

Minato didn't quite know what to say, so merely gave a nod. He was glad that he didn't have to grovel in the dirt, as he was rather used to talking to other Kage on equal footing, having been one himself. At least it wasn't the Tsuchikage; that man could be insufferable.

"Silent when he needs to be, too. You've picked well, it seems, Hiruzen." Daiki muttered, finally seeming to notice the crowd that was looking on from around the gates; Kakashi had also arrived somewhere in the last minute, looking rather frazzled. "First things first; where are my children?"

The Hokage started as there was a commotion near them, and civilians protested as they were pushed aside. What on earth…?

"Father!" Kankurō exclaimed as he wrestled his way forward between several people, looking rather irate; his face-paint was rather run-down and a tuft of hair escaped from under the boy's cowl. "Didn't figure you'd arrive already… why do you never warn anyone that you're changing your schedule?"

Daiki sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "Kankurō, can you retrieve your brother and sister and meet me in an hour, at the tower? There are a few things that have occurred since you left that you should know. I'll have to speak to the Hokage first, though."

Kankurō looked taken aback, nodding uncertainly. "S-sure. Gaara's off outside the walls somewhere. Temari's with him, so it shouldn't be too difficult to find 'em. They have to head back to be in time for the final part of the exam, anyway."

Daiki nodded, returning to the Hokage with a bemused expression. "Is there a reason everyone is still standing here? I cannot very well talk about much in the middle of the street…"

"Another guest is coming Kazekage-sama. By the way, did you arrive here with only two people in your retinue?" Minato frowned uncertainly, adjusting his mask, before he continued. "Surely you must know about recent events…"

"There are others, of course," the Kazekage said easily. "They're stationed outside the walls, one clearing over from the front gates. With the recent unrest, I thought it was prudent to leave them there until they've been authorized to enter." He smiled thinly, nodding appreciatively at Minato. "Not afraid to speak your mind, even to a Kage; good. Mind that you don't cross into insulting, though."

The Hokage didn't comment, though his amused smile and bright eyes told the whole story. Minato groaned at the jokes the old man would inevitably get out of this meeting, especially if the Kazekage would continue pointing out every detail he got right. Still, Daiki intrigued him. He was entirely contrary to what he expected the man to be like, actually. Perhaps he should've looked into the man a little more back when he was Hokage; at the time relations with Suna weren't quite as friendly, and as such he'd never met the man in person. He had the sneaking suspicion they'd have gotten along better than he'd thought possible.

* * *

Shikamaru watched the clouds distractedly, enjoying the warmth of the sun as it occasionally peeked out from in between. He'd been here for a few hours now. Shizune had insisted, citing the rules, and he hadn't been able to convince her otherwise. He was making full use of his time; he could call it mentally preparing himself, if she asked.

"Hey, Shika!" a voice called, and Shikamaru blinked, shoving himself upright and gazing over the edge of the roof, down into the stadium where the Finals of the Chūnin Selection Exam would be taking place. Chōji was there, having spotted his feet that had been dangling over the edge he really had to remember that detail for next time.

"Chōji. I'll be right down." Shikamaru got to his feet, grumbling, and jumped down swiftly, landing with surprising grace. A bit of increased flexibility was one of the advantages of training physical fitness with Kakashi, even if he always felt awfully tired afterwards. Chōji actually seemed rather impressed.

"Well, I could ask you if you've been training or sleeping, but it seems you actually have been doing something," the rotund boy commented, snacking on a large sandwich distractedly. "I suppose you'd have to, considering you're the one to fight Sasuke…"

Shikamaru grunted. "I actually never found out about the other matches… who are you up against?"

"One of those Sand siblings; the puppet guy, Kankurō. I figure if I can smash those puppets before they can get going, I might stand a chance." He smiled, rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't believe it, but Sai and Sasuke have both been whining about their match-ups, though in that 'I won't admit weakness' kind of way. It makes Sai seem downright human when he's like that, too."

"I can't imagine that," Shikamaru added, wondering what it would be like if either of those lost. Sasuke would probably be far worse, given that Sai usually seemed more like an automaton than an actual human.

"Anyway, first match is Shino against Tenten, which should be pretty quick. Then it's me against the Suna guy, as I said; the winner of the first match will fight the winner of the second, too. Then it's you and Sasuke, then Sai against that guy from Kiri. The last match is Kasumi, the other Kiri girl, against that freaky sand guy from Suna, Gaara. You're going up against the best of those last four, I believe. An extra match for them, it seems."

"A bit of a mixed bag," Shikamaru observed. "Those Kiri-nin were good in the previous round, but I doubt they'd make it here... well, perhaps the one going against Sai might, but Gaara will wipe the floor with the genjutsu girl, I'm certain. Besides that, I don't think Tenten stands much of a chance, unless she brings lots of blades without any wood or soft bindings, given the insects…"

"You're unlucky, Shikamaru I think the only worse option you could've gotten would be fighting against that Gaara. He'd probably pull the stadium down upon you. I'd forfeit if I ended up against that guy." He finally finished his sandwich and sighed happily. "Still it's you. I'm sure you'll beat everyone, since you seem to be actually trying. Before I could've sworn you'd forfeit even if you beat someone, just because it'd be too troublesome not to."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," Shikamaru answered dryly, rolling his eyes. He hadn't been _that _lazy, had he? Heck, he's gotten into the shinobi program because it would be more exciting than not doing it, which had to count… "So where's everyone else?"

"I don't know; opening ceremony or some such. They'll get here." Chōji shrugged, pulling a bag of chips from a satchel and licking his lips. "I need to get ready for the match; want to fuel up with me?"

"Do you play Shōgi?"

"Not really…"

"Then no, thank you. I'll manage."

* * *

"Mizukage-dono," the Hokage said formally, giving a brief nod to the new arrival he'd just entered town with about twenty well-armed shinobi, trailing him in twin lines; they were all decked out in dark-blue armour, though it seemed more decorative than protective, especially on the women.

Minato had never actually met the Fourth Mizukage before, and was rather underwhelmed by his appearance. He looked young, almost child-like, with a head of messy grey hair and bright pink eyes, one of which was marred by a long vertical scar down his cheek, which had been stitched closed. The short-statured man had a large green poncho draped over his shoulders, and was wearing a rather huge hook-like weapon on his back with a bright green flower attached to one end of it. Of course, the most worrying thing about him wasn't so visible: He was a jinchūriki.

"You have brought quite the entourage," the Hokage commented idly, gazing over the gathered group. "They're all rather powerful, aren't they, Yagura-san? With the kind of chakra those shinobi are putting out, one would think they were about to lift a mountain."

The short man shrugged. "They are my bodyguards. If it is acceptable, they will support your own troops in protecting the Chūnin Exams from threats within or without." The Mizukage glanced at Minato and the Kazekage, otherwise ignoring them. "I was surprised to find out one of my shinobi was defeated in a previous round of these exams. I expected all to reach the finals. Which nation had the honour of defeating her, if you don't mind telling?"

"You are referring to Izumi, who was defeated by Uchiha Sasuke," the Hokage answered, smiling thinly. "He is one of my own shinobi. Quite a powerful one, I might add. I am certain he will be quite a sight in the forthcoming fights."

"From Konoha, then." Yagura said, nodding confidently. "I shall remember." He turned Daiki with a raised eyebrow. "Kazekage-dono. It is agreeable to see you again."

Daiki grumbled something unintelligible, and then nodded. "We're all here, and we're wasting valuable time let us get our possession stored away. I have obligations."

Minato rolled his eyes as Daiki strolled off. The Kazekage was less subtle than the last one he remembered, still the exact opposite from what he expected certainly; he didn't seem the type to just start sealing Bijū into people for no good reason.

"Please excuse me," He muttered to the Hokage as he meaningfully nodded in Daiki's direction. The Hokage grimaced briefly, then finally nodded. He turned back to Yagura, who directed several of his bodyguards to bring his belongings into the tower, for safe-keeping.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama," Minato called confidently as he followed Daiki towards the gardens that surrounded part of the Hokage's tower. He'd warned off the ANBU, which meant that they were probably alone, and a seal would settle the issue. Daiki actually jumped a little when he spoke.

"Kaeru-san, can I help you? I'd think the Hokage would appreciate you attending to the Mizukage far more than myself, given that we are already well, allied is perhaps a strong word..." Daiki gave a friendly smile, and Minato again ran into his expectations. He shouldn't be trusting those, it seemed.

It had occurred to Minato a little while after first meeting the Kazekage that this was the leader of a foreign nation that was allied with Konoha; they needed it more than the other way around, given how their nation was dealing with resource shortages, but nevertheless they were friends. Daiki was certainly someone who could be of great help in the time to come, but only if he actually had a chance to do it, if he was involved early. It was risky; he'd need to make sure that the Kage agreed to have a seal placed on him, after all. It would probably be worth it, though, and his hidden existence would be coming to an end regardless. With that he reached into his pocket and retrieved a prepared array.

"Fūinjutsu?" Daiki said, frowning as Minato showed it to him as unthreateningly as he could manage. "Ah, secrecy?"

"Privacy," Minato corrected, attaching it to his own clothes. A burst of chakra would be sufficient for a bubble about four meters in diameter; the downside was that they'd eventually run out of air, though only Minato was incapable of just walking out of the sphere without burning up the seal, given that he was its centre. To outside observers, there should now be little more than a blur. Well, aside from a Hyūga's Byakugan, as he'd learned with Neji.

The Kazekage frowned uncertainly as he cautiously gazed around himself. "Very nice, but I fail to see the reason for such precautions."

Minato removed his mask, smiling victoriously as the Kazekage blanched, eyes wide.

"Yondaime Hokage?"

"That would be me," Minato agreed, remaining in the same position as he started, his hands by his sides. He knew full well what a Kage could do in even a split second, particularly since this man was known for a very powerful Kekkei Genkai. "As you can see, death did not agree with me."

"Y-Yes," the Kazekage answered, dazed. "You must've been hiding under this name for quite some time. I've heard about the mysterious Kaeru from the grapevine, after all." The man shook his head in amazement. "That Sarutobi managed to hide such a thing so well, and for so very long…"

"I did actually die, if that is any consolation," Minato noted. "I've only been back for a few months. The details are not important right now. What is important is the reason that I chose to contact you directly: I fear that both our nations might soon be under a serious threat, and you are the only nation that Konoha is currently on sufficiently friendly terms with to discuss this."

"The attacks on your village; they're more than they seem, I suppose?" the Kazekage deduced; the shock in his eyes was replaced now with the sharp intellect he knew a Kage needed to possess. Minato would be disappointed if the man didn't actually doubt his claim of identity.

"I have reason to believe that someone's planning a serious attack. There are preparations in place that should allow the village to come out victorious, but we both know that a single battle does not decide a war." He turned away from the Kazekage and looked towards the far end of the village. There the largest bombs had gone off. "It's generally suspected to be Iwagakure, particularly because they have a very strong motive and considerable circumstantial evidence points to them. Still, several factors do not add up besides those, Missing-nin are involved; even Konoha ones."

Daiki grimaced. "You must surely be aware Suna is suffering from resource shortages, combined with a steep downturn in the number of clients and the Daimyō's downsizing of our budget..." Daiki shook his head tiredly. "I've considered radical plans to turn the village around, but it will take time. I don't think that we could be of much value to you at the moment, even if we could afford it."

"I'm not asking for Suna support, beyond the small group you've brought with you," Minato assured the man. "I'm fully aware of Suna's troubles; the Third has been considering his options in that regard, though Konoha has to protect itself first, before it can think of spreading out too far." Minato ran a hand through his hair, considering his options. "There is something else I wanted to ask. It is a more personal question."

"Ask it."

"Gaara." Minato hesitated. "Why?"

Daiki didn't answer for a long time, face impassive and serious. Finally he sighed and turned away. "Perhaps another day, Yondaime-san."

Minato nodded reluctantly, unsurprised but somewhat disappointed, though at least the man had thought about it. Minato knew he would very much like to know the story behind Gaara; judging from the painful silence that had lingered, it wasn't nearly as clear-cut as a madman sealing demons for the hell of it. "If things go wrong during the Finals, where will you stand?"

"I will stand with my allies, but my first obligation is to my people, not to Konoha," Daiki answered with a stern tone. "We have not agreed to a military support mission. I am uncertain if I would even accept one, at this point. Still we will act as we must."

"I can respect that." Minato smiled, tapping the seal on his clothes. "I would suggest using one of my secrecy seals, before we re-join the others. It would prevent you from voicing the contents of this meeting,even accidentally. In particular, my identity."

"What is the reason for the obfuscation? Surely you don't fear people will attack merely due to your presence." Daiki wondered.

"My covert existence has been most useful, but I do believe it is running on its last legs, correct," Minato said, smiling. "I admit I look forward to seeing a few faces after I ditch my persona. I should remember to have someone take pictures."

Daiki shook his head. "If the war looming on the horizon should break, don't think too lowly of my actions. I always value the safety and interests of my people most highly. Always."

"So do I," Minato answered. "So do I."

* * *

Ten contestants stood nervously in the centre of the large stadium, several studying the others, particularly those whom they would be fighting; Shino and Gaara stared ahead neutrally and Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at the nasty looks Sasuke was sending his way. Before them all stood one of the Hokage's guards: Shiranui Genma.

Along the circumference of the large stadium, several feet higher than the fighting floor, hundreds of people had squashed themselves into the many available benches; several nations had their own small sections sectioned off, and there were a few representatives who didn't have any of their own shinobi left in the tournament. Lastly there were, of course, dozens upon dozens of clients who had braved the stormy situation in Konoha for this event.

The Hokage, Kazekage and Mizukage sat next to each other in one of the better observation decks; their bodyguards and other shinobi were close by, though. Minato and Shizune had found a spot right next to the Kage's position, leaving a spot open for Kakashi.

The Hokage stood up, coughing into his hand before rising to his full height. "Thank you, everyone, for coming to the Hidden Leaf Chunin Selection Exam! We will now start the main tournament matches between the ten participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay until the end!"

Shikamaru sighed, feeling rather unarmed without many of the tools he'd gotten used to carrying around. Two handfuls of shuriken and kunai were not nearly enough, he thought, not to mention no seals. This was going to be a hard-won battle, he was certain. Considering the uncertain expressions on many of his fellow genin, they were probably worrying about their match, too.

"Alright this is the final test," Genma said, attracting the attention of all the contestants. "The arena is different, but the rules are the same. There are none. You fight until you die or someone acknowledges defeat, but if I determine a fight is over, I'll step in and stop it, alright?"

There were some nods and grunts; Shikamaru just sighed.

"Now, the first fight: Aburame Shino against Tenten, both from Konoha. Those two stay here; the rest of you go upstairs, where you can watch the fight."

Great. He came down from his resting spot only to be sent back upstairs. He really shouldn't have been surprised.

"What a drag…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, we're off to the finals, and stuff's happening behind the scenes things will get interesting next chapter, when the finals kick off and we'll quickly find Shikamaru in a heap of trouble. Besides that we follow both Kakashi and Jiraiya and what they're doing Kakashi promised he'd be at Shika's match, he'd better honour that, too.

Of course, then there's Gaara to consider, not to mention Orochimaru and a horde of enemies encroaching upon Konoha's territory even now.

Stay tuned, the badass quotient is going up.

Contestants left in the final round :

1 Aburame Shino  
2 Tenten  
3 Kankurō  
4 Akimichi Chōji  
5 Uchiha Sasuke  
6 Nara Shikamaru  
7 Sai  
8 Rokuro  
9 Kasumi  
10 Gaara


	39. The Last Day : Red Sun Rising

"Anything?"

"Still heading northwest," Pakkun dutifully responded with a growl, glancing at Kakashi. "It's been more than an hour, Kakashi – it's clear that the guy's skipped town. Shouldn't you reconsider pursuing any him any further out?"

The masked jōnin sniffed, focusing on his senses – they were not nearly as acute as Pakkun's, of course, but they were effective enough to sense oncoming threats that might be near. It had been only a few minutes after the arrival of the Kazekage and Mizukage that he'd set off, unable to shake off his incredulity regarding Jiraiya's sudden departure – the Sannin was certainly not a man that would choose to do that spontaneously, especially considering the events he was playing a part in. Between the plans he'd been making with Shikaku and the many seals he'd placed around the village, he'd pretty much guaranteed his presence, given that few people could actually implement half of those.

Kakashi grumbled at the twisting path through the wilderness, some distance from the village; tracking the Toad Sannin was difficult at the best of times – as befitting one of the best ninja of Konoha - and even Pakkun's unusually good nose had some trouble picking up the trail. It was a small miracle that Jiraiya could be followed even this far from the village, given his usual habits of erasing his path. Where the man was going Kakashi didn't know – there was no town in the direction Pakkun was leading him, and any significant destinations were a long way onwards.

"Oy, Kakashi? Still paying attention?"

"Yes, yes – just track, will you?" Kakashi muttered in annoyance, sharp gaze wandering over the horizon as he kept an eye for anyone at all – this wasn't a very good time to be wandering the Land of Fire alone, so he had to keep his wits about him. Right now, attracting too much attention was probably the worst thing he could do, given that potential enemies lurked beneath the soil.

Pakkun frowned seriously, sniffing the air deeply and nodding. "So – why are we all alone, anyway? Figured you finally had yourself a new team... did you ditch them? I kind of liked them..."

"I'm still in that group," Kakashi answered lamely, pointing over his shoulder. "They're back in Konoha, probably going to see the start of the Chūnin Exams, since Shikamaru's competing - why?"

"I'd hoped that Nara kid could carry me on his head, as he did that one time," Pakkun whined, scowling fiercely at the ground. "My delicate paws will be ruined from all this running!"

"You're an idiot," Kakashi deadpanned, focusing on keeping moving at a swift pace. He smiled at his small companion. "Come on, Pakkun – you always whine that you don't get enough to do – you shouldn't change your tune just because you actually get to stretch your legs for a time! You even get to use your particular talents, too!"

Pakkun snorted, narrowing his eyes suddenly as he went rigid – his gaze snapped to the horizon. "Kakashi – the smell's getting a lot stronger – Jiraiya-sama has stopped, I think. A few miles onward, I would say, based on extrapolation... I'm also – picking up blood. A lot of blood." He looked worriedly up at his paling Summoner. "I think you might want to be ready for the worst, you know."

Kakashi forced himself to ignore the images that forced their way from his imagination, slowing his speed and flashing his hands through the seals for a genjutsu – a simple one, but it should cover up his approach from casual viewers, as long as he didn't expend too much chakra. If someone had been shedding blood around here, chances were that they were still here. "Where, precisely?"

"Same direction as we were going," Pakkun answered, softly. "About two miles – I can't be certain without getting closer. Whatever's bleeding – it's fresh. Smells like a roast…"

Kakashi shook his head tiredly. "I'll need to be stealthy in my approach, in case there's still enemy ninja around – I think it's better if you head back to the others, now. I'll summon you once more when I know what's happened," He nodded confidently. "Warn the other Ninken – I might have need of your prowess in battle, should things go bad."

"I'll warn them," Pakkun promised, raising a paw and glancing at Kakashi with an unreadable expression. "Don't die."

Kakashi said nothing as the little dog vanished in a small plume of smoke, leaving him alone far outside town, with no backup available whatsoever. He drew nearer to where Pakkun had claimed the smell was coming from and tested the air – he gagged as the stench of blood met his nose – with his senses attuned as they were, even the slightest whiff of the air seemed like an abattoir. He wouldn't need Pakkun to track _this._

* * *

"This… isn't terribly surprising," Shikamaru muttered as he shook his head, gazing down into the arena. "A poor match-up, I'd say."

It had been less than ten minutes since the match between Shino and Tenten had started – and the only reason the latter was still on her feet was copious use of explosive tags, which prevented Shino's bugs from overwhelming her as he hesitated to sacrifice them in such numbers.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait till she gets tired, I suppose." Chōji commented, shrugging. "Hope she goes on for a while longer, honestly."

"You just want to stuff yourself full," Shikamaru said, smirking; he glanced over to the unknowns of the competition – Rokuro and Kasumi, two fighters from Kiri; he'd not really gotten much of any information on their fighting style, so he'd have to glean it from their matches here – that is, if he actually managed to make it past Sasuke. Said Uchiha was staring at him uncomfortably from the far end of the viewing platform, his gaze void of emotion.

"What're you going to do?" Chōji actually whispered, leaning in as he noticed who Shikamaru was looking at. "The Sharingan…?"

"I'll think of something," He answered lightly, narrowing his eyes as he noticed the boy's eyes flash red for an instant. The Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan would definitely be a great danger – though the Byakugan had a greater field of vision, the Sharingan could pick out even the smallest details, and even with the knowledge that most of his techniques were safe from being stolen, it would still give his opponent a definite edge in observation.

He wasn't sure how much truth there was to the claims that Sasuke was a genius; the term seemed too easily thrown about, considering practically everyone on his team had been called that one time or another, not to mention half the other strong ninja he knew. There were plenty of ninja who could pull of impressive jutsu - what would clinch it was not whether the Sharingan would allow Sasuke to catch him setting up his plan - it would be if he could connect the dots in time to prevent it from coming to fruition.

Shikamaru frowned - without seals, without experimental jutsu – he'd have to rely on his wits and his family techniques, which would be quite a bit more difficult; the number of potential strategies lowered dramatically, particularly when he also took into account that many were too obvious to a sharp eye, even if they'd pass by a normal shinobi. If there was anything he'd realized since he joined his new team, it was that there were a hell of a lot of _abnormal _shinobi.

He blinked as he realized that people were yelling around him – a glance confirmed that Tenten was on the ground, Shino standing over her with that implacable look, adjusting his glasses slightly. She's collapsed to her side, and one leg seemed completely covered in insects that were slowly retreating – the disturbed soil told him all he needed to know. Sneaking in a small colony from under the sand to attack – quite clever. Shikamaru had the uncomfortable realization that this had been a rather stacked match, though – he doubted if much anyone would base decisions such as chūnin rank on such a lame showing. It was probably why the match had been first; get it out of the way. Given that he was slated third, he suspected the organizers didn't expect him to put up much of a fight, even after Neji – then again, he'd been carted off to the hospital, that time. Perhaps he was just being paranoid.

"Next match: Kankurō against Akimichi Chōji!" called the judge, as Tenten was moved away – she was still unconscious, though it was extremely unlikely that Shino did anything more serious than drain her chakra.

His eyes wandered back over the crowds, and he frowned – people were missing. Had Kakashi managed to be late _again?_

* * *

Kakashi sniffed and turned away from the awful stench; the bloody mess was fresh, but the trail that he'd been following with Pakkun's help had been at least two hours old, which meant that either this was a grand coincidence, or something rather violent had occurred and the Toad Sage was involved. Had someone actually successfully attacked Jiraiya? Why would he come out here in the first place, only to walk into a trap? Musing on those questions, Kakashi slipped closer to the source of the stench of blood and bile, speeding from tree to tree with his Sharingan uncovered to keep track of the slightest movements. He'd drawn a kunai as he moved, ready for a single-hit killing blow, if it should be necessary.

It wasn't until he'd neared to within two-hundred meters that Kakashi realized the scale of what had happened – at least a dozen bodies littered the floor, blood spattered across the leafy fronds and bark of several trees and covering large parts of the soil like a morass – some of the victims were in multiple pieces. If they'd been equipped with forehead protectors, there was not much left of them, molten to slag with the rest of their equipment.

"What the hell happened here?" He cursed, sensing no shinobi nearby, nor seeing any movement; considering all here were dead and left behind to rot somewhere within the last hour, any compatriots must've already left – or there were none left. With a grimace Kakashi crouched down near the closest body: a boy, judging from what remained of his apparel, his shuriken and kunai molten or deformed by the heat that had killed him. It had to have been a direct hit by _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ or something similar – a great burst of fire used for searing the flesh right off his bones. Still, the destruction was bad, even for that.

It didn't get any better with the other bodies – several still had weapons in hand, though few of them had any recognizable characteristics beyond their general shape, fused as they had with what remained of their owner. These shinobi had died quickly - they'd clearly been outmatched. Kakashi realized in frustration that he had no way to determine whether they were Konoha Nin or not from any detail on the smouldering remains.

"Well, this is bloody great..." He shook his head, shoving his hitai-ate back over his eye to conserve chakra as he cautiously made his way further in towards the rest of the corpses, trying in vain to detect any sign of his quarry among the dead. Wherever Jiraiya was, he was at least not one of the charred victims – none of them were nearly large enough. A disturbing hypothesis forced its way to the forefront of his mind and he gazed worriedly around himself, to the great fiery destruction that had been wrought here.

Kakashi made his way past a thick layer of trees, well aware that they were an ideal ambush position, so he had his kunai ready. Nobody accosted him as he passed out into a clearing – a clearing with yet more bodies, charred or cut. Two of them had very distinctive circular marks on their torso, confirming Kakashi's speculation – those were undoubtedly the result of the _Rasengan_. Jiraiya had been fighting off what had to be two dozen shinobi, here.

A soft rattling breath froze Kakashi in his tracks; he ripped off his headband he spun around, kunai already raised to impale any attacker, when he finally realized that he hadn't missed one – the sound was coming from the bushes, accompanied by an extremely small amount of chakra that he could sense– far too little for a healthy shinobi; practically civilian.

"What?" Kakashi mouthed as he stepped forward, shoving plants out of the way, and he blanched.

Jiraiya lay propped up against the rough trunk of a small tree, partially enclosed by the surrounding plants and covered in pools of blood and tracks of dirt from head to toe, a deep cut running down his shoulder and chest – his hair hung limply in his face as his hitai-ate lay beside him, a sealing scroll propped up next to his left hand, the other still clasped around a kunai. He was breathing, but it sounded laboured and his face was paler than Kakashi had ever seen it.

"Jiraiya-san! Are you awake? Jiraiya!" Kakashi cursed as he noticed that the man was sitting in his own blood, pooling slowly from the seeping gash on his chest. "Come on, old bastard!"

The old man grumbled irritably, snapping a curse. "Whaddayawant."

"Jiraiya," Kakashi said with some relief. "What happened here? Who...?" Kakashi asked, his Sharingan roaming over the man's many injuries and flicking back to the pile of bodies that he'd left behind. "Did you kill all of those? Are there any more?"

"Hmmm," Jiraiya agreed, though Kakashi didn't quite know what he was nodding at. After a moment Jiraiya slumped back. "Tired. I need..." He stopped for a moment, his eyes wandering around before fixing on the one who found him. "'Kashi – I found - plot," He ground out, wincing. "Danzō!"

"Danzō?" Kakashi repeated, flabbergasted. "What's he got to do with... what are you saying?"

Jiraiya cringed, a thin trickle of blood streaming down his chin as he opened his mouth again. "Danzō – ass – assa..." He stopped to breathe in deeply. "Assassination…"

"_Danzō _tried to have you assassinated?" The masked shinobi flinched back in shock; Jiraiya shook his head emphatically – well, as much as he could – scowling in annoyance as a rattling cough forced him to rest for a moment to regain his breath.

"I – tried – to prevent..." He coughed and grimaced, his eyes getting a little sharper and clearer, though his shivering got decidedly worse. He suddenly focused on Kakashi, scowling. He tried to form words, but for a few moments nothing wanted to come out – then, suddenly: "_It's NOT Iwa!_"

Kakashi swallowed thickly, glancing back towards Konoha with a fearful look. "The defences, will they hold against another foe? Who are we dealing with?" He shook Jiraiya slightly as his eyes wandered away. "I need to warn the others!"

"It's _them." _Jiraiya spat before he stopped, grimacing in pain; he fell prey to a coughing fit, showering the ground with drops of blood. "Them... _don't trust_..." He finally slumped to the floor, his breathing becoming even shallower than before; he was unconscious.

Kakashi cursed colourfully, glancing around himself as he abruptly realized he was in what was now essentially enemy territory – and among what had to be two dozen corpses, which he'd managed to find by smell alone. If Jiraiya was right, then his anticipations about who was invading were definitely wrong – and Minato was right. For once, he dearly wished the man had been wrong. Groaning, he managed to lift the Sannin upright, biting his thumb and slapping the floor with the other hand. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Pakkun and three other Ninken arrived in a burst of smoke, the former immediately starting to cough in disgust, scrunching up his nose and shaking his head. "Ah, that's disgusting, why - Kakashi?" It took only a moment for the dog to take stock of the situation, glancing at the three much larger dogs that surrounding him. His expression turned serious in an instant. "Ah – what do you need us to do?"

"Bull – I know it'll be a heavy load, but do you think you can handle it?" Kakashi inquired, gazing worriedly from the Sannin to his huge bulldog, his largest summon. Huge as he was, carrying someone with Jiraiya's weight might tax even those strong bones. "I would've had him summon toads, but as you can see…"

Bull grumbled, his gaze apprehensive, though the great beast finally nodded in confirmation, resigning himself to his fate as a pack-mule; Pakkun rolled his eyes at that, glancing at Kakashi worriedly, as did Ūhei and Akino who had been summoned as well. Out of all of them, Pakkun was really the only one that would carry a conversation, though all of them could understand Kakashi.

"Wouldn't the Body Flicker..." the little dog began, cutting himself off. "Right, severe trauma – probably not a good idea to move at those speeds..."

"It wouldn't do us any good, in any case – it'll be tough enough to conceal us on foot, let alone using lots of chakra," Kakashi answered matter-of-factly as he managed to get Jiraiya's leg across Bull's not inconsiderable bulk. The large animal didn't budge under the heavy load; of course, he was more than a regular animal, much like all of his summons. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Pakkun in contemplation. "We need to get Jiraiya to town without being too conspicuous – and we need to be quick. I don't know if he's going to make it, as he is right now - whoever did this to him must've been _very _powerful, as there's no way those crispy fellows managed this kind of damage." He nodded at the carnage only a few feet away.

"Orochimaru again?" Pakkun wondered apprehensively. "He would have the motive..."

"Jiraiya described '_They_', not a 'He'," Kakashi argued. "He certainly didn't mention his old team-mate – no, this is worse. He did mention Shimura Danzō – but he's certainly not an enemy of Jiraiya's as far as I know - so why...?" Kakashi shook his head, dazed, as he secured Jiraiya to his dog's back. "Let's go, we need to get back to the village – Minato-sensei has to know, as well as the Hokage – _now_."

"Tell me what I have to say," Pakkun asked, raising a paw. "I can be there the fastest, to deliver a message – they'll allow me to deliver my message to the Hokage directly, even if the Tournament's already started, I'm sure."

"Right." Kakashi nodded, quickly describing what the Sannin had said, leaving interpretation of those words to the Hokage. Bull was fairly swift with Jiraiya on his back, but it wasn't going to be half as fast as Pakkun on his own, and Kakashi couldn't afford letting his Ninken alone out here, where enemy ninja might lurk. His mind lingered on wondering why the man had come out here in the first place – and who's mauled him so effectively.

Above it all, he hoped the both of them would make it back before all hell broke loose.

* * *

Chōji descended to the arena floor slowly, nervously glancing up to find Shikamaru giving him a thumbs-up; a little ways away in the crowd Asuma and Ino stood up and shouted something he couldn't quite make out, and only by tearing his eyes away and forcing himself forward could he ignore the many people around; this was no time to get nervous.

Kankurō, Chōji thought, was probably the least threatening-looking of the Suna nin; Gaara was just horrifying, and that Temari girl – well, the one time someone had tried to ask her out while she stayed in Konoha, she'd literally blown the guy away; he'd needed twenty stitches and broke two bones. Kankurō – well, he already looked silly with his face paint and hat, and the weird fascination with puppets really didn't help make his credibility.

"Well, fatso – looks like you're going down," The Suna genin commented, glancing at the judge, who had already backed off. "You can still give up now – you have no chance against anyone here; you didn't even fight in the preliminaries!"

Chōji ground his teeth in frustration; he could practically feel the eyes of his teammates on him, and he wouldn't let some cat-eared freak that played with dolls insult him in front of all these people. "You asked for it! _Baika no Jutsu!_"

The Multi-Size Technique was one that Chōji could use quite well, but hadn't mastered; though his father could make himself grow to enormous size, he could really only do specific body-parts at a time. This time he'd elected to go with enlarging his torso, blowing himself up to a huge round ball.

"What… that's ridiculous!" Kankurō said, snickering.

"_Nikudan Sensha!_" Chōji snarled, tucking in his limbs and head and forcing his body forward into a lethal spin, his mass flying into a fast rotation in an instant, chakra enhancing the effect as he rolled forward towards Kankurō, who looked like a deer in headlights. "The Human Bullet Tank will pulverize you!"

The enormous mass of Chōji thundered past the puppet-user just barely and he was blown back, eyes wide as the sphere that was his enemy turned back towards him, ready for another charge. "Impressive, but far too slow!"

He didn't receive an answer; instead the self-proclaimed Tank suddenly accelerated again, hurtling across the arena floor towards his enemy with deadly precision, blowing up great sheets of dust in his wake. Kankurō shook his head in exasperation as he once more evaded the attack, noting that turning was one of the things that the technique was rather poor at. He coughed suddenly as he realized that the air was suffused with dirt thrown up by the boy, who was already turning once more.

"You'll run out of chakra rather quickly, this way." The Suna nin commented, shrugging. "Well, I suppose that's your prerogative…"

The third assault was _fast_ – quicker than either of the previous ones, and Kankurō barely had the time to get out of the way when the spinning sphere crashed by, smashing its way past him at incredibly velocity; he rubbed his arm in annoyance as he realized that he'd been hit by a glancing blow that last time; the boy was actually getting faster! Great plumes of dust were floating up and across the arena, and he had to briefly acknowledge that this attack was even more destructive than it seemed, should it come in actual contact with him.

"Are we just going to keep doing this?" Kankurō shook his head, glancing nervously up to the Kage box, which was now barely visible. He heard it before he saw it – the rumble of Chōji's approaching form once more, flying at him at considerable speed, though not nearly as quickly as last time. "You're already getting tired – let's get this farce over with." He blinked when the Bullet Tank simply flew past, missing him entirely; it took him a second to realize that no dust was blown up by this pass. "What…?"

The impact was tremendous; Chōji's hugely enlarged fist struck out hitting Kankurō solidly in the chest, blasting him backwards dozens of feet where he landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. The puppet he'd strapped to his back had fallen off; lying beside him in the dirt, some of the bandages had come loose. For a brief moment, the Akimichi smiled viciously, before he blinked and came to his senses.

"Eh – I didn't kill you, did I?"

Kankurō groaned, dragging himself upright as he shook his head in confusion, and then focused on the boy who'd just literally punched him across the arena.

Chōji grinned widely at the stupefied expression on the boy's face. "Don't underestimate me!"

* * *

"Distraction with a regular Bunshin, followed by an attack from the obscuring dust - that was a plan of your devising," Shino observed. He didn't ask it – he just stated it; he already knew he was right.

Shikamaru sighed, but didn't deny it. "We hung out a little, earlier – I gave him a few pointers, that's all. I figured with this arena, he had an advantage he probably wouldn't have realized he had." He looked at Shino with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, there's no such thing as cheating, here – the way I see it, he took advantage of my boredom to get me to come up with some new ideas."

Shino nodded. "I had not anticipated that Chōji had such an effective control of his Bullet Tank technique already – when I observed his first variation in the Academy it was rather – comical."

"Practically all the genin of our year have gotten pretty good – lots of good teachers, I suppose. Though, now that I mention it - how is it on your team? We haven't really spoken much since the genin exams…"

"It's acceptable," Shino answered. "Kiba and I do not frequently meet each other outside our assignments, but our track record speaks for itself, I would consider."

"And Hinata?" Shikamaru wondered, glancing lazily at the other.

"Hyūga-san… she has been somewhat demoralized of late, I believe. Kurenai-sensei has been talking to her with some regularity, and hopefully the issue will soon be resolved." Shino pushed his glasses up carefully. "It was unfortunate that she lost in the previous round – I believe making it further than Neji in these Exams might have been beneficial."

Shikamaru didn't answer, but he wondered idly if he should get Minato involved with the Hinata troubles – he hadn't had to think very long to figure out what could've acted to bring depression to the Hyūga doorstep – death. The very death that had started the whole mess, doubtlessly.

Think of that immediately sent his mind whirling again about what horrible future may come, and the fight with Sasuke was furthest from his mind.

* * *

Kankurō warily paced back as he pulled the chakra strings attached to his puppet, Karasu. He'd half expected the boy he'd be fighting would be too slow to even require such measures, but if his first attack was any indication, there was a lot of momentum hidden in that pudgy body when he really got going.

"Karasu!" He called, twitching his fingers as his puppet released itself from the wrappings he'd kept it in; one of the arms hung uselessly by its side, doubtlessly what had made contact with that spinning technique. "You broke it! You'll pay for that!" The puppet shot forward, its eerie three-eyed face focusing on Chōji from under a shaggy mane as its sharp teeth chattered and three arms were raised upwards, each was tipped with a vicious-looking blade.

Chōji shrugged, ripping open one of his pockets and retrieving a long string; Karasu paused for a second as Kankurō hesitated. His opponent smirked, ripping the wire out in one smooth movement; out shot dozens of kunai attached to a long wire, each of them looking viciously sharp. With the same movement the boy spun in place, wrapping the wire around his body from top to bottom. Kankurō meanwhile jabbed his hands forward and Karasu obeyed, three poison-tipped kunai flying forward in an instant.

"Multi-Size!"

Kankurō gulped as Karasu's weapons bounced off harmlessly, not even piercing the skin; the boy had blown himself back up to gigantic form, and the wire was stretched tightly around him, kunai sticking out in many places like a fatal pincushion.

"Do you like my _Nikudan Hari Sensha? _It's the Spiked Human Bullet Tank!" Chōji exclaimed, smiling dangerously. "Let's see your doll do _this_." In an instant he was spinning again, the kunai scratching the ground with a whine as Kankurō backed off, Karasu stood its ground.

Dodging the Akimichi was easier said than done, the Suna Nin realized; he'd long discarded his notion that this boy was the useless one – clearly he'd need to pull out some of his bigger guns. Gracefully two cannon-like barrels jutted up out of Karasu's forearms.

* * *

"_Remarkable_, Hiruzen," The Kazekage muttered, glancing at his neighbour. "I hadn't expected that boy to put up a fight, to be quite honest."

The Hokage smiled, gazing down to the clients that were busily taking notes with interest. "Akimichi-san has shown to be quite capable – I believe his genin team has helped in that respect." He winked at his neighbour. "He's in a four-man team due to some unusual circumstances, and the others- well, I suspect he might feel a need to prove himself."

"He's succeeding in that," Daiki answered. "Puppets tend to be delicate and rely on hidden weapons – these large-scale Taijutsu assaults are quite effective to counter that, and I did appreciate that little clone trick. I believe Kankurō will win, though – my son's puppets tend to have a few surprises." He smiled proudly. "When he first started toying with those things, I didn't know what to think; I knew about ninja puppetry of course, but I never saw the value in such a skill until he killed a whole squad with them…"

"If you enjoy Akimichi-san's fight, I believe some of the coming matches should be a treat," The Hokage noted, smirking. "Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Sai… they should all put up a good fight."

"Do not forget my own additions," The Mizukage offered, smiling thinly. "Tragic as it is to see only those two here, they should be sufficient to convince the clients that your nations do not train your genin well enough." He sniffed. "It is because of our strict requirements and severe exams that shinobi like the Seven Swordsmen are born, after all."

The Kazekage snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Yagura-san; you're known as the 'Village of the Bloody Mist' because of that little stunt with your academy exam; don't think I've forgotten the Momochi Zabuza incident either. Your 'Swordsmen' are a broken relic."

Yagura snarled. "You dare throw insults around? Your country is even more pathetic than others – begging for food and supplies, what weakness on display!"

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen," the Hokage said, raising his hands. "Calm down – there is no need to lower yourself to the likes of common thugs, not when we have a fight to judge."

Daiki grumbled something uncomplimentary, looking back at the match and smiling. "Ah, I think it's about done." The others were about to return to some semblance of civility as well when a new voice suddenly piped up.

"Hokage-sama! I have an urgent message!"

Hiruzen turned around, perplexed; right behind his chair stood a bedraggled and utterly spent Ninken, his tongue hanging almost to the floor, but fire in his eyes. This was no false alarm; he recognized that dog. He stood up in an instant, glancing between the two other Kages and the fight with brief hesitation. "Daiki-san, Yagura-san; I will return shortly."

Hiruzen quickly made his way inside the nearest hallway that led away from the Kage observation platform, retrieving a kunai from within his pocket; Minato's kunai.

"You have news?" Hiruzen asked softly as he poured chakra into the kunai's seal; in an instant, a third man appeared, blinking uncertainly from behind his mask and steadying himself against the wall.

"I sensed your call; I didn't think you'd use it..." Minato began, then noticed the panting ninja dog and crouched down next to it, suddenly understanding the situation. "You've come from Kakashi? Where is he? He doesn't seem to have my Hiraishin kunai on him…"

"Kakashi is fine," Pakkun said gruffly. "Now, shut up, you two – I had to give a message. Kakashi's heading back to town – he should be in the outskirts soon, but he's going by the hospital. He went to track Jiraiya." The dog hesitated and Minato's eyes widened.

The Hokage hummed understandingly. "I'd heard something from Asuma, but did not think much of it – something happened to him, then?"

"What's going on? Is sensei alright?" Minato closed his eyes briefly. "He's still got his kunai – I should go help."

"Not yet," Pakkun warned. "Wait until they're in the village – there's no telling who might be watching, and the kind of chakra you pour into that teleportation jutsu would scare every sensor this side of the Land of Waves and draw serious attention." He turned to the Hokage with a serious look. "Kakashi found Jiraiya, practically unconscious; the old man fought off a horde of enemy Nin from the looks of it. He only had a few words to say before he passed out, but I was sent to fill you in. They were kind of important."

The Hokage nodded, glancing at his successor. "What did he say?"

"He mentioned Shimura Danzō – something related to an assassination and that man." Pakkun began and both men blanched. "Also he said that he attempted to prevent something – something related to the war, I'm sure. Then he said, and I quote: _'It's not Iwa.'" _

"Then it's true." The Hokage muttered, looking back at Minato's pale face. "It seems you were right, after all."

"They were mere suspicions, a gut instinct," Minato said. "Anything else?"

Pakkun nodded. "Kakashi asked him who was behind things, if not Iwa – he just mentioned a '_Them_' and not to trust." He glanced between the two men. "Does that tell you anything?"

"Yes," the Hokage answered, and Minato turned to him with raised eyebrows. The old man looked down tiredly, years suddenly seeming to pile on his back. "I was afraid of that possibility – Jiraiya did warn me about _them_ and it makes sense that they would be active now. There's no doubt who he meant."

"Who?"

The Hokage looked at Minato with a tinge of fear, and grimaced. "_Akatsuki_."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, we get a bit of action, if not a direct confrontation yet; we'll get to some flashbacks of the ambush on Jiraiya and what made him go out there in the first place soon; getting Jiraiya severely beaten up is not something just anyone can manage, so Konoha had better worry about who is hiding in the wings besides the usual suspects.

I actually wrote a semi-detailed fight scene for Chōji here that's finished in the next chapter (though not nearly as elaborate as Shining Moment); he deserves a little spotlight for a moment in that he too has grown due to changed circumstances of his team; unlike canon, he isn't on the team of whatever with a chilled-out Shikamaru, but alongside the likes of Sasuke and Sai, both of whom consider training pretty much their life. Too few fics bother with making him any more than the fat comedy character, while manga-readers should know that he becomes rather awesome.

Also, yay, I finally mention Zabuza.

**Baika no Jutsu**_**,**__ Multi-Size Technique, _enlarges entire body or parts of it.  
**Nikudan Sensha,** _Human Bullet Tank,_ rolls over enemies with great speed and power using Mult-Size.  
**Nikudan Hari Sensha**_**, **__Spiked Human Bullet Tank,_ Human Bullet Tank with spikes spread around the rolling surface.  
**Kuchiyose no Jutsu,** _Summoning Technique,_ retrieves summon creature; in this case ninja dogs.  
**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,**_ Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique,_ forms great ball of flame to consume enemy.

**Next chapter(s?) :** Chōji's battle ends, Shikamaru's begins, but it's clear that stuff's going on when his team is MIA from the stands; Kakashi and Jiraiya arrive in town and are met by Kaeru, mysterious nin encroach on the guards set around the gates of Konoha, and two uninvited guests come a'knockin – one serpentine Sannin, the other holding Kabuto's leash.

Stay tuned!


	40. The Last Day : Fanning the Flames

Hiruzen heaved a sigh. "I had hoped that it would be some years yet before we had to contend with this group… alas, it seems that the ghosts of the future are already haunting is now…"

"_Akatsuki_ – Jiraiya mentioned them before," Minato observed, swallowing thickly. "A group of S-class criminals, wasn't it? He told me it would likely be years before they could seriously pursue some of their goals…"

Hiruzen nodded tiredly. "Having the likes of them near our village could be extremely dangerous for all of us, given that they're all extremely powerful and ruthless," Hiruzen noted, narrowing his eyes. "Little to no information regarding this group's movements has been gained for months now – I had hoped it merely meant they were keeping a low profile, uninterested in antagonizing the Five Great Nations just yet; Jiraiya agreed with that. Now, though…"

"They're ahead of schedule," Minato said, gritting his teeth. "Something must've changed – something drove them to attack Jiraiya… if they are indeed by the army amassing within our borders, there must be some impetus for that…"

Hiruzen nodded in resignation. "I have some idea… the chūnin exams, we considered them a likely target due to our need to spread out our defences even more than usual – but there are other reasons one might wish to attack at this time." He gazed in the direction of the arena, where sounds of cheers could be heard. "This chūnin exam – many powerful leaders, clients and several Kage have gathered in one place…"

"You believe they're here to take them all out?" Minato whispered, his eyes wide. "They'd be _insane_ to try that!"

"Insane, perhaps – but they are strong. There is also the matter of… the jinchūriki." Hiruzen looked at Minato knowingly as the latter froze. "If they've already taken one – there is a risk that they wish to acquire others – and unlike in their home countries, the demon hosts have no great defensive force to prevent their kidnapping."

"These criminals are responsible for… that." Minato muttered with budding rage, clenching his fists. "Was it this Akatsuki that brought me back? _Are they the ones who took Naruto?_" He shook his head angrily and slumped down against the wall. "Have we been chasing ghosts, tracking the enemy to Iwagakure?"

"It seems likely, unfortunately," Hiruzen said tiredly, putting a hand on his successor's shoulder. "Minato – I know you. You can't be too rash, now – too much is at stake; I need you calm and collected, capable of doing what must be done. If these Akatsuki are here, and they're the ones who took Naruto, they have Kyūbi; such a force in enemy hands could rip the village apart. We _cannot_ let that happen."

Minato nodded despairingly after a few moments, closing his eyes and letting out a shuddering sigh. "I know, but – I can't just... If I come across one of them…" Minato grit his teeth, images of a smiling Naruto forcing themselves forward – chasing his son up the steps of the Hokage Monument, sitting together on the stone heads under a beautiful moon, laughing – that moment they'd said goodbye, having never truly met. "I'll _kill them all_."

"You have my permission," the Hokage said, making Minato blink in surprise. When he glanced up to his superior, the old man's eyes were hard. "Do not mistake my hesitance for a blind frontal attack with cowardice," he said sharply. "You may be among the best of us, Namikaze Minato – but you are not _Kami_."

"Of course…" Minato was suddenly reminded of the Sarutobi he'd first met, the man he'd ultimately taken the job of Hokage from – that, perhaps ironically named, 'God of Shinobi'. Minato looked away, a little ashamed. "I would never be so blind."

Hiruzen gave him a knowing look, but didn't comment. "What you should know - Akatsuki, as Jiraiya has described it to me, works in teams of two, with both members very powerful shinobi that tend to complement each other's fighting style; they will not be easy to take down. If there's anyone in this village that might be able to do it on his own, it has to be either of us – and even then, perhaps not." The old man shook his head tiredly. "Each of these Akatsuki members, like you, could pass for a one-man army. I don't know if they can be beaten one-on-one."

Minato nodded tiredly, eyes flicking up to Hiruzen's. "You say that I can't rush in alone – that I'll just throw away my life." He smiled thinly. "I remember sensei talking about that, once."

"Do you now?" Hiruzen asked, eyes twinkling knowingly.

"Well, I might've forgotten a bit of it – I was tied to a post at the time, after all." He smiled slightly, eyes far off. "Jiraiya-sensei wasn't a very friendly sensei, you know – he thought I was too sure of myself, too independent – as if those can be bad things." He snorted. "I learned one thing though… shinobi don't fight alone," He thought of his team – what passed for his family. "Four against two of those bastards, that's a little more fair, don't you think?"

* * *

Kankurō cursed colourfully as the spiked ball of death that was Akimichi Chōji veered past at incredible speed, sharp kunai jabbing outwards and barely missing his body as he forced Karasu to deflect the quickest hits. The boy was _fast_ and it didn't seem like exhaustion had set in yet.

"Smoke bombs!" He called out, jabbing his fingers forward as two small cannons unfolded and fired from Karasu's forearms, blasting the entire arena in a vast cloud of dark miasma. Kankurō quickly made his way to the wall, keeping an ear out for the noise of the Human Bullet Tank technique as it ground the soil; Karasu was ready in front of him, and Kankurō noted with some dismay that a second of the puppet's arms was cracked and floppy, its weapons useless.

The punch came out of nowhere – one moment Kankurō had been near the wall, the second he was against it – he bounced off and yelled in pain as he crashed to the floor, barely managing to fling Karasu in the way, its sharp blades holding off the attacker. Chōji smiled as he stepped out of the smoke, looking decidedly ridiculous; both his fist and ears were enormously oversized. The latter made him look remarkably like an elephant.

"Ow." Kankurō ground out, carefully making his way upright as Karasu served as a temporary shield. "That bloody hurt!"

"Well, that was the point," Chōji said with a chuckle, wincing; a moment later, his ears shrunk down, though his fist remained huge. "The smoke was a nice trick – the spinning of my technique doesn't really help with sensing things, so it made me dizzy. I didn't have the chance to know your position like I did with my dust cloud." He smiled widely as he waved his fist. "Still, you actually fell for the same trick twice."

"That's my boy!" Someone yelled from the stands, decidedly louder than the other cheers and Chōji blushed in embarrassment. Well, it wasn't hard to guess who _that_ had been.

Kankurō scowled, wiping blood from his lip and shaking his arm; it was decidedly numb from the hit. He realized with some shame that he had, indeed, just gotten slammed by the exact same move as the first time; he'd assumed that his enemy couldn't track him through the smoke.

Chōji balled his fist again, ready to strike once more. "It's over, puppet guy!"

"Yes, it is!" Kankurō yelled, flashing forward, hurtling Karasu along with several blades unlocking themselves from its torso – Chōji reared back, his super-sized fist flashing out in an instant as it made its way past Karasu and straight to the puppet-master; Kankurō had but a split second to show surprise as he crashed fully into the huge fist and was stopped in mid-flight with a sickening crunch.

Karasu reached the end of its trajectory, smacking into the obese teen, though Chōji managed to trip aside and avoid the collection of lethal blades that it sported; it crumpled to the floor, its controller lying in an unmoving pile against the wall. Chōji sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" he asked, walking over to Kankurō's unmoving body, scratching his head nervously. "Judge, I think we need a medic around h-" He gasped suddenly as a greenish fume burst around him; it took a few moments of teetering before he collapsed to the floor, eyes rolling up. Before him was not Kankurō's body but what remained of Karasu – though its limbs were destroyed and torso dented, its head was still intact and slowly it retracted a small cannon-like protrusion – a gas cannon.

"H-Hah!" Kankurō made his way upright with some trouble, located where he had landed, disguised as his puppet, wincing as he rubbed his arms and gazed at the unconscious form of his enemy. "Outdone, in the end, by Kawarimi and Henge – a pity. Still, it was a good fight…"

"Kankurō wins!"

* * *

"Damn it!" Ino spat, gaining several curious stares from her neighbours as she ground her teeth. She suddenly noticed the attention and blushed. "What? He was doing well!"

"Chōji-san has become a potent Taijutsu combatant," Shino observed, glancing at Shikamaru. "Of the two, he was doubtlessly the better ninja – even if he was defeated. His enemy came out with far more injuries."

Shikamaru scowled as he turned to the bug-user. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Shino pushed his glasses up with a raised eyebrow. "The difference between your match and this one was that Chōji's opponent consistently underestimated his foe's strength – in a real mission, that could be fatal. I believe you were fully aware of Neji's capabilities when you fought."

Shikamaru looked away, biting his lip. "That's not really true - I was overconfident. "He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "The fact that I won was incidental."

There were cries of protest, but Shikamaru shrugged, looking over at Sasuke. "Looks like we're up, soon."

"Hn." Sasuke got to his feet, stretching. "You'd better not underestimate me, Nara." He glanced at Neji who'd been paying casual attention, eyes fixed on Shikamaru as well. "I know what you can do, now. I won't go easy on you – that lazy attitude of yours is a front."

"Is it really?" Shikamaru asked under his breath. "We'll see who kicks whose ass, won't we?"

"You two are so immature," Ino muttered, suddenly paling and turning to Sasuke, blushing. "I meant Shikamaru, of course, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke scoffed, glaring at Shikamaru. "I'll show you the strength of the Sharingan – show it is far superior to the dōjutsu you have already defeated." He glanced at Neji with a smirk. "Eh, Hyūga?"

Neji didn't answer for a moment, and then smiled at Shikamaru, much to the consternation of his team mates. "If Shikamaru could defeat _me_ – you won't stand a chance against him, Uchiha."

"Yeah, right!"

"It feels like we're back at the academy," Kiba observed, snickering slightly; then he looked down as his mirth vanished. "Of course, then it wasn't those two…" He turned away.

Sasuke shivered and nobody spoke for a moment. Finally, he broke the silence. "We should get going – they'll call us any moment, now."

Shikamaru nodded, looking speculatively at his enemy as they descended the stairs; what had that reaction been about, just now? He shrugged it off, focusing on the task at hand – it was tiring enough to avoid thinking too much of the problems facing the village at large.

The two slowly made their way over as Chōji was moved out of the arena – he was snoring loudly, his face more content than it really should've been; whatever that gas had been, it seemed it wouldn't do any lasting harm. Shikamaru's gaze wandered over the stance, realizing uncomfortably that these were a _lot_ of people – and most of them were probably rooting for Sasuke. He couldn't find Kakashi – well, that was hardly a surprise given his penchant for being late – nor Minato, which was stranger. Shizune was probably with the medics, which accounted for her. With a chill, he realized that even the Hokage and Jiraiya weren't where they ought to be. His entire team was missing, now? Did that mean anything?

His father and mother were leaning tensely over the railing at the far end of the arena, Shikaku sticking a thumb up when he noticed that their son had spotted them. He smiled shakily in their direction, wondering what was going on. The absence of so many important people was … troublesome.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, smiling dangerously as his eyes spun into the red of the Sharingan.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he finally sped into Konoha proper; the guards let him pass without much of a check when they noticed who he was bringing with him, propped up on Bull's back; Jiraiya of the Sannin was still breathing softly, though his blood had soaked into his ride's hair and his face was pale.

"I wonder what's taking Pakkun so long," He muttered, glancing around. "Akino, can you go on and warn the hospital?" He narrowed his eyes at the rooftops; he spotted several ANBU, well-hidden as they were; he'd learned to get a good idea of their positions when he'd been one himself. In a sense, he'd never really stopped being an ANBU. "Ūhei, keep an eye on the gate, would you? Warn me if anything nasty makes its way here."

"'Course," The two dogs said, raising a paw and setting off at a faster clip; Bull could only reach a certain speed, especially with such a heavy load on his back. Ūhei headed back the way they came, his speed considerably faster than before.

It was disturbing, Kakashi thought, that the ANBU on the rooftops didn't budge, even when one of the strongest ninja in the village was brought back into town as a veritable wreck. It seemed their instructions were considerably stricter than he'd anticipated; likely only allowed to act when enemy ninja were involved.

"Kakashi."

The jōnin almost jumped out of his skin, kunai flashing out in the direction of the voice before he had fully processed it; it met another on its way, held by a bemused masked Minato who shook his head at the sharp implement inches from his skull.

"I'll take that as payback for that time in the forest," he said, cocking his head to the side as he looked worriedly at his sensei. "How serious is his condition?"

"I don't know – it's chakra exhaustion coupled with physical wounds, best I can tell; probably whoever did this didn't intend to kill him," Kakashi said after a moment, calming down a little. "Pakkun reached you, then?"

Minato nodded, putting a hand on Jiraiya's back as Bull whined about the heavy load. "Definitely exhausted – Jiraiya's chakra level is practically civilian right now; not a good situation for a shinobi, let alone one of his calibre…" He shook his head tiredly. He grabbed the Sannin by the arm and nodded. "I'll take him straight to the hospital – we have things to discuss." He looked around gingerly, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "_Shunshin no jutsu_!"

Jiraiya and Minato vanished in an instant, leaving Bull behind as he sagged to the floor, sighing contentedly before sniffing and whining at the large blood-red stain on his fur. Kakashi sighed, shaking his head as he coughed, the cloud left behind being decidedly less insubstantial than it should've been. _Hiraishin_ disguised as something else, then - his teacher couldn't do anything like a normal person, could he?

* * *

"Shizune!"

Tsunade's apprentice glanced up, startled; she'd been dabbing several superficial wounds on Chōji's arms, gingerly removing the threads with kunai that were still wrapped around him and which had bitten into his skin after using it in his attacks. The boy was still out like a light, though he would recover.

"I need your help," Minato said, adjusting his mask. "Tsunade – she's not at the hospital, and we've got an emergency case…"

"Emergency?" Shizune asked sharply, stopping her work. "Who's hurt? How serious is it?"

"Jiraiya-sensei," Minato confessed. "It's looking pretty serious – Kakashi brought him in, he was assaulted outside the village… I couldn't rouse him."

"Someone attacked Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune wondered, aghast. She walked to the door, looking out with an uncertain look, before glancing back at Minato. "Tsunade-sama is here, at the arena – she snuck out of the hospital earlier and is using a genjutsu to hide among the crowds." She rubbed her head in embarrassment. "She's gotten into that habit recently… I have no idea how to find her, though."

"Can you get to her?" Minato asked urgently. "None of us are medical ninja - we _need help!_ "

Shizune nodded seriously. "I don't know what she looks like now – it'd take far too long to find her in that throng out there. Instead, I'll head for the hospital immediately; I should be able to stabilize Jiraiya-sama. I'll have to ask someone else to take care of the genin, though – at least they're not seriously injured, so far..." She looked around, shrugging, quickly writing a note and ringing a bell – it would summon the nearest medical-nin to assist, as long as they heard it.

"Kakashi's at the hospital now – he found Jiraiya outside the village. It looks like our ideas about who's attacking were wrong." Minato grimaced. "Jiraiya found out – don't ask me how – and whatever he did in response, it got him smacked down. Hard."

"There are enemies stronger than Jiraiya-sama near here?" Shizune asked with a gasp.

Minato nodded wearily. "They call themselves 'Akatsuki' – it means 'Dawn'. A dawn of what – I don't know. Nothing good, I suspect." Minato cautiously touched Shizune's arm, grabbing his kunai. "I'll take you right to the old toad – Jiraiya-sensei's health has priority right now. I believe he knows more than me about what's going on, and we definitely need the information."

"Of course," Shizune answered, hesitating for a moment. "What about … Shikamaru?"

Minato grimaced, pacing through the room. "We can't break up the tournament – it would alert every spy in the crowd that something's wrong – if they haven't already." Minato formed a single hand seal and a clone popped into being. "I'll leave a shadow clone here to keep an eye on things – I can be here the quickest in case things wrong, after all."

"Right – let's go."

The two vanished in an instant and the clone made his way out as well, leaving the room empty when a medical-nin stormed in. It took but a moment for her to find the note left behind and he sighed. "Well, I suppose you take after your sensei, Shizune-san…"

Chōji blinked sleepily, glowering at the ceiling. He hadn't caught much of what had been discussed by the people above his bed, as he'd been far too out of it - but he did hear a few rather disturbing things - terrible things.

What was going on?

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke," the judge stated, and cheers erupted. The man waited a few moments for it die down before he coughed, and nodded. "Nara Shikamaru. You may begin."

Shikamaru had noticed the distinctly lower volume of cheers for his own name but there were some. Several of his fellow genin were cheering them both on – Ino in particular – so that wasn't unexpected. He glanced up and noticed that the Hokage was back, sitting between his colleagues with a smile – though it was too far out to see if it was fake or not.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke stepped into a Taijutsu stance, one arm forward and his Sharingan active. "Time to lose."

Well, Taijutsu was going to be a disaster. Against those eyes, Shikamaru was well aware that he couldn't keep up. He knew how effective it could be from Kakashi's reaction time, and that was with a _transplanted _version of the kekkei genkai. He required a plan. He stepped back towards the wall, inside the shadows; for a moment, he'd be safe here, at least. His eyes glanced across the arena, taking in all the details – the walls, several trees, gouges in the floor from Chōji's assaults – unconsciously he brought his hands together in a gesture that at least one person in the audience instantly recognized.

Sasuke's attack was sudden and swift – he rushed forward so quickly that Shikamaru could only barely dodge as a fist crossed where he'd just been; before he could even think about catching him in shadows, he was gone again, back into the sunlight.

"That removes half my plans," Shikamaru muttered darkly, narrowing his eyes. Slowly he walked forward, keeping his eyes on the mocking smile that the Uchiha was giving him. He was testing the waters. Clearly he was unwilling to fall into a trap as Neji had. Well, Shikamaru figured – that could be facilitated.

Sasuke snapped forward again, fist crossing just past Shikamaru's face before he managed to even react; it glanced off his cheekbone and he winced, jumping back as he forced chakra into his shadows – they obeyed his whim, though their sudden jabs towards Sasuke were easily avoided, the red eyes never strayed far from their mark. Taijutsu fighting would quickly get tiresome. Sasuke was clearly a lot better at it, and had the advantage in reaction time as well.

"_Kage no Chiiki_!" Shikamaru exclaimed, spreading his chakra's shadow out as he'd been practicing for weeks now – it wasn't really a technique, really. Still – the psychological effect of Sasuke believing it was a move with unusual abilities would be invaluable – especially since in a sense, it was true. The blob of shadow around him was technically no larger than his own shadow would have been - the total area of his shadow could not appreciably be increased without adding other shadows to it - but it did look like it, because it was, in essence, diffused – capable of snapping back to a full shadow at even the slightest touch. Still not very quick – but fast enough to catch an ill-timed step.

"New techniques, eh?" Sasuke wondered, smirking. "I have a few of my own, you know – but I'll see what you do with this one, first… _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_

Shikamaru dropped to the ground the instant Sasuke finished, rolling over to the side to avoid the blistering heat of a gigantic flaming projectile that burst from the boy's lips. A smell of burning cinders was left behind as it passed, part of the wall collapsing and shining oddly, as if the stone was turned to glass. His gaze snapped back to the Uchiha, who was grinning proudly.

"Well, Nara…"

"Not the largest I've seen, but it was okay," Shikamaru smiled lazily as the Uchiha sent him a disgusted glance. He put a hand in his pocket and retrieving a small pack of notes. "Come on, then… let's see what you can do."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he noticed the notes in Shikamaru's hand. In an instant his hand shot out, grasping for the sealing paper. Shikamaru threw himself out of the way forcefully, his shadow field suddenly shrinking as it was moved. Sasuke didn't spend any time messing around, his kick flying out and catching Shikamaru in the hand – he cried out in pain. His shadow field vanished and its owner stumbled back, panting.

"Ah, so it's _that _kind of technique," Sasuke muttered softly, smirking as his foe got upright, having lost more than half his notes across the floor; he'd only barely managed to hold on to them. "Shikamaru – give up. It's clear that you are outmatched here; you will not have the chance to use your little fūinjutsu tricks here."

"Screw you, Uchiha," Shikamaru responded, grimacing at the ruined pack of notes in his hand and dropping them to the floor with a sigh. Well, at least it'd served its purpose as a distraction - none of the notes were marked, as he hadn't gotten permission to use the experimental seals from his first match. "Troublesome."

"I admit, Nara – your defeat of Neji impressed me." Sasuke smirked. "I always thought you to be the lazy kid in class – unwilling to train, unwilling to even consider putting some actual effort into things – I often wondered why you were even in the school."

"Wondered the same thing," Shikamaru muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me then: Why were you chosen? Why, out of all people, _you?_"

Shikamaru frowned, not certain he liked the jealous gleam in Sasuke's eyes, the anger smouldering close below the surface. What – oh. He should've figured out this much. The idiot was jealous about the team he was on. "I was not the one who thought that up, Sasuke. You'll have to ask Kaeru and Kakashi why they recruited me."

"I've met this 'Kaeru'," Sasuke said, scowling. "He is a powerful shinobi – likely one of the best of this village – and yet he wears a mask and hides himself from all. A student of the Third Hokage, and he asks _you_? For a time, I believed he must've been from your family."

"He only wears the mask around strangers," Shikamaru noted, shrugging. "Besides - he came to me, I swear. He had some reasons for asking me. I've never really bothered finding out what they were, it would be a drag." He shook his head tiredly, slowly backing off in case Sasuke would suddenly lash out again. "I suppose the easiest way to put it is that it's because I'm supposed to be a 'genius' … whatever that means."

Sasuke scowled. "You, a genius? You, who sleeps through your classes?"

"Academic achievement is not necessarily an infallible indicator of intelligence," Shikamaru noted, unable to keep a self-satisfied smirk from his face at the alliteration. "Whatever others call me is of no importance: Kaeru and Kakashi and even the Hokage thought I could be an asset. I'm a shinobi, like you – if the Hokage asks me to do something like this, who am I to say no?"

Sasuke lashed out, his foot impacting Shikamaru's shin and knocking him to the ground, though the Nara was up in an instant, his shadow possession jutsu slashing at Sasuke's retreating shadow in futility.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Besides, you can't whine – you got to join a genin team even though your team was failed on the first day." Shikamaru pointed at the crowd. "I think I saw Sakura out there, somewhere – she's still an academy student, you know; still waiting to get on a team. As for the third member of your original group – well, I think you can't complain."

Sasuke growled, three shuriken suddenly embedding themselves in the ground inches from Shikamaru's feet as he jumped back in quick hops, back into the shadow of the arena walls. Sasuke followed decisively, his Sharingan focused. "What would you know, Nara?"

That dōjutsu was a pain – it could see chakra build-up which was probably how he was avoiding the shadow possession jutsu – he could simply move out of the way of the chakra trail he was seeing, and any normal shadows would look decidedly different. It was only a matter of time before the Uchiha would tire of this little interrogation and he had to be ready beforehand. Hopefully, one of his plans would be successful.

Sasuke smiled confidently as he noticed Shikamaru's nervous backtracking, shifting back into his Taijutsu form for another attack; the Uchiha ran forward once more before springing up with a devastating combination of kicks, smashing Shikamaru to the ground and knocking him on his behind.

"So far, so good," Shikamaru whispered softly, already preparing to apologize to Shizune for what he was going to do.

* * *

"Not much has changed here, it seems…"

"Would you stop being so cryptic all the time?" A second voice muttered. "Seriously, what's up with you anyway? You've been nothing but melancholy and talking to yourself for days now." The man sighed as he slumped down to the ground, dropping his sword beside him. "What is it, are you nostalgic?"

He got no answer from his companion, who stared over the village, eyes fixed on the arena that was just visible from this position. They dared not get too close due to the huge number of ANBU and other ninja that were patrolling the village and arena; not yet.

"So, just wait for the signal here, I suppose?" The swordsman sighed, gazing up at the sky. "I would've liked to spread a little mayhem already – being observers is _boring_. If I wanted to see people do people stuff, I'd go hang out in a bar or something." He turned and shrugged. "How about you?"

"Please, be silent."

"Ah, c'mon Itachi, you can't say you enjoy this."

Uchiha Itachi gazed at Hoshigaki Kisame emotionlessly. "This is our mission. Whether you prefer it or not, it is what we will do." He looked back upon the town with Sharingan eyes. "We are to observe, not to interfere. Not until there is the signal."

Kisame muttered something uncomplimentary, sighing deeply. "Fine, but why can't be do some kidnapping? Maybe some butchering? Sharks have to eat, you know." He tapped his sword, Samehada, and smirked. "Can I at least kill that pathetic excuse for a spy you have running down there? Come on, the others already had their little run-in with a ninja from this village..."

"Be silent." Itachi said, contemplating the village below with his mind in turmoil. In the arena, he knew, his little brother would be fighting – trying to win the Chūnin Exams. He glanced at Kisame for a moment and then back to the arena, narrowing his eyes. "This will all soon be over, Kisame. You can babble all you wish, afterwards."

* * *

**Author's Note:** First bit of the Shikamaru/Sasuke fight – it won't really kick off until next chapter though, which is also where a few other things go ape-shit.

This chapter's got development of a bunch of things, but I didn't think I could get away with adding more scenes here without royally screwing up any semblance of an order to events. As such the next chapters will likely be a sort of multi-part chapter in that each is less self-contained and several scenes just span multiple chapters, particularly combat ones. I think nobody's surprised that Akatsuki's dynamic duo is in town already. :P

Upcoming things include Kakashi and going after the Danzō/Root connection, Minato involved in tracking the Akatsuki as he can escape the easiest, as well as Shikamaru's fight, obviously. Aside from that we also get some POV from Shikaku, Hiruzen and Choza regarding various relevant events.

Cheers.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, **_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique,_ forms giant fireball.


End file.
